


The Goblin King of Rock'n'Roll

by jetredgirl



Series: GKofRnR [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Love, Magic, Music, Musicians, References to David Bowie, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 01:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 109,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: The Goblin King is banished to the above until he woos his lady love, Sarah, whose memories of her time underground is taken. That wily Goblin King..what will he do? Why become a Rock Star of course! Luckily for him Sarah happens to be a rock'n'roll journalist! Can he make her fall in love with him before it's too late and he is made human? Should be fun to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The Underground court, several months after what has become known as "The Defeat of The Goblin King."

Jareth stood straight and proud, facing the council.

"Jareth The Goblin King, after a lengthy trial, you have been found to be culpable and and singly responsible for the act of failing to defeat a human, by allowing said human, a one Sarah Williams, to solve The Labyrinth, also resulting in her escape from this realm alive with the knowledge of it's existence, thereby endangering us all, which is a grievous offense What say you?"

Jareth took a deep breath and responded solemnly. "Wise council, I could not in good conscience end the life of Miss Williams, as I do believe she is my chosen mate. I offered her my hand, she refused. I plan to wait until she is of age and make her the offer again. I believe the memory of her time here is safe until that time."

The Head councilman stood, angered. "You think a mortal girl is your chosen mate? Are you mad? You put us all in danger because you "believe" this to be the case? How dare you Goblin King!"

"I warned this council over a thousand years ago, when they made you a king, that you were too young, too unpredictable to hold such a position of power, no matter how much magic you could wield!"

Jareth glanced at his friend, cousin, and right hand man, Derryn. They knew and discussed what might happen this day.

"Lord Brayson," Jareth started to reply.

"No more, Goblin King. We have heard enough. You want this mortal woman so badly, so here is your punishment."

"You are sentenced to 10 years banishment in the mortal world, in which you are to find, and woo, this so called chosen mate of yours. If you manage to do that, you will be allowed to return and assume your role as Goblin King and The Labyrinth's protector."

Jareth smiled. Seduce a mortal woman? Piece of cake.

"Wipe that smile off your face Your Majesty, it will not be so easy. First, Miss Williams' memories of this realm and of you are to be removed as well as your ability to use magic to find her. You must use conventional human methods."

"Also, you can take the three creatures you allowed to betray you to help, but only them. They will be given human form until they are allowed to return. Fail, and you will all be permanent residents, grow old, and die as mortals."

"Note, Goblin King, you are not allowed to let harm come to any one of them and they must all return with you or none of you will be allowed home. You will be allowed to retain a proper amount of magic to protect yourself and them from discovery and from the presence of iron in the mortal world, and to be able to glamour yourself, but the way back will be blocked from you."

Jareth was stunned. Those 3 miscreants? They would hinder more than help! Bumbling fools for him to watch over is all they would be, and his magic dampened? Sarah's memories taken from her? Damn it all!

"You have one week to settle your kingdom, decide on a temporary replacement, and get prepared. That is all."

Jareth turned and marched out of the hall enraged, followed by Derryn.

He needed to get back to his castle and figure out what to do about this and quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

-SARAH-

Sarah awoke with a start. looking at her bedside clock, Midnight..it was always midnight when the nightmare woke her, but she could never remember what the nightmare was. It had happened since she was 15, the night of the storm..the night that she lost 5 hours of time. For some reason it haunted her, those 5 hours.

She knew somewhere in those lost hours was something she was supposed to know, and couldn't remember...whatever it was it was a piece of her that was missing. She wished she knew how to unlock that door to that lost time.

"Ugh!" She threw herself back into the pillows trying to find a comfortable position to get back to sleep. She needed rest as tomorrow she was traveling to New York for her first big assignment, her first feature story for Rock Life magazine.

3 years! She thought...3 years of fetching and carrying and writing fluff pieces and making coffee, and putting up with Gordon getting all the prime assignments even though she was a better writer and a better photographer. She also wasn't the pompous sexist ass that Gordon had refined to an art form in and of itself...yeah it helps to be the owner's nephew, ugh..nepotism.

She knew from the grapevine he barely graduated college. Sarah finished in the top 3% of her class, and had worked 2 jobs to get herself there...gofer jobs, internships, and FINALLY made it to Rock Life, one of the top music magazines in the country. Then 3 years of frustration, not being able to put her talents and skills to the test...then 2 days ago it happened:

Sarah pushed open the door, Mr. Franklin had sent for her, probably to make copies. Or wait maybe he needed someone to walk his dog Sarah thought, grimacing a little but trying cover quickly as she face her boss across his desk,

"Miss Williams, I have a job for you." Mr. Franklin started "Have you heard of Jareth King?"

"Who hasn't?" Sarah replied. "Came from nowhere over 8 years ago to become one on the biggest rock stars in the world, but quite the mystery man. Very few interviews, only allows his personal photographer to photograph him. But certainly notorious among the groupie set."

"Yes, well." he started..then paused. "He wants to do a story with Rock Life, an exclusive."

Sarah's mouth gaped, she couldn't help it, after a few seconds she realized she was gaping at her boss and slammed it closed. "Uhh..wow, really?" She said.

This was big, She said to herself. This guy was as elusive as capturing a goblin...goblin? Really Sarah, you outgrew flights of fancy and fairy tales years ago...oops pay attention.

"He wants you to do it. Only you, no one else, Miss Williams, so I hope you are up to it. Because I am not too thrilled with putting someone as green as you on this one." Mr. Franklin said, a little reluctantly.

"I'm hardly green Mr. Franklin. I've done dozens of stories for this..." Sarah started but Mr. Franklin held his hand up, stopping her.

"Miss Williams.. Sarah, I'm well aware of your work. News bits and reviews, special interest pieces on someone's favorite singer visiting a sick kid in hospitals and the like, but this is HUGE. You will be following Mr. King around for at least 2 weeks, maybe longer. I expect all the dirt. The good the bad the ugly, and everything in between to be documented and photographed, no punches pulled..this guy has gotten away with being Mr. Mysterious for 8 years and I want to blown that wide open. I want to know where this guy came from, what makes him tick, everything, understand?"

Sarah sighed, tired of her boss' lack of faith in her. "Yes Sir, I understand. I will do it. I will do what it takes to get this done."

Mr Franklin hesitated, then continued. "One more thing..be careful, he is a notorious womanizer. I can guarantee he will be putting the moves on you as soon as he gets a look at you. It's been said he likes dark hair and green eyes..that is another reason why I really would prefer Gordon do this but he saw one of your pieces and wants you. Said something about how your style struck a chord with him."

"Now get going and start arranging travel and getting packed. You leave in 3 days for New York. Then after his series of shows there, you will be flying to London with him and his band and crew. Remember I want this guy totally exposed, warts and all."

"Will do Mr. Franklin!" Sarah practically shouted as she bounded out of his office so excited she could barely contain her joy at finally getting her shot. "And thank you Mr. King, for whatever reason you chose me." she said to herself.

When Sarah had departed, Colin Franklin leaned back in his chair taring at the door Sarah had just closed."Please Sarah, be careful, I don't like the way this guy demanded you do this, just take care of yourself." He said quietly. He knew she didn't hear him but he said it anyway. Sweet girl, don't want to see her hurt, he thought.

Sarah raced to her cubicle and told her office mate and friend Erica the news.

"Holy Crap!" Erica screamed, "That guy is HOT!"

"Shh" Sarah shushed.. "Erica I know that, but finally I'm getting my chance!"

"Mmmhmm and get to spend time with the hottest guy in the rock world." Erica said slyly.

"Oh please, that would be unprofessional, not going to happen!" Sarah replied..thinking to herself oh please don't let it happen. Why would he be interested in her? All those women around all the time. She was sure she would be rather mundane next to those wild females.

The friends went to lunch chatting excitedly to celebrate Sarah's accomplishment and after lunch Sarah spent the time making travel arrangements.

Then she raced home to her small studio apartment in a dicey section of Los Angeles to pack. She packed as lightly as she could. Basic jeans, t-shirts and sweaters, undergarments, with a business suit and 2 nice outfits for any special occasions that might come up. Then toiletries, a small amount of makeup, portable music player and music. She would need a couple of books she thought, for travel and nighttime reading.

Moving to her bookcase overflowing with books, she grabbed a couple of practical choices. Then going down the rows she spotted the small red bound book her Stepmother has recently sent her in a box of her things from her old room...hmmm.. I remember loving this when I was 15, the memory bringing a smile to her face.

She remembered finding it in the park near my house and reading it over and over, then putting it in that box and never reading it again after that night. Now she can barely recall what it was about, something about a maze...on a whim she stuck it in her carry on bag. She thought it might be fun to read on the plane..smiling to herself..what is it with the fairy tales today? Weird.

Coming back to the present Sarah was now wondering. Wondering what article Mr. King had seen that so intrigued him Guess I'll get to ask him myself tomorrow, she mused, if I can get some freaking sleep!

Personally, she had a love/hate relationship with the singer's work. It touched her deeply, but also disturbed her on a level she could not understand sometimes. Sometimes, the songs, the lyrics, sounded like they were calling out to her..hell he even wrote a song called "Sweet Sarah."

If she happened to see a picture of the man she found herself staring at him for far too long to be normal. He looked achingly familiar and foreign all at once. Always in slight shadows, there but not there. She chuckled to herself..well I had better not do THAT, or he will think I've lost my mind. I'll have to watch myself...then again he is probably used to being stared at in his line of work.

After another hour or so of tossing and turning she drifted off thinking about those blue eyes that drew her in and those were just pictures. Goodness only knows what will happen when she meets the man...as she finally slipped into slumber..ah well, it will be an adventure, and if there is one thing Sarah loved it was an adventure.

-JARETH-

"You have no power over me!"

Jareth awoke with a start as well. From the same nightmare, only he knew and remembered exactly what the nightmare was. Her, saying those those words and his heart shattering...turning into his owl form, and then she was gone.

"ARRGH! HOGWART!" Jareth demanded loudly, waking his reluctant assistant slumbering in the next room.

Hoggle, grumbling about His Majesties' incessant need to needle him by purposely "forgetting" his name, stumbled groggily out of bed and made his way to the King's room. Even after 9 plus years getting used to his human, albeit still rather short form was still a work in progress. After all he was a dwarf for the first several hundred years of his life...a life he hoped soon he will be going back to if for no other reason to be able to be a Labyrinth's length away from the Rat King, he thought.

"Yes Yer Majesty?" Hoggle asked, noticing, Jareth looking very bothered...must be the nightmares again.

Jareth glowered at Hoggle, "Hoghead, when did you say Sarah will be joining us?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, Sire.. and it's HOGGLE." Hoggle replied, getting annoyed...really does he have to do that all the time?

Of course he does, it's him. He was looking forward to seeing Sarah again even if she won't know how he is she was still the best friend he ever had. He still wore the plastic bracelet she gave him all those years ago.

Maybe then we can all get back to where we belong and he can get as far away from Jareth as possible. Although another part of him felt very wary about helping HIM get Sarah, she deserved better.

Jareth gave Hoggle a smug grin knowing Hoggle knew he did it on purpose but he enjoyed doing it anyway. It was his way of dealing with the fact that Hoggle, being Sarah's friend, was part of the deal, even if he could handle this without Sarah's little band of his treasonous subjects.

Like he needs help seducing a woman. Especially from a lumpy little dwarf, a big hairy red oaf, and a silly fox and his dog. That is laughable. He is The Goblin King to whom women flock to just be near.

"Good..very good. In fact, it's the best news I've ever heard. Now I can do this and go home, and sweet Sarah will be mine, my Queen." He missed his castle, he missed kicking around goblins, he even missed the runners.

Not that his aboveground life was bad..it was quite nice really if you have to be here, he thought. One might as well have legions of humans, especially lovely human ladies, worship you. All he had to do was sing. As it was with all of his brethren his voice was beautiful, and he could weave magic with it, glamour magic. It was as easy as breathing and humans were so susceptible to it. He smiled to himself...still yet, nothing like being King.

The three traitors often scolded him about the women. But he surmised that until he had Sarah no sense letting such delicacies go to waste when they were so readily available. He was careful, always wore his gloves, never letting himself have intercourse, but finding other ways to achieve his release. Once he had her though he will gladly spend eternity seeking his pleasures from his one true mate alone. Pleasuring her beyond all measure in return, and punishing her for leaving him, defeating him, and putting him in this position in the first place.

It had taken a very long time to find her as he was cut off completely from watching or going to her, but find her he had. Better yet, she worked in a field that could bring her directly to him easily. Who would have thought perusing a magazine in a hotel lobby last year would finally point the way? After hiring a private investigator to discover whether this Sarah was HIS Sarah, after several months it was confirmed. It was her..the right town, the right family, the right little brother. Toby had been the key to knowing it was her. Raven haired, green eyed, stubborn, smart Sarah.

Thank the Fates for intervening that much at least, he thought. He had less than a year left now..or he would be turned human, with a human lifespan. They all would. His Kingdom would be forfeit and the goblins would be unprotected, and Gods only knew who would take his lands and do whatever they pleased to those he ruled. Even if most of his subjects were simple creatures, he truly cared about them and wanted no harm to come to them...well except for the occasional (maybe a little more than occasional) kicking spree and bogging. But the goblins seemed to like being kicked..mostly.

Hoggle had been standing by Jareth's bedside for several minutes..watching the King think. He was getting impatient to be dismissed, the Rat seemed not to notice, or care...sigh...so am I just going to stand here all night or be able to get some sleep?

"May I go back to bed now Ra..er..Majesty?" he said trying cover his almost slip.

Jareth's eyes narrowed...he was well aware of Hoggle's nickname for him but decided it wasn't worth dealing with at the moment. It would be fun to make him stay up shining his boots all night though.

He sighed..never mind, let it go for now. "Yes, yes of course Higworth, go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow don't we? Our Sarah is coming!"

Hoggle went back to his room, and Jareth laid back on the bed, still thinking. "My beautiful precious girl, I bet you have flourished these past years, grown and filled out. How I have missed your cruel green eyes." He said to no one, smiling to himself. "Tomorrow my love."

And with that comforting thought Jareth slipped into sleep, dreaming of his Queen.  
_

-SARAH-

Sarah made her way through security and boarded her flight. Thankfully her boss had been kind enough to spring for a first class ticket, so no climbing in out out of her usual economy seat, smashed knees, or stiff neck from sleeping all twisted.

She found her seat and got comfortable.

Once the plane took off she popped on her earphones, listening to Mr. King's latest recording. She reached into her bag and took out the slim red book.

She leaned back and started to read. She was instantly absorbed into the story but due to her lack of sleep the night before found herself drifting off to sleep.

_Dark and rainy...a storm..so frustrated, Toby was crying again..."l'll say the words!"..."I wish the goblins would take you away..right now."...Why did he stop crying...where did he go...what are those noises...an owl?...the window flying open..."You're him aren't you, you're The Goblin King...I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same...what's said is said..but I didn't mean it...oh you didn't?...please, where is he?...you know very well where he is...please bring him back, please...Sarah, go back to your room, play with your toys and your costumes, forget about the baby...I can't...I've brought you, a gift...what is it...it's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way, look into it, it will show you your dreams, but this is not a gift, for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby...do you want it? Then forget the baby...I can't, it isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back, he must be so scared...Sarah! Don't defy me!.._

GAH!" Sarah wrenched up out of her seat grasping her neck. "What the hell?" Her heart was pounding. A nightmare? She hadn't had nightmares in years..well except that whole once a year thing. This was something new.

She heard a thud. looking down she noticed the book she had been been reading. "Ohh..wow, I guess I got caught up in that silly book." She laughed at herself. She turned and noticed the lady sitting next to here was shying away from her giving her an odd look.

Sarah cringed. "Sorry, stupid nightmare about silly fairy tale...dumb huh?"

The lady smiled a little and nodded, turning back to her puzzle book but her eyes slid over to Sarah off and on as if she needed to keep an eye on her seatmate in case she was going to jump on her or something.

Sarah's heart rate and breathing went back to normal and she tucked the book back into her bag. She pulled out a nice safe music magazine to peruse for a while.

No need tempting fate. She shook her head at herself. Get a grip Sarah!

She noticed the lady's puzzle book was a book of mazes. Sarah wondered what was up with all the maze references lately.

Ah well, she shrugged to herself, probably just a coincidence. She read through the magazine until she drifted off again, this time without the nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

~JARETH~

Jareth was standing around the arena waiting for his cue to go to the stage for sound check. He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

The inner workings of being a touring musician or singer were tedious. He reveled in the benefits, the attention, the women, but if it wasn't for the fact that this was the easiest way to be who he was and still exist in the mortal world without really raising any eyebrows, he would have found some other way to do it.

He could be as outrageous or look as unusual as he wanted in this persona and no one was any the wiser...just a gimmick, typical rock star behavior.

"Mr. King! Sir!" A voice said from behind him. He winced. While Sir Didymus was the least objectionable of the 3 traitors he had been saddled with from the underground, Mr. Fox, as he was known here, was altogether different.

In the Goblin Kingdom he did not have to put up with him much being assigned to The Bog Bridge as he was. Here, everywhere he turned around one of the 3 was there to get on his nerves.

"What is it, Fox?" Jareth turned to look at the human glamour that was Sir Didymus.

Taller than Hoggle's stout human disguise, but still shorter than himself by a good head and lean with long red hair and goatee.

He motioned for the man/fox to continue.

"I just received word that the new promotional packages are not yet finished for the European tour. Would like me to..."

"What I would like you to do, is your assigned job while we are here in this...place. I do not want to hear something that should be done, is not done. Go to the printer that we are so generously paying to perform this service and inform them that such laziness will not be tolerated. If they wish to continue a business relationship with us they will double their efforts."

"Yes, Mr. King." Didymus bowed low, turning and taking a step to leave.

"And what did I tell you about bringing that dog with you everywhere? Make sure he is locked up in your hotel room before you return."

Ambrosius stood near his master, calmly waiting and wagging his tail.

Sir Didymus bowed his head again. "Yes, My Lord." He said quietly enough that no one around him would hear his words but his King.

He called the dog to follow and left to do as he was told.

Jareth sighed and turned back to watch his band members tuning up. Listening and watching took him back to the time he first decided to take this path:  
-

Jareth had been in the mortal realm several months by then, accumulating money was something a being such as The Goblin King could do in his sleep so by this time he had acquired a comfortable living situation for himself and his companions.

He was growing bored and weary from his search for the lovely mortal girl.

He walked to a small drinking establishment not far from his hotel he had been staying at. It was packed with sweaty loud mortals imbibing and writhing around on the dance floor and calling it dancing.

He sat in the corner booth and watched, amused.

Alcohol had no effect on him but he ordered some sort of concoction to sip at while he observed the mortal activity going on around him.

He sat there for about an hour in a corner booth, admiring some of the lovely barely clothed young females listening to the pounding beat, then started to get up to leave.

"Put your hands together for The Sweet Rebels!"

He paused at the beginnings of this new sound. He noticed for the first time that while he had been ogling the women, a live music group of some sort had set up on the stage and were now beginning their performance.

He sat back down to listen.

The singer was a fairly attractive mortal male with long dark hair and encased in leather..he wasn't particularly talented vocal wise, but the other mortals were going crazy for him, for them.

He was intrigued at this...how these people could do this. He watched the whole show in rapt fascination.

Afterwards, the way people were so drawn to the musicians was quite impressive. He was compelled to speak with the singer who had such power, even for a human.

As he approached the male, the man turned to meet his eyes, which widened at the unusual looking man standing in front of him.

"Hey man...you have a good look! Are you in a band too? Haven't seen you around here before, the name is Spike." The mortal said to him, his arm around a nearly naked giggling female.

Jareth smirked at him. "No..no I am not. I just wanted to commend you on your performance, job well done." He noticed the mortal had heavy eye makeup on, making his blue eyes even brighter.

"Thanks dude..seriously, if you can sing you should get out there...the babes would dig you." The dark haired man, Spike, told him.

"As the matter of fact, Spike, I can sing. I've been told very well. You have given me a grand idea!" Jareth answered.

The mortal man reached out and grabbed his gloved hand, shaking it vigorously.

Jareth almost hissed and flung him back with a shot of magic, but caught himself. He was trying to get used to the way humans were so easy to touch one another.

Not to mention the fact he was strictly forbidden to harm mortals except if necessary to preserve his own life or the lives of those who traveled with him.

"Good luck to you, dude. If you go for it, I'll look forward to seeing you play!" The other man exclaimed, smiling genuinely.

"My name is Jareth, Spike...and I thank you."

The man calling himself Spike gave him the thumbs up and went back to his drinking and females.

Jareth went and stuffed a few 100 dollar bills in the bands tip jar and left, a plan forming in his mind.

Over the next few months, he carefully searched and screened musicians, finding the 3 he was satisfied would be sufficient to create an adequate music ensemble, then set out to perfecting their performance.

It didn't take long to get a recording contract and start touring and putting out records. Magic helped move the process along quickly.

Within a year he was able to travel and perform, all the while hiding his true self and his true purpose. Searching for Sarah.

He had had no idea how hard it would be to find one mortal girl, and how many girls named Sarah Williams there were in the mortal world. Why humans insisted on such boring overused names he would never know.

Over the last 8 years, he had enjoyed his fame and the perks that came with it. He was worshiped, catered to, treated like the king he was, without putting himself or his charges in any really danger of discovery.

Still he missed his home, his lands, his power greatly. Now soon he would woo the fair Sarah and finally be able to go back.

His right hand man Derryn had been taking care of things in his absence, ruling by proxy and doing a fair job, but he too longed for his King to come home.  
-

"Mr. King?" His attention snapped back to the present.

"Yes? Do you need me now?" He asked the crew member addressing him.

"Yes, Mr. King, can you please take your place? We will be testing your microphone, then we will start."

"Very well." Jareth answered and walked to the center of the stage, nodding at his 3 mortal musicians, Starr who played bass, Michael, his drummer, and Thomas on guitar.

They had come to mean a great deal to him...for humans that is.

He would make sure they were richly rewarded once he was ready to return home. They were loyal and talented.

Starr and Michael had become quite taken with each other over the years, firmly a couple now.

Waiting for his cue, The Goblin King closed his eyes and waited for the music to start.

~SARAH~

The car ride to the arena was nerve wracking.

Thankfully the rest of the flight had been smooth. Sarah had disembarked at JFK and retrieved her bags as quickly as possible at the huge airport, and went outside to catch a cab.

She was surprised when there was a sleek black car outside, the driver holding a sign with her name on it. Wow, Sarah thought to herself, this guy goes all out.

The driver put her bags in back and informed her that the band was at sound check and that they would be going there first, then she would ride back to the hotel with Mr. King and his band.

He also told her that her bags would be delivered to her room at said hotel, so to make sure anything she immediately needed she should keep with her. So she made sure she had put all necessities into her small purse and kept that with her.

She could see they were quickly approaching the arena and her heart started to pound. Here it is. The chance she had been working for.

"Breathe Sarah..just breathe." She kept repeating to herself as the care pulled around back of the huge building and the driver got out and opened the door.

She stepped out into the afternoon sunlight.

"Miss Williams? I will deliver your bags to the hotel and be back to pick you and Mr. King up in about 90 minutes. Show your ID and press pass to the guards at the door and they will give you your laminates and direct you to where you need to go."

She nodded and smiled at the man. He had a very kind face and seemed genuinely helpful. "Thank you."

She made her way to the rear doors of the arena, handing her ID to the burly guards standing there. All the while she could hear and feel the rhythmic pounding of drums, the distant wail of guitars and above it all, the undertones of the man himself...his smooth voice already drawing her in.

Once she had her passes hung around her neck the door was opened for her, and she walked quickly following the music towards what must be the stage.

Hoggle was the first to notice her his mouth falling open at the beautiful woman she had become. He straightened his clothing and slowly approached his friend, though he knew she would not know him.

" 'Scuse me..Miss Williams?" He said, hoping he would keep himself composed.

Sarah turned at hearing her name and say a rather short older man standing there, gaping at her.

He looked vaguely familiar. Probably saw his picture somewhere.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"Ummm..well, I'm Mr. King's personal assistant. Name is Hoggleston. I'm supposed to make sure you gets everything you needs. Help get ya settled."

Sarah smiled at him and his heart melted. His Sarah, his friend.

"Nice to meet you Hoggleston. Please call me Sarah." She stuck out her hand, he took it slowly.

"Ahem..yes..well..I'll takes you to the stage now." He said, unsettled by her familiar green eyes and the idea that she could not see him for what he really was.

He silently led her to the stage area.

Didymus, who had finished arguing with the printers was waiting for the king to get done. He saw Hoggle come around the corner with Sarah in tow and made his way over.

"Hoggleston! Who do we have here!"

Sarah saw the thin little man, albeit taller than Hoggleston, wearing an eyepatch and coming towards them with a huge toothy grin. Followed by a large shaggy dog who looked like her childhood pet, Merlin.

"Umm..Mr. Fox, this is Sarah Williams, she is from the magazine..comes to travel with us, and interview Jareth..remember?!"

Sarah stuck out her hand again. The man, Mr. Fox, took her hand and kissed it.

Sarah giggled. "Nice to meet you Mr. Fox. Please call me Sarah too."

Didymus was excited to see his dear friend knowing it meant soon they could go home.

Hoggleston spoke up. "Fox is another assistant, he take pictures and handles the press and the like. You oughta talks to him about the pictures you will needs for yer article."

Sarah nodded. "Alright. Good to know! And who is this?" She said, gesturing to the dog.

The two glamored creatures looked from the dog to Sarah. They have never bothered to give him another name as he was a dog in both worlds. He was basically along for the ride.

"Ummm..Ambrosius?" Didymus said at a loss for words.

Sarah petted the dog, rubbing his head. "Well, he is so cute! I had a dog like him years ago. Interesting name. I've heard it before but can't remember where. I like it though it suits him."

Didymus and Hoggle sighed in relief.

A large man, Sarah guessed a roadie of some sort lumbered over.

"Ahh!" Mr. Fox said. "This is my brother Ludwig! We just call him Luddy, though. Luddy this is Sarah."

Sarah stuck her hand out, and found herself enveloped in a hug. "Sarah!"

Sarah was taken aback by the large man hugging her. She didn't sense anything untoward about it, but it was unexpected.

""Luddy! Come now, you can't be hugging on strangers, remember? They don't like it!"

The man took a step back "Sorry..I forgot..Sarah doesn't know us here."

Sarah was confused at his choice of words, and noticed a bit of panic in the eyes of the other two."It's okay..Luddy. I don't mind a hug, just warn me next time okay?"

The man nodded and smiled.

Mr. Fox took Sarah to the side. "You must excuse him My Lady, Luddy is as loyal and kind a friend and brother as you could want, but he is a little simple. Jareth mostly keeps him around for heavy lifting."

"Got it." Sarah whispered back in understanding. Thinking what an odd man the singer was already, a big rock star giving such a kind simple soul a position on his crew, so he could live and work. A little respect for the act of kindness developing.

Sarah suddenly realized the music had stopped and heard voices heading their way from the stage area laughing and talking.

She turned and faced the direction they were coming from anticipation of meeting Jareth King building suddenly.

Hoggle and Didymus instinctively placed themselves slightly in front of their friend, wanting to shield her from the wrath of The Goblin King.

As the group rounded the corner Sarah saw the members of the band chatting amongst themselves.

Then...it was him.

He was reading a piece of paper, presumable the song list, as he followed the rest of the band around the corner.

Then he looked up.

Their eyes met.

This is it! Sarah thought.

The power that arced between them in that moment was palpable to both of them and to the three friends watching.

Sarah took a deep breath and waited for what would happen next. She felt an unexplained combination of fear, excitement, and wonder building up inside her.

Jareth's face broke into the biggest smile his subjects had ever seen.

He slowed his walk strolling over to the group to face his nemesis, his soul mate. For the first time in over 9 years, she was standing in front of him.

"Sarah...Williams, I presume." He said, and her knees wobbled a little.

The way he said her name...smooth as silk gliding over her skin gave her chills and goosebumps.

Her hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. Sarah gulped. Holy crap.

Man was she in trouble.

Shoving her emotions down, Sarah nodded swallowing hard. Damn he was beautiful! Those eyes!

She stuck her hand out again pasting on a big smile. "An honor to meet you Mr. King. I hope I can do a good job for you. I mean with the interview and..story. I'm grateful that you chose me."

Jareth let his eyes wander over her. She had become a magnificent example of feminine beauty. Her eyes were still bright, her dark hair shiny and lustrous..her body,even under it's current rather boxy clothes, he could see was full and curvy.

He took her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the soft skin. "There was no one else, your past work tells me you are the perfect woman for me...to have perform such a task, that is."

The sparks were so powerful Sarah's body erupted in chills all over once again. This guy is one smooth operator! No wonder the groupies raved about him.

"Shall we repair to my dressing room, Miss Williams?" Jareth asked. Reluctant to let her hand go. He did not want to stop touching her, trying to wrap his mind around the though she was finally with him.

He knew now he could never let her go. He felt the bond instantly but knew she would not comprehend it as of yet.

Sarah gulped again. "Sure." She turned to the others standing there. "Excuse us?"

Jareth addressed his three subjects. "Yes...you three, go on about your day."

Sarah was a little surprised the 3 took off so quickly. Wow, they really followed orders.

Jareth took her arm and wound it around his elbow, escorting her in a most regal fashion.

Sarah found it oddly old fashioned for someone like Mr. King.

They came to the dressing room door and he let her arm go. He opened the door, gesturing for her to go ahead.

She went in and sat on the sofa off to the side of the room. He strode to the chair in the center in front of the mirror, sat down and swung it around to face her, tilting his head and smirking.

"Soo..Mr. King, how would you like to begin?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence. She had became a bit uncomfortable at the way he was examining her.

"Oh yes, the interview. Well, let's not be so formal..You may call me Jareth, and I will call you Sarah..does that meet with your approval?"

Sarah nodded. "Oh, sure that's fine..Jareth..you really rule the roost around here. Does anyone question your commanding attitude?"

Jareth barked out a laugh, turning and looking in the mirror..but not really looking at himself, watching her.

"Not if they want to keep their jobs, they don't. I am not one for slacking off, precious. You will soon learn. I do not take no for an answer and I always get what I want."

Okay then.. Sarah said to herself. This guy had an ego as big as the earth itself...and what is up with the "precious" thing?

"I see. Well, I don't think we can get much done tonight. How about if we start fresh in the morning. I'm looking forward to seeing the show. I've never seen you before." She tried to sound cheery and upbeat. "It's a good way to kick off getting to know you, I think."

Jareth turned back to her. "I am well aware you have not come to any of my performances, Sarah. If you would have, I would have noticed I'm certain. A wise idea. I agree."

He turned back to the mirror, and looked at the glamour that hid his true self. She could not see the slightly pointed ears, upswept brows, facial markings.

All she saw was a slightly unusual but perfectly within the normal range of human looking male.

Still extraordinarily handsome he thought, but normal. How he wished he could drop the glamour, let her see him, and maybe she would remember.

He longed to see recognition in her eyes.

"When can I speak to your staff?" She asked suddenly.

"My staff Sarah? Who do you mean?" He replied just as fast.

"You know, the guys I met a bit ago. They seemed nice, and really really loyal. Like You were their king or something. I've never seen that outside the military."

Jareth started, facing her again. "I will arrange something. I would prefer it for the time being, that you not be alone with those 3 they tend to say things they shouldn't without my guidance.

"Just think of me as their..mentor if you will. I take my responsibility for them very seriously, precious."

Sarah's eyed narrowed. What the hell? What is this guy hiding? Her journalistic instincts tingled with curiosity.

"You are responsible for them? Why? Aren't they adults? I noticed the bigger man, Luddy, they called him, is a bit...well I guess you could say he has some sort of learning disability? But the one that said he was his brother seemed to have a handle on him just fine. Look, I need to able to have a certain amount of freedom to do my job, Mr. King. Why am I here if I can't do the story?"

Jareth's jaw tightened the longer she talked, he was not used to be defied.

"Miss Williams, yes, I can safely say I am absolutely responsible for them. Let's just say, I have known them a long time, and the only reason they are here is because of me. It is myself, and myself alone, that is fully responsible for their well being and nothing and no one can jeopardize that or question it." He paused, softening his tone.

"They do not, you should not either. Eventually you will understand, but not now, not today. That is my final word. Other than where they are concerned you will have freedom to talk to whomever you wish. Can you please just do as I ask? For now?"

Sarah tried to curtail her anger and curiosity. "So..eventually, I can get to know them, but not now? I suppose I can deal with that restriction..for now." Her mind was racing though, what was so special about these 3, that wasn't about everyone else.

Weirder and weirder.

Then again, he is a rock star and they tend to be eccentric.

"Thank you, Sarah." He said, turning back and grabbing a hair tie to pull his hair back at the nape of his neck.

Sarah stood. "Here, let me help you..is that okay?" Then thought, why on earth did I offer that? Oh well. Already done. no big deal anyway.

Jareth smirked. "You may, if you would not mind."

Sarah stood behind him and brushed his soft hair back into a ponytail, running her fingers through his hair, and noticing how pale and smooth his skin was. It almost..shimmered.

Jareth was in heaven, his beloved's fingers in his hair, touching him.

It was almost too much to bear the static electricity that tingled between them.

He wondered if she felt it too. Well he knew she did really, but he did wonder what she thought of it.

She finished tying his hair and looked up into the mirror her eyes meeting his.

There was a flash, for a second he looked completely different, almost alien, pointed ears, brows and strange markings..painfully beautiful...and familiar...

Sarah gasped and jumped away from him dropping the brush and his ponytail.

She tripped and ended up on her bottom on the floor, Jareth standing over her.

"My goodness, Sarah, are you alright?" He asked, crouching down, a concerned look on his face.

She looked up at him...he looked completely normal. What the fuck was that?

"I'm fine, I thought I saw a spider...sorry, they always make me jump." He took her hand and stood, helping her up.

"I am not overly fond of them myself. " He leaned closer. "Please do not tell anyone, I can't afford for anyone to know that.

"Please think of it as off the record..hmmm?" He smiled at her, and ran a finger under her chin.

They way he talked to her, touched her..Oh god...Sarah shook her head. Have I lost my mind?

I can't afford to be so unprofessional! This is job Sarah! Get it together! You can't let yourself fall for this guy the least little bit. You know the stories.

"Ummm..of course, totally off the record. Just don't tell me boss I acted like such a goofball." She smiled back at him.

He grinned. "I would never tell your secrets, Sarah. Anything you say or do will be safe with me."

"Um...okay, Mr. King. Oh wait I just remembered! The driver said he would back for me in 90 minutes." She looked at her watch. "He should be here any minute. Maybe I should go to the hotel and get settled and rest up for the concert?"

"A sound plan. He is also supposed to pick me up as well. Shall we go?" He offered her his arm again.

Sarah nodded, taking his arm again. Together they left the dressing room and head towards the backstage door where Sarah had come in.

Jareth waved two bodyguards over to escort them out.

Fortunately the driver was there so they were able to get right into the car and head towards the hotel which was only a short distance away.

The ride to the hotel was brief and Sarah was very grateful. Jareth King oozed sensuality and regal grace and just being near him made her senses go crazy.

His mere presence was enough to make her think about wanting to wrap herself around him and let him kiss her senseless.

She really need to shake it off. Maybe a shower and a nap would help her get some perspective.

That's it, she was tired and her defenses were down.

Obviously this was an attractive virile sexually potent male, and she was letting him affect her.

Her usually tight control around men, even those who were attractive creative people like him, which she had spent a fair amount of time around, was not what it should be..yes.. a nap. Tired.

Keep telling yourself that Sarah, her little voice said. Maybe you can convince yourself to believe it, but you KNOW you've never had this kind of instant desire for someone like him, this was different.

Ugh. Shut up little voice, damn it.

Sarah''s little voice then said. You were right, you ARE in trouble. Deep doodoo.

Shut up little voice, before I put duct tape over your mouth and lock you in a closet. She told her conscience.

They arrived and Jareth stepped out, reaching back to take her hand. As they touched energy sparked between them again.

She looked up at him and he gave her a knowing smirk. She knew he felt it too.

Her little voice then repeated itself reminding her of the deepest darkest trouble she was in. She glared inwardly at the little voice until it gulped and went and sat in the corner, thankfully silent.

She pulled her hand away and followed him inside, listening to him give instructions to various employees.

She trailed after him silently, in a daze.

They entered the elevator and it took them to the top floor. It seemed the entourage had booked the entire floor. Wow.

The bellman took her carry on and escorted her to her room. Or rooms, would be more accurate.

He opened the door and Sarah's mouth dropped open.

Her suite was huge. Done in a range of greens and creams, it was nothing short of stunning. A large bed in the middle, a balcony with a view of the city, a breakfast nook, and the other way she could see was a bathroom.

Jareth had followed her in silently.

"Is it to your liking, Sarah?" He asked.

"My goodness, Mr. King...it's...wow..it's gorgeous! I've never stayed in a place like this!"

"Only the best for you, love." He smiled.

She turned. "You barely know me? How could you know that?"

"Anyone I am responsible for it properly taken care of. I researched you as thoroughly as possible, for my own peace of mind. I like to know who I'm working with. This is where I stay when I'm in the area. I made sure to provide you with what I believe would make you comfortable."

Sarah twirled around. "This is like a fairytale room, like a princess suite. It's too much Mr. King, I would have been happy with a double bed and a shower."

More like a queen. Jareth thought. "Nonsense. This is my home when I am here. I keep this suite at the ready for any special guests I may have. I daresay you are a most special guest."

"Okay...I guess." Sarah answered. and put her purse down on a chair. She noticed her luggage was sitting by the bed.

She turned and took his hand, shaking it, smiling up at him in genuine gratitude. "Thank you Mr. King."

He nodded. "You are welcome, my...Sarah. I thought you were to call me Jareth?"

"I was but..I think it would be unprofessional. Maybe later, when we become friends. I mean I hope we can be friends. For now, I think I should stick with Mr. King. You can keep calling me Sarah if you want though." She looked longingly towards the bathroom. She desperately wanted a hot shower.

"I see. Well if that is what you wish. I hope we will be friends as well, Sarah. I will leave you to settle in. I need to take care of a few things, and get prepared for tonight.

"We go on at 9:30pm so I will have the car waiting a 7:30 to take you back to the arena."

He took her hand, kissed it again and left, leaving Sarah alone to think about all that had happened just in the past couple of hours.

"Just shut up." Sarah said to her little voice, knowing what it was going to say. Trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Sarah took off her jacket and shoes, walking out onto the balcony and looking over the city. What a crazy day! She closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze.

After a few minutes she went back to the room, gathered a clean t-shirt, panties and her robe, and made her way to the bathroom.

It was gorgeous. A floral motif, roses everywhere. She loved roses. There was a huge walk in shower stocked with toiletries.

She disrobed, stepped in and enjoyed a long hot shower, going over the strangeness of the day.

Such an odd mysterious man Jareth King is!

And so freaking gorgeous and sexy, her conscience reminded her.

Stop that Sarah! Crap!

What was with that hallucination in his dressing room anyway..I never had jetlag effect me that way before. So freaking weird.

She finished her shower, dried her hair, dressed and went and laid on the bed, determined to take a nap.

After tossing and turning a few minutes, she got up and grabbed the red book out of her carry on.

She read for a few minutes, then dropped off.

Drifting into her dreams while thinking what an interesting evening this night may be, and picturing his face.

_"You're no match for me Sarah.." "But I have to have my brother back.." "He's there, in my castle..Do you still want to look for him?" "Is that the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?" "Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's too late..""I can't..don't you understand that I can't?" "What a pity.." "It doesn't look that far.".."It's further than you think, time is short..you have 13 hours in which to solve The Labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us, forever..such a pity.." "The Labyrinth..doesn't look that hard..well, come on feet.."_

Sarah's eyes popped open. Looking down at the book laying by her side, she moved it and sat up.

"Wow this book gives me strange dreams...eesh." She said out loud.

She tried to recall her dream, and noticed although she could remember bits and pieces of the dialogue, the picture of the man she was talking to was very fuzzy.

Oh well. She shrugged it off.

She looked at the clock and noticed it was after 5. She ordered dinner via room service and got up to start getting ready for the show.

She changed into her black jeans, boots, a plain purple t-shirt, and leather jacket.

Her dinner arrived, a sandwich and salad.

The waiter who brought it gave her an appraising look when she tipped him, and it gave her a boost of confidence.

She ate quickly, so she would have time to finish preparing for the evening.

She got her camera out and made sure it was in working order, packed plenty of film, tape recorder, tablet, and pens.

She did a quick makeup job, nothing too intense, but it was a rock concert, so she did add some sparkle.

She brushed her dark hair until it shone then pulled it back into a ponytail.

Lastly she hung her creds around her neck. She felt rested and felt ready to act like the professional she was.

At 7:15 she made her way to the lobby and waited for the car to arrive.

A couple of scantily clad women were eyeing her and her pass with less than concealed envy.

One finally approached her. "Hey, you, you going to the King show?"

Sarah nodded, smiling politely. "Yes, I'm covering it for a magazine."

"Wow..that's cool. You wouldn't be able to get us in..would you?" The girl said. She was a bottle blonde with garish makeup and a miniskirt.

Sarah laughed to herself. This had happened many times.

"No I can't I'm sorry, I could lose my job for that." Of course, she wasn't sorry. She wondered if this was the type of girl Jareth liked. A surge of jealousy went through her. Wait, what the hell...why I am jealous?

"Too bad, had to ask, you know? Say, if you ever want to sell that pass, I'd give you a couple hundred for it. Or you know, we could work something out. You are pretty hot." The girl answered, smiling in what Sarah figured the girl took for a sexy look.

Oh boy.

"No, I can't do that either." She saw the car pull up. "Gotta go! Have a good night ladies!"

She dashed to the car and dove into the open door the driver held before the girls had a chance to reply, or worse, follow.

As the car took off she glanced back at the girls, obviously disappointed. She shook her head and leaned back, laughing and rolling her eyes.

Once they got near the arena traffic was slow going, with the parking lots filling quickly with eager concert goers.

The car made it's way around the back, random people peering inside trying to see who was in the car. The driver stopped to show the guards his ID and pass, then was waved through to pull around to the back door.

Sarah rarely got to go to shows this way. So it was quite a treat to not have to fight through the crowds to her seat which, comped or not was usually not a very good one.

The driver stopped, coming around and opening the door for Sarah. She gathered her things and made her way into the doors, and through the crowded halls.

She was directed to go straight back to the singer's dressing room, and weaved her way from memory, finally arriving at the door.

Taking a deep breath she reminded herself to try and be professional now, after making a fool of herself earlier, and knocked.

"Come in, Sarah." She heard through the door.

Opening it, she saw Jareth sitting in his chair surrounded by people fluffing his hair, applying makeup, and setting up his clothing..all while he sat calmly, the eye of the storm.

He smirked at the dark haired woman slinking through the door.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Call it intuition, my dear." He answered, winking.

Sarah didn't know what to say to that, so she found a spot to sit out of the way and simply said "Oh..okay then."

Jareth chuckled. "I was expecting no one else..everyone else I wanted to be here, is here."

Sarah gave him a small smile, wrapping her arms around herself, watching an older woman snapping gum as she applied elaborate eye makeup to Jareth's face.

"Doll, who is this one now?" The older woman asked between snaps.

"Oh yes, let me introduce you. Hazel, this is a reporter from Rock Life magazine, a Miss Sarah Williams, here to do an expose on yours truly. You know my heart belongs to you beautiful." He smiled at the older woman, winking.

The woman, Hazel cackled at him. "Yeah, sure..me and half the female population of the planet. I'll tell that to Stan tonight when I see him, he will be so worried...probably happy to be rid of me nagging at him, and the kids would be too."

Sarah had to laugh at the woman. Obviously she was quite fond of Jareth in a motherly way.

"May I take a picture of you Hazel, while you work? For the article." Sarah enquired.

"Sure can, honey." was the reply.

Sarah took a few shots of the woman applying Jareth's makeup. Jareth closed his eyes against the flash.

His eyes were sensitive to camera flashes. Even the stage lights were filtered to make him more comfortable.

She also took a few pictures of the wardrobe people working. Once Sarah was done she sat back down.

Hazel turned to Sarah and gave her the eye. "Now you be sure to be nice in your story there Missy, No matter what he or anyone else says, His Majesty is an old softy here. Takes good care of all of us, he does."

Sarah who had picked up a bottle of water to take a drink, choked at her calling him "His Majesty" and started coughing.

Jareth stopped Hazel's work and went to stand if necessary to help her, concerned. "Sarah? what is wrong?"

Sarah put up her hand to gesture she was okay, and for him to sit back down. Once the coughing subsided, she managed to speak. "I'm fine, the uh..the water when down the wrong way. Did she call you "His Majesty?"

Jareth grinned at her. "Yes, for some reason, my staff has taken to calling me that. Most likely due to my last name."

Hazel scoffed. "Don't forget your tendency to boss everyone around, and act all imperious."

He gave the woman a withering look. "I suppose there is that. I cannot help it if I expect things done a certain way."

"Yeah yeah yeah.." Hazel replied. "Okay, Mr. King, all done. You look perfect. If I do say so myself."

He nodded. "Thank you Hazel. Why don't you take a break."

"Good idea. See you at the break, doll." Hazel turned back to Sarah. "You are a lovely one. Don't let this scoundrel break your heart." Hazel could sense the chemistry between the two.

With that she left the dressing room, leaving Sarah just a little surprised.

"Your employees are very loyal, Mr. King." Sarah remarked.

"I expect nothing less. They are richly rewarded for their loyalty. Hazel's husband is my tour manager. They are good hu-people. for that, their two children are going to very nice colleges at the moment, and they want for nothing, and never will."

"Not even if someday I am no longer here...I mean touring, even if I retire to my house in the country and wile away the hours gardening." He told her.

Sarah's curiosity was piqued. "Is that what you plan to do? Play rock star for a few more years, then retire and become a gardener? Where is your house? England?"

"No, my house is not in England it is...in a very exotic place, which I don't feel I want to disclose now. I will tell you eventually. I have a huge garden, complete with a large maze." He answered, trying to not quite lie but not give anything away either.

Sarah's brow furrowed. Another weird maze reference. "A maze, Mr. King? I love mazes. Always had a thing for them as a child."

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. With the makeup, he looked similar to the odd vision she had earlier that day. It was unsettling, and gave her achill. "Somehow, love, that does not surprise me in the least."

He leaned forward again. "Maybe someday, dear Sarah, you can see it for yourself. I'm certain you can conquer it, and I can call you the Champion of my Labyrinth."

Sarah gulped. "Sure..I mean that would great, to see your house and garden. Sounds fun. Maybe I'll take a vacation sometime and visit you or something...but..what happens when I get to the center? I mean what's the prize?"

Jareth laughed a hearty laugh then met her eyes and spoke soft and deliberate. "Only you would ask me that. If you get to the center of MY Labyrinth, love, you never get out again. Your prize is to stay forever in the center with me."

"Well that's...kind of weird." She said. she was a little nervous at the way he was looking at her. Like he was dying of thirst and she was a big glass of water.

She was pretty sure he was joking with her, playing with her...she hoped anyway.

Jareth tilted his head. "Weird? I don't think so at all. The maze is representative of something else. Something far more important."

Sarah tilted her head back at him, narrowing her eyes. "What?"

Jareth stood, to make his way over to where his clothes were being laid out, turning away.

"That is for you to find out, Sarah. Now, Hoggleston is outside waiting to escort you to your seat, but please do as I asked and do not try to pry information out of him at this time. I trust I can make an exception and let him escort you without worrying you would defy my wishes?"

Sarah nodded once although, her lips tightened into a frustrated line. "I would advise you to leave with the others, unless you prefer to stay.." He started to slip off his robe.

Sarah popped up off of the couch as quick as she could. "No! I mean, Of course not. I'll go get my seat. Have a great show, Mr. King."

Sarah, followed behind the others that had been attending to the man. They all left the dressing room to let him get changed for the concert.

Once out of the dressing room. Sarah took a deep breath and released a big sigh of relief.

Hoggle had been standing and waiting for Sarah to emerge, as Jareth had summoned him to do magically.

So when she finally did Hoggle noted she looked a little flustered and relieved to be away from Jareth.

"Miss Williams?" He said nervously as he approached her.

She turned and smiled. "Hey Mr. Hoggleston. Good to see you again."

Hoggle could not help but smile back. While she looked older, the smile was the same.

"Umm..comes with me, I'll shows you to where your seat is." He waved for her to follow him.

"So, Mr. Hoggleston..I'm not supposed to ask you about anything, but.." Sarah started, thinking she could get in a question or two without Jareth finding out.

"No, Sarah..I can't answer any questions. Jareth already told me to keeps my trap shut. I can't go against his wishes."

Sarah's mind was racing by this curious rule."But, I just want to know if.."

"I means it Miss Williams. He has 'is reasons, and I don't like it, but that's the way it is." Hoggle said, frowning.

He hated to admit Jareth's reasoning was sound, but it was. They had to be careful not to trigger her memories too soon, or chase her away if she suspected they weren't human, or worse tell the world as much.

She was the only way to get home. They did not know what would happen if she remembered before she should, before Jareth was able to woo her and make her fall in love with him, it could trap them here.

It was also possible it could send them home without her, keeping Jareth from bringing her back with them forever, and ensuring she would never be their queen. They just didn't know.

Sarah bit her lip from saying anything further, irritated with the little man. "Fine. Mr. Hoggleston, just take me to my seat."

She followed him to a section of seats near the stage, in the front row. Looking around she saw many familiar faces of fellow journalists and other famous musicians, and realized this was the VIP section, roping off from the general audience.

She was given the best seat in the house. She looked a the stage mere feet from her and her jaw dropped again. Holy crap! This is amazing!

"Sarah Williams, I presume?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned and there was Roger Franks, probably the most renowned rock music journalist in the world, and his seat was *behind* hers.

"Yes." She stuck out her hand. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Franks."

He nodded, ignoring her hand. He leaned forward.

"You must be very blessed Miss Williams, when I was told I was being moved back behind my usual seat, at Mr. King's orders for a green reporter from Rock life, I was certainly..surprised."

Now that I've seen you, well I now understand why. So, who exactly did you sleep with for this assignment? Your boss? Road Manager? Or, Mr. King himself? Maybe all three?"

Sarah felt anger rising, but tried to control her temper.

"Mr. Franks, I do not now or ever have, sleep with anyone for any reason other than passion, and certainly have not screwed anyone to be here right now. I was asked, by Jareth King himself, to do a story about him."

"He himself, assigned me this seat." She pointed at the chair to accentuate her words. "I am disgusted you would suggest such a thing. Maybe that is the way it's done by many people in this business, but not me. Not now, not ever."

What a jerk! She thought as she glared at him.

She turned away from the man and faced the stage, her face turning red.

She knew several people had overheard and were now giving her the eye, sharing knowing glances amongst each other. They were now thinking she was some skanky sleazoid sleeping her way to the top. Ugh. She also noticed Mr. Hoggleston was still standing there, and that he also looked angry.

"Hoggleston, may I get another seat? It seems I'm not wanted here." She asked the little man.

Hoggle reached and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Don't worry about them Miss Williams they don't mean anything, and neither do their words. Let them think what they want."

"Trust me, you are more important than all of 'em puts together and I'm nots the only one that thinks so. Jareth wants you here, you stay here." he turned and fled to the backstage, to let Jareth know what had occurred.

Jareth was still in his dressing room, listening to the beginning strains of the opening act.

45 minutes to showtime.

There was a knock on the door. He stretched out with his senses and rolled his eyes. "Come in Hoghead."

Hoggle quietly entered the room and stood before Jareth, his face red.

"Well, what is it?" Jareth asked impatiently.

"That Franks fellow, the one who been after you for years to gets a story? He was upsets Sarah got his usual seat, even afters she was nice to 'im...and he..he said some nasty stuff to her, Your Majesty...really awful. Made her mad and upset it did."

Jareth was instantly angry."Roger Franks is a boil on on the ass of humanity. Disgusting excuse for a human." He hissed. "How dare he insult my future queen?"

"Well, Sire..I don't thinks he knows that part. I means about being a future queen." Hoggle answered.

He could see and feel Jareth's anger.

"Get Ludo and Stan. You know what to do. I want him out. Now." Jareth commanded.

Hoggle for once agreed. "As you command, Yer Majesty." He smiled, and went to take care of it.

One thing about his king, Hoggle thought, you don't tick him off for nothing, and get away with it. Hoggle ought to know.

Jareth created a crystal. "Sir Derryn, please come, I need something."

Behind him appeared his aide, who bowed. "My Lord."

"I need you to take care of something for me. Ludo and Hoggle as well as one of my human employees will be escorting a rather unsavory character out the back door."

"Follow him to his residence, and make sure a few of my most..mischievous goblins pay him a visit and have a little fun teaching him a lesson in manners."

Derryn nodded. "Of course, My Lord, it will done as you ask. They rarely get out for a romp these days."

Jareth laughed a wicked laugh. "Yes, well, You are far less likely to seek a little goblin revenge on those who piss you off, cousin. How are things?"

"All is well, You Majesty. Quiet. Lord Brayson is is usual pleasant self. I do believe he is hoping you fail." Derryn answered.

"I am sure he is. Now that Sarah is here, it won't be long." Jareth told him. He saw Derryn's eyes brighten a little.

"That is wonderful news, Sire." Derryn was thrilled to hear it. He really had no desire to be a king, did not enjoy the duties he was performing in Jareth's stead, and was looking forward to The Goblin King's return.

"Yes it is...you are dismissed. I will inform Hoggle to call you when he needs you to make your appearance."

Derryn bowed again and disappeared.

Jareth turned and looked at himself in the mirror. "Well Mr. Franks, enjoy the wrath of The Goblin King, next time I won't be so lenient. Ahh..what I wouldn't give for a oubliette."

Sighing loudly to the empty room, he closed his eyes to await his cue to go to the stage, listening to the pounding beat of the drums as they vibrated through the building.

Tonight, he performed for her, and her alone.

He had been waiting for this moment for so long. Now it was here.

"Sarah mine...this one is for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah watched the opening act without really paying attention. She had forced back angry tears and sat quietly with her jaw clenched, knowing Roger Franks was behind her, judging her, making her feel small and unworthy.

She felt the eyes of some of the others every time they glanced at her and smirked, gossiping among themselves. She took a few pictures, but her heart wasn't in it.

The opening act ended, and Sarah scribbled some notes, trying to ignore them all.

She heard Hoggleston's voice approaching and looked up. Happy to see a friendly face.

He nodded to her and smiled, then pointed behind her.

"Him, that's the one there." He said to his companions, whom Sarah just noticed. The big man, Luddy, and another older man she did not recognize.

The older man motioned to Roger Franks behind her. "Excuse me, Mr. Franks, could we speak to you please."

Roger Franks grinned, finally he was getting his interview, or so he thought. He made his way down the row and over to where the men stood.

"Hey Stan." He started.

"I'm sorry Mr Franks, but you have to leave. Mr. King does not want you here."

The reporter's eyes about popped out of his head. "What The hell are you talking about? He has no authority to kick me out. I'm Roger fucking Franks!"

Hoggle spoke up. "He does so! This is his show, and he does not want you here. You were rude and mean to his guest, Miss Williams, you gots to go!"

Sarah heard this and gasped. she jumped up and went over to the group. "No..it's okay Mr. Hoggleston, really, I can deal with it it's no big deal."

Luddy spoke up. "Hi Sarah! Mr. King said the mean man has to leave."

"But..but.." Sarah was speechless. She had no clue why the singer was so protective of her, of all things. It was nice, but really put her in an awkward position.

The older man stepped up to her her. "So, you are Miss Williams? Heard about you from my wife, Hazel. Nice To meet you. I'm Stan Martin. I understand where you are coming from, but this is what Jareth wants. He is very protective of his employees and friends."

He turned to the sputtering, cursing journalist. "I'm sorry again, but Mr. Franks, please come with us."

Roger Franks turned to Sarah. "Looks like I was right, Miss Williams, slut reporter..not sleeping with King, my ass. Bitch." He said with nasty smarmy look on his face.

Mr. Hoggleston, stepped up to the much bigger man. "You shuts up right now, or it'll be a lot worse than being asked ta leave!"

Franks snorted and turned and went to leave with Stan in front and Luddy behind...he took a few steps and turned back. "This isn't over, girl. Not by a long shot."

With that he was escorted out, with everyone in the section silently watching the confrontation. Then they looked back at Sarah, but except for a few whispers, thought it was a good idea to keep their thoughts to themselves.

Sarah, beet red, sat back in her chair and tried to comprehend what the hell had just happened, and wondered what Franks was going to do to get back at her, at Mr. King..at all of them.

Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. She knew how the man was. He was a bulldog of a reporter and knew a lot of people. Ugh.

She tried to relax and waited for the show to begin. A few minutes later the lights when down and the roar went up, and for the next 2 hours, she was completely caught up in Jareth King.

He sang, danced, twirled, and seduced the audience with voice. His band was amazing, and in spite of what had occurred before the show, she found herself smiling, and dancing with everyone else.

Off and on she took pictures of the show, and some random audience shots.

Jareth King had an aura, a charisma, she could not explain or deny. He was beautiful and stalked around the stage, gyrating, pouring his passion into every note. She could not take her eyes off of him.

She did not know, or care about anyone else there.

Jareth loved to perform, it was as much a part of who he was as being a King.

Every move he made, or note he sang, he could see her.

Her smile, her dancing. Her shining green eyes.

She was like a beacon of light, and no matter where he went on the stage he could see her. He performed for her, and her alone.

She was the only one that mattered here. The only one he could see.

In both their eyes, their souls, they were the only two beings in the world.  
_

The concert was over, and Sarah came back down to earth. She wished she attended one of his concerts much earlier, it was amazing.

She made her way through the milling crowd, all happily chatting away about the show and off to buy souvenirs.

When she got close to the door, she noticed the crowd in front of it. They were mainly scantily clad women, hoping for a chance at the singer.

As she approached, she saw Mr. Fox looking around, and his eyes lit up as he he caught sight of her.

"Miss Williams Miss Williams!" He declared loudly, running over. "There you are! Mr. King asked me to fetch you! The crowds are always so thick, he wanted to make sure you were escorted to avoid any problems."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, through the crowd of hangers on, press people, autograph seekers, and groupies, many giving her inquiring looks as to who she was. Well those who had not seen the earlier confrontation and heard her name already.

They finally made it to the door, A guard opening it just enough to allow them through with a nod, the surging crowd being pushed back behind them.

Once the door was closed, Sarah smiled at the man. "Wow! Mr. Fox is it always this crazy?"

"Oh yes, my lady, tonight was rather tame." The thin man told her.

They made their was down the hallway, and Sarah stopped short when she saw who was waiting by the dressing room door.  
Roxy Love.

Probably the most infamous groupie in the tri-state area.

Who hadn't heard of her.

She also saw the door open, the woman being let into the room, and the door closing behind her.

Sarah felt a surge of jealousy go through her. Wait? jealousy? Why is she jealous again?

This is what he does, she told herself. You need to get a handle on feelings, these emotions where this man was concerned.

He was a rock star, which means he had lots and lots of sex with groupies.

You know how it works.

She pushed the feelings down and went and knocked on the door.

"Come in Sarah!" She heard, he sounded like he was laughing.

She opened the door and saw the beautiful woman leaning against the dressing table, and they *were* laughing.

She was gorgeous, long blonde hair, tall, big blue eyes, in a super sexy black dress that showed off her long legs.

She smiled at Sarah. "Hey there! My name is Roxy!" She turned to Jareth. "She is really pretty Jareth!"

Sarah feel the jealousy start to poke at her again, but once again shoved it back. "Hi, Sarah Williams. I know who you are..Roxy Love right? You are very..well known. I bet you have some great stories."

The tall woman chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I do. Just saying hello to my old friend here. I'll let you get back to your interview."

"Another great show, Jareth. I'll be outside."

The woman went outside and closed the door.

Jareth stood and crossed the room, standing in front of Sarah.

"How did you enjoy my concert, Sarah?" He said in a soft voice.

She looked up at him. He saw a bit of a fire in her eyes.

"Wow..nothing but the best for you..right Mr. King? Roxy Love..that's..impressive."

Jareth narrowed his eyes, noticing her ire. "Sarah..." he went to put a hand on her arm.

She jerked it away. "I'm sorry, Mr. King, I should not have said that. Ugh. I don't know what is up with me lately. When I'm around you I get to caught up in my emotions. I don't get it."

Jareth smiled to himself. He knew why. It was the bond that was created years ago. He could not tell her that, though.

He tried again, taking her arm. "Sarah, I understand. This..business tends to be riddled with highly emotional people. I...feel the same. We have a connection, you and I."

She looked up into his face and stepped closer. "You..you feel it too?"

He put his other hand on her shoulder, caressing in softly. "Yes, love. I do. From the moment I saw you. you are...well..it's hard to describe. Radiant, I suppose is the right word."

He made a move then, taking her face into his hands, touching it gently.

She wet her lips in anticipation, she could not help it, she could not stop it.

His eyes were soft and she saw the longing there.

She was sure he could see the same in hers. All the feelings her stirred her, all the emotion that had pooled in her belly that had started to rise watching him perform spilled to the surface.

He bent down and kissed her softly, and went lightheaded, almost swooning with the sensation of tasting her for the first time.

Sarah's knees weakened, she felt her body basically fall against his, as he deepened the kiss.

She opened for him, letting him in, her arms winding around his back. Thier tongues intertwining.

All of the sudden a thought went through her head. What the hell am I doing? This cannot happen!

She jerked back, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Oh..umm..I am soooo sorry, Mr. King..I...I let myself get caught up in the moment. Ugh!"

Jareth was in a bit of a daze. He wanted to grab her and press himself against her..he could kiss her for eternity.

He finally came back to the moment.

"Sarah...please..I'm not sorry. Please don't be..you are..intoxicating." He reached for her again.

Sarah shook her head, not just to say no, but to clear it and stepped back.

"Mr. King..I can't. This story means everything to me. I've waited forever for it. I can't jeopardize it."

She turned to leave. But turned back for a moment. "Your show was incredible...I need to..I'll see you tomorrow."

She opened the door and fled, looking fora car to take her back to the hotel.

Jareth sighed, and went back to his chair and collapsed in it..frustrated.

The blonde woman waiting outside saw Sarah's flight, and went back in.

"Is she the one, Your Majesty?" She asked quietly.

What Sarah did not know, was that Roxy Love was Roxanna, an immortal, and an old friend of Jareth's.

They had grown up together.

She was banished many years before, for supposedly attempting to usurp the authority of Lord Brayson. whom she despised.

It was well known Lord Brayson greatly disliked mortals, and in reality, Roxanna had fallen in love with one, and paid the price.

She took her banishment and married her mortal, a man named John Shore, whom she had hoped to bring to the underground and had been denied.

They had a daughter, Violet. As a halfling she had the opportunity as an adult to live in the underground, and took it.

He knew what she was, and thought himself lucky to have a gorgeous, wonderful wife, even though she had to glamour herself for others to appear older, to match his aging personage. In private she was as young and beautiful as the day he had first seen her in the woods when he had been fishing.

He often wondered what he had done to be so blessed.

She could have delayed his death for a time, but John had refused, accepting his fate. Roxanna stayed with him until the bitter end.

She did not see his aging body. She saw his spirit, his heart, glowing brightly through the graying hair and wrinkling skin of humanity. So she took care of him, and held him as he died in her arms.

When he was gone to the Summerlands, she left her aboveground home, her life, and made a new one in New York.

She had had to fake her own death to do it. But she did not consider that death a lie. The woman who had been married to John Shore was dead. Only her daughter, allowed to visit her for 3 days a year, and other immortals knew who she was.

She had never been allowed to see the two children Violet had bore.

She missed John and vowed to never love another.

However she was stuck in the mortal world, so she took her pleasures where she could. She love music and musicians because of their open, creative nature.

"Yes, Roxanna, she is." He answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I had no idea this would be so difficult."

Roxy smiled sadly at him. "Love is never easy, Jareth. don't give up. I am wishing with every fiber of my being that this works, and you get to go home and take her with you."

"As a king you have the ability to do what I could not. I hope for you the eternity with your love, the one I didn't get."

"Let me tell you, watching them grow old and die is...I don't wish that for anyone. They are so fragile, but in so many way stronger than any of us could ever be. They face their mortality every day, and keep going. Sometimes I think it would be easier, to be mortal."

Jareth gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Roxanna. It is good to see you. It's nice to have old friends here."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Yes..well I'm going to go find myself a tasty little morsel for the evening. You go get her. See ya later."

She took off in search of her pleasures..head held high as she walked through the crowd.

This was all she had left, she thought, the physical release that made her forget, for a while, her loneliness.

Jareth watched her leave, then quickly changed and did his duty. He signed autographs, smiled, and greeted any and all mortal fans that managed to get a pass or get through security.

Then he finally was able to flee to the safety of his car..wanting to get back to the hotel and sleep.

He also needed to figure out how to get Sarah to break down her walls of resistance, and fall in love with him.

Jareth sunk into the leather of the seat and watched unseeing as the car made it's way through the crowds, into the street, and to the hotel.  
_

Sarah found a cab and fled back to the hotel. It was worth having to pay for the ride to get away from Jareth King.

She was angry at herself, pacing back and forth in her room.

She stopped and looked around. This beautiful luxurious room Jareth King provided her with.

"Tomorrow I need to speak with Mr. Franklin about getting a simple room as far away as possible from this level."

She couldn't trust herself.

"Crap!" She exclaimed out loud. "How could I kiss him! Let him kiss me! What the hell was I thinking! Arrgh..really damn smooth Sarah."

She stopped and plopped down into a nearby chair.

"I need to think. One; There is definitely something odd going on here. Two; every time I get near the man I do something stupid. Three; I kiss him...or let him kiss me."

"I've never been this out of control before. I've been around plenty of attractive men, lots of musicians, artists, writers..and always managed to refrain. Why now? Am I just horny? Or have I gone insane? He is sexy as hell, but I can't torpedo my career for a roll in the hay."

She sighed dramatically, and kicked off her boots.

"Whatever, I think I'm just going to sleep on it."

She changed and laid in the enormous bed staring at the dark ceiling...trying to figure out how it got this far.

How in one day she could feel so strongly for this man.

Why she was inexplicably pulled towards him.

What on earth is happening to me? She thought. What is so special about Jareth King? So he is handsome. Charming, sexy.  
Almost..dare she say it..magical on stage. So what?

Because, her inner voice said, in simple terms, he is the one.

Sarah ignored her inner voice, who had obviously been reading too many romance novels.

"No such thing! Stop saying that!" She said through gritted teeth.

Finally after tossing and turning for several hours, she slept.  
_

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City:

"Sir Derryn!" The bellowed echoed through the castle, making Derryn sigh in exasperation.

These unannounced visits by Lord Brayson wery getting tiresome.

He turned to see the portly man coming towards him huffing and puffing.

"Good day Lord Brayson, how can I help you today?"

"How goes it in The Goblin kingdom, Sir Derryn? Everything running smoothly, while your King is aboveground?" The man asked.

Derryn examined Brayson's face, trying to surmise why he was here this time. "Fine, My Lord, all is well. quiet."

He didn't dare tell of sending the goblins above as Jareth had ordered.

Like most humans, the man he had been ordered to set the goblins on could not see the goblins because he had no belief in them.

By the time they were done running amok, throwing things around, whispering in his ears, poking at him and knocking his possessions to the floor, cackling with glee, the man had been hiding in the bathroom summoning the police complaining of ghosts, and invisible beings torturing him.

It was amusing to watch the police, after a thorough search of the home, shake their heads in wonder as he had insisted he was telling the truth.

Finally they took the man away, saying something about a 72 hour mandatory psych evaluation at a nearby hospital.

"Ah..yes..good good. Tell me, have you spoken to His Majesty recently?" he was asked.

"Yes, just this evening. He wanted to update me on the situation. The mortal girl has been located and is now within his reach. He is beginning to bond with her as we stand here. Soon they will all return."

Lord Brayson's face fell. He hated The Goblin King, and was hoping he would fail. It did not help the case that Lord Brayson's nephew, Lord Kiernan, had been the other person up for nomination to run the challenge to rule The Goblin Kingdom.

Jareth had been given the honor, and won the challenge. Not a surprise, to most.

Jareth was the most gifted, magically, in many thousands of years to be born in the realm.

Lord Brayson was of the opinion Jareth had been brash and reckless up until that point, and that he had cheated in the challenge, which of course was not possible.

Unless The Labyrinth allowed it, which Lord Brayson did not know. He had little clue as to The Labyrinth's true nature, he just knew it was powerful and wanted it.

He could not reveal that to Sir Derryn though.

"I see. Well, very good, I suppose. Good to hear. Is he still playing at being a performer?"

"Yes. It was the perfect choice. His Majesty as you know, has a way with mortals." Derryn answered.

"Yes, well, they aren't the brightest creatures, are they? Almost as stupid as these disgusting goblins, I'd say." Brayson said, looking around with a grimace.

"I don't know why Jareth would want to put a mortal girl on the throne, even if she becomes immortal, she will still think like one. but as he is a king I do not have authority to tell him who he can marry."

"He says she is very clever, very bright. I trust his judgement. No ordinary person could solve The Labyrinth, Lord Brayson, very few of our kind could even do it. One in 10,000 years is given the chance." Derryn told him, defending his king and friend.

Lord Brayson waved his hand in dismissal. "Whatever, no matter. It's not like it makes a difference who is queen here anyway.

"The Goblin Kingdom is by far the smallest in the underground. If it weren't for the presence of The Labyrinth, no one would pay any attention to it." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

In truth he knew how powerful, how important this kingdom was, but he didn't want the other man to know he knew.

"Alright, well, I suppose that is all I wanted for now. I better get back to court and let everyone know of The Goblin king's progress." with that he was gone, leaving Sir Derryn shaking his head.

Lord Brayson appeared in his rooms, then started pacing, trying to figure out something to thwart The Goblin King just long enough to be rid of him.

Then he could put simple minded Kiernan on The Goblin Throne and finally have control of the one thing he most coveted..the most powerful being in existence, The Labyrinth itself.

Suddenly he stopped. "I've got it!" He said to himself. He rushed out the doors and down to the immortal registrar's offices.

He had some work to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The next morning, Sarah was awakened by a knock on the door. She turned over and snuggled deeper into the sumptuous bed, trying to ignore it.

The knocking got louder and more insistent.

"Argh..fine!" She exclaimed finally, sitting up. She climbed out of bed threw on her robe and made her way to the door, stretching and yawning.

"Who is it?" She asked, pausing for a reply before opening the door. She hoped it wasn't Mr. King, she wasn't ready for that first thing, before coffee.

"Mr. Fox, Miss Williams." Was the reply she got. Thank goodness.

She unlocked and pulled open the door to see the thin little man fidgeting nervously.

"Good morning, My Lady!" He said, bowing, a big smile on his face.

"Yeah..morning." Sarah answered, still sleepy. "What's going on?"

Mr. Fox stood straight, as if at attention. "I am here to formally invite you to breakfast on behalf of Mr. King. He would like you to join him in one hour in his rooms, to begin the process of writing your story."

Sarah groaned a little. since when does a rock star get up before noon? It's not even 8 am yet! She figured he was up all night frolicking with the infamous groupie.

"It's a little early, isn't it?" She asked Mr. Fox.

"Mr. King is not one to dawdle in bed laying about. He does not need much sleep." He replied.

Interesting, she thought. "Alright. I suppose. I need to shower and change. 9 am then?"

Mr. Fox smiled again. "I will relay your acceptance to Mr. King. Please do not keep him waiting. He is a stickler for punctuality."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Geez. Okay okay, I'll be there. which rooms are his?"

"Why the rooms right next to yours. I thought you knew." Mr. Fox said, sounding confused that she did not realize it.

"Figures." She said, shaking her head. She really really needed to get another room now.

"Goodbye Mr. Fox. I'll be there." She said, closing the door.

"Farewell, My Lady!" She heard as she turned to head back into the room.

She gathered some clothes, simple pants, jacket, button down shirts, undergarments, and plain sensible shoes.

Maybe if she played down her appearance as much as possible, it would help keep him at bay.

Once she showered and changed, she put her hair up and fetched her glasses. she kept her face plain except for a little clear gloss and a touch of mascara.

Conservative, plain, unassuming. Professional. Walls up.

She kept telling herself this like a mantra as she readied herself and made her way to the large double doors down the hall with the huge bodyguard planted firmly in front of them.

The guard smiled at her as she handed him her pass and ID.

"Sarah Williams, here to see Mr. King, per his request." She announced firmly.

The large man nodded and opened the doors, letting her in. She looked at her watch. 8:55 am. Good, 5 minutes early.

She saw a gorgeous breakfast laid out in the dining area and went and sat down, quietly waiting for "His self important royal acting pain in the butt" to show up.

She pulled out her tape recorder and her notepad. She went over her listen of topics and questions, trying to decide what to to cover this morning. MAybe she would stick to the basics today.

"Ahhh..Sarah, I'm so happy you agreed to join me." She heard behind her..once again that silken voice washing over her, making her tingle and jump a little, then turn.

"Oh..Hi! Mr. King! Good morning!" She answered, put on a facade of false self assuredness. "Thank you for inviting me. I'm starving and this looks great."

He was standing behind her, his eyes dancing with amusement. She saw he was simply dressed in a black t shirt and black jeans. His hair was pulled back, and he was barefoot and barehanded.

The only adornment at all was his unusual necklace. She squinted her eyes a little trying to think where she had seen the design before.

"Please eat, Sarah, don't wait on my account. There is plenty, and more can be retrieved with a simple summoning."

Sarah turned back to face the table. Her stomach grumbling. She really was pretty hungry.

Jareth sensed she was a bit insecure of where things stood between them.

He also could tell she was trying very hard to be plain and boring, to make herself unattractive to him.

She had no idea he could see right through it, down to her very soul. That he could sense, feel, even smell her emotions.

Her subtle hormonal changes she wore like perfume at the presence of her true mate, only he would know. Still, her efforts were humorous to him.

Maybe he would play along today, for fun. He did so love little games.

He went to the other side of the table and sat, laying a napkin in his lap.

"Coffee, Sarah?" He offered, picking up the pot.

She nodded. "Oh Lord, yes, please. I am complete coffee addict." She answered.

He poured some into her cup, and pushed it to sit in front of her. "There is a selection of creamers, and sugar. If you want a flavor not here please tell me."

Sarah put a spoon of sugar and selected Irish cream creamer. "This fine, this is my favorite." She told him, holding the cup in her hands and sipping. She sighed with relief at the warmth that permeated her body.

Her body responded with gratefulness for the ingestion of the warm caffeinated drink. "Aren't you going to have any, Mr. King?"

He shook his head. "I prefer tea, I'm afraid. I have a special blend made for me."

He took the tea ball with the herbs already prepared, put it into a cup, and poured hot water over it. Then he dipped the tea up and down into the cup, steeping it gently.

Sarah watched this process with rapt attention. His touch was so delicate, so genteel, it surprised her.

It also made her think thoughts she should not be thinking.

Like of those long tapered fingers sensually running over her skin with that light soft touch. The thought made her tingle again, in places she tried to ignore.

She gritted her teeth and shoved those thoughts back, again. She has spent way too much time trying NOT to think those types of thoughts since she first met this man.

Jareth watched her watch him. He knew what she was thinking and that was the point. He smiled a little, watching her thoughts race across her face as she sipped her coffee. She was completely transparent.

That she wanted him was clear, especially after the night before. Kissing him, letting him in, even for just a moment, he felt the budding emotions coming from her clearly as if she were screaming them at him.

Then she shut the door on them, pulling back. He knew then he should let her come to him.

He knew she would.

If he was too vigorous in his pursuit, she would fly away like a frightened bird.

So he would wait, let her learn to trust him, then simply hold out his hand with the food placed in it.

She would come and land right in his hand and feed. Finally fully trusting he would not crush her, but cherish her, like the gift from the heavens that she was.

He set the tea ball down and sipped. Savoring The taste of the herbs grown and dried by hand for him.

In truth much aboveground food and drink did not agree with him. He could eat only whole organic foods.

The processed foods made him ill. and most produce in the mortal world was covered in chemicals.

He had a small farm and hothouse carefully maintained and taken care of by well paid mortals. He had the foodstuffs delivered and shipped wherever he would be.

More often than not the food traveled with his entourage, carefully packed into personal plane, bus or whatever mode was used.

Meats, breads, fruits, vegetables, all carefully prepared without chemicals and unnecessary processing.

It was difficult, and he had to pay many many people to look the other way to get it through customs. With enough money and clout, anything was possible.

He uncovered the dishes; eggs, bacon, potatoes, toast, fruit all carefully prepared. He waved his hand over them gesturing to Sarah to take whatever she wished. "Again, please, help yourself."

Sarah took a piece of toast and buttered it, then spooned some jam on it. When she bit into it there was an explosion of perfect sweet, flavor. She rolled her eyes in pleasure. Peaches..she loved peaches.

"Oh my goodness, this jam is amazing!" She told Jareth, who was carefully, she might say almost daintily, doing the same as she had.

He grinned. "It is my favorite. I have special affinity for peaches."

Sarah nodded. "Oh my God me too! I didn't when I was kid, but sometime in my teens I started to just..love the taste."

"Odd, that. How one can just suddenly begin loving a particular type of flavor." He answered, grinning wider.

She gave him a confused look, not sure where he was going. "Yeah..I guess. I mean it happens a lot. Especially when a woman gets pregnant. Pregnant women often have weird cravings."

Pregnant? Why the hell am I talking to him about pregnant women all of the sudden? Crap. She thought herself.

Jareth laughed. "I suppose that is true. I have not spent much time with pregnant women. Have you?" He asked.

"Well, my stepmother. She had my brother when I was 13, almost 14. She craved pickles, and this disgusting stinky cheese my dad had to go 3 towns over to buy. Oh, and apple sauce. Really random stuff." She answered. smiling at the memory.

Now she could laugh about it. At the time, she was sullen and resentful of the attention Karen had gotten from her dad.

"You have a brother? Tell me about him." He said smoothly. Of course he knew the answer.

Sarah smiled widely in spite of herself. "His name is Toby, he 10, now. He is the light of my life."

"When he was little, the first year or so, I couldn't stand him. Then one day I woke up, and realized I loved him. From that day on, he became pretty much my best friend."

"I can't imagine who or what I would be if he wasn't here."

Sarah felt that particular stab of fear and possessiveness she got now and then when thinking about, or talking about Toby.

She didn't know where it came from. Once in a while, she had this deep seeded fear of losing him. Of him disappearing from her life.

"Sounds Like a fine lad." Jareth answered.

"He is! He is funny, and clever, loves puzzles and games. So creative. He will be something great someday."

Jareth knew why that was. While unchanged, the boy had been touched by magic. His magic. Because of that he will always be extraordinarily gifted.

"I'm sure he will, Sarah. How could he not? He is your brother after all, and you are already something great." A Queen in the making, he thought.

"Oh he is going to be way more special than I am, or ever was. I'm just plain and ordinary." Trying to convince him of it.

She was shocked when he reached over and ran a long pale finger over her cheek. "You are no such thing. There are no words that describe how extraordinary you are."

Her eyes looked up and met his. For some reason, she absolutely believed every word he had said.

She really did think that he saw her that way, in that moment.

She shook it off, clearing her throat. "Mr. King, there is something I need to speak to you about.

"First, I must apologize for my unprofessional behavior up until this point. I swear this is not my usual self. I...don't know what has come over me."

"I've been so emotional, silly, and practically falling all over myself. I have never been this flustered. I'm known for being very calm and rational." She paused and took a sip of coffee.

"Most of all, I want apologize for.."Sarah swallowed hard to get out the next words. "For kissing you last night. It was a stupid stupid thing to do. Can we please forget it ever happened, and get down to the business of conducting this interview and getting this story done?"

Jareth said nothing, letting her words play over in his head. He sipped his tea and refused to meet her eyes for a moment. He needed think before speaking.

Finally he looked up. "Sarah, you have not done anything to make me think badly of you." He wanted to choose his words carefully. "I do not believe you have anything to apologize for but I will accept your apology, if it will make you feel better."

Sarah felt a rush of relief, then he spoke again.

"However, I do not regret last night, at all. No matter what may occur in the coming days that kiss will be a gift I will cherish."

"There is nothing wrong with kisses. People take them for granted. Well, most people take them for granted. I do not. A kiss freely given is one of the sweetest gifts one can receive."

There was a quirk, most of the groupie circle spoke of. Jareth King refused to kiss any of them. He may let them pleasure him, but never, ever, did his lips touch another mortal female's lips except Sarah's.

They never will either, he thought. Only her. No kiss would ever be as sweet, and giving.

He tried to keep from smiling as he remembered how delicious her lips had tasted. He was certain every part of her tasted as sweet if not sweeter. soon he would find out.

Sarah blushed. "Oh. Well, okay. I guess. Thank you then. For the gift." She smiled at him.

He tilted his head and nodded slightly. "You are welcome, sweet Sarah."

He gestured for her to hand him her plate. "Here, please let me, what would you like?"

"Oh I'm not choosy really. Some of everything." She answered, then blushed a little redder than before.

He paused. "What is it?" He asked, curious at her embarrassment. He did find is very charming, how she blushed so often.

Hard to hide your feelings when even your skin color gives you away, he thought.

"I guess I'm not too ladylike. I like to eat. You are probably used to women who do that whole "I'm a woman so of course I never eat." thing. I don't do that. My stepmother would be appalled." She shrugged.

He laughed a little, then spooned a hearty amount of each dish on her plate. "Yes, I know a great deal of females that do that. A bit silly if you ask me. If you are hungry, you should eat. I like a woman with healthy appetites."

He winked as handed her the plate, making her giggle nervously. Her skin remained red.

The rest of the meal went by quickly. Sarah asked him questions about his life, his influences, all the facts she needed for her story.

He answered her automatically. He hated to tell untruths and in fact abhorred directly lying to her.

He recited the facts of the story of his mortal life, the one he had created to use as a cover for who and what he really was.

It was a mixture really. Yes, his parents were still alive, he had siblings. He never had formal voice training, being born with his talents.

The story of meeting his band mates and recording the music, all the tour stories, those he could tell without guilt.

Sarah found herself enchanted with him. His stories, his laugh. His smile made her smile. She could not help it.

She giggled at his stories of life on tour around the world, all the crazy things he had experienced.

The way his eyes danced as he regaled her with stories of his childhood. She felt herself relaxing in his presence for the first time.

"..And then, my cousin, the git that he was, fell out of the cupboard laughing so hard the jig was up. The cook chased us out of the kitchen screaming madly, with her wooden spoon waving in the air."

Sarah laughed. "Well I don't blame her. If you would have put jumping spiders in my containers to jump out at me, then hid to watch the results I would have done more than scream at you."

Jareth laughed with her. how he loved the sound of her laugh. He could listen to it for eternity.

"Did you get into trouble.?" She asked.

My mother had us scrubbing the kitchen floors for a week. It was worth it though. My father just shook his head and wagged his finger at us. Then he wandered off muttering about how he was cursed with the most obstinate, trouble making son that ever drew a breath."

"I think your father had a point, if you ask me." Sarah answered still chuckling.

Jareth had to chuckle along merrily at her words. "Yes, I do believe he did."

"Do you see your family much? With all the touring and stuff? It must be hard to be away." Sarah asked.

Jareth's face fell, a hint of longing crept into his voice, despite himself. "I have not seen them in many years now. I hope to get the chance soon. I think they would like you very much Sarah."

Sarah thought. "Maybe after the tour. Or, you could invite them to a show or something, fly them in? Shouldn't be a problem with your resources. I would love to speak with them."

Jareth became evasive. "Yes, maybe. That is something to think about. They do not like to be far from home though. This lifestyle is not something they would approve of."

Sarah nodded. "I understand. My parents didn't want me going into the music business either. Even if it was to write about it."

"They thought it might be a corruptive influence. They won't let Toby even come and visit me in LA. I have to go to them in Rhode Island if I want to see him."

Jareth gave her a small grin, letting the subject drop.

Sarah wiped her mouth and laid the napkin down on the table. "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, Mr. King. It was delicious. Your cook is to be commended on his or her skills."

"You are very welcome. My cook is a he by the way. His name is Jerry. I will relay him your compliments." He nodded a little in thanks.

"Another well paid staff member I take it?" Sarah inquired of the man sitting across from her.

"Absolutely. I believe in rewarding loyalty and superior skill. If you treat your people well they will perform at a level to maintain that treatment." He answered, in a slightly kingly tone.

Besides, it's not like mortal currency would do him any good once he returned home. All of it will be put into trusts for those who earned it, after he left he want to make sure they were taken care of.

For a king, these actions were automatic.

These were his people here, and he would always consider them such. He wished he could bring them with him. It was almost impossible to get approval for one, much less a dozen or more.

Sarah he planned to marry, so there would be no question, and no need to argue about it.

Once they were bonded as a king he was free to bring her there to wed her and make her immortal.

For others such as Roxanna, whose family was certainly noble but not royal, the approval of the courts were needed.

An approval that was rarely given.

He felt badly for her.

She had truly loved her mortal husband so deeply.

He had stood up for at the time, but it had been futile.

Most looked to The Goblin King with disdain anyway, thinking his contact with humans had tainted him with compassion for the so called "lower race."

Children were altogether different as their innocence gave them over to change so easily. It happened naturally by just being in the underground.

The children adopted into their kind were NOT looked down upon by most, because of this. They grew up as immortal beings therefore had retained little or nothing of their humanity.

The process for adults was much more tricky and dangerous, and they retained their mortal personalities.

Sarah stood up. This action Jareth out of his thoughts, and he stood up as well.

"Well, Mr. King, I would really like to begin speaking with a few of your crew. Also your band members. When could I do that?" She asked him.

"Let me make a quick inquiry to see who is available. Please remain here and I will let you know who is up and around."

He went into the bedroom area and used the phone. Sarah sat back down and poured herself another cup of coffee and sipped at it while waiting.

A few minutes later he came back to the table. "Starr and Thomas are ready and waiting. Their rooms are 3 doors down to the left."

"Oh, they share a room?" Sarah wondered. This was news to her. She figured they all had their own rooms.

"By their own choice. They are involved in a romantic relationship. Have been for several years. I think they prefer to keep it between them. Starr is a very private woman." He informed her. Not so subtly telling her to keep that out of the article.

She drained her remaining coffee in 2 gulps, sat her cup down and stood up again.

"I see. Well I can respect that. I'm no gossip columnist, Mr. King. My main focus is on you for this story. I see no need to mention it."

"Thank you, Sarah. I try not to pry into the personal lives of my people." He took a step towards her.

Before he got any further, she stuck her hand out. Prompting him to reluctantly take it and give it a halfhearted shake.

"Thanks again for the food. So, 2 more shows here then on to London?" She put a stern tone to her voice.

Jareth tried to keep from smiling at her seriousness. He found her efforts to remain at arms length, literally, utterly charming.

"Yes, as you know I have my own plane, I will make sure you get all the necessary information you need. You do have your passport, I assume?" He told her.

"I'm ready to go, when it's time. I'm staying packed mostly, except for what I absolutely need." She said as she made her way to the door.

She turned and almost bumped into him. She didn't realize he had followed so closely behind.

"Excuse me, Sarah, I apologize. I was just going to open the door for you." He smiled down at her.

"Uhh..yeah..okay. Well..Good day, Mr. King." She turned as he reached around and opened the door, brushing against her.

The light touch sending chills up and down the arm he had made contact with.

The guard smiled at her as she gave him a quick nod as she passed him. She skittered down the hallway, looking for the room where the 2 band members were waiting.

Jareth closed the door, laughing to himself and shaking his head.

_Sarah Sarah Sarah...how you delight me! _ He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah spent several hours with Jareth's band members. First Starr and Thomas then drummer Michael finally stuck his head into the room and joined in.

Sarah had a great time listening to their stories about the singer. She found the 3 likable, quirky musicians, whose company she really enjoyed.

Michael kept giving her what she assumed were meant to be sexy looks and tried to flirt with her, but quickly found she just found his advances more funny than anything.

He eventually figured out she was not interested in him in a romantic way and backed off.

He knew there were plenty of women available anyway.

"So, tell me. What about the groupie thing?" Sarah asked the three. "He is really well known as quite a prize, is that true?"

The three looked at each other.

Finally Starr spoke. "Yes, he umm..well he attracts women, what can we say. But most of the time he turns them away, with maybe a kiss on the cheek and a smile. I think sometimes he lets them..well, you know, get him off, but I don't think he lets it get much farther than that. He has a pretty specific type. A lot of the rumors are just talk...wishful thinking, you know?"

Thomas spoke up next. "He spends most of his downtime alone, and of course Mr. Fox and Mr. Hoggleston..they probably spend more time with him than any of us.

"Unless we are recording, playing or rehearsing, Jareth has never even had any sort of girlfriend."

Sarah blinked in surprise. "Yes that is kind of..different. I know groupies tend to exaggerate their conquests, but I figured he is such a..well..he has this pretty sexual aura, you know? What is his type?"

Thomas smiled at her. "Look in the mirror, Miss Williams. The only woman I ever see him respond to look kind of like you. Most nowhere near as pretty. I guess he has a thing for green eyed, dark haired girls."

Sarah was silent. Her boss had said the same thing, but figured he was just being overprotective.

She just waved it away. "Nah..I'm way too tame for him I'm sure no matter what I look like. He would get bored with someone like me very quickly." She laughed it off, trying to make light of it.

"Besides, what about Roxy Love?" Sarah asked. "I saw her hanging around last night."

"I think she is just an old friend. He told me once he has known her a very long time." Michael said.

"Oh..well. Still, I'm not anything like the women he is really interested in even if I have some similar features." Sarah shrugged and acted like it didn't bother her and tried to forget about it.

After she had lunch with the three she left them to their afternoon to relax and prepare for their show.

She knew they would soon make their way to the venue for sound check. She went to her room to drop off her notes and tapes and reload, and call her boss.

"Mr. Franklin Please, Sarah Williams calling." She told his secretary.

"One moment Miss Williams." the woman said.

After a few minutes she heard a click.

"Franklin here, how are you Sarah?" He immediately asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Franklin, just checking in. I already have several pages of notes and took some really good shots last night and I..."

"Fine fine..Sarah, I have gotten several calls about a certain incident last night." her boss said, interrupting her spiel.

"Oh...I know, it was weird, and Roger Franks was such an ass for no reason except I got a seat ahead of his." She began, and was hushed again by her boss's voice.

"Sarah, what's going on? Only a day in and making a name for yourself as some sort of skanky reporter is NOT the way to advance your career. I knew you shouldn't be anywhere near this story, but Mr. King was so insistent I caved."

"Mr. Franklin, I didn't do anything!" Sara loudly exclaimed. "Mr. King was just trying to be nice by giving me a good seat, because of this story. That jerk Roger Franks decided to insult and deride me in front of everyone for no reason."

"I like Mr. King." Sarah went on to say. "He is nice, and he has been very welcoming. His whole crew has. There is a little weirdness about not being able to talk to certain people alone, but nothing I can't handle."

She took an insistent tone as she concluded. "It's not my fault people make assumptions based on stuff other people do. You know me, I don't do that. Ever."

"Alright alright." Mr. Franklin answered. "Sarah. Just..please be careful. Oh..here is something funny you might get a kick out of, considering. Apparently, Roger Franks is in a psych ward due to the fact he called police in the middle of the night claiming he was being attacked tortured by invisible forces." It is probable folks will wonder if his outburst about you last night is connected to that and dismiss it completely." Then her boss ended with "But try to be vigilant. You are a sweet kid..don't deserve to get a nasty rep."

"Wow..that is really nutty. Invisible Forces? Okay then." She chuckled a little, admitting to herself she got a little delight at the thought. Okay more than a little.

The bastard deserved it. Too bad she didn't have a oubliette to dump him into...wait..what?

"Okay, Mr. Franklin, I'm going to make the rounds and talk to a few people. I thought about having my room changed because of all these misunderstandings. But I had a talk with Mr. King and I think I can deal for a couple of more nights."

"Good, Sarah. Take care. Given call before you leave for Europe okay?" Mr Franklin said.

"I will. Good bye!" She said back, trying to sound cheery.

She hung up the phone an wondered where the thought of dumping the unsavory reporter into an oubliette came from.

She knew what it was of course, but what an odd thought to come into her head all of the sudden.

Ah well. Not the weirdest thing to happen in the last couple of days.

Sarah left the room and rounding the corner towards the elevators ran into the big man, Luddy.

"Hi Luddy!" She said, glad to see a friendly face.

"Sarah!" He exclaimed, hugging her tight.

She let him get the hug out of the way, and back up from her smiling his huge smile.

"I missed you Sarah." He said.

Sarah wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Oh..well..thanks..I mean we only really met yesterday. It's nice to know you already think so highly of me."

She just figured playing along was the best thing. He seemed pretty harmless, just sometimes a little too friendly.

She hoped it didn't get him into trouble someday. She was easygoing but many people weren't so kind to people as childlike as Luddy seemed to be.

"Well..you are my friend Sarah. I love you. We all do." He said back, confusing her further. She looked up at him again and suddenly..another flash.

Instead of a large redhaired man, she say a him as a big furry...thing. He was still looking down at her with big kind eyes; and very large teeth.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, and flung herself away from him. She hit the wall violently hard with her back and head. Her eyes slammed shut in pain and fear.

Sarah slid to the floor, ears ringing from the impact, moaning from the pain.

"Sarah!" He cried. taking a step towards her.

"No stay away..what are you?!" She put her hands up to protect herself opened her eyes slowly and saw...a large man with kind eyes full of concern.

"What in the hell?!" She yelled. Not at him, but at herself. Obviously Luddy didn't know that.

"I'm sorry Sarah!" He said going to help her.

She pressed herself against the wall. The back of her head was throbbing. "No please..no..it's okay. I..." She went lightheaded and dizzy.

Then she felt herself losing consciousness. "Luddy..can you..I need you to get someone..." The world tilted, her stomach rolled.

Everything when black.

She did not feel the large man/beast pick her up and softly cradle her to himself, or hear his scream for help as he went as fast as he could towards his king's rooms.

Sarah woke slowly. She felt something cool and damp being brushing across her forehead.

Her eyelids started fluttering. Slowly she opened her eyes, and met a pair of concerned blue eyes hovering a short distance from her own.

"Sarah...Sarah how are you?" Jareth asked, trying to keep his voice low and not show the panic and distress he had been feeling since Ludo and showed up bellowing at his door.

"I'm ummm..ohh..what happened?" She asked, attempting to sit up.

"Here now, lay back until you get your equilibrium back. You were out for nearly 20 minutes."

Jareth said, pushing her back down onto the soft surface.

She looked around. She was laying on a huge bed covered in black and purple silk, in the most luxurious bedroom she had ever seen.

This must be Mr. King's bed, she thought.

Her senses were slowly coming back to her, but strangely she could feel no sharp pains, just kind of an all over body ache, like she had been electrocuted or something.

Her memories of the incident that led her here came flooding back to her. She was talking to Luddy, then she saw..something.

Sarah remembered whacking her head and back hard against the wall. She remembered the tremendous pain from it in her head and neck. Then nothing.

She brought her hands up and felt the back of her head for a bump. Odd. No pain, no bump. Nothing at all. It's like it never happened.

She attempted to sit up again, and before Jareth could say anything put her hand up. "I'm okay. Can you help me up?"

"Sarah I think.."He started.

She stopped him in mid sentence. "Mr. King, please. I really am okay."

He tightened his mouth, but nodded. Laying aside the cloth, he helped her to a sitting position.

"How do you feel now, love? You gave us quite a scare." He said. She immediately noticed Mr. Hoggleston and Mr. Fox were there along with Luddy, all looking very concerned.

She felt herself blush at the sight of the big man. She was so embarrassed she had another hallucination in front of him. She probably scared the crap out of the poor guy.

"I'm so sorry Luddy. I've been having these...I guess you would say hallucinations. For a second there you looked like something...well, I don't know how to describe it. I've never seen anything like that before. I am so sorry that I yelled at you."

Luddy/Ludo nodded. "It's okay Sarah, sorry I scared you."

Jareth looked at her oddly. "Hallucinations? Sarah, what exactly are you seeing?!" He demanded so sternly she was a little taken aback.

"I don't know Mr. King. It happened with you too. Once, you looked different too. Similar but more..inhuman." She admitted.

"I see. Well, maybe you need to get some rest.

"It sounds Like that compared with stress and jet lag is making your mind play tricks on you." He needed to speak with Derryn as soon as possible, and maybe even his own healer.

She should not be having these flashes of what are obviously memories that were supposed to be blocked from her.

His memory of the last half hour replayed in his mind.

He had heard he beast yelling seconds before the door had burst open, the guard opening it to call for him.

Jareth heart had jumped when he saw Sarah unconscious in the man's arms.

He acted instantly. He waved the larger man in carrying the prone Sarah into his room and commanded him to place her on the bed.

Ludo explained to his king the best he could what had happened.

That Sarah had gotten scared about something and had slammed herself against the wall in the rush to get away from him, then passed out.

A cursory examination by Jareth revealed a large lump on the back of her head, leaking blood. With magic he could also feel a fracture in her neck, which was even more frightening.

He felt he stomach tighten in concern and fear. Mortals were so fragile.

He closed the doors behind them, Hoggle and Didymus having joined them at their King's magical beckoning.

He produced a healing spell inside a crystal, then pushed it gently into her body.

The magic immediately ran through her body, mending her injuries. He produced a cool washcloth and stroked her face with it, trying to give her some comfort.

Jareth would be so glad when she was safely immortal. She would be unable to be taken from him so easily.

Sarah swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I thought I hit the wall pretty hard, I'm surprised I don't have a lump the size of a baseball, it certainly hurt enough." She said.

She started rubbing her head, confused.

"Ahhh..well, I see no lumps or bumps on your person that do not belong there Sarah mine." He said.

He ran his hand over her face and down her arm. smirking at her, a little light flirtation to change the mood and throw her off track.

"I guess not, but I'm a little tired now. I still feel kind of weird, lump or no lump.I think I will go lie down for a while. Then get ready and be able to go to the show tonight." She smiled back at him.

"If you do not feel up to it tonight please do not feel obligated. A good night's rest might be in order. There is always tomorrow night." He answered in a firm tone.

She stood up, swaying a bit before everything settled enough to start walking. "Maybe. We will see. Can someone walk back to my room with me?"

She headed slowly towards the door.

Jareth followed her out of the bedroom and towards the main doors right behind her in case she lost her balance.

The magic sometimes makes humans lightheaded and woozy for a while, much like being drunk. He did not want a repeat accident.

"I'm sure these three will see you to your bed. I will check on you before I go to the arena." He said as he opened the door.

He nodded to the guard standing there. "She is fine, my assistants will help her to her room, then return. Please let them in."

"Yes, sir." The man replied.

The 3 friends did as they were told to do. Not that they didn't want to help their friend anyway. They had been just as fearful as the king.

They got her safely to her room an settled onto her bed. She started drifting to sleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Hoggle took the blanket folded at the foot of the bed and laid it over her.

They bid her a silent goodbye and returned quickly to Jareth's quarters.

By the time they got there Sir Derryn and Jareth's healer Weyliss, who also had permission to travel above in case the King had need of him, had convened in Jareth's bedroom.

This room alone had been warded to keep human ears and eyes from seeing what went on inside when the door was closed.

Jareth informed them of what had occurred.

He also told them of the startling realization, that the magic used to block Sarah's memories had definite cracks in it.

Her memories were slowly leaking into her consciousness. She was seeing through the glamours.

"Weyliss, how is this possible?" Jareth asked the healer. "The spell used was the same one always used when needed, and has always been full proof. How could she be getting these flashes of memory?"

Jareth paced back and forth, hand behind his back, he was very concerned about this development.

Yer Majesty.." Hoggle started.

"Not now, Hogfoot." He waved his hand at the dwarf, shutting him up.

Weyliss, who was a tall thin immortal, with long black hair and a goatee, addressed his king.

"My Lord, I have never heard of a human recovering their memory of the underground on their own. I have no answers for you. I can consult my books, but I know them by heart. Such a thing is not mentioned as an issue for the memory blocking spell."

"Yer Majesty.." Hoggle tried again.

Jareth turned, fire in his eyes. "Hogslop, would you be quiet for once? This is serious!"

"I do not want to hear any of your simple thoughts on the matter!" he said through gritted teeth.

Hoggle gulped, but with the look in The Goblin King's eyes he was quiet.

Sir Derryn spoke up. "What will happen if she completely recovers her memories without the bonding being complete?"

Jareth met his eyes. "I do not know, cousin. This has never happened before. I am afraid she will run far away and hide from me, if I do not have the chance to cultivate and grow her affections before she knows she has nothing to fear from me. Before she knows how much I...well, how much affection I hold for her,she probably would assume I am out for revenge and be frightened half to death." He finished. His gloved hands tightened into fists.

"Maybe you can find a magical way to plug the hole in the spell, Sire." Derryn suggested.

"It's a possibility, but it will take great care, so not to permanently seal them." Jareth answered, thinking.

"Your Majesty, you are one of the most gifted magic wielders that has ever lived. If it is possible, you are the one to do it." Weyliss said, trying to encourage the king.

Jareth stopped suddenly. "Yes. I will give you a list of books from my personal library, Sir Derryn. You shall bring them here. I need to work to get this done as fast as possible."

"Yer Majesty..please, I thinks I know whats happenin'." Hoggle said softly. He shrunk into himself waiting for the king's ire to be once again directed towards him.

"Oh? And what, pray tell do you know of magic, Hogswallow?" Jareth said, much softer than Hoggle had expected. Still he sounded pretty ominous. Hoggle had to continue.

"I don't know much about magic Yer Majesty, but I knows lots about The Labyrinth and how it works."

Jareth walk over to Hoggle and glared into the small mans face. "What are you saying?"

Hoggle shrugged and spoke slowly, lowering his head. "The Labyrinth it...well..Sarah is it's Champion. Well, Yer Majesty, it sort of..bonded with her it's own self. It's magic is separate from yours, from the council's too. If it wants Sarah to have her memories it don't needs any of yer permission to try and give them to her. It might be trying to push through all of yer magic and get her back, with or without you or any of us."

Jareth crouched, eyes narrowing as they met Hoggle's. "How can you be sure of this?"

Hoggle swallowed hard. "I ain't sure, I just knows how that blasted maze works and how stubborn it is. No one knows it better than me, Yer Majesty. you said so much yourself lots o' times. You know it's gots a mind all it's own."

He bowed his head again and continued. "It liked Sarah, lots. Liked that she defied you and conquered you. You were always tricky, but because it shares its powers with you, you are even trickier because of it. Its wants what it wants and does what it needs to gets it." Hoggle concluded, reluctantly meeting the king's eyes.

Jareth stood. "Derryn, do you think it would be possible to create a spell to cloak Hoggle's presence in the underground?"

Derryn nodded. "Yes. Immortals sense one another easily, but most of the other denizens feel pretty much the same to most immortals. Kings such as yourself of course can sense the differences between their own subjects, but if you are asking whether Lord Brayson would know he was there, I doubt it with or without a cloaking spell."

Weyliss weighed in. "He can't enter the Labyrinth in any way without your permission or if it allows him on it's own. Which it would never do."

Derryn nodded and continued. "The Labyrinth would automatically cloak one of it's own. Hoggle is it's caretaker, he would be safe there. You know all this, your Majesty, why ask me?"

Jareth smirked at him. "True, but I like to hear it from someone else, and you and Weyliss are the only 2 Immortals I trust beyond my own kin right now. Even some of those are questionable. Here they call it, asking for a second opinion."

Derryn gave the king a puzzled look. "Since when have you been interested in anyone else's opinions, My Lord?"

"Too much time in the mortal world, I suppose. Something I've learned is it's good to hear what others have to say on occasion."

Hoggle snorted loudly, then blushed and lowered his head as Jareth turned and glared at him.

Jareth shook his head. "I will rephrase that, I've learned it's good to head what others have to say when most of what comes out of their mouths isn't drivel." He gave the dwarf a knowing look.

"But credit where credit due and all, I commend Hoggle for giving me an idea. Finally in this mess, he is useful."

Weyliss spoke. "What are you going to do, Your Majesty?"

"I need Hoggle to get the Labyrinth to communicate directly with me. That..creature has a hold in all worlds, and it should not be a problem." It has been somewhat miffed at me for being unable to get Sarah To stay all those years ago and has refused to answer me."

Jareth created a crystal which changed into a small scroll.

"Also, I believe the Wise Man has something that might prove useful. I should have retrieved it before I came here, but thought it was safest where it was. I will give you a token for the Wise man to trade, so he will know it is me that is asking for it."

He handed Hoggle the scroll.

"Hoggle, You will have to go tonight when I am performing, I have no choice in that."

"Sir Didymus will remain here to keep an eye on Sarah, and I will leave a crystal with him to directly communicate with Derryn and Weyliss." He created another set of crystals, handing one to his assistant, and one to Sir Didymus.

Then he made one last crystal and handed it to Weyliss. "This is an aboveground glamour for you both."

"If you are called, once you appear here use that crystal to make yourselves look human. You are to and protect her no matter what. I will come up with a cover position for you both. If necessary."

"Do not give it back to me even if it is not used this evening. It may come in handy later on."

"What do you want me to do, King?" Ludo asked.

"You will come with me, beast. I may have need of you to get me out of there as quick as possible." Jareth told him.

The man/beast nodded, smiling. He liked to be useful.

"Very well. Let's get's started upon our tasks, shall we?" Jareth addressed to them all.

All gathered nodded an bowed to The Goblin King, then got busy following his orders.

Jareth instructed Ludo to show him the place where it had happened.

The blood on the wall told him all he needed to know. It was Sarah's blood.

That was way to close of a call for him to tolerate.

He would find out what was happening, he told himself.

If someone was behind endangering his queen they would pay with their lives.

If it was The Labyrinth, well, he would have to find some diplomatic way of dealing with the entity.

With a wave of a hand, the blood was gone.

They all had to watch her much more closely from now on.

He turned and beckoned the beast to follow. He needed to prepare for the concert.


	8. Chapter 8

Jareth looked in on Sarah through a crystal. Seeing she was still asleep, he appeared by her bedside.

He needed to get a feel for the magic that bound her memories, and the only way to do so would be while she was asleep.

He knew the healing magic would place her into a fairly deep sleep for a few hours more, so he removed a glove and laid a hand gently upon her head.

Feeling her energy he searched until he found the binding magic. It seemed secure, but he took a few threads of his own magic and gently wove them into the bonding.

He hoped fervently would keep it secure it until her right words broke the spell he had Derryn retrieve a book on weaving a binding spell..which was magic he did not use often.

Typically just exiting the underground would strip a human of their memories of being there, but not her, because of her unique exit was a direct result of her winning the game.

He found a specific piece of magic that was a gentler binding for use on small magical being that should work to fill any gaps but not permanently seal the prior working. As much as he longed for her to remember to do it too soon could be disastrous.

He also hoped it was light enough that it would not be detected by anyone. Only Himself, his aide and healer, and Sarah's three most loyal friends would know about it. He had no choice. It had to be done.

As he worked he observed Sarah's face. She had truly become a beauty, he thought. Such soft creamy skin, fully red lips.

He sighed. how I long to lay next to you and get lost in your softness, he wished to her silently.

Once his magic was firmly in place, he stroked down her cheek with one finger the took his hand away and replaced his glove.

Sarah sighed, and turned in her sleep. He was about to return to his rooms when he heard her speak his name in her sleep.

"Jareth..."

Surprised, Jareth stood there for another minute, and very reluctantly left her to her dreams.

He could look in on them, but chose to not invade her privacy in such a way. How very tempted he was to do so.

He smiled to himself that she was dreaming of him, interesting.

He left a note on the nightstand to assure her she was not expected to attend that evening's show, and to rest.

Then he disappeared, and reappeared in his own rooms next door.

As a final thought he did one last thing, a little surprise to make her smile when she awoke.

Looking at the clock he realized he needed to get to the arena and prepare for that evening's show. He enjoyed the NYC area, but would be glad to get away to Europe.

It would also guarantee Sarah could not get away so easily if her memories did come back to soon.

He hoped the irritating dwarf was having luck with The Labyrinth.  
-

The Goblin King had conjured up a cloaking spell, which allowed Hoggle to travel home with Derryn and Weyliss undetected.

Jareth did not want to take the chance without one.

He also added a bit that would deliver Hoggle straight to the maze.

When he appeared just inside the walls of the great maze, Hoggle sighed with relief.

If only for a brief time he could be himself. Looking down he could see the glamour was gone.

For the first time in years, he saw his own familiar, gnarled hands. He took in the sweet pure underground air, breathing deeply.

He made his way to the Wise Man who was sleeping in his chair, as was his hat. It didn't take long, he knew all the shortcuts.

"Hey! You old fool! Wakes up!" Hoggle yelled at him.

The man grumbled and stirred slowly, opening his eyes. "Oh..it's you...what is it dwarf?'

"Yeah..whatcha want shorty!" His hat said, also having been woken up.

"Be quiet. I will handle this insolent head covering." The man whose head the hat sat on said.

"If you can stay awake long enough." The hat replied been his neck to look at the ancient one's face.

"I swear I will give you to the fieries to play with." The man grumbled at the hat.

"Fine then...for now." the hat said. "But you gotta admit, you are pretty boring old man."

Hoggle was getting annoyed. "Do you mind! I'm in a hurry here, it's pressin' business for the king!"

The old man turned his attention to the grumpy dwarf. "I thought he was aboveground looking for the pretty young lady."

"He is but you have something he needs." Hoggle said shaking his finger. He handed the man the magical scroll from Jareth, stating what he wanted.

The old man read it and sighed. "Fine. Why I should give him anything, I have no idea. He never does a thing for me. Expects me entertain and answer ridiculous questions from mortals, and I ask so little."

The scroll suddenly burst into flame and disappeared, so there wouldn't be any evidence of Hoggle's presence in the underground.

He retrieved the item and handed to Hoggle, who grunted a sound of acceptance and fled.

The hat shook itself in disdain. "What would the king need that for?" He wondered out loud.

The Wise Man was already again snoring.

"Figures...I need to get more stimulatin' company." The hat sighed..bored. He began to hum to himself, hoping someone came along soon.

Hoggle made his way to a secret entrance in a wall. Pressing the right stones, the door slid open and revealed a set of dusty stairs.

He made he was down and into a dimly lit chamber in the middle was a glowing red circle.

The Heart of The Labyrinth.

Hoggle swallowed hard and gingerly stepped into the circle. He hated this part.

Immediately he was enveloped by white light.

"What say you, caretaker?" He heard a voice inside his head.

"It's the king, he needs you. He asked me to relay a message." Hoggle said.

"The King is not here." Hoggle heard. "I know he is aboveground. "

Hoggle nodded. He really didn't have to say anything out loud or make any gestures but it helped him keep his nerves steady.

This was a being that could turn him to dust in an instant.

"He is trying to retrieve Sarah. She is his mate. His TRUE mate." He told the Labyrinth.

What Hoggle heard next was something akin to laughter.

"You realize I know this, caretaker. You knew before he did."

Hoggle frowned. "Of course I knows you know. You put the stinkin' knowledge in my head before she came here the first time. You also said I couldn't say nothin' to the king."

"But he let her go." The being said. "All that searching for the perfect one, and he let her go."

"He had to! She won fair and square!" Hoggle reminded the voice in his head. "You made the rules remember!"

Hoggle heard a sigh. "I suppose. I should have known one smart enough and strong enough for Jareth would be able to win my game. After all, He did. Only one immortal in 10,000 years even gets the chance. that is why I looked to other worlds to find him a true match."

Hoggle smiled at the memory of Sarah defeating every riddle and trap. He remembered that well.

"Even I have roles I must follow and find ways to circumvent." The voice said further.

"He needs you two to starts talkin' again." Hoggle continued. Heard nothing for quite a long time, like The Labyrinth was thinking it over.

"I agree. I will open the bond and speak with him tonight as he sleeps. I have been lax in my duties. While it is his job to fetch the children and protect the lands on which I reside, I seem to have failed to remember, it is my job to do what must be done to preserve his Kingship."

Hoggle thought so too. He didn't bother trying to hide the thought, The Labyrinth would hear it anyway.

"Don't be insolent, caretaker, speak your mind."

"Have you been tryin' to break the spell to block Sarah's memories?" Hoggle asked frankly.

"I have not. I could but I thought to give Jareth a chance to do what he needs to do first. Consider it a rite of passage to earn the right to his future queen. As he once had to earn his place as the Goblin the Master of Dreams and Wishes."

Hoggle was confused. He was sure that was what was happening. "Someone sure has. Alright...well, I best gets back, before someone figures out I'm here."

"I will see what I can discover here, and relay any findings to the King, caretaker." The voice that was The Labyrinth said.

Hoggle stepped back, and the light disappeared.

He turned an ran up the stairs. Once again pressing the proper stones, the door slid open, and he made his way out.

He went as fast he could to the place he was to meet Sir Derryn and the healer.

Derryn was to take him back to aboveground when his tasks were done. He hated to go back, but he knew he had to, for Sarah.  
-

Sarah woke slowly...noticing the sun was setting. "Crap!" she exclaimed, Struggling to get up and get going.

Doing a mental check of her body as she sat up, she noticed though she was just a little woozy still. Otherwise she actually felt quite good physically. Better than she had since she had arrived in NYC.

Turning her head she saw a note on the night table, with a gorgeous perfect ted rose laying on top. She picked up the rose and smelled it, it's delicate scent making her smile.

She picked up the note and read it.

_My Dear Sarah,_

_I checked on you and you were sleeping peacefully, so I chose not to disturb you. Please do not worry yourself with attending the concert this evening. Rest and relax for tomorrow night. I have left instructions to my chef to send dinner to your room at 7 pm. I will be back as soon as the show is over, and if you are still awake, we can talk then. I will knock upon your door and if there is no answer and I will assume you are sleeping. Mr Fox is remaining at the hotel if there is anything you need, just ring my rooms he is there. Hoggleston is on a personal errand for me so is not available. Rest well, precious girl. It is my sincerest wish the rose made you smile._

_Jareth_

Sarah smiled and reread the note. He certainly was a charmer and had a way with words.

Looking at the time she saw it was after 6 pm, so she decided a nice warm shower would be a good idea before dinner came.

She sat the note and flower back down, and got her comfy sweat and t-shirt out of her bag.

The shower did her world of good. It cleared her head and made her feel much better. Feeling her hea d again, she still could not believe she didn't have some sort of injury.

She was out and drying her hair when there was knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked before opening. It was New York after all.

"My name is Jerry O'Quinn, Miss. I am Mr. King's chef. Bringing you dinner." She heard in a heavy accent of some sort. Irish, maybe? Scottish?

She opened the door and there was a rotund man about her height pushing a cart laden with food. "Come in. Nice to meet you Mr. O'Quinn.." She said pleasantly, suddenly famished and grateful for the food. "I had breakfast with Mr. King this morning, you are an amazing cook."

The chef pushed the cart in and started setting up the food. "Thank you Miss. Please call me Jerry, everyone does. Every time someone calls me Mr. O'Quinn I look around for my Pop, he was a chef too."

Sarah sampled a taste of a dish of vegetables sauteed in a delicate butter sauce., and almost swooned. Heavenly. "Family tradition then? How did you come to work for Mr. King?"

The kindly man turned to her, smiling. "My Pop. He knew Mr. King a long time, longer than I can remember. When came around asking if Pop knew any chefs willing to travel, well, I got the job. My family is what you might say gifted in the culinary arts."

"Where is your father now, Jerry?" Sarah asked him. She was curious at his wording.

"Ahh..he passed, few years ago now. He had this allergy to iron, see. Real rare. He fell and got cut up good, got iron pieces under his skin. Died a few days later."

Sarah was intrigued. "I've never heard of that. I've heard of anemia of course, but too much iron? Enough To kill someone? That's fascinating. I hope you don't my asking." Sarah realized maybe it was too of a painful thought and maybe she shouldn't have asked.

"I miss 'im, but he had a good life. My ma said he had Fairy blood in 'im and that's why he didn't take to iron." Jerry replied, gesturing for her to sit and eat. "I will leave you to it, Miss. Got a lot to do to start packing up for the trip."

"Alright, thank you Jerry. See you tomorrow I hope." Sarah took his hand and shook it. The chef bowed and left.

Sarah ate her fill of baked chicken, vegetables, and warm bread, with a thick slice of chocolate cake for dessert. When she was done, she was pleasantly full.

As the evening went on she was feeling better and better. She wished she had went the Mr. King's show now. She decided to wait up until he got back, since he said they could talk. Maybe she could get some more questions in while she had a chance.

She grabbed a magazine and kicked back on the bed, but her eyes drifted the rose on the table. Picking it up, she sniffed it, and smiled, leaning back and closing her eyes, daydreaming of a certain singer and his blue eyes.  
-

Jareth was glad the concert was over. It seemed to take forever to get through the song list and encore.

Finally he was back in his dressing room wiping off his makeup and able to change his clothes. He wanted to get back to the hotel, to check on Sarah and see if Hoggle had returned

A quick knock brought an automatic "Come in." to his lips. Only certain people had permission to disturb him. They knew he was trying to get out of the arena. behind him in the mirror he saw Roxy.

"Good evening Roxanna, what brings you to my dressing room? I told my guards no one other than Stan was to come in here."

Roxy smiled a sexy little smile. "Jareth, you know me. I have my ways." She sidled up behind him, laying her hands on his shoulders gently massaging.

Jareth was puzzled. what's this all of the sudden? She knew she had no affect on him. Yes she was beautiful as all their people were, but he had no desire any of them. If he had, he would have married long ago.

Truth to tell, he had little desire for anyone in particular but Sarah. Yes he had played around with mortal females while had been here, because sometimes he needed the release. Once he got it he dismissed those females as quickly as possible.

Some would call that selfish...hell it was selfish. He had no desire to bond with anyone here but his true mate.

The mortal groupies were but a distraction, a way to kill time. Though he enjoyed their attention, they were but minor amusements to him.

"What do you thing you are doing, Roxanna?" He asked, meeting her eyes in the could see what she was doing. she was trying to seduce him.

Roxy ran her fingertips down his back in an attempt at arousing his interest."Well, Jareth..I guess I'm homesick. I miss men of my kind. You are very sexy, you know."

Jareth pulled away from her and stood. "Lady Roxanna, you need to leave, now. I do not know what has gotten into you, but you know my affections for you are not of a sexual or romantic nature. I'm sure you can find your amusements elsewhere."

He put his hands on his hips, glaring down at her, using her formal title.

"Jareth I...I'm sorry, it's just.." She started, not knowing what to say.

"Leave." He commanded.

Roxanna's stared at him, then she looked down at the floor. "Yes, Your Majesty." She was bound to obey a king of her here.

She back away and flew out the door almost in tears. She needed to think.

Turning she saw Jareth's drummer, Michael, talking to a group of girls. She smiled at the seeing the opportunity she needed.

"Ahhh..just what I was looking for." She said to herself. She strode over and smiled, meeting the young drummers eyes..he smiled back. Gotcha, she thought to herself.

Jareth finally got out of the arena, managing to avoid all but the most ardent of fans.

When the care pulled back up to the hotel he sighed with relief.

One more night, and they would be off to Europe.

His bodyguards got out first,and kept away the groupies hanging around the lobby.

Once his lips had touched Sarah's the night before, he had no desire to pursue other interests.

Finally he made it to the elevator and to the floor his entourage's suites were on.

As he approached Sarah's door he wondered if he should disturb her. He decided just a light knock and if he didn't get an answer he would see her the next morning.

A few light taps and he was surprised when the door opened. A pair of bright green eyes peeked around the door.

"Hey Mr. King..come on in." Sarah said, smiling. Jareth's hearts sped up a little. He nodded and went in, Sarah closing the door behind them.

"Please have a seat. You are paying for it after all." Sarah joked.

Jareth laughed at her teasing."Good evening Sarah. How are you feeling?"

"I feel really good, thank you. Oh, and thanks for helping me earlier. I'm so sorry that happened." Sarah crossed the room and sat at the chair across the table from him.

"Would you like something to drink?" She jumped up to go to the table holding an assortment of alcohol.

"No, thank you, love. Please feel free." He watched her make a cocktail for herself. "Do you drink much?"

Sarah shook her head. "No not really. I enjoy one now and then. How was the show?"

Jareth rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tedious. I will so enjoy spending a few weeks overseas. I do love it here, but some time away will be wonderful."

Sarah stirred her drink then asked "You have concerts there too right?" She knew the answer, but was making small talk.

Jareth nodded. "A few, but only in London do I have more that a one night billing. All the others have blessedly a few days off in between. I can show you the sights."

"I appreciate the offer Mr. King, but I'm not going for the sights." She replied firmly. He said nothing..and the quiet stretched between them..an impasse.

finally she said. "Thank you for the flower..Jareth." She spoke it so softly her almost didn't hear her. She wanted to give him something, some small consolation.

"Did you call me Jareth, precious?" His name on her lips was music to his ears.

She nodded."I think in private it would be okay. I still think in public, we should stick to Mr. King."

He tilted his head in agreement.. He was making headway. "If that is your wish." He stood up.

I best leave you to your sleep, love. I am tired, and I need to speak with Hoggleston."

She stood and walked with him to the door. She stood thinking for a moment, and silently made a decision.

Before she opened the door, she stopped him and he turned to her.

"Yes?" Before she could double think it, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. A silent thank you.

Jareth was surprised for a second. He recovered instantly and embraced her back, enjoying her warm embrace.

When she pulled back and looked up at him he met her eyes and brushed the hair off of her face. "Here now, what is this?" He asked.

Sarah got an odd look on her face. "I don't know. I just wish...I wish things were different."

He gave her a wicked little grin. "Sarah, I could grant you that wish here and now, if you like."

Sarah laughed and let go of him, walking backwards a few steps. "Oh I'm sure you could. Somehow I do not doubt you could grant my ever wish. But..I don't want you to. Not now. Maybe after I get this done. I was thinking, after the article is submitted then maybe we could..." She blushed red, unable to finish.

"Why Sarah, are you asking me on a date?" Jareth's heart sang.

She smiled shyly back. "Maybe..I just think there is something here. Something I didn't expect. I can't.."she gulped hard."I can't deny it anymore. It's too strong. I've been thinking about it all evening."

Jareth was overjoyed. "I agree, my Sarah. I must take my leave. I hear David Bowie is coming tomorrow night."

Sarah lifted an eyebrow. "Are you Bowie fan?"

"Who isn't?" Jareth answered. "He is quite brilliant. Not as brilliant as myself, but he has had much longer than I to hone his craft as a touring performer. I do think if ever a movie was made of my life, I would want him to play me."

Sarah laughed. "No wonder why people call you Your Majesty. You should be a king with an ego like that."

She opened the door. "Now get out of here and get to bed."

Jareth chuckled at her ordering him about. "Yes, dearest."

Sarah closed the door, still laughing. Jareth hummed a little as he made his way to his rooms.

Talking and teasing with Sarah always put him in a good mood.

The guard on duty saw him and opened the door for him.

As soon as it was firmly closed behind him the dwarf was there, and Derryn.

"Your Majesty." They said bowing in near unison.

Jareth waved them into his bedroom and closed the door, sealing it against human ears and eyes.

"Well?" Jareth demanded.

"Yer Majesty, The Labyrinth says it ain't been messin' with Sarah's memories. Said it's lettin' you earn the right to your queen."

"Blasted Maze." Jareth growled. He threw himself into a chair and in his hand appeared his crop, which he tapped on his boot. It was a habit he had of doing while he was thinking.

"The Labyrinth also said, it will talks to you later when you're sleeping." Hoggle continued.

Jareth nodded. "Good..very good. I'm thrilled to know you can be useful on occasion, Hoghead."

Hoggle rolled his eyes.

Derryn handed him the books Jareth had told him to bring. "I brought the rest of the books you asked for, My Lord."

"Thank you, Sir Derryn. I think I managed to close off the gaps, for now, using the first book I had you retrieve. but need to further study the magic that was used to block her memories in the first place. I suspect there may be sabotage involved. You are both dismissed." Jareth told them.

He flicked his fingers nonchalantly at the dwarf and Hoggle's glamoured self reappeared.

Derryn bowed and disappeared, while Hoggle wandered off to his room, grumbling to himself about ungrateful kings.

Jareth stripped off his clothes and laid down, spent from the long day and longer evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Once he relaxed, Jareth fell asleep quickly.

Sometime after he had dozed off, he found himself within the Labyrinth in dream state. He knew immediately the being had entered his dreams.

"My King." A voice said, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

"It's about bloody time you answered me, Maze. Are you over your anger at my actions?" Jareth said, annoyed.

"My King while you rule the kingdom, please remember you do not rule me. You rule beside me, doing what I cannot do."

Jareth let the matter drop. He knew this was so, but it irked him sometimes. He did not like to be commanded.

"Hogwart tells me you are not trifling with The Champion's memories. I have no reason to doubt you, but can you please explain to me why she would be getting brief flashes of memory then?"

The voice sounded bored. "I would surmise, Goblin King, that the magic used is faulty or was deliberately weakened when it was put in place. She was reading the book and the magic of the story was beginning to trigger her memories. The magic of the book which is connected to me is far stronger than any enchantment The Council could muster. Since I have not activated the connection between her and I, there should have been no problem..no triggering. Not from myself. Your answer lies within the council's magic."

Jareth's brow knitted. "Why? Why would someone do this? Deliberately attempt to have me turned mortal, banished and cut off from my kingdom? To what end? There is no one strong enough to take my place currently in the underground. Much less ready to take your challenge."

Jareth begin to pace around in his dream, thinking.

"Goblin King, I cannot begin to understand the actions of you immortals especially The Council. They certainly know next to nothing about myself. Most of your race does not realize that I had a large hand in creating this realm. There is one other possibility."

Jareth paused. "What is that?"

"You remember, Sarah already declared herself your equal. She has her own magic. Bound as it may be. It may be straining against it's bindings trying to get free. That coupled with and perfidy committed by The Council or members thereof could be the problem. I'll do what I can here, and we will speak on this later."

"As you wish, Labyrinth." Jareth sighed.

He was weary of this subterfuge. He was tired of not being allowed to be home in his castle, and of not being able to start to build a life with his Sarah.

As he spirit self returned fully to his body, his eyes opened.

All he could see was the darkened room he fell asleep in. Dimly lit but the light of the waning moon.

He turned over and sighed again. "Soon I hope this will all be over. I hope my magic holds back her memories just long enough to accomplish what I need to do."

The Goblin King slept little that night, worrying and hoping against hope Sarah would fall quickly. If those memories come before she is ready..for once, The great Goblin King was at a loss.

The next day was a busy one for everybody.

Once Sarah woke and got ready for the day, she was off and running trying to talk to as many as Jareth's staff as possible.

She felt energized, and was in a great mood after her late night chat with Jareth.

The crew was setting a hectic pace. Not only were they preparing for the final show in NYC, but readying everything to be shipped to London.

They had a warehouse there with all the necessities stored such as stage setup and gear, but everything else needed to be carefully packed and ready. Only leaving out what was necessary for the concert that night. All the things left behind would be carefully stored here.

Sarah's story was beginning to take shape. After a quick lunch she decided to pull out her notes and begin outlining and blocking out the article. She was quite proud of how much she had done in two days.

Maybe if she got it written out early she would have a chance to do a little site seeing in England before she had to return to LA. Jareth had 5 shows over the 10 day period she would be there with him. It would be nice to have a day or two of fun.

She spent most of the afternoon working. When she finally looked up it was after 4pm.

"Oh crud. I have to go meet Mr. Fox!" She said out loud, jumping up and putting her things away.

Mr. Fox was going to give her some photos to use for the article. Possibly even the cover if she didn't get a chance to take a few herself that would be suitable for it.

She left her room and ran right into Roxy Love heading down the hallway.

"Well, hello again. Sarah was it?" The tall blonde purred.

Sarah was usually not intimidated by other females but something about this woman made her feel short, fat, and mousy.

She wasn't really but the woman was so slender and gorgeous and glamorous, she couldn't help it. She also felt that now familiar jealousy start to build.

"Hi Miss Love. It's good to see you again. Are you looking for Mr. King?" She asked brightly. She slapped on a fake smile and forced herself to deal with it.

Roxy flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Yes, I need to let him know I will be coming along to London. I was asked to last night, but wasn't sure until I checked my schedule. So he needs to know to go ahead and save me a place on the plane."

The surge of jealousy was threatening to escape and choke the woman, but Sarah restrained herself. She figured Jareth would probably refuse after their talk anyway so she balled her fist against the side of her thigh and kept smiling.

"He didn't mention it to me last night when we spoke after he got back, so I had no idea. I will leave you to find him. He is probably getting ready before he has to leave for the arena."

"Thank you dear. You are so very kind. I'll see you later." The blonde continued down to Jareth's room, making Sarah feel completely dismissed.

Deep breaths Sarah. He said she was an old old friend. He wouldn't lie about that would he? I mean why would he? It's not like I'm stupid and naive.

She shook her head, and headed to the room number Mr. Fox had given her to meet him at. Trying to convince herself it didn't matter. There was nothing to worry about.

Later after she was given a file folder full of stock typical 8x10s, she went back to her room to ready herself for this concert. Part of her wanted to forgo it altogether, but she had told earlier to Jareth that she would be there.

She took out the folder and flipped through the pictures. As she was going through one caught her eye and she pulled it out, staring.

It was a black and white picture of Jareth. He standing by a window, half in light, half of his face in shadow. It was eerie. He was shirtless except for that weird necklace her wore.

Sarah traced his face with her fingers. His eyes looked haunted, and almost inhuman.

Somewhere she had seen him look at her like that before, but she could not remember where. Sad, in pain, lost.

Something within her cried out to him. She wanted to go and comfort him, tell him she would stay with him forever.

Tell him she was so very sorry for leaving him.

Sarah came back to herself suddenly. "Sorry? Why did I even think that? What does that mean?" She searched her thoughts, her mind. As hard as she tried it did not seem to have the answer why seeing him like that filled her with a regret she could not name.

She looked at the picture again, then sat it down on top of the folder. "What in the hell are you doing to me, Jareth King?" She asked the picture. It remained silent but seemingly observing her.

She quickly stuck it back in the folder. It was unnerving.

Noticing the time she scolded herself. "I don't have time for this." She went to her luggage and was going to grab some jeans and another plain t shirt like the first show, but paused.

She picked up the dress she had packed. Should She?

It was black, coming to mid thigh, form fitting but not tight. It had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline that showed a bit of cleavage but not too much. It was a breezy jersey material than hung nicely over her curves. There was silver woven into the material to add sparkle.

Sarah smiled to herself. Shall I? As a matter of fact, I shall.

She dug out her strappy medium high sandals with sparkly hearts on the strap across her foot, some stockings and matching undergarments, and laid them out.

"Looks like Miss Williams is preparing for war." She laughed at herself, then grabbed her robe and went to shower.

At 7:15 Sarah stood in front of the mirror, looking herself over.

Once she had showered and changed, she brushed her hair until it fell in shiny waves down her back.

She applied her evening makeup,with a sexy sweep of black eyeliner and some silver sparkle along with her mascara then added a deep red lipstick.

Some dangling earrings and her outfit was complete.

This is the part of her she had been downplaying these past few days. This Sarah. She rarely let her make an appearance, because she never met a man worth it before.

She touched a bit of vanilla scented perfume oil to her pulse points, grabbed her bag, and left the room.

As she walked through the lobby several people openly gaped at her. It made her feel good to know she actually could turn heads.

The car was waiting for her, and her usual driver did a double take and grinned. "Good evening Miss Williams, you look beautiful this evening."

She thanked him sweetly and climbed in. She was ready to face whatever the night held.

Once they arrived at the venue, she made her way inside. She showed her creds wherever necessary, getting many appreciative stares and comments.

She heard one person say "Is that Mr. King's girlfriend?" and loved the way it made her feel.

Hoggle and Didymus had been standing and conversing when she passed by. Their conversation halted as they caught sight of her.

"Sarah?" Hoggle said. His mouth opened a little in surprise.

She turned. "Hello gentlemen. how are you this evening?"

The two men/creatures looked at each other then back at her. "Why, we are very well My Lady. I must say you look rather stunning tonight." Didymus said, noticing her eyes light up.

"Aww..thanks guys! You two are so sweet. I swear you are the best friends a girl could have!"

"You're welcome Sarah. Whatcha all dressed up for?" Hoggle asked her.

Sarah smiled at them. They had really been wonderful friends to her since she had arrived here.

"Nothing special really, just thought I would have some fun tonight. It is our last night here in New York after all." She answered the two.

"Alright." Hoggle replied. "Well have fun, but be careful girly. Things aren't always what they seem."

Sarah wondered what he meant by that. She nodded and turned, heading towards Jareth's dressing room.

Jareth was sulking in his chair, as the before show chaos swirled around him. Roxanna had visited him earlier, slyly informing him his drummer had invited her to come along with them to London.

He couldn't say no without have to explain to Michael exactly why so he grudgingly accepted. It would not be a good idea to inform him that his  
newfound lover was really interested in someone else. Especially since Jareth had no idea why Lady Roxanna would attempt such a thing.

He had no idea what had gotten into the immortal woman all of the sudden. Trying to seduce him? Now? What was she thinking? To what end did she even try?

She knew the situation, knew he loved only one womam. Now that she was so close, any desire he had pointed directly to her and no one else would ever do again. Not even just for the purely physical act of sexual release.

Whatever the woman's plans, he would have to keep a close eye on her and still keep her at arm's length. Then again that is what he had the 3 miscreants here for. Yes, he will make sure they keep an eye on her as well.

There was a knock on the door, soft, but with his acute senses, he heard it clearly. The pulsing of his bond with Sarah told him it was her.

"Please come in Sarah!" he said in a cheery welcoming tone. He was glad to have her there.

She opened the door and stepped in, and he took in the vision before him.

She had dressed up. Not just dressed up, but obviously going to a considerable amount of trouble to please him.

She was stunning. Not That she wasn't always beautiful, but this was different.

From the tips of carefully painted nails, to her shiny dark waterfall of hair. Her sexy dress, her makeup that enhanced her green cat eyes. She was every inch the radiant beauty on the outside she always was on the inside, finally letting herself show everyone else.

"Why Sarah, don't you look magnificent my dear, gorgeous! You should really dress like that more often."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. King. I thought I might make an effort to actually look decent for once. It is a special occasion."

"Sarah dear, you are always decent. Far more really. To tell you the truth, a little indecency might be nice too, for a change." He winked and gave her a smarmy look.

This caused her to blush prettily and give him a saucy little wiggle before going to the couch and sitting down. She crossed her legs and fluffed her hair out behind her.

Jareth watched every move she made, licking his lips like the predator he was.

Soon, my love. He thought. Very very soon. He could feel, smell, and even taste the subtle changes that told him her desire for him was growing.

She looked up and met his eyes, could see his hunger there. He made no move to hide it.

He held her gaze and licked his lips again. Slowly, letting her know what he wanted. To taste her.

For just one brief moment, he saw it reciprocated. Then just as fast she broke the stare and looked down at her lap.

Sarah wasn't used to men looking at her like that. He was such a huge presence, powerful and virile.

He could have anyone he wanted, and probably had. That he look at her like that was immensely flattering, and frankly scary as hell.

Sure men found her attractive, but this was different. She could *feel* his want of her. It was thick in the air, tangible. She could see it, taste it, feel it to her very core.

Oh sweet Lord, she wanted him back. So bad. Her body kept betraying her in every way. She was no naive virgin. She had previous relationships with men. The sex was nice, average, okay but nothing mindblowing.

She had a feeling that this man would entirely different. He was like nothing she had ever is she gave in to him, he would driver her to heights she never knew existed.

She also suspected once he had a hold of her heart, her body, her soul, he would never let her go.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she had felt this once before.

Just a small alarm that told her he planned to keep her in his possession for the rest of her life. That he would fight and kill anyone who tried to take her away from him.

It was a disturbing thought, and brought her back to reality.

She stood suddenly. "Wow look at the time! I need to go get to my seat. Is it the same one as before?" She asked.

Jareth nodded. "Yes, the best seat in the house for my most special guest." He grinned. "Shall I have Hoggleston escort you?"

"No, I have a really good sense of direction so I remember where it is." She opened the door and turned back to say something. "Have a good show, Mr. King. I just..nevermind. Knock 'em dead as I'm sure you always do."

She dashed through the door and made her way to the same seat she had 2 nights before.

The opening band started but she barely paid attention. The interaction with Jareth kept replaying in her mind.

She knew dressing sexy would provoke him, yet she did it anyway. His reaction was a million times stronger that she thought it would be. Gone was the sweet, flirty man who she had breakfasted with. The man who had helped her when she had he little episode the day before and who she had conversed with last night.

In his place was the Jareth, the sex god rock star the women swooned over. The one the groupies talked about. Except every bit of his desire was directed straight at her.

Despite the warmth in the arena, she shivered as chills ran up and down her body.

Why did she do it? Obviously Roxy Love's presence made her really really jealous. Possessive of a man that was not even hers. She just wished she knew what is was that made her feel so strongly for a man she barely knew.

Then finally there he was on stage, she tried to put everything in the back of her mind and enjoy the show.

At least a dozen times he stalked across the stage and stood in front of her, singing to her, then he would move away. Wherever he was his eyes kept wandering back in her direction.

Then something unexpected happened.

The song he had been singing ended and a the crowd cheered. He put his hand up to silence them, so he could speak.

"Thank you, dear people. This is a song, I have never sang live. but tonight is such a special occasion, my last show here for a while, and you have all been so supportive and kind. I feel the need to do something special." He paused and looked her direction.

"This one is called.. "Sweet Sarah."

He came back and stood in front her. Their eyes met again...and she was lost. She felt her heart ripping from her chest and falling directly into his hands.

_In your eyes, I saw half my soul_  
reflected back at me,  
In the moonlight, you took control,  
of my heart.  
I told you then it would be too late,  
if you did not turn away,  
too young to keep,  
and yet you broke my heart  
when you couldn't stay  
Sweet sweet Sarah,  
You will be the end of me...

Sarah felt tears pouring down her face. How could this song possibly about her? She met him 2 days ago. But it was, she knew it was.

Once the song was over the spell broke and she gasped and sat down heavily in her chair.

After she collected some strength, she had to get out of there, so she fled to the bathroom and hid in a stall, listening as the concert concluded, while she sobbed quietly.

What the hell was going on? How could she fall completely in love with a man in 2 days?

It didn't make any sense. She never believed in destiny, in soul mates, but there it was. Right in front of her. She felt it, the connection with him. It wrapped around her. It was delving deep inside of her, taking hold of her soul and pulling her towards him.

After a few minutes she gathered herself together and got out her mirror.

She had worn waterproof makeup but her eyes were all puffy, so she did the best she could with her compact and put a little extra sparkle to try and cover it up until the puffiness went down.

What is with you Sarah? She asked herself. No matter what, you have always been strong enough to deal with anything. Even this. Suck it up girl.

If you don't go and smile and act like everything is normal, people are going to know what is up.

Don't let anyone see that. Hide your tears, your pain, like you always have.

Most of all, don't let him see it. No matter what else or who else, do not let him see your tears.

She took a deep breath and went out, washing her hands and fluffing her hair back out as others came and went.

"Are you okay hon?" She heard behind her. Looking up her eyes met the concerned ones of Jareth's makeup lady, Hazel.

Sarah gave her a little smile. "I'm okay, just needed to get away from the crowd. It was getting stuffy in there.

Hazel reached out and laid a hand on her arm. "Miss Williams, you know, if you need someone to talk to I'm here. I know sometimes what a woman needs is to talk to another woman. I'm not blind girl, I see what is going on."

Sarah let out a big sigh. "That obvious huh?"

Hazel smiled sympathetically at her."Mr. King, he puts on this big act, ya know. Like nothing bothers him, nothing effects him. Don't Get me wrong..there have been a lot of girls in and out of his dressing room over the years, but not in quite a while. The way he looks at you though..well, I know it's different." She paused and patted Sarah's arm again.

"I ain't going to blow sunshine up your skirt. It ain't going to be easy for you or him, men in this business are difficult to love and to make it work is near impossible. The air between you two though, it's thick. You two got something special. Just don't throw it away. I think you would be good for him. A true lady, someone who deserves respect, a girl with class, someone who would stick by him."

Sarah listened to the older woman's words. She knew Hazel was right. There was something special, but it was going to be so hard to hold on to in this world. She had seen it so many times.

"Thanks, Hazel. Please call me Sarah. I will..I will take what you said into consideration."

Hazel held out her arm for Sarah to grab onto, which she did. "That's all I ask Sarah. Now, lets go see what those boys are up to shall we? You look fine now, the puffiness is mostly gone. Men never notice those things." Hazel winked at her and squeezed her hand, making Sarah smile.

They left the restroom and made their way backstage pushing through the crowds of autograph seekers, well wishers, and various groupie girls.

Finally getting through the doors and backstage, there were still lots of people milling around. Hazel ended up pulling a reluctant Sarah back towards the Jareth's dressing room. She stopped in front of the door.

"Go on in hon, he is waiting for you." She said encouragingly, nudging Sarah.

Sarah knocked lightly on the door, as the older woman back away and then turned to go find her husband.

Sarah didn't hear a reply, but opened the door anyway. Jareth was alone sitting in his chair, eyes closed. Shirtless.

"Hello Sarah." He said softly.

She walked up behind him, not saying anything, waiting for him to speak.

"Did you enjoy the show, precious?" He asked, slowly opening his eyes, and meeting hers in the mirror.

"Yes, I really did. you are a very gifted performer Jareth." She answered.

She reached around and sat her bag on the table. She laid her hands on his shoulders. His skin was so soft and smooth. It was almost a relief to touch him after these past few days.

He reached up and grabbed a hand, holding it there.

Sarah spoke near his ear. "Jareth I..thank you. For the song."

He gave her a little half smile, meeting her gaze in the mirror again. He wanted to tell her it was written for her, but couldn't. She wouldn't understand. Not yet.

He turned the chair and gently pulled her into his lap. Running his hands down her arms and wrapping his arms around her waist, looking up into her face

She didn't resist, but wasn't sure about it either. "Why have you been crying, my Sarah?"

Sarah's mouth dropped a little. "How did you..? She started, but was speechless. She didn't think he would know.

"I can see the redness, the remains of tears on your face. Sarah please do not cry because of me. There is no need. I would never hurt you."

He touched her face under her eyes, trailing his fingers down her cheeks. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled he closer.

When his lips touched hers, Sarah moaned into his mouth. He took the opportunity to touch his tongue to her lips, urging her to let him in, which she did.

Sarah melted into his body, turning and wrapping herself around him. She loved how he tasted. She heard him groan as she ran her hands down his chest, lightly scratching his skin.

He hands slid down her back to cup her full bottom, squeezing her softly. He felt her warm center pressing close to his hardening body.

After a few minutes she pulled away, needing to breathe.

"Jareth...Oh god..I'm just not ready to go too far...a part of me wants to, but I can't yet." She breathed.

Jareth was pressing his lips to her neck,nibbling her skin.

He stopped and looked up at her. "It's okay love, really. I wouldn't want to be with you here. I just needed to have a taste of you. When I have you we will be securely locked in my bedroom so I can ravish you properly."

She laughed a little and nodded. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

He stood too, and sweetly kissed her on the forehead. He let her go and turned to put on a clean shirt.

"I must go meet the masses. Care to join me?" He asked, taking her hand.

She nodded but slowly let go of his hand. "Yes, but I don't think we should hold hands or anything in front of others. Not yet anyway. I'm not ready for that either. All the gossip."

"Understandable. Might put you in an awkward situation with your boss, I suppose." Jareth answered, opening the door and stepping out, he turned and held it open for Sarah.

They both made an effort to put a distance between them, trying not to look anything but cool and collected.

There were many people waiting in the common area behind the stage. Jareth put a plastic smile on his face and walked in.

He greeted people and shook many hands. He continuously thanked everyone for coming to the show, and signed posters, CDs shirts and anything else shoved in front of his face to sign.

Sarah slipped in a couple of minutes behind him trying to stay unnoticed. A few males gave her an appraising eye but otherwise most were focused on Jareth.

His presence was so large it thankfully overshadowed her.

Finally most of the fans had their souvenirs and were ushered out, and only a few fellow musicians and various VIPS were left to socialize.

Jareth was answering a question from a reviewer for the papers when he noticed the crowd had gone relatively quiet.

A melodious English baritone came from behind him. "Mr King."

He turned and was greeted with the sight of a familiar blued eyed man of about his height, accompanied by a lovely tall dark skinned woman.

Jareth smile genuinely for once this night stuck out his hand. "Mr. Bowie. I am honored you came. Please call me Jareth."

The English singer bowed his head slightly and smiled. "Then you must call me David."

Sarah had walked up behind Jareth, openly staring at the legendary singer and his companion.

Said legend's eyes slid to land his gaze on her. "And who is this?"

Jareth noticed Sarah standing right behind him, starstruck. "This is Sarah Williams, a journalist from Rock Life magazine writing an article on myself. It will be quite the expose, I'm sure." She took her arm and drew her forward.

David took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. " A pleasure Miss Williams."

Sarah shivered a little in delight. She resisted the urge to giggle like a teenybopper. "Wow. I mean, thanks. It's mutual. I'm honored."

He grinned at her then turned back to Jareth. "I just wanted to come back and compliment you on the great show Jareth. Have a wonderful tour across the pond. We must be off."

He turned and took the arm of the woman with him, strolling away casually.

Sarah looked up to meet Jareth's eyes. "You know, I've never noticed before, but you two kind of look alike. Maybe you are distant cousins or something."

Jareth turned to watch the duo leave down the backstage hall to be escorted to their car waiting behind the arena. Thinking.

"I honestly don't see it myself. However I will take your word for it, precious. If I am to be compared to anyone, I could do much worse. Who would you like to play you in my movie, Sarah?"He asked, smirking and raising his brow.

Sarah laughed. "Let me think about it. I'll get back to you."

Once the obligatory socializing was done, Jareth escorted Sarah to his car and ushered her inside.

Once in side Sarah sat across from him blushing at being alone with him again. She refused to look at him and started out the window the whole ride to the hotel.

While Jareth simply observed her smiling a little. He knew she was uncomfortable, and like the feeling he was the one making her feeling that way.

Once they arrived, the driver got out opened the door. Jareth got out first and held his hand out for Sarah, who took it and let him pull her up. They made their way upstairs and finally the were at her door.

She leaned against it, and he put a hand against wall and leaned over her. She looked up at him nervously, biting her lip, uncertain how to proceed.

She wasn't quite ready to take that final step, but her body was screaming to pull him inside and have her way with him right here and now.

"Jareth..I...crap I don't know what to say. I don't do this often." She giggled nervously.

He watched her closely looking for any sign of acquiescence. "Often or never?" He asked suggestively. He ran a finger under her jaw and down her neck and chest, stopped at her neckline.

She knew what he was asking. " Often. Not never, I have dated and stuff. They all pale in comparison to you."

Jareth laughed. "Oh my dear you have no idea. There is no man on earth that will ever compare to me."

Sarah rolled her eyes at his arrogance, but it also kind of turned her on further. How confident he was. "That is probably true, but is it wise to say that too a girl you are trying to seduce? Most girls don't like a big ego you know."

"You are not most girls, Sarah. You are the most unique female of your kind. The only one suited for me. I think you like it very very much." He replied, still touching her here and there. Her arm, her waist, her hair.

Sarah was a little confused at the way he worded his last comment. Not sure what he meant by "her kind."

"Alrighty then, Mr. King. I think I had better go in and get some sleep. Early day tomorrow, plane to catch you know."

Jareth sighed, and back away a step. "I suppose. Sleep well, Sarah, sweet dreams."

Sarah opened the door and went in. She watched until he was out of sight, then closed and locked the door.

Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to follow him to his rooms and let him have all of her, but her brain managed to wrestle control.. for tonight. She expected this may be a nightly battle.

More like 24/7, her inner voice said.

"I was right..sooo much trouble!" She said out loud to the empty room.

She shook her head to clear it then went to get ready for bed.

Tomorrow is going to be a looong day. Again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9.

The next morning Sarah got up early and packed her bags, then went down to the lobby to meet the entourage who would all be traveling together on Jareth' plane.

When she got there he saw Hoggleston, Mr. Fox, and Luddy. Jareth's band, Jerry The cook, Hazel and her husband Stan, the tour manager, and a few others she recognized from the crew rounded out the entourage.

She also saw Roxy hanging off the drummer, Michael's arm.

Ohhh..so that is how she wheedled her way on, through the drummer, Sarah thought.

She shook her head a little. She had a suspicion that Michael was going to get very hurt when he found out the truth of that situation.

The blonde looked up from flirting with the musician, meeting her eyes. She then looked away quickly, like she was slightly ashamed to be there.

Sarah found this odd, but let it go. She had best just be polite.

Finally Jareth appeared, escorted by one of his bodyguards. Sarah had found out the day before his name was Tim, and he had worked for Jareth for 4 years now.

He also had a wife and 5 kids he was supporting, and thanks to this job, did so very well. Though it meant so much time away from them right now.

The other guard, the one who took the night shift, Sarah had not talked to yet. She knew his name was Juan, and that was about it.

Jareth greeted the group. Good morning everyone!" We are finally off to England! Everyone is here, yes?"

He looked around mentally checking off names as he saw the faces. He stopped at seeing Roxy, frowning briefly, then continued on until his eye rested on Sarah, who got a brief smile.

Sarah smiled back, but tried to make it look casual.

"Shall we then?" Jareth said, everyone gathered into the cars waiting, and made their way to the airport.

Sarah was of course put into Jareth's car with, Hoggleston, Stan and Hazel too. Jareth insisted she sit next to him while he talked to Stan about the itinerary. Sarah tried to scoot over to give him so space, but he would only move closer, so she finally stayed put, and fidgeted.

Her eyes met Hazel's, and the older woman gave her a knowing look and sympathetic smile.

Hoggleston tried to look anywhere but at Jareth and Sarah. He could see the bond weaving itself, beginning to bind her to HIM.

He knew it was supposed to happen, but he prayed she would not be hurt or lost in the process.

He knew when she was in The Labyrinth she was the chosen one. The Labyrinth itself had forewarned him of her impending arrival. That he was to cooperate to help the king to keep her there. In the end, he could not do it.

She was just too young, too innocent. She needed time to learn and grow. To help Jareth retrieve her was his punishment.

The only thing that keep him going about his task, was that once she was the queen, she would remain as such for all time and he could see her occasionally. She would never die in the mortal world.

He desperately hoped she would forgive him someday, once all was said and done and she got her memory back.

They finally arrived at the airport and made their way through security, boarding the plane and waited for takeoff clearance.

Sarah was grateful for a seat in the back, trying to distract herself but going over her notes and doing more outlining and blocking.

Eventually Jareth plopped into the seat beside her and everyone got settled and strapped in.

Finally they were off. Sarah's grip tightened on the armrest. She hated this part most. She didn't mind flying, but takeoffs and landings always made her nervous.

She closed her eyes and sent out a silent prayer. She felt long fingers wrap around her hand, and opened her eyes.

"Afraid to fly, Sarah?" Jareth asked in a whisper.

"No, just afraid to take off and land" She whispered back, a nervous giggle escaping her lips.

"Ah. Do not worry my love, I would never let anything happen to you." He said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

A warm feeling went through her at him calling her "my love." He had this way of making such declarations seem like they were absolute fact, that nothing would ever happen to her as long as he was there to shield her from it.

She wanted to believe it with every fiber of her being, but she had a deep fear that ultimately the one who would hurt her the most, was him.

She put everything away and leaned back once the plane leveled off. She noticed Jareth had closed his eyes and drifted off, but still held her hand.

Looking around she noticed Roxy was sitting next to Michael. He was chattering away at her but she was staring at them.

In a very peculiar way, almost like trying to figure out what was going on between them and trying to find the weakness in it.

Roxy noticed Sarah was looking back at her and turned away, face reddening.

No one hated themselves more than Roxy Love in this moment.

Sarah drifted off, her head eventually laying on Jareth shoulder.

Others on the flight noticed, giving each other silent looks of wonder and interest. Jareth was showing more interest in the woman than they had ever seen. They kept their thoughts to themselves, letting the two be. He had no tolerance for gossip about himself.

A couple of hours later Jareth woke up noticing Sarah was still asleep.

He was about lay his head back down not wanting to disturb her, when he saw a little red book peeking out of a pocket on her bag. He gently maneuvered until he could slip it out of the pocket and hold it in his hands.

He could feel The Labyrinth's magic in it. It took him back when he was first alerted to Sarah's presence. The book connected her to the maze, which was connected to him.

He had been shocked to discover the book in the hands of a 15 year old mortal girl. Her belief had been absolute, and what had led her to call upon him.

How she provoked him that night. She drove him crazy, undoing his traps and riddles, angering him, smarting off. He had loved it. Finally a proper challenge.

As time went on he was dumbfounded that he had begun to desire her, care for her. A mortal slip of a girl. In the end he offered her everything, and she had rejected him. The pain was something he had never known before.

Back to the present, Sarah's eyes had opened and she was watching him. "I found that in a park when I was a teenager. It was one of my favorites for a while, read it over and over. Then suddenly I put it away and never thought of it again, until a few days ago."

He smiled tightly, saying nothing, but handed it back to her. "Do you believe in fairy tales, Sarah?" He whispered.

She tucked it back into her bag. "I used to. Then I made the decision to live in the real world. Lately though, it's all been coming back to me. The wonder, and the joy of fairy tales, and happily ever afters."

Jareth kissed her on the forehead and got up to request a meal be brought out to the passengers.

Sarah felt her emotions begin to overwhelm her again and quickly went into the small bathroom.

There was a knock. "Sarah?" She heard Jareth say.

She sniffled a bit and wiped her face, opening the door a crack. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" jareth asked, leaning against the door.

She opened it a bit more, and he shimmied past her to join her in the small room.

"I'm fine, just can't seem to control my emotions lately."

She was pressed up against the sink, and Jareth was literally inches away from her.

She reached up and touched his face. He pressed his cheek into her hand and met her eyes, swallowing hard.

"What are you doing to me, Jareth? Why do I feel this way? I just met you, but I can't stop myself."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

He Held fast to her, capturing her lips, her tongue as it tangled with his. He moved his lips down her throat and nibbled on her neck and shoulder.

Sarah was in heaven. No man had ever mad her feel this way, with just a kiss, a touch.

She felt him kneel a little and lift her to perch on the sink, while he worked his tongue down to the edge of her shirt, pushing it down to get to more of her skin.

He pushed her shirt up and cupped one of her breasts, moving his thumb over a nipple, the sensation making her gasp and causing a bolt of desire to go straight down to her center, making her aroused and damp. She squirmed and rubbed against him automatically, her body seeking satisfaction.

He pushed her shirt all the way up, and then her bra. He gave her a wicked grin, kissed her on her full lips, then leaned down and took a rosy pink nipple in his mouth, sucking, the ran his tongue over and around making the peak hard and achy.

Every swipe of his tongue was another hammer against the wall she had been trying keep around her heart, her body. Every soft bite elicited soft moans from her lips.

Jareth was so enthralled with her response to he attentions to her body. He loved her soft moaning of his name. Her taste was was sweet like a ripe juicy peach, and he wanted to devour her.

His body was hard and ready to drive into her, to bring them both the release they were crying out for...but he stopped.

He pulled back and looked at her, flushed and damp with sweat and desire, as was he.

Her eyes slightly glazed, she looked back at him through half closed lids, her need obvious.

"Why did you stop?" She asked him, her voice husky.

He kissed her hard, pressing against her so she could feel him.

"Do feel that my Sarah? Jareth asked her, his voice almost a growl. "That is what you do to me. I would like nothing more than to strip you bare and join myself with you. But Sarah, you are..so..I don't want to take you here in a cramped airplane bathroom. I want to lay you on a bed full of silks and furs. I want to taste very part of you. I want to make love to you in every way we can think of, and when we are done, start again. I want to spend eternity with you, satisfying both of our desires."

Sarah gaped at him. Eternity? Is he asking me to..marry him? What the hell?! She pulled down her bra and shirt.

"Jareth, I admit that I want you. I can't fight that. But if you are saying what I think you might be... My career is just taking off, and I'm guessing that this will lead to other stuff, like babies and a house in the country and..I don't know if I'm ready for that."

A bolt of lightning went straight to his heart thinking of her pregnant with his child. He hugged her tightly for a moment, then reluctantly let her go and stepped away.

He grasped her arms and spoke. "That's isn't what I meant. At least not now. I got carried away, precious."

He opened the door and slid out of it, closing it behind him. Which left her to straighten her hair and clothing, giving her a few minutes before she followed him out.

When she rejoined him in their seats, she gave took his arm and gave it a squeeze. A few minutes later food came and it gave them something to concentrate on besides what had almost happened.

They ate and talked Jareth asking her all about her life. She gladly told him everything. He was so easy to talk to. In turn she asked him about his. Some things he was open about, some more evasive.

She was beginning to think he had a shady past he would rather not share.

Finally the pilot advised them to all strap in for landing.

Sarah heaved a big sigh of relief once they got on the ground and made it to the hotel.

Once again she was given the room next to Jareth's. Most everyone else was on the same floor too.

She saw Roxy and Michael had the room across from hers. Oh joy.

She put her things away and called her boss to let her know they had made it safely, then threw herself on the bed and thought about Jareth, about almost having sex with him in the airplane bathroom..everything that had happened the last 4 days.

She was baffled by the strength of her feelings for this man.

She shook it off, and went and took a long hot shower. She always hated the airplane smell that lingered post flight.

They were gathering downstairs in an hour or so for a celebratory gathering to kick off the European in the hotel bar and restaurant.

So she dressed nice, but casually,in a silky green shirt and black slacks. She put her hair up, and dabbed on a little makeup. She grabbed a small purse she had packed and slid her feet into some low heeled mules and left her room.

As she walked out she met Michael and Roxy. "Hey girl!" The drummer said, his arm around the blonde. Roxy gave her a tight smile. She Looked sexy as always, an tight red dress and high heels.

Sarah put on a smile. "Hey guys, on your way downstairs?"

The two nodded, and she was obligated to walk with them. Michael was chatty, cracking jokes and playing around. He was very taken with Roxy, Sarah noticed. She felt bad for him. She just knew in her gut Roxy didn't feel the same way.

Everyone met and drinks were ordered. Jareth making sure Sarah was at his immediate right at the head of the table.

Everyone drank and talked. Sarah was just enjoying seeing Jareth so relaxed, even laughing.

The alcohol didn't seem to affect him at all. Jareth was sure not like most musicians she had ever known. Most drank to excess often. She asked him about it.

"I've never been one to enjoy alcohol much, love. Plus too much puts on unnecessary pounds." Was his answer.

Sarah could understand that, he needed to keep himself in good shape. touring and performing took a lot out of a person. Alcohol was certainly not a good idea if you wanted to maintain a certain level of health.

Finally the gathering was over and they all went to their prospective rooms. As Sarah readied for bed, again she was tempted to go to him, to give in and give herself to him.

She could feel him, so nearby. She knew he was waiting for her to come. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Not tonight.

She crawled into bed and tossed and turned in frustration, finally, she slept.  
_

Sarah woke up to a gray London day. She showered and changed, and gathered her supplies in her bag. She had an idea to talk to some fans that day, finding out what was so appealing to them about Jareth King.

She left quickly, grabbing a coffee and pastry on the way. She used public transport to make the trek to the venue in London. It was fairly easy once she figured out which trains would get her there. She had always had a good sense of direction.

As she thought, there were people already waiting outside. She wandered through the crowd of about 30 or so people, asking questions, listening to anecdotes, and was generally impressed with the loyalty of these people to their favorite performer.

She was careful to not let it be known she was travelling with Jareth and his entourage, to avoid the pleading and cajoling to get her to introduce them to him. She had her creds and passes but kept them neatly tucked away.

After she was done, she had some fish &chips for lunch wrapped in newspaper, munching them on the way back. She had been to London once before and had fallen in love with the greasy English food, so it was quite a treat.

She took her time returning to the hotel, taking in the city, walking off her greasy, delicious lunch. It was a few miles and it was nice to get some exercise and fresh air.

When she walked into the hotel lobby. she was immediately met by Mr. Hoggleston, Mr. Fox, and Stan the tour manager.

Hoggleston was instantly in front of her. "Where have you been Sarah? Mr. King was frantic! You can't just disappear like that. He told me to escort you to his rooms as soon as I caught sight of ya!"

Stan was calmer. "Miss Williams, Jareth is fiercely protective of anyone under his care whether temporary or permanent. He insists to know if you leave the hotel at any time, so he can send someone along with you."

Sarah gaped at them both. "What do you mean, I've been here before. I was here for a month or so a few years ago, so I know my way around okay. I was working."

Mr. Fox waved a finger at her. "My Lady, with all due respect, we insist you do as Mr. King asks."

Sarah felt good old fashioned anger rise up. She had been taking care of herself for a long time.

"Well, then I guess I should go talk to Mr. King." She said tightly. She stomped to the elevators and pressed the button, tapping her foot.

While she was in the lift, her ire grew. How dare he! Jerk!

She fumed down the hallway, red faced, and showed her pass to the guard, who noticed her mood. He reluctantly knocked on the door and announced her, which Jareth opened immediately. He must have been waiting for her, or for word of her return.

Sarah pushed through the door, and he closed it. He stood in front of her, arms crossed, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Where did you go Sarah? you can't just go traipsing around an unfamiliar city unescorted! Someone could do you harm!" He demanded.

Sarah stopped in front of him, fuming. "How DARE you, Mr. King! I am a grown damn woman! I have lived on my own since I was 19 years old. I have worked, paid my bills and took care of myself without YOUR assistance! Do not think you can boss me around like you do your other minions! I will NOT put up with it! I will go wherever I want, whenever I want, and do my damn job the way I see fit!"

Jareth grabbed her arms and met her angry stare for angry stare. "Insolent woman! Do you not understand I am responsible for your well being while you are part of this group! How dare you talk to me that way! If something happened to you I could not live with myself! I rule here! Not you!" You will do as I say!"

Sarah wrenched herself out his grip. "Rule? Who the hell do you think you are? This isn't a monarchy, Your Majesty, and you would never be able to pay me enough to follow you around doing your bidding! I do not owe you an explanation of where I go, what I do, or who I do it with. But just so you know..I was talking to YOUR damn fans, who said some very nice things about you by the way. Although I don't know why. You are a pompous conceited asshole, who thinks everyone and everything should bow to his will. Guess what Mr. King, not me. Not now not ever!"

Sarah ran to the door, wrenched it open and dashed to her room, unlocking it and going inside locking the door behind her in fear he might follow.

She spent the afternoon to herself, trying to get past the fight she had with Jareth. She tried working for a while, but gave up when trying to write about him wasn't working. She kept mentally trying to fit the words "biggest jerk that ever existed" into her article somewhere.

She did some exercises to burn off the angry energy, then took a small nap.

She knew Jareth and most everyone else had already gone to the venue to get ready for the first of two London shows. They had a great deal of work to do. She still didn't feel like dealing with anyone, but knew she had to go.

She opting for her basic jeans and tshirt again. As she was pulling in her boots, there was a knock on the door.

Chef Jerry was there, with a cart of food. "Good evening Miss Williams, Mr. King sent this for you."

She was tempted to slam the door, but since the man in front of her did nothing wrong, she waved him in.

"I have to get back, but here is a note, Mr. King asked me to deliver it to you personally." Jerry said. He handed her an envelope, nodded, and left.

She opened it and took out the note, and read:

_Sarah,_

_I apologize for my earlier outburst. The thought of you gone, or worse, upset me greatly and I took it out on you. Please accept this repast as a peace offering. I do hope to see you later at concert._

_Love,_

_Jareth_

Sarah smiled a little, then frowned again. Really? Ugh! How can she stay mad at him when he does charming things like send her food and writing sweet notes?

There was also another rose on her plate. She picked it up and sniffed the sweetly scented flower.

Taking The lid off, she found a perfectly sized pizza for one, laden with cheese and pepperoni with mushrooms. She couldn't help but smile then. She had told him on the flight over that this was her favorite junk food.

She had no idea how he managed it, but she decided not to question it. She found an ice cold root beer to go with it, also something she had told him.

After eating her meal, she finished getting ready, and called downstairs to see if there was a car waiting.

There was so she quickly made her way down there, found her car, and left to the concert hall.

When she arrived, there was already a frenzy of activity. She had to ask several people to finally find her way to the dressing room area. Stan was just coming out of what surmised was Jareth's room.

He held the door open and gestured. "Go on in, Miss Williams." He said. She stepped in and noticed this room was much smaller than the place they had just come from. Hazel was just finishing up.

"Miss Williams!" She declared grinning at her. "Good to see you hon. I'm done here, so I'll leave you two to talk."

Hazel dashed out of the room, but stopped to give Sarah a knowing look. Apparently knowledge of their fight had gotten around the crew.

Jareth looked up and met her eyes in the mirror, then looked away.

"Did you enjoy your dinner, Sarah?" He finally asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, it was delicious. Thank you. I've been eating quite well these past few days. I think I will need to diet when I get home." She laughed.

For a long moment they didn't speak.

Then finally, "Jareth I.." Sarah started at the same time Jareth said, "Sarah will.." they both stopped again. Their eyes met again and they both laughed together.

"Please, after you." Jareth said.

Sarah blushed. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I know you are protective of...everyone. But really, I can find my way around. I'm used to taking care of myself."

Jareth smirked a little. "I should have realized, Sarah. Your strength and fire are what I always..well it's a good trait to have."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "So...we're good then?" She asked.

Jareth stood and put his arms around her. "We are more than good, love." He said as he held her. They stayed that way for a fe minutes.  
Jareth was shirtless, wearing a robe. Sarah indulged herself and rubbed her check on his smooth skin. He always smelled so damn good.

Before she got carried away, she pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Good. I think I will just watch from the side of the stage tonight. So I'm going to go and I'll see you out there, okay?"

Jareth smirk got a little wider. "Wherever you would like to be is fine. I'll see you wherever you are."

He kissed her and turned to finish getting ready.

Sarah left and found a good spot, out of sight of the audience, but a perfect view of the band.

There wasn't an opening act for these shows. so it wasn't long before Jareth and his band took the stage, and Sarah let herself get lost in his voice.

Sarah swayed to the music eyes closed. Everything faded away except him.

The crowd was having a great time too, she saw when she she peeked out. He knew how to command an audience that was for sure.

Once the concert was over, after 3 encores, The band came off stage sweaty and tired, but happy.

Jareth was grinning when he found Sarah. "Have fun?" He asked as he wiped his face and neck off with a small towel.

She noticed how he glowed a little when he was done performing. "You were wonderful!" You certainly have a way with charming people." She squeezed his arm.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Why thank you love. It's a gift."

After everyone changed and cooled off, the group made their way outside.

There were a throngs of people waiting to get autographs and pictures, and he and the band signed as much as they could and talked to as many fans as they could before they needed to catch their rides back to the hotel.

When finally they arrived there, still more people were waiting..especially the girls, several of whom Jareth had met up with before in London.

They flirted and touched him, cajoling for attention, trying to be invited to his room.

Jareth was patient but firmly denied them all, as Sarah was there trying not let her jealousy get the better of her.

She knew it was her idea to not show their mutual interest in public yet, but it was hard not to notice..he still liked the attention very much, whether he took them up on it or not.

Finally they got past all the fan and groupies and got to the elevators, getting to their floor where it was nice and quiet.

Jareth escorted her to her door.

"You have not said much since we left the hall, Sarah." Jareth said quietly so no one elses till milling about could hear.

"I know. I just...look Jareth, you are a pretty virile guy. I would understand if you went back down there and found someone else. It's not like we're a couple or anything just because we are attracted to each other. I know the score." Sarah whispered back.

"Anyway, goodnight." She turned to unlock her door.

"Wait." Jareth said, grabbing her arm. "Sarah, I don't want anyone else. Please know that. I realized tonight even being around those women, they pale in comparison to you. I can't change anything I've done, but I don't plan on repeating the same actions."

Well, he thought I might be able to change things, but the consequences of manipulating time could be the destruction of this moment.

He was not willing to take the chance.

Sarah felt her emotions taking her over, so she bit her lip to stop the quiver and avoided looking into his face. "Okay. well..I'm tired. Sleep well." She slipped into her open door and closed it behind her.

Jareth took a deep breath then let it out, sighing loudly.

He slowly turned and made his way to his rooms. Resigned to spending another night alone without Sarah.

He knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Why did she keep denying both of them?

He nodded at the guard and went inside.

He stripped off his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, getting into the shower, all the while thinking about his Sarah.

"Sarah, please, don't make either of us wait much longer." He whispered.

He closed his eyes and let the water run over him, and let thoughts of her fill his mind. _How I need you now, my love._


	11. Chapter 11

She collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She must have lain there for a good 10 minutes, thinking.

What I am waiting for? She thought. I know what I want. I know he wants me..yet I'm willing to send him off to some skanky groupie because I'm afraid to take the risk? What is the worst that could happen?

She got up and poured herself a drink, went out on the balcony, and thought some more.

The worst that could happen that I could get my heart broken. Then again, I might actually find someone I could be happy with, for once.

Every other relationship I've every had had started out not even a 100th as exciting as this, and still, I took a shot then...even when they just sputtered and died after a few months max. No one ever made me feel like he does just looking at me. I'm a grown woman. Why shouldn't I have a good romp once in a while, even if that's all it is?

Maybe I should just get it out of my system, if I just do it, maybe then it will just fade away. Like every other relationship I've had. I can keep my head, do my job. The article is almost done anyway.

Sarah gulped down the rest of her drink, making a decision.

She quietly left her room and went down the hall. The guard was there reading a magazine.

"Is Mr. King available?" She asked, getting his attention.

The man looked up and smiled. "Hey, Miss Williams, for you, always. He told me to just wave you on in if you wanted to see him. If his bedroom door is locked though, please wait. He asks not to be disturbed if that is the case. Something about meditating or whatever."

"Thanks." She responded. She walked past, went through the door the guard opened, then closed behind her.

The moonlight was shining into the room through the gauzy curtains, but no lights were on. Maybe he was in bed already. The bedroom door was ajar though, and she could see there was a light on on the other side somewhere.

She stepped in the room but didn't see him. She could see the light was coming from the bathroom.

She could hear the shower running. Then she heard the distinct sound of male humming.

She paused for a moment. Should she go in? Or wait? Maybe she could go talk to him but stay on the other side of the door.

She approached the door, the humming got louder. The melody was of a song she found vaguely familiar but couldn't place.

She wondered where she had heard it. Probably one of his, one of those that was buried deep on one of his CDs. Not one played on the radio. It was very pretty though.

She knew the showers had doors on them, so figured she would be safe looking around the corner.

She stepped and looked towards the shower and saw..him.

He had left the door ajar on the shower and she could see the entire backside of Jareth King, and holy crap is was the best backside she had ever seen.

She knew she should back out quietly and not stare, but she couldn't help herself. He was lean and toned and lightly muscled but perfectly proportioned. His legs were long and graceful. She knew he would be beautiful, but she was mesmerized.

He started to turn and she ducked out just in time. She leaned against the door, her heart pounding. Her body grew hot by just seeing him. If she would have stood there another second, he would have seen her. Not to mention she would have seen..oh god she would have seen..him.

Jareth meanwhile, in the shower, knew the moment she crossed the threshold to his bedroom. It was warded to alert him thusly. He smiled to himself, and turned back around to face the spray of water. He patiently waited to see if she would come to him, or run away.

He was tempted to call out to her, but decided against it. He sensed if he did she would lose her courage and flee. So he feigned ignorance of her presence, and started singing. "Ahhh..Sweet Sweet Sarah.. you will be the end of me..."

Sarah heard him start singing and her legs weakened. She could not fight it anymore. She swallowed hard, kicked off her boots and pulled off her socks, took her jacket off and threw it on a chair, and stepped back into the bathroom.

Barefoot she padded across the tile floor and took off her clothes, then laid them neatly on the sink.

Naked, she stepped into the shower behind him, and laid her hands against his smooth back.

Jareth smiled. Now you are mine, my love.

"I was wondering if you were going to stand at the door all night, or join me." He said chuckling.

He turned and took her in. She was beautiful. Soft pale skin, full breasts and hips with a narrow waist, long legs, full behind. Her eyes were round and glistening as they looked into his. She let his words sink in.

"You knew?" She said in wonder.

"You are not walking around on little cat feet, my love, and I have excellent hearing." He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him.

Sarah drew a sharp breath at the full contact of his naked body to hers. She felt his erection already growing against her stomach.

"You are stunning, my Sarah. Like I knew you would be." He said. He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs as he held her face in his hands.

Then finally, he kissed her. It was gentle at first. He nipped at her bottom lip, then massaged it with his tongue.

She yielded to him, and the kiss deepened.

As the water rained down over them, they indulged in each other. Their souls truly touching for the first time. The bond strengthening.

In the underground, The Labyrinth sang with joy. It knew it's chosen monarchs had finally found each other. It's King and Their Champion, bonding at last.

Sarah bent her head back so Jareth could kiss her throat. He ran his tongue over the sweet skin offered to him. He licked over to her ear, nibbling her lobe, then reversing the process and moving to the other side.

His long, strong hands moved over her body. Down her sides they went, over her back. They came around to cup her breasts and tease her nipples, then over her hips to cup her backside and press himself into her harder.

He worked his way back to her mouth, and slid his fingers down her belly to cup her between her thighs. He used one finger and found her most sensitive spot. He started rubbing there making her whimper and sigh in pleasure. She wriggled against him trying to breathe as he drove his tongue into her mouth to wrestle with hers.

He held her up with one arm, but didn't relent his attention at her center until she was trembling and struggling to stay upright. One last flick of his finger and she climaxed, losing all balance and her dead weight pushed him against the wall.

"Ohh my god...Jareth.." She moaned into his mouth.

He smiled against her lips. He pulled her hair carefully, tipping her head back and looking in her green eyes. They were a bit hazy after bringing her to her first of many many orgasms by his doing if he had anything to say about it.

"And that was just a little preview, Sarah mine." He told her. "We have all night, and I have extraordinary stamina. You will be fully sated and putty in my hands."

Sarah laid her head against his chest and ran her fingers over his pectorals, playing with his small pink nipples. She listened to his heartbeat and closed her eyes, hardly believing she was there.

The water was still sluicing over them. Both wet and slick, hair dripping.

Finally she spoke. "I'm getting all pruny." She looked up and gave him a half smile. Drops of water gathering on her lashes.

Jareth laughed into her hair. "As am I. Maybe we should repair to the bedroom before you continue your wanton seduction of my person."

Sarah giggled, standing on her toes and kissing him sweetly.

She pushed herself off of him and turned, taking his hand. He quickly turned off the water and followed the bare beauty leading him out of the shower.

He grabbed some soft fluffy towels and dried them both off.

While he was doing that she finally got a good look at his naked body. He was absolutely gorgeous, and...wow. She knew he was well endowed by the tightness of his pants, but he was even more so that she expected. She hoped she could accommodate him. It made her a little nervous.

Jareth noticed she was examining him. "Do you like what you see..love?" He asked, smiling, posing a bit, unabashed at his nakedness.

"Yes." she answered simply, blushing at what she was thinking. "I just, you are..oh my."

He brushed her damp hair away from her face, and again tipped her face up with his finger. "I'll take that as a complement." He kissed her, then made her squeal when he swooped her up and carried out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

He sat her on her feet and pulled the covers back on the bed, then picked her up again and laid her on the silky sheets. He went and closed the doors to the bedroom, which activated the magic that sound proofed the room.

She watched him move, enjoying how his body moved when he walked. More like strutted she thought.

He got in beside her and put his head on his hand to prop it up so he could look at her face, while the other hand drifted over her body.

Sarah wasn't an innocent, but looking up at him, the way he was looking at her made her feel shy all of the sudden. Never had a man looked at her like he did, with such obvious longing.

She knew how to please a man, but not THIS man. This man, she knew would give her everything, and expected the same in return. He was such an incredibly powerful presence she hoped she didn't completely lose herself in him.

"What is it, Sarah?" He asked, almost as a whisper.

"I just don't want to disappoint you. You are way more experienced than me I know." she said, looking at him guilelessly.

"Oh my Sarah, that is not possible. You have no idea how I have longed for...How I have longed for someone like you to appear in my life. Just laying next to you I am happier and more fulfilled than I have ever been."

She took the initiative. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face down to hers.

He leaned over her, one leg going between hers as they kissed.

She moved her head up like in the shower giving him easy access to her neck. He kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin.

He kept going, over her upper chest and between her breasts. The he found a nipple with his mouth, and sucked.

Sarah inhaled sharply, and moaned as he made love to her breasts with his mouth and tongue. The sensation going straight to her nether regions. She felt herself becoming slick and excited.

Her hands began playing over his shoulders and back, running through his soft locks.

Jareth loved the way she responded to him. She was completely open and in the moment, letting him in. The flavor of her skin, all peaches and vanilla cream, was something he would ever tire of.

He moved downward from her breasts, dragging his tongue over the plane of her stomach and circled her belly button. He had noticed earlier it was pierced, but took the opportunity to comment on it.

"This is unexpected." He said, tugging at the jeweled ring. Not enough to hurt, just so she knew what he was talking about.

Sarah had opened her eyes when he stopped his traveling. She met his smirking face as he fiddled with the piece of jewelry.

"Ohhh..yeah. I should have forewarned you. I did it a while back, on a dare. My friend was getting a tattoo and asked me to go with her, and told me I never do anything daring. So of course I had to do something silly and immediately show her I could. Stupid really, but it's done now. Does it bother you?"

He gave her a fiendish little grin. "Not at all. It's rather exotic, and stimulating. You don't have any other surprises I should know hmmm?"

Sarah snickered. "That is the extent of my bravery, I'm afraid. No other piercings besides my ears, no tattoos. I'm afraid my life has been rather conventional...until now."

Jareth laughed, kissing her belly button again."I think you are incredibly brave, delicious Sarah. You are the bravest person I have ever known. Braver than even myself."

"For piercing my belly button?" Lots of people are starting to do that." She answered, sounding baffled.

"No, for facing..." He stopped, he had forgotten she wouldn't know why."For facing me." He said simply. Leaving it at that.

Sarah didn't really know what he meant exactly, but left it alone. Now was not the time to question why.

Jareth parted her legs and lay between them, nibbling at Sarah's thighs. He wanted to take his time with her, discover everything. He could smell her excitement, her scent like an exotic flower just opening to the sun.

He chose to travel down her legs. He discovered she was ticklish behind her knees, and her toenails were painted pink. She wore a silver anklet with little moons and stars on it.

Sarah was mildly surprised he did just get right to heart of things, but he instead chose to explore her body further.

He took his time getting to know every part of her body not just the ones most guys immediately went for. He tasted the flesh of her ankles, and kissed her toes. She was amazed at how erotic it was.

Finally her worked his way back up to her thighs.

He pushed her thighs open further, and tenderly touched the folds that waited for him. He ran one finger between them, and felt how wet she was. He sucked the tip of his finger, enjoying the delicacy that was his Sarah.

So exquisite. He pressed her legs up to bend at the knees, and out, to spread her further open, and laid his tongue flat against her clit, then caressed it with the tip.

Sarah's back arched and she squeaked and squirmed. "Jar...ohh uhh..." She grabbed the bedding and twisted it in her hands.

Jareth feasted on her whirling his tongue around, and suckling, then softly biting her bud while flicking his tongue over the tip. She moaned loudly, became even more moist. He found her channel with a finger and slid one in, then two. curling his finger forward, to hit just the right place inside. Her body clamped down over his fingers as he worked her into a frenzy. Her thighs pinning his head in place.

He reach up with his other hand and found a nipple, pinching and playing with it. Her hand had sought out her own breasts at the same time. She ended up clasping his wrist while stimulating her other breast on her own.

Sarah moaned louder still, and arched again. Finally she went over the edge, convulsing as she climaxed on his tongue and fingers. He lapped at her, as more of her juices flowed over his finger and onto his tongue.

Finally her body collapsed from exertion, and she was left gasping for breath, panting and covered in a sheen of perspiration.

He removed his fingers and pushed himself up. Kissing her hard, then pulled away a little. He enjoyed the dreamy look in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"You are..." she breathed and sighed."You are really good at that."

"Just worshiping your delectable body the way it should be worshiped, beloved." He answered, burying his face in her neck and sucking at her skin. "I told you I will make certain you are completely satisfied. I meant it."

"I can't argue with that." Sarah answered back. "But...I want you to be satisfied too."

He sat up a little, meeting her eyes again. "Don't even worry about that, I will be." He wiggled his brows at her, making her smile and laugh.

He thrust himself against her hip and growled, letting her know exactly what he meant.

Sarah turn on her side, pushing him back onto his. She wanted to start returning the favor. She started stroking at his chin with her tongue. She worked her way around his neck and ears, then trailed her mouth over his shoulders and chest. She found his nipples and scraped them lightly with her teeth, making him jerk a bit and gasp.

She pushed back up and buried her face in his neck. "I want to make you feel good too, Jareth." She breathed into his ear.

Chills went through his body as she spoke. He rolled onto his back, bringing her with him to lay on top.

She sat up and looked down at him. The moonlight fell across his skin. She noticed how it had a slight shimmer to it, almost magical in nature.

She began to touch him. Raking her fingers over his chest, his stomach, his arms and face. Lightly, so delicate and gentle. She had never seen a person a beautiful as him. It was almost painful how otherworldly he was. How was such beauty possible in one human? His parents must both be stunning to create such a person, she thought.

"I think you are prettier than me, Jareth." She said, grinning.

"Pretty?" He asked with feigned indignity. "I'll have you know I'm a devastatingly handsome. There is no one prettier than you, regardless." He moved his hands up her legs and grabbing her hips.

Sarah bit her lip. "Roxy is." she said, frowning. "She makes me feel like a toad."

Jareth's eyes softened. "Sarah.. let no woman ever make you feel like you are anything less than magnificent. Roxanna is the same as a million other women, trust me. I have seen many women who look exactly the same. You are unique, a one of a kind jewel in a sea of gray rock. I see only you. It will always be this way."

Sarah leaned down and kissed him passionately. "For that, my king of rock and roll, you will be richly rewarded." She got up off the bed, while he looked at her questioningly.

She held out her hand and he took it, she pulled at him." Come sit on the side of the bed." She told him. He grinned devilishly and did as she asked.

She knelt in front of him between his legs, and really looked at his erect member for the first time.

He was smooth, and silky, but hard as steel, and thick. She really was starting to wonder if she would be able to do this.

She looked up at him, he could see the question in her eyes. He stroked her hair, smiling encouragement.

She sighed. Well here goes nothing. She took him in her hands, and stroked over the tip.

He hissed and mumbled in a language she did not recognize and rolled his eyes back into his head at her touch. Yes, he had let other women pleasure him with their mouth and hands, but their memories faded away as he was touched by Sarah.

She stroked him up and down, then took the head of his rigid shaft into her mouth and licked it, tasting the drops of his fluid that gathered there. His taste was indescribable. She wanted more.

She sucked him into her mouth deeper, increasing the pressure of her hands, and massaging the sack underneath. She closed her eyes and worked him more and more. His hips thrusting up to meet her movements.

Sarah was delighted at the sounds he made, he growled and purred, moaning her name. His hands were in her hair, fingers digging into her scalp.

She couldn't take all of him into her mouth, but did the best she could, and he didn't seem to be complaining. She kept up her actions for a bit longer until he pulled himself away from her, halting her movements.

"Sarah, you have to stop, Otherwise I won't be able to stop..." He said, breathing hard and and using all his power to control himself.

She smiled up at him her eyes boring into his. "You don't have to. I want to, let me...I want to please you." She said, and took him back into her mouth and hands.

He didn't argue. He laid back onto the bed, leaning on his elbows so he could watch her work on him. His hips moving up and down, she bringing him to arch his back and close his eyes now, like he did to her earlier.

He felt himself reaching the point of no turning back, and didn't fight it. "Sarah, I'm going to.."

His downward spiral began, and she took him in. All of him. She swallowed his seed, as he held tight to her head and thrust his hips towards her moaning loudly. His back arching even further as he shuddered and his muscles contracted.

Once it was over, his whole body relaxed. He looked down and she was gently cleaning him with her tongue. She winked at him and finished, placing a sweet kiss on the tip, then crawled over him.

She laid down on flush against his body, and kissed him. He put his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could. He never want to let her go. His love.

He rolled her to the side, once again caressing Sarah all over.

Sarah was surprised to feel him growing hard again so soon. She looked down at his growing erection, then looked up into his eyes,

"You weren't kidding. Seriously, you are some kind of sex machine. It's been what 2 minutes?"

She took him into her hand, impressed.

Jareth eyes danced as he watched her play with him. "I told you, I have extraordinary stamina. Call it a special gift I've been blessed with."

He sat up and had her do the same. Then he had them turn so they were laying the long way on the bed with their heads on the pillows.

He sat back on his knees and looked at the woman laying before him. She was a goddess. She was the one he had waited to come along his whole very long life.

He flashed back to her younger self, with all the promise of the woman she grew to be. Now she was here. She was about to to be become a part of him for eternity, and he a part of her.

Sarah raised her arms up to him in invitation. His heart began to pound in anticipation. He was a bit nervous despite himself.

He got between her legs and laid down gingerly, his mouth meeting hers again.

He cupped her sex, and again used his fingers on her. He wanted to make sure she was ready and well lubricated. Not that that seemed to be an issue.

Sarah was again enjoying the feeling of him stimulating her, making her gasp again his mouth, then moan. a moan he captured with his lips.

He sat up a little, removing his finger and grasping her hips. He tilted her pelvis up to place himself at her entrance. He knew he had to be gentle at first. Especially while she was still human.

Jareth leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Wrap you arms around my neck, hang on to me. When I am fully inside, wrap your legs around me too."

Her eyes were huge and bright as she looked at him. She breathed deep and let it out, then nodded.

Jareth pushed himself in, her body opening to him. Gods, but she was incredible. The feeling of her inner muscles grasping onto him and pulling him in further almost made him lose it right at that moment. He paused, gathering his control.

Sarah was breathing hard, whimpering a little. He wasn't hurting her at all , but sensation of him sliding into her, filling her, was incredible and almost overwhelming.

Her body seemed to surrender to him. As if it had been waiting for him, and him only. When he stopped she opened her eyes.

He was looking right into her face, as if to gauge her reaction.

She touched his face. "It's okay, keep going. You aren't hurting me."

He let out his breath. He didn't even realize he was holding it. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes, then nodded.

Holding her hips in a solid firm grip, he slid himself in fully.

Sarah wrapped her legs around him and hooked her ankles at his back.

He laid down on her, his face to hers, his eyes to hers, and began to move. He thrust gently, the made little circles with his hips, to make contact with every pleasure point inside of her.

He never took his eyes from hers. He watched her eyes dilating as the pleasure began to build.

Sarah couldn't believe how he felt inside of her. She had no idea that sex could be this way ever. Already she knew more joy with him that she had even knew before with anyone.

She closed her eyes and grasped onto him harder, her fingers digging into his flesh.

Her hips beginning to grind against his as her body accommodated him. She was surprised and happy that it could. He fit her perfectly. She began moaning louder, and digging into his skin even deeper.

Something within her she was not even aware existed, caused her to put her mouth to his neck and bite down and suck his skin there, drawing blood. She had no idea why she did it. All she knew is that she want him to belong to only her. She needed to claim him. Anyone else who tried to take him away from her would be met with a wrath she could not name, and had no idea it even dwelled within her.

Jareth felt her teeth sink into the side of his neck, and it sent a shockwave through him. She had marked him, and didn't even realize what that meant for his people. Even a drop of his blood in her would start the change.

She let go of his neck and and ground her mouth against his, as his thrusting became more vigorous. groaning into his mouth.

"Jareth.." She sighed. letting the feelings overtake her.

The sound of his name drove him closer to the edge. He used his head to nudge her head up and reciprocated the marking, on instinct. She was his, always his, no one else, no one ever. He would kill anyone who tried to take her from him.

Sarah shuddered when his teeth marked her flesh. It was the most erotic sensation she had ever felt. She felt her climax beginning to build, and knew he was close too. She grabbed him again. "Harder, please.. oh god I need it harder."

The feral grin was back, his sharp teeth showing. She could see a bit of blood on them.

He growled and drove into her, no longer able to control himself as he lifted his upper body off of her and held on to her squirming thrusting lower half, and roared as he came deep inside of her. His woman. His mate. His beloved.

Sarah screamed with him, as her body clamped onto him and took all of him in. Her release seemed to go on forever.

Heat exploded from inside her where they were joined and dispersed all through her body, and his.

Their mutual orgasms faded, leaving them spent. Jareth laid back down on top of Sarah, cooing into her ear and neck.

He was grateful for the magic he had in place to keep people from hearing what went on in his bedroom. He knew he had been loud, and didn't care.

As he held her, he felt the bonding complete itself. Now no one else would even do, for either of them.

He also felt the magic that was holding her memories back. It was still there, albeit a little frayed. Soon very soon. All she had to do was say her right words, and the spell would break.

He just hoped she would understand why, and not flee from him. He knew she would be upset, probably angry, to say the least. They would get past it though. He could feel how much she already loved him. She HAD to get past it. He could not bear to let her go. Now he would not be able to let her go. Now that they had marked each other, he would always be able to find her.

He removed himself from her body, and laid down next to her. She was staring at the ceiling a bit dazed, letting her breathing return to normal.

After a few minutes she turned to face him. A satisfied smile played over her kiss swollen lips.

She traced his neck with her fingers, seeing the mark she left for the first time.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't meant to. I hope it doesn't scar. I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually a biter. Then again I've never experienced anything quite that intense before." She said, still a bit boggled at her action.

He smiled back at her. "It will. But I don't mind. I reciprocated, in case you didn't notice."

She touched her own neck, and found the small wound. It was tender and stung.

She pulled her hand away and say her own blood, just a few drops. The wound already closing result of her taking his blood first.

She was not immortal as of yet, but being marked by one in such a way it was a good first step. She would already be stronger, and small wounds like that would heal within minutes. Her changing later on would be much easier on her now.

She laughed a little, remarking "I guess we have marked each other for life."

The thought filled her with a inexplicable feeling of happiness, of completion.

He kissed her tenderly. "Yes. For life, my precious Sarah. I agree."

He gathered her against himself. They wrapped their limbs around each other, snuggling and kissing, as they got sleepier and sleepier.

First Sarah drifted off, and Jareth relished in her soft body against his.

He closed his eyes and silently prayed to the gods that nothing would ever separate him from her, as he stroked her hair and listened to her breath and heartbeat.

Eventually, Jareth too, slept. Stubbornly still holding her tight to his body, unwilling to let her go.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11.

Sarah woke up slowly, the sun dancing across her face. She sat up and stretched and yawned. As she stretched the covers slipped down and she noticed she was very naked.

The memory of the night before came flooding back to her.

Sarah leaned back into the pillow grinning like a cat who ate the canary. Looking around she saw she was very much alone in the room. She spied a clock on the dresser and saw it was almost 10 am.

Crap! She jumped out of the lush bed and donned the silk robe laid on the bed he had left for her. It was a little big so it was probably his. She buried her nose in it and could smell his unique scent. Yep, his robe.

Sarah wandered into the bathroom, finding the clothes she had left there untouched.

She didn't think Jareth would mind if she used his shower, so she took a quick one and wrapped herself back up in his robe. She would put her clothes on before she left to go back to her room but didn't think it was necessary at the moment.

She would rather stay wrapped up in his robe for a bit longer anyway. Finding a toothbrush still in it's wrapper laying on top of her clothes and small tube of toothpaste, she smiled a little at the gesture and made use of them. Then towel dried her hair and combed out the tangles with her fingers.

She walked out of the bedroom and found Jareth there in the main room sitting at the dining table, sipping tea and talking on the phone. All he had on was a pair of loose black silk pajama pants that matched the robe, his hair pulled back. He was sexy as hell.

"Yes, that is it, make sure it is noted the number of rooms have changed as well." He was saying.

He looked up smiling and gesturing for her to sit. There was a fresh pot of coffee and creamers there waiting for her, as well as a tray of freshly baked scones.

"We will be there approximately at 1 pm, have everything prepared. Thank you. If you have any more questions please contact my tour manager Stan Martin. Room 1504. Yes that's it. Goodbye." He hung up the receive and turned to her.

"Good morning, Sarah love. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, drinking her coffee and putting a scone on the plate in front of her.

"I slept too long though. You should have woke me up." She lightly scolded him, but smiling too.

"Ah. Already my nagging better half, I see." He said teasing her. "You were sleeping so soundly, and there is nothing pressing today, I thought you could use the rest."

Sarah thought the morning after might be awkward, but it wasn't. It felt completely normal and right to be eating breakfast and bantering with him.

"Well, you did wear me out a bit, but I feel great this morning. Close proximity to you seems to do that to me." She told him.

He knew why that was. She would be even more energized now. Between the bond, the blood and the magic she already held, she was bound to notice differences starting to appear in no more than a few days. He hoped she would say the right words before then.

"Speaking of which, tomorrow we will be traveling by car to our next stop on the tour. I have decided, you will stay with me. Your room is already paid for for the length of the trip, regardless, but I do hope you take me up on my offer. So there will be quite a bit more close proximity." He said casually, picking up his cup of tea and sipping at it.

Sarah's jaw dropped open. She hadn't expected him to make such a decision without asking her. Then again, she should have expected it. He did so live up to his name.

She sat her cup down and looked him in the eye. "Isn't that a bit fast...and presumptuous? I can't stay with you forever, Jareth. I mean, last night was...amazing. But I still have to go back to my life in a little more than a week. Not that I want to stop seeing you, or anything. Quite the opposite but, I do have a life, a job, an apartment in LA."

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "I am aware, Sarah. Just please be with me as long as you are here. Spend as much time with me as possible. That is all I ask. I am not asking you to give up your life."

Yet, he thought. Once she was immortal, his queen, she could come and go to the aboveground as she pleased, even keep writing if she wanted, he didn't care. Well he did, but he knew she would want to come and go at least for a while.

He might choose to come and go for a while too, anyway. Provided the spell broke quickly and he could finally return home.

Sarah saw the pleading in his eyes, and slowly nodded. "Alright. I don't see much difference anyway, I guess. It's just a place to sleep and shower while I do my work." She squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him.

Yeah, except I will be sleeping next to him every night..and something tell me there would be a lot less sleeping than usual, she thought. A tingle went through her body at the thought of making love to him every night of the next week. She hoped her body could take it.

She let go of his hand and retreated. Taking a large bite of her scone.

"Mmmm..blueberry?" She asked. "Really good, and sweet!"

"Speaking of sweet.." He remarked. He stood up and went around and bent down, kissing Sarah properly. She tasted of coffee and pastry, and her own unique flavor. "Good morning, love."

There was a knock on the door. The guard opened it. "Roxy Love to see you, Mr. King."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Fine, but tell her to make it quick, I have more important things to do this morning."

The big man at the door relayed the message and let her pass into the room.

Roxy swept in, Wearing a super short skirt and crop top and high heeled boots.

Doesn't she ever just wear jeans and a shirt or something? Sarah thought to herself. She sank into the chair, suddenly feeling self conscious at wearing Jareth's robe.

"Jareth." the blonde purred. "I'm afraid that Michael and I aren't working out. Is it possible for me to stay..somewhere else tonight after the show?"

Her eyes slid over to take Sarah in. Sarah saw a flash of something, then the woman raised her brow and smirked, looking her up and down.

"Very well, Roxy. I'm sure there is a room or two available in the hotel. Not on this floor, of course. Downstairs." Jareth answered, he had started reading something and had not noticed the look Roxy had given Sarah.

Sarah smiled sweetly at the woman, feeling confident. "Oh no Jareth, I have an idea. As I will be staying with you now, I can move my things here and she can have my room. It no problem. I only used the bed once. Plus that way there will be an extra room the rest of the trip anyway." She grinned at Roxy, just a little too wide.

She was tired of this woman trying to make her feel frumpy and ugly.

Jareth looked up at her words, finally noticing the exchange. He grinned behind the accounting papers he had been reading.

That was his Sarah.

He said brightly "What a fabulous idea! There you go then Roxy, You have a bed for the night. How gracious of you, my Sarah." He nodded his head a little at her, then winked.

"Anything else, Roxy?" He turned back to her, saw she was blushing red. For once.

"No...I guess not. Well, I will leave you two to your breakfast. Thank you Sarah. You can give me your key when I see you tonight." She answered. She fled the room quickly.

Once she was gone, Sarah started to giggle. Which turned into a full blown laugh.

Jareth put his papers down and joined her. "Have I told you, precious, that you are magnificent." He said through the laughter.

Sarah's eyes were bright with mirth. "Yes, but for a completely different reason."

Jareth laughed more. "True, and that still stands too. I believe that was when you were seducing me in the shower, naughty thing. Sneaking into my room and appearing before me in your altogether. How was a poor unsuspecting man such as myself supposed to resist a wanton woman such as yourself?"

Sarah snorted in a completely unladylike manner. "Oh yes, pillar of society that you are. I'm sure you have never attempted to seduce anyone ever."

Jareth raised he brow again. "Attempted?"

Sarah laughed again and rolled her eyes. "Oh you must have been refused once or twice."

Jareth stood and held out his hand. "Come, Sarah."

She looked up at him skeptically. She had a feeling that was a double entendre. She took his hand, and he lifted her out of the chair, leading her to the plush leather couch.

He sat and pulled her down to sit astride him. Slipping his hands underneath the robe, he found her delightfully naked. He cupped her bottom and kneaded it. So full and round..she fits perfectly in my hands, he thought.

"What exactly are you doing to me, Mr. King?" Sarah said. She put her hands on his shoulders to have some leverage.  
He kissed her chest, then moved up to her neck and shoulder.

"Seducing you, my love." He answered. He look up into her eyes, daring her to refuse him. She did not.

He untied the robe and let it slide off. Sarah blushed a little. She wasn't really used to being naked in front of someone in full daylight. The night always hid most flaws.

"As I said, you are magnificent." He told her with a husky voice. He brought her face down to his and found her mouth with his own.

While they were kissing, Jareth cupped her breasts and played with her nipples, making them tingle and harden. He moved his lips down to replace he hands, giving each nipple the attention they craved, first one, then the other.

She tilted her head back and gasped in pleasure..then moaned his name..."Jareth..."

She felt her body lubricating itself as she became aroused. She ground down on his lap, and felt him already hard and throbbing beneath her. Only his silk pants between what both of them wanted.

She started fumbling with the ties on his pants, but was clumsy in her haste so Jareth helped her, holding her up with one hand while shoving the pants down and off, lifting his hips and finally setting himself free.

All the while never breaking contact with her skin, kissing and licking her wherever his tongue could reach.

He found her moist sex with his hand, rubbing and teasing her with his fingers her until she was close to her climax.

He pulled away, and she whimpered in frustration.

"Tell me what you want, Sarah." He said touching and kissing her here and there, but no where that would make her come without him.

"You know what I want." She ground out, slightly annoyed that he stopped.

Jareth laughed, and pulled at a nipple with his teeth.

"Say it." He whispered vehemently. "I want to hear you say it, Sarah. Tell me you want me. Tell me where you want me."

She looked into his eyes. He was studying her face intensely. Almost desperately. Like he needed to hear her say she wanted him, and him alone.

He did. After all this time, after everything that happened before, the way she rejected him, left him. He did.

Sarah's mouth opened and closed a few times. Dirty talk wasn't something she was really good at either.

Screw it, she thought. Just say it.

She took his face in her hands, and caressed it, her eyes looking into his. "I want...I want you. I want you inside of me. Deep inside of me. I want you to make love to me. To come inside me. I want it all."

Jareth grinned at her, he felt himself grow even harder at her words.

"As you wish." He took himself in his hand and found her damp opening, than pushed up as she seated herself on him.

He was all the way in before she could blink. Damn he feel so fucking good. No one ever filled her the way he did. She couldn't imagine ever being satisfied by another man now.

Sarah started to move, bounce and undulate on him, as he held her hips and plunged vigorously upward.

He knew the guard, at least, might hear, but he did not care. He held her against him and and with a thought made sure the door could not be opened from the outside.

Then he let himself get lost in her body, her spirit, as they coupled hard and fast on the supple leather sofa.

He licked the mark he left he night before, and she shook from the sensation. Ir was like a lightning bolt through her body, bringing her far closer to her completion.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back and reciprocated. He gasped her name out and thrust harder.

Sarah noticed how her body seemed to know and recognize him and bend to his will. It was simply the most amazing feeling she had ever known. She gave herself over to it. She was so close.

As she started to reach her orgasm, her whimpers and moans got louder. Jareth covered her mouth with his, to muffle them. He felt her constricting around him and let himself join her in ecstasy.

Afterwards she lay on his lap, her knees on either side for several minutes. They both were silent as they caught their breath.

Their bodies were damp with sweat and sex.

Sarah slid off to the side, with one leg still laying over his thighs.

Then he turned her to sit next to him. Sarah leaned against him as he wrapped an arm over her, they said little as they cuddled in the afterglow.

She finally turned to him and rubbed a finger over his cheek. "I think we are going to need another shower."

Jareth chuckled and looked both her and himself over. "I would say so. I'm sure we both look rather frazzled. Well, at least you look rather frazzled. i'm sure I look as fabulously handsome as always." He laughed and tickled her side.

"Oh you. You are such as jackass." She said laughing and moving to get away from his tickling fingers. He got up and lifted her into his arms, making her squeak in surprise.

He carried her into the bathroom and sat her down, then started the shower and led her inside.

They washed and teased each other, which led to another quickie, him pinning her against the wall and making her see stars.

Finally, a very pruny Sarah and Jareth emerged from the shower and dressed. Sarah put on the previous evening's clothes so she could go to her room and change.

The kiss goodbye seemed to last an hour before she could force herself to open the door and walk out.

The daytime guard was there, Tim. he gave her a knowing grin and greeted her. Sarah blushed a little. She wondered if he heard them that morning.

She laughed to herself. Well I guess everyone will know anyway, what with Roxy coming in this morning. She made it to her room, changed, and spent the afternoon there working.

If she worked most of the afternoon, she might get much of it done and ready and still have a few days to enjoy the trip. She knew it wasn't quite what her boss had originally intended.

Truth was, Jareth had not done anything gossip worthy since she had been with the group. Well except with her, and she certainly wasn't going to include that.

The whole time she was working, she smiled and hummed. She felt happy and complete. She felt calm at last. She chuckled at herself. "Well I guess really amazing sex is good for the nerves." She said out loud. "Alright..quit stalling Sarah, get to work!"

So she did.  
_

After Sarah left to change and work on her story, Jareth spent sometime gazing out the window at the city and thinking.

Something had come to him went she left. The best thing to do, might be to tell her the truth before she gets her memories back.

He retrieved the item he had Hoggle bring from The Labyrinth. Sarah's ruby ring. He held it in his hand and thought about it.

He would tell her how he felt. The one loophole he had to exploit was he council said nothing about him telling her of their shared past before she broke the spell, and he was going to use it.

He *knew* she loved him, he had felt it. All she has to do is say it, and we will all be safe.

He touched the mark she put on his neck, smiling. After all, she was according to the laws of his land his wife and queen, and already a changeling.

He was as bound to her now as she was to him, and that was unbreakable. She took his blood, and he hers. It still shocked him she did first.

He now realized to continue this deception further would be dishonoring her. Something he could not do to the one who was his wife. He had to, for once, trust that she would accept it as truth.

He knew she would be mad.

Mad probably didn't even begin to cover what she will feel. But she loved him, and he her, and would come to realize nothing was more important that that.

Jareth's hands tightened into fists, squeezing the ring tightly. She had to, or all could be lost.

Tomorrow night, he mused. the night was free of any other obligations and he could lock the door and tell her everything.

He had proof, with the ring she left with the Wise Man. He chose to let them have this night to enjoy each other, before facing the reality of situation.

He moved from the window and made to prepare for the evening's concert.  
_

Roxy hid in the bathroom of the room she shared with Jareth's drummer. He was a genuinely sweet guy and she hated deceiving him, but she had to.

There was no other way to go along to London. She already told him of her desire to get her own room, and he agreed they were better off as friends.

She let the tears flow. She hated herself, and what she was doing.

She liked Sarah a great deal, and loved Jareth like a brother. He had been good to her since he had been here in the mortal world.

Finally her tears stopped, and she took the yellow crystal out of the pocket of her bag.

Sniffing a little, she whispered. "They have bonded now. It is only a matter of time. I have to do it soon, or it may be too late. I will figure out something once we get to the next location."

A voice answered her. "Good Lady Roxanna, get it done. I want him banished for good. I want that kingdom."

"It will be done. The deal stands right?" She asked the voice.

"Of course, of course." was the reply.

A voice came through the door, Michael's voice. "Roxy? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Michael, was just feeling a little ill, I ate something that didn't agree with me I think." She answered.

She whispered into the crystal. "I have to go. I'll let you know."

She placed crystal back in her bag, cleaned up her face, and plastered on a smile, opening the door to Michael. "I'm ready, let's go!"  
_

The show went off without a hitch. The band and the audience satisfied with the outcome.

Many well known London musicians attended and gathered for the after party at the hotel.

There were drinks, music, and laughter abound.

Sarah had a grand time. Jareth kept Sarah nearby the whole event, which kept the women at bay.

People were speculating on their relationship, but he was nothing but a complete gentleman, introducing her as the journalist from Rock Life writing an in depth article about him.

Still when they were out of earshot a few remarked on how closely they stood, how they looked at each other, how he would touch her when they leaned in to listen and talk with each other, or she would lay her hand on his arm.

There was something more there, but no one knew exactly what. They were obviously attracted to one another, if nothing else.

As the hour grew late, Sarah excused herself and went upstairs first. She knew if they went together there would be too many rumors, so they had planned to make separate exits from the party.

She had moved her luggage to Jareth's rooms before they had left for the concert hall, and she had discreetly handed the key over to Roxy while they were seated side by side at the show.

Sarah had made a quick trip to a nearby lingerie store that afternoon to buy a sexy little nightie. She had only packed functional nightwear and really didn't want to climb into bed with Jareth wearing sweats and an old KISS t shirt.

It was pale green, short, made of silk and lace, tying in front between her breasts, with matching panties.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she was a little shocked at what she saw. Her pale peaches and cream complexion shimmered slightly. Her lips were rosy red, her eyes bright and her hair shiny.

"Apparently good sex agrees with me in more than one way." She murmured out loud to herself. "Guess I'll have to kept doing it."

She smirked at her own joke. As far as she was concerned continuing to have sex with Jareth was the best idea she had ever came up with.  
_

Jareth was trying desperately to get away from the party. Sarah had left half an hour before and already the vultures were trying to circle.

How he could have ever found any of these females remotely appealing he had no idea. He had a goddess waiting for him in his bed, he had no need for these cloying human females with their trashy clothes and overpowering sickening perfumes.

He was actually a little nauseated he had let any of them put their hands or mouth on him.

What was he thinking?

He managed to break away and went to the bar for a drink. How he wished for some of the delicious wine made in his kingdom, as human drink had no effect on him. The peaches and several other fruits were magical there so while it would take gallons to get drunk on it, a couple of glasses could take the edge off an especially grating day.

"Hello Jareth." he heard behind him. He rolled his eyes, he knew this one.

He turned and met a pair of green eyes he had seen before. "Julia." He said tightly.

Seeing her now, he could see even though she had green eyes and dark hair, the resemblance he had seen before ended there. Her eyes were hard and flat, her hair dull and lifeless. Her features slightly hawkish and he red lips only painted on. Her complexion ruddy and makeup overdone to the point of clownish.

It was like he was seeing her with his own eyes, not the eyes of the human he was pretending to be all these years. It was disconcerting.

The woman pouted. "How come you didn't call me and let me know you were coming to town? We could have had some fun" She whined. Her voice setting his teeth on edge.

"I apologize, Julia. But I have turned over a new leaf, so to speak. You know looking for Miss Right. and all." He said, taking a long drink to avoid having to say more.

The woman pouted. "Well, I could be that..if you want. I mean, not really into serious relationships, but hey we could give it go."

Jareth shook his head. "I think not, my dear. Our brief encounters are in the past now. Please enjoy the party." He waved his hand to send her a message to move on.

She walked closer to him and lay her hand on his chest. He flinched at her abrasive touch.

Leaning in she whispered. "Is it the brunette you were standing with earlier? Hey she is cute and all, but come on. You and I know you will get bored with that mousy little number in a few days. I doubt she really knows how to please a guy like you."

She moved to try and kiss him, and he grabbed her in a steel grip and pushed her away, but kept hold of her. He spoke low enough no one else would hear.

"Get away from me now, woman." He snarled. His lips curling in a sneer. "How dare you think to lay your hands, and your mouth upon me without my permission. I told you, I am not interested in any further contact with you. That I let you touch me in the first place disgusts me."

He lowered he mouth close to her ear. "And if you speak of *her* in such a manner within my earshot again, you will regret it in ways you cannot even imagine. You are not fit to kiss the ground she walks upon. Pass the word along to your fellow bottom feeders, I no longer desire, or need, any further contact with any of you. Is that understood?"

He let her go and shoved her away from him.

The dark haired groupie gulped and met his eyes. She knew he meant it. The look in his eyes scared the crap out of her.

"Fine." She answered as she backed away, keeping her eyes on him in case he made a move to grab her again. When she was far enough away, she turned and bolted.

Jareth downed his drink, and noticing no one needed his attention, left quickly.  
_

Sarah had waited nervously for almost an hour. She had thought he would come up sooner, but understood there were lots of people wanting his attention.

When she started getting sleepy she had fought it but figured maybe the best thing was to just give in, and dozed off.

Jareth got in the door he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He walked to his bedroom door and was met with an enticing sight.

Sarah sprawled on his bed, dressed in a rather enchanting scrap of clothing.

She was turned away from the door, and the sight of her curvy backside peeking out from under the garment made heat and desire pool in his stomach, and he began to harden instantly.

Jareth smirked and pulled off his gloves, kicked off his boots, stripping off everything but his pants.

He laid gently next to her so not to startle her and and spooned her body, burying his face in her hair and dancing his fingers over her skin.

Sarah woke and stretched against him, turning and smiling.

"Oh it's you. For a second I was going to have to karate chop some perverted intruder." She joked in a sleepy voice.

Jareth laughed. "Disappointed? You may karate chop me if you wish, but I would be forced to punish you repeatedly."

Sarah snuggled against his warm body, and kissed him. "What would this punishment entail, exactly?"

Jareth paused, tapping his chin with his finger. "Hmmm..I think you would first need a thorough spanking, then I would be obligated to make you scream my name over and over again until you beg me to stop."

Sarah hummed into his neck, as she had taken to nibbling it as he had been speaking. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Well then, I may try it sometime, just to see." She answered, her voice low and husky.

Those big green eyes looking up so lovingly into his filled him with tenderness.

He took a deep breath and fingered her nightie.

"I must say, love, this piece of clothing is very stimulating." He tickled the expanse of belly that peeked out in between the tied together fabric, running a finger up to where the sides tied together between her breasts.

"I bought it today. Usually what I wear to bed is more suited for warmth and comfort than seduction or romance." She told him, reddening a little.

"Ahhh..so this *is* another seduction, I wondered as much. You are quite the naughty wench, aren't you?" He asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow. "First you accost me in the shower, then provoke me during breakfast, now deliberately enticing me with silk and lace and exposing so much creamy skin. How am I to fight off such seductive female such as yourself? You have me under your power, precious, do with me what you will."

Sarah got up on her knees, leaning over so he could clearly see most of her breasts. "Why don't you roll over onto your belly, and I'll give you a massage." She said in a low tone. "You seem a little tense."

He smiled and complied. "Yes, I admit, that gathering downstairs was getting on my nerves. I kept trying to get away and being waylaid by inane chitchat, come ons, and foolishness. All I wanted to do was come up here and be alone with you."

Sarah was rubbing and gliding her hands over his back, amazed at the silkiness of his skin that stretched over the sinew and muscle underneath.

He was lean and well toned with little body hair or fat. She knew his physique belied his strength. He had picked her up with such ease she would have thought she weighed no more than a child.

She moved his long feather soft hair out ofthe way and worked his neck and shoulder muscles. The way his head was turned she could see the mark she had left still. It had already healed and was fading to a small pink scar. Hers was the same she noticed earlier.

She laid down on him, and kissed and traced the mark. He hissed and jumped, groaning "Sarah..."

She whispered in his ear. "Do you like that?" She bit and sucked on his earlobe, making chills run up and down his body.

"Yeesss...please continue." He rumbled into the pillow.

Sarah grinned at the back of his head. She sat up and kept massaging him a little longer. She noticed his skin shimmered like hers did earlier in the mirror.

Strange, she thought..but shrugged it off. Must be something to do with the lighting in the room.

He moved underneath her, turning over but holding her there on top of him.

"I could not bear not looking at you any longer, my love." He said, smiling.

She could feel him hot and throbbing behind her, against her backside. She slid her hands up his chest, stopping to toy with his small pink nipples, then continuing slowly as she laid against him.

She brushed he hair away from his face and looked at him. He was so stunning. High cheekbones, straight nose, sinfully long eyelashes framing his odd, hypnotic blue eyes.

"I honestly have no idea what you see in me. You could have any woman on this earth. Why me?" She said as her fingers played over his features.

Jareth took her hands in his, stopping her exploration. He kissed each palm, watching her face.

"Sarah...please don't do that to yourself. You are the most glorious woman I have ever known. I adore you, and want no other. Be secure in yourself. You have no reason not to be." He lightly demanded.

Tears welled up in her eyes but the blinked rapidly to push them back. They way he said things...she could see he really did believe everything he said. No matter how long this lasted, she would cherish her time with him. He was certainly doing wonders for her self confidence.

He noticed again the changes beginning to happen. Most were to subtle for any human eyes to see. She was further along than he had hoped she would be at this point.

It concerned him a little but in a day he would tell her everything regardless. He could see her brows beginning to turn up, and her ears would soon begin to change as well.

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her to him for a moment. Even her scent was changing. Soon her own magic would begin to form, and there would be no way to hide what she was.

For tonight though he would simply love her, and face whatever tomorrow brought when the morning came.

He lifted her head up and crushed his mouth to hers. Ravishing her tongue and lips as his hands roamed over her body. Grasping and squeezing her hips, thighs, anywhere they could reach.

Sarah sat up and ground her lower body against his. Damn he was so hard already, she silently observed.

He untied the ribbon between her breasts and pushed the garment down and off, throwing it aside.

He took her rosy tipped mounds into his hands and caressed them, making Sarah moan and recline her head, closing her eyes.

He sat up and pulled her closer so her could take one peak into his mouth, teasing it to hardness as Sarah rolled her hips and hung on to him for dear life. He switched and gave the same attention to the other nipple.

He slid a hand underneath her a cupped her over her panties, already soaking wet. He did not yet venture underneath but rubbed her over the thin material, make her body writhe and grind on him.

Finally he let one finger wander under the fabric, finding her hard little bud and flicking it.

"Oh, Jareth." She breathed out. Him lapping and biting at her nipples and teasing her heated core were making her spiral towards her peak faster than she could have ever imagined.

He stopped all of the sudden and running his hand over her hips, pushed at her panties trying to remove them.

She lifted herself so he could push them further down, then wiggled out of them until she could reach back and slide them down her legs and off, tossing them onto the floor.

He laid back and looked at her. She was flushed with desire, so completely hungry for him to finish what he started.

He lifted her hips so she could straddle his head, and feasted on her damp sweet folds. His tongue danced over her then in between seeking and finding her engorged clit and licked around it, then biting down and tugging with his teeth.

He moved down to her entrance, felt her juices dripping onto his chin as he drove into her with his curled it and massaged that most sensitive place within her, and felt her thighs and tight passage clamp down on him as she let go and screamed his name above him, hitting her peak, then falling off and spiraling downward.

Sarah's hips bucked and rolled against him as he held her in place. She was blown away by the intensity of her orgasms with this man. No matter the method he used, he knew how to play her body, how drive her to heights she did not know existed.

Her climax bottomed out and she fell against him and the headboard. She laid there retrying to gather her thoughts, her heart pounding. After a moment she pushed herself down his body.

When her face was level with his she enveloped his mouth with her own, tasting her release on his lips.

He nuzzled into Sarah's neck, breathing her in. The strength of his need for her was so intense, it almost overwhelmed him.

"I need to be inside you, now." He demanded of her.

She nodded, wriggling around trying to find him with her body, pushing his pants down then sought him out with her hand.

She found and held his painfully hard erection and put it at the entrance to her snug opening. She leveled her hips and pushed herself down on him, as he held her hips and pushed upward to meet her.

The pleasure of their joining was mutual and powerful. Sarah paused, meeting his blue eyes with her green ones.

He felt her body quivering around him. The muscles of her canal tightening, urging them both to move and give their bodies what they most craved.

Jareth pulled her to him and held her as he rolled her underneath him, staying firmly ensconced in her warm heat. He lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders, and started to move.

Her welcoming body took him in completely. she began clenching and releasing as he plunged into her. Her cries were raising higher, which made him piston into her harder and faster.

Sarah reached up and held on tightly to his arms. On and on he drove into her and she thrust her hips to meet him. She felt herself getting so close to her summit, her body beginning to quake.

Jareth could not take his eyes off of her in the throes of passion, her whole body flushed, her breasts pointing up as her back arched. one hand holding on to his arm, the other playing with her nipples. He could see himself driving into her, it was the most erotic, beautiful thing he had ever seen, his body joined with hers.

He fell a pull deep inside, and his release started. He let go over her legs and they slid to the side. He laid on top of her and his mouth devoured hers, as the rode out their climax, pushing against each other, moaning each other's names.

Eventually the both came back to themselves. Thier kisses got softer, their touches became lighter.

Jareth laid his head on her chest and listened to her heart as the pounding subsided back to it's regular rhythm.

Fully relaxed, Jareth rolled off of her and gathered her close to himself.

"Jareth...can I ask you something?" Sarah said quietly.

"Anything, precious." He answered. He laid on his side and she did too, so they could face each other.

"There weren't like..thousands of groupies right? Not like some of those other rock stars who had like a dozen every night."

Jareth caressed her face as he thought how to answer her. He did not even want to lie to her.

"No, not thousands, but I'm no innocent, love. I will tell you everything, if you really wish to know."

She nodded, waiting.

"There have been times, when my loneliness has made me do things. I'm not proud, but I can't spend time regretting the past. Maybe a few times a tour I have given in to my baser needs, and let a woman..pleasure me. I have never had intercourse with any of them, I swear never, absolutely never, have even kissed any one of them, or even touched them without gloves."

He stopped, trying to think of how to say what he needed to say next.

"My love, I must ask of you, do you forgive me? I wish I could change it, but I can't. So now I must humbly request, that you do not hold it against me."

He took her hands and kissed then, his eyes imploring as they stared into hers.

Sarah was a bit taken aback at his words. She really did get why he would ask such a thing. He wasn't her husband or boyfriend, why would he think she had to grant him some sort of absolution? It was so odd. Then again, he was a bit odd, sometimes.

Plus that she felt the need to ask at all, she also found strange. The way he was looking at her I guess he really needed to hear it didn't make a difference to her, what he did in his past.

She smiled and kissed him. "Sure, I forgive you. I mean, there really isn't anything to forgive. What's past is past. I'm no virgin.  
We are both part of this scene, we know what goes on, right?"

For a moment Jareth had forgotten the world outside this room. It wasn't his world. She would not know why he needed her forgiveness.

He smiled back, and wound his fingers in her silky hair. He hoped she would be so forgiving tomorrow evening when he told her everything.

He took her head in his hands and brought her lips to his sealing their words with a kiss. He then held her him as tightly as he could, and spoke into her hair.

"Let us sleep precious. Tomorrow will be a very long day, and it starts early."

Sarah agreed. "Good idea. goodnight, Jareth, sleep well."

"Sweet dreams, love." He replied. He listened as her breathing evened out and she slept.

He laid there a long time thinking. He realized something. He had let himself get wrapped up in his role here, and let himself forget who and what he was.

He needed to rectify that now. He enjoyed singing and performing for people and that was fine, but it wasn't his true self.

He had to get back to being The Goblin King, a leader, a monarch, a man of power and strength who demanded respect. Not Jareth King, and human man who was entertainer for the human masses.

It had been fun, and he would always cherish it, but his time here was coming to a rapid end, one way or another. He would not let any group of council fools tell him where he belonged or whether he should be who he was.

Finding Sarah had in a very big way, brought him back to himself. This fight was not about just him anymore, it was about her, about them.

She was his wife, his queen, and anyone coming between him and her, and their kingdom, would find their would be hell to pay.

He finally slept, determined and resolved.


	13. Chapter 13

Jareth and Sarah awoke early to the alarm on Jareth's bedside clock.

"Blasted thing." Jareth said, reaching over Sarah and turning it off.

Sarah, just waking up, was startled having her face suddenly pressed into her bed mate's chest.

"Hey..trying to wake up here." She mumbled into him.

Jareth chuckled as he pulled back. "Sorry love. That noise is grating and I could not stand it any longer." Noisy human contraption, he thought.

Sarah sat up and looked at him. "How do you look so good at..." She looked at the clock. "7am? Eesh." She smoothed down her hair and yawned. "I need coffee...and a shower."

Jareth got out of bed and padded into the bathroom, took care of personal needs, then started the shower and got some fresh towels set out.

Sarah watched him cross the room and into the next, He strode unapologetically naked and gorgeous. She heard the water start and he came back out and towards her.

"Shall we then?"

She blushed. "Umm..okay, but can I have a moment alone in the bathroom please? I'm not really ready for you to see me use the facilities yet." She climbed out of bed and dashed past him to the bathroom.

She could hear him laughing in the next room. "So shy, my Sarah? Really, it's nothing that would shock me. It's a perfectly natural function all living beings do."

Once she was finished she peeked around the corner at him. He had gathered robes for them to use post shower and was waiting for the all clear.

"Well, maybe you are okay with it, but let me just say I really have no desire to watch you pee either, before we even go there." She said dryly.

He grinned at her as he entered the room and walked by her, laying their robes down on a cabinet.

"Curses. I was hoping you would like to hold it." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Umm..well, I rather enjoy holding it, but not for that purpose. If we start that, it will probably lead to other things. Most especially being very late getting started."

He gave her a smarmy look, eyeing her body. "We could be a little late. They won't leave without me."

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned him around directing him towards the shower. "In, Jareth. Now. We both need it." She pushed him ahead of her, then stepped in herself.

Suddenly she found herself yanked to his warm body and looking into his eyes. "First, I feel the need for a proper good morning."

He kissed her deeply and long, making her knees give way a little. When he pulled back her eyes were glazed over.

"Good morning, Sarah." He said. holding her up.

Sarah came out of her daze and blinked. "Wow. Good morning."

He laughed again, and handed her the a sponge. "Wash my back, would you dear."

She sighed and rolled her eyes again, and took the items from him.

Once they had showered, dressed, and had eaten the light breakfast that had been prepared, there were people scurrying about packing things and getting them into trucks for their drive.

Sarah gathered her belongings and followed Jareth to the lobby. All she had was her carry on and her rolling case, so she would be able to fit the case in the trunk and took the bag with her.

Hoggle did a double take when he saw Sarah, and poked Didymus and motioned for him to look.

They could clearly see what other would not notice. Sarah was a changeling, and would soon be an immortal. Jareth noticed them staring, and motioned for Sarah to go ahead while he walked over to them.

"You two. Quit gaping at Sarah. Do you want her to wonder what it is you are staring at?" He said quietly.

"Yer Majesty..I'm sorry. It's just..it's happenin' fast." hoggle bowed his head as he spoke. He motioned for them to follow him to a corner far away from the others.

"Yes I am aware. I'm not one to reveal such intimacies normally..but..she has marked me." He showed them the scar on his neck. "She of course does not have any idea what this means. She drew blood as well. I had no choice but to reciprocate or she would suffer. I plan on revealing everything to her this evening."

"Before she gets her memories back, Sire?" Didymus asked.

"I have to. To keep it from her would be a dishonor to a Queen of the Underground. *My* queen. She deserves to know her place. She is my wife. It is my responsibility to show her respect above all."

"But..Sire..what will happen to us? Will we go home?" Didymus was greatly worried.

Jareth smirked at them. "We are going home, no matter what. The Council has no right to govern myself or my kingdom. Their ruling was arbitrary and foolish based on one side of the entire situation. They are playing a game and the forget one thing. I am the master of games, and have only been beaten once. By her. She is the only Champion, and she is on my side. Or she will be, if everything goes well."

The Hoggle and Didymus nodded, but as their sovereign walked away they looked at each other, both very concerned about the whole situation. Ludo was lucky, his simple way of thinking usually kept him from worrying to much.

Everyone loaded into their vehicles and they were off. They were headed to Birmingham, a large city a little over 2 hours from London.

Jareth had arranged for Sarah and himself to have their own car. He wanted to enjoy some peace and quiet with her. They watched the scenery go by, pointing out this and that along the way to each other.

Sarah was so comfortable in Jareth's arms she ended up falling asleep after a while, and Jareth just held her close to him, as both countryside and urban areas flew by, he stared unseeing at all of it. The only thing he was concerned with was there in his grip, and the closer they got to the next stop, the worse the fear grew of what the consequences would be of that night.

They arrived at the next hotel in the late morning. It was near the airport there and quite nice.

The rooms were spacious, and Sarah noticed they had a suite with two bedrooms this time.

She looked at Jareth questioningly. "You don't want to share?" She asked.

Jareth had been setting some things down and had not noticed she had walked through the bathroom into another bedroom.

He went to her and hugged her. "Of course I do, love. This was just their nicest room, and it happened to come with an extra bedroom." He knew beforehand, but kept that part to himself. He thought if she did get upset with him, at least she could have a room of her own but still near to him so he wouldn't have to worry.

They settled in and put things away, Jareth was a bit tired so he took a nap, and Sarah went to meet with Hoggleston and Didymus. Jareth had relented and she didn't want to pass up a chance to meet with the two alone. He had forewarned them one last time to be as vague and unforthcoming as possible for now.

Sarah met the two at the hotel restaurant, and they ordered some food and talked. She asked all the questions she had wanted to ask, but was a bit frustrated as they didn't seem to know a lot about his past. Or at least they claimed they didn't.

She noticed several times they would glance at each other and act like their knew more than they said. She let out an exasperated sigh and kept trying.

Jareth woke up and was waiting for his tea and a light lunch for himself to arrive, when He was informed Roxanna wanted to speak with him. He waved her in, albeit hesitantly. He did not like how cagey she had been behaving.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty." She bowed.

He eyed her skeptically. She was dressed in a simple red sheath, hair pulled back..for her very plain.

"Yes, Lady Roxanna..what is it." He snapped.

"I just want to apologize.." She started. There was another knock. It was Chef Jerry with his tea and food.

He gestured for her to sit. They both waited until the chef was done setting out everything and had left, Jareth smiling and thanking him.

"Would you like some tea, Roxanna?" He said politely. She nodded, jumping up. "Yes, thank you. please let me serve you, my Lord."

He acquiesced, giving her a small she brushed by him she knocked his napkin and silverware off the table. "Oh I'm sorry!"

Jareth shook his head and picked it up as she prepared the tea. She sat it in front of him. and went and sat back down.

"You were saying?" He enquired.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior as of late. I just...well, I've been missing home so very much. My daughter, my whole family really. It's been very stressful." She lowered her head as he sipped his tea.

"Understandable. I suppose. I miss mine too, at times. You are forgiven, Roxy. I would appreciate if you reached out to Sarah. She seems to think you do not like her and it a bit insecure about her place here in your presence. I have told her several times I have no romantic leanings towards you, but it would be good for you reiterate that point."

She looked up and met his eyes, tears running down her face. "I have to apologize for something else too. I hope someday you can understand, and forgive me. I need to go home, Jareth. I can't survive here much longer."

He was puzzled. THen suddenly the room began to spin and he slipped onto the floor, unable to keep his balance.

He looked up, his eyes swimming, but managed a glare. "What did you do? Roxanna?!" He said gasping as his vision started fading.

""It's darkroot, Jareth. I want you to know this. You will be fine, but unconscious. They wanted me to kill you..but I couldn't. I do care for you too much for that. Please..forgive me."

Jareth looked up at her as she stood over him. "Never...you will pay..." Then his body convulsed, and he passed out.

Roxy let out the breath she had been holding, and took the crystal out of her pocket. "Come now, I need your help. He is out."

Appearing next to her were two men, one short and rotund, and one a little taller and scrawny.

"Good very good. Lady Roxanna." Lord Brayson smiled. She observed his smile was rather like a snake. Appropriate.

They moved him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed, and the taller man undressed him. Roxy could not bring herself to disrespect him that much. He pulled the blanket over his bottom half at her insistence.

""Now, Roxanna, I am relying on your skills as an actress to chase the mortal away. If we can keep them apart long enough, no further action will be necessary." He grabbed her arm an reminded her. "If this fails, you too will be stuck here."

She pulled herself out of his grasp. "I know that. You promised me I could go home if she leaves. You better not go back on your word. I will tell him everything."

He shoved her against the wall and the other man helped hold her there. "You are fool if you do. He will kill you. He will cut you apart, slowly, with a cold iron sword, so you suffer. Then when you are at death's door but still alive, he with burn you to a crisp as you scream until you finally succumb to the pain and poison. The Goblin King is not known for mercy to his enemies and betrayers, woman."

His snake's grin widened. "If this woman is his true mate, his anger will be a thousand fold stronger than if you had merely attempted to assassinate him. you can count on it."

They let her go. "Do as I you are told. girl." He waved to the man behind him, and they disappeared.

She sat on the bed next to the prone body of the king.

Sighing, she wiped her tears away, and stood, removing her clothes. She laid down next to him but tried not to touch him. She turned and faced the door and waited, her heart heavy.

She rocked herself a little to soothe her frayed nerves. Looking at Jareth, she spoke hoping somehow he would hear. "I'm so sorry Jareth. I know what it's like to lose the one you love. My daughter is all have left to live for. He wouldn't let me go home unless I did this. I pray to the gods, somehow you will find her again. Trust me, if she remains mortal, you don't want to be immortal here anyway. At least you can die with her."

She thought of her mortal husband and spoke to him too. "Please forgive me my love. if you see what I am doing."

She sniffed back her tears, and waited for Sarah to come back.

Sarah was on her way, and Hoggle decided to accompany her. He needed to speak with Jareth about something anyway so he figured they could go together. Besides, he liked being around Sarah. She was his best friend, even if she didn't remember.

Sarah and Hoggle approached the doors, and the guard smiled and opened it. "He has company though, Roxy. She's been in there a while." the man said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No problem. She is probably trying to cajole something out of him."

They went in but heard no noise. Sarah found that odd, the door to the bedroom was ajar though.

She went through the door and.. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

There laying across the bed, and next to Jareth's obviously naked form, was Roxy. Also naked.

Hoggle ran in behind her, gasped, and shielded his eyes.

Roxy quickly got up and gathered her dress up to her chest. "Oops.. Umm..sorry, we thought you would be gone a little longer." She said, smirking at the dark haired woman standing in the doorway.

Jareth started stirring on the bed, Sarah's scream, and her distress which he felt, waking him.

He tried pushing himself up but the pain in his head made him dizzy and he collapsed back onto the bed, moaning.

Sarah just stared, her heart breaking into tiny pieces, as her anger began feeding on itself. It rose higher until it was ready to burst out of her.

Hoggle finally spoke. "Sarah, maybe you should..."

She turned to the short man behind. "Maybe I should what? Leave? Why? I've already seen everything!" He saw the fire in her eyes, and felt something more. Now that she was changeling, she would have access to magic. Moreover, she had access to the same magic Jareth had. He could see how powerful it was now.

"No, Sarah, I knows yer mad, but we needs to figure out what.." She just glared at him and turned away.

The blonde had slid into her dress and was watching her, a smug look on her face.

"Sarah..." Jareth moaned from the bed, still trying to sit up holding his head.. "What the...?" He noticed Roxy standing there."You...what have you done?" He hissed at her.

"Well damn, Jareth, you think you would remember banging her in the bed we've been sharing..or are there so many they all just seem the same?" Sarah said, venom dripping from her words.

Roxy tried moving towards the door, but found herself face to face with the irate woman. She could now see why the dwarf had been so nervous. Changeling's had limited control over their power, and Sarah's anger was fueling it.

Sarah grabbed the woman by the throat and pushed her to the ground.

Squeezing the blonde's throat, she watched coldly as her eyes begin to bug out as her air was slowly cut off.

Roxy had not expected this turn of events. She gaped at the woman standing over her. She could now see the mark flaring to life on the woman's throat. The mate bond had already been completed.

Hoggle tugged at Sarah, but was now way equipped to stop her. "Sarah..you gots to stop. Sarah please, you will kill her."

Sarah saw nothing but red. She wanted to rip Roxy's head from her shoulders. They woman dared to try and take Jareth from her, a crime punishable by death. She squeezed tighter..the woman gagged, and swooned from lack of air, beginning to lose consciousness.

Something hard and quick knocked her almost off her feet, forcing her to let the blonde go.

Jareth. "Sarah, please, calm down, this isn't what it was made to look like, I swear it.. I would never..." He exclaimed as he held her back.

Sarah turned and struck him, hard. His ears rung. She was much stronger than he had realized.

The pain in his head worsened.

"How DARE you!" I gave you everything! You promised me! Only me! You will only see me! You want no one else!" Remember?! LET ME GO!"

She wrenched away from him, and turned, grabbing her bag and sweeping her belongings sitting on the dresser into it.

Jareth made to grab her again, but she was far too quick. The pain and dizziness made him lose his balance and he fell against the dresser, tripping over the sheet he had wrapped around him.

Hoggle was torn. On one hand he was obligated to go to his king, but his heart could seethe pain and anger of his friend, and ached for her.

Sarah dashed out the door. Jareth ended Hoggle's conflict by screaming "Go after her Hogwart! Bring her back!"

Hoggle was only seconds behind her, but she was fast. She beat him to the elevator, it closed just as he rounded the corner. He slammed into the doors. "Sarah! come back!" He cried, sliding to the floor.

Roxy was barely conscious on the floor. Jareth was dressed with a thought and a twinge of pain then stepped to where she laid. He crouched next to her as she gagged and breathed.

He pulled her face to his. Holding her by her jaw, and not gently at all.

She opened her eyes and met his. She could see it. The look she knew he must have given every enemy that that he had vanquished, right before he killed them. calm, cold, deadly. He spoke low, and slowly, he was talking right next to her ear.

"Lady Roxanna, it seems you have no desire to live any longer. Shall I help you along, or will you tell me why it is you have just done what it is you have done? Not that it is likely I will let you live either way, you understand, but the amount of suffering you experience will depend highly on what you say to me now."

Roxy panted, trying to catch her breath enough to speak. "Why...' She croaked, her throat aching. "Why didnt you let her kill me then."

He picked her up and sat her on the chair. Then leaned over her. This was not Jareth King, performer. This was the face of The Goblin King. He looked right into her eyes, so she would see him. "It was my wish the Sarah not have to live with the consequences of taking your life. I pray she never has to do such a thing. Myself, however, having done so on occasion, when betrayed by such a loathsome creature as yourself will sleep soundly at night knowing you are no longer among my enemies and that I was the one who made sure that is the case."

Roxy nodded. "It was Lord Brayson, and his nephew. they wanted me to keep you two apart long enough to so your time would run out. Then he would rescind my banishment, and I could go home."

Jareth said nothing. but his mouth tightened. He truly wanted to blast the woman into oblivion.

Despite the fact it made the pain flare, he conjured a crystal and summoned Derryn and Weyliss.

They appeared a few feet away.

"Your Majesty." They both bowed, then were a bit startled at the scene before them.

Jareth snarled tightly at the woman. "Well, Lady Roxanna, your wish comes true. Back to the underground you go, cloaked and bound so no one will know you are there. Derryn take her to the castle and lock her way. You know what to do. I will be there in short order, either way. Weyliss, bring me silver thistle. She dosed me with blackroot and I need to take it soon, or I may be unable to restore myself to full strength.

Both made a move to return to the underground but before they could, Jareth stopped them.

"Wait." He commanded. He walked over and once again too hold of the blonde woman. "Woman you better hope I retrieve my wife, or your suffering will like nothing you can possibly imagine."

Roxy gulped and looked down at the floor.

"Wife, Your Majesty?" Derryn asked. "You are married?"

Jareth moved his hair to show him the mark. "She has the same. She marked me first as well. So she is changing as we speak. I fear she is in grave danger since she has no knowledge of her state."

Derryn and Weyliss exchanged glances. Such a thing was terribly rare. They would do what was necessary. That made her their de facto queen and therefore they had an obligation to her.

Jareth, had little chance of finding her until Weyliss got back with the herbs needed to get him back to full strength, so he had little choice but to hope the dwarf located her and convinced her to return in the next few hours.  
_

Sarah had left the hotel more pissedthan she had even been. She stomped down street after street, in an irate haze. Turning a corner she caught the attention of a group of men looking for an easy score.

"Hey there miss, you got the time?" One asked, stepping on front of oily smile making her shudder.

"No. Please, leave me alone." She said, clenching her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering. It was also getting rather cold.

The man went to put his arm around her, thinking she was an unknowing tourist.

Something in Sarah snapped. She grabbed the man's arm and bent it almost to the breaking point. Easily."I said, please leave me alone." Fire almost shot out of her eyes.

The man fell to his knees. She let him go. "Hey no problem, love. Just asking."

She backed away and turned, then took off at a run. She didn't stop until she was several blocks away.

She turned another corner and leaned against a wall, hot tears streaming down her face, and completely confused and what was happening to her.

Finally she calmed down a bit and saw a small tavern nearby, and went in.

A few barflies were sitting around, drinking their troubles away. The light was fading outside.

She was angry, cold, tired. "Something strong, please." She said as she sat at the bar.

The old woman behind the bar nodded. "Whisky then?"

"Fine." Sarah answered. Trying not to take out her anger on the unsuspecting woman.

The woman sat a shot in front of her, which she downed. A warm sensation filled her belly, and she ordered another. "Leave the bottle." She said, laying down enough money for whatever was left in it and then some.

Sarah took several more shots of whisky, a little tipsy but nowhere near as drunk as she should have been. "Is there a place to stay close by? Just a cheap little motel?"

The woman nodded. "I got a few rooms upstairs I rent out. Nothin' fancy now just a bed and a loo, but they're clean."

Sarah sighed with relief. "I'll take it. I don't care what the price is. I just can't go back to where I came from. Not tonight."

The woman called to the man wandering around collecting glasses and cleaning tables, probably her husband. "Ben, going to take the lass up to a room, be back in a few."

The man, Ben, nodded.

Sarah followed her up the stairs and into a room. She wasn't lying, a small bed, table with a lamp, and a small tv on a stand was all that was there, with a very small bathroom tucked into the corner.

Sarah handed her whatever cash she had on hand, realizing she needed to go to the exchange again. "If you need more let me know, unless you take credit."

"It's more than enough, Miss. I'll bring you your change. Would you like me to bring you up a sandwich and some soup? Nothin' fancy either, but I'll be making some for Ben and me, I can make another plate. Name is Della, by the way."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks." The woman nodded and left.

Sarah sat down on the bed and breathed deeply, then let it out. She still had the bottle in her hand, not much left, but enough for a few swallows. She took a sip then put the bottle on the table.

A few minutes later there was a knock, It was Della, with a cheese sandwich, a bowl of chicken soup and a bottled water on a tray. She came in a set it on the table. "Are you okay?" She asked, a concerned looked on her face.

"I'm okay, just pissed off at someone. I just need to get a good nights sleep. I'll deal with it in the morning. Thanks, Della. I appreciate it." She gave the woman a halfhearted smile.

"Must be a man. Yep. They can drive you crazy, I know that. Eat up, and just leave your tray outside the door. Get some rest." The woman smiled sympathetically at her, and quietly left her to her evening.

Sarah really didn't feel like eating, but knew she should get some food in her with all the alcohol she drank. The soup was hot, and the sandwich tasty, obviously homemade bread. So she ate as much as she could manage and sat the tray outside the door, then closed and locked it.

She stripped off her jacket and boots, and laid on the bed. Replaying everything that had happened. Seeing Roxy's nude form had stirred up something she had no idea existed in her. More than the pain, even the understandable anger, it was her physical desire to take the woman's life that scared her.

Then she wanted to do the same to the man who had tried to accost her. It was frightening. Yes, her heart was broken, and she wanted to throttle Jareth, but what the hell? She would have probably killed the woman if Jareth han 't have stopped her.

Jareth...how could he?! He made her so many promises, whispering to her how much he wanted her, needed her, desired her more than anyone else. He said he didn't want anyone else. Obviously a lie to get into her pants..but why say it? She didn't ask him to, or expect him to. She hadn't gone into situation presuming any kind of permanence.

The tears started flowing again, and she went to the window, opening it a little to get some air.

"God, Jareth..what have you done to me? Why even now, do I want nothing more than to crawl into bed beside you and have you hold me?" She whispered out loud. "Why am I so connected to you? I believed you when you told me all that stuff. I know better, but I believed you. Somehow, I really thought you meant everything."

She went to her bag, and found her spare t-shirt and panties she kept in her carry on, and her bag with her little travel size toiletries in it. Thank goodness she can take a shower.

Something fell out she didn't recognize, a small cloth bag. "Whats that?" She murmured.

She picked it up and opened it. inside was a ring. It looked familiar.

She turned on the the light and examined it. Inside was an inscription. One that she had to reread several times before she could comprehend it.

_To Sarah, Happy Birthday, Love Mom._

"Where the crap did this come from?" She lost this ring ages ago. How did it get in her bag?

Her mother had given to her for her 15th birthday, and a few months later, it disappeared.

There was nothing in that bag or the bag itself that she had owned that long.

She was mystified. She replayed the events that led her here. She had the bag with her, then she had dropped it when she saw..what she had seen. Then she swept up her few possessions sitting on the dresser into her bag and left. But how in the hell...?

She shook her head. There had to be a reasonable explanation. Maybe it had been in a box of her things in her apartment, and got dropped into the bag when she was packing..that must have been it.

Sarah showered and changed, crawling into the small bed wearing a shirt and underwear. it was all she had. She couldn't sleep so she paced, stared out the window, and ended up dejectedly sitting on the bed, sipping at the whisky, hoping it would make her sleepy.

"Damn it..why do I feel this way? It was just a fling! Fuck! It's done, over with, so what! So the sex was good, so I cared about the guy and he fucking betrayed me..big deal. Not like I shouldn't have expected it. After all, look at his reputation. Messing with groupies is what he is known for."

She threw herself onto the bed. "But he said those things, and made me care, made me think he cared. I KNOW he cared, and damn it I know I care."

Face it Sarah, her conscious said, you more than care. You are in love with the guy. Even now. You are desperately, completely, stupidly, in love with the guy. Tomorrow you need to go talk to him..maybe it wasn't what it looked like, maybe there was something else going on.

Sarah looked out the window again. "Crap. I'm such an idiot. I have to admit it. I have to say it. I love him. I really do..I don't know why, but I do. I'm am completely, totally in love with Jareth King, that arrogant , pompous, cheating asshole."

She picked up the ring her mother gave her, examining and playing with it. She slipped it onto her finger, and took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I just wish I knew why I am in love with him, and I wish I knew how he really felt."

THe magic holding her memories in place disintegrated.

Suddenly her world turned upside down, and she collapsed onto the floor.

Laying there, she was assaulted with memory after memory. Her mind was flooded overflowing with images, conversations, visions, sights, sounds, smells, everything at once.

_I wish the goblins would take you away, right now.. "You're him, you're the Goblin King..You're no match for me Sarah..you have 13 hours...I'm Hoggle!..Don't go that way..I'm coming Toby...Which way will it be, up or down..How are you enjoying my Labyrinth..it's piece of cake...The way forward, is sometimes the way back, Ludo? Is that your name, Ludo?..I've never smelled anything like it...I Sir Didymus, yield to thee...Everything's dancing...I'll be there for you oo oo as the world fall down...It's all junk!...My lady, look we are almost there, the gates to The Goblin City..._   
_Let;s get that rat that calls himself Jareth...Ludo call the rocks!..He must have gone that way..I must face him alone..because that is the way it is done.. should you need us..I'll call...How you turned my word you precious thing..you starve and near exhaust me..TOBY!...I, I can't live within you...Give me the child...I have been generous up til now, but I can be cruel..generous, what have you done that's generous?..Everything!...I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted living up to your expectations of me...Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here...Sarah...look what I am offering you!..Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave... You have no power over me!_

Sarah gasped in a breath as she sat up..her heart pounding. It seemed like hours, but it had only been a few minutes. She was drenched in sweat and felt like she had run a marathon.

Looking down, she saw the ring laying glinting in the moonlight on her finger. The ring her mother gave her for her 15 birthday. The ring she gave to the Wise Man. The ring Jareth must had possession of.

"It was real..oh crap it was real.. and Jareth is..oh God!"

What had she done?!


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah redressed and grabbed her things. It was after 1 am London time, she had to find a phone.

She left a note, thanking Della for her kindness, and left. Finally she found a phone with a credit card slot, and called home.

She had to make sure Toby was okay.

"Hello?" Her stepmother answered.

"Karen? Hi! It's Sarah!" She said, just a little too cheery to her own ears.

Karen sounded happy to hear her voice. "Sarah dear..how are you? Where are you? The connection is a little static-ish."

"I'm in London, writing an article. Listen..is Toby there?" She asked, still a little panicked.

"Of course, sweetie, he is right here doing his homework before dinner. Would you like to say hello?"

"Yes please." Sarah answered. There was a pause, and she heard Karen tell Toby his sister was on the phone for him from England.

"Hey Sar...you're in London? Cool!" Toby said excitedly. She relaxed a little. Toby was safe.

"Hey Tobes..yep! I am! Listen..has anything weird happened to you lately? You have been approached by any strangers or anything have you?"She asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. Oh, I won a blue ribbon at an art contest in town, isn't that cool?" Toby said, sounding a little puzzled.

"Oh Toby! That is wonderful! I want to see the ribbon and the picture too, when I come home. I heard there was a rash of kids being approached by strangers in the general area of the town there, so I wanted to check on you. I'll bring you back a souvenir okay?"

"Awesome, Sar! But everything is fine, I haven't heard about anyone being kidnapped or anything."

Sarah breathed a big sigh of relief. "Maybe it was just a stupid rumor. I had to check. I've gotta go. I love you Tobes."

"Love you too. See you soon?" She heard the hope in his voice.

"I promise I'm coming straight there from the airport when I get stateside okay, sometime very soon." She answered.

Yay! I'll make sure your room is ready okay?" Toby sounded genuinely happy.

"Okay Toby. Take care and give Dad and Mom a hug for me. Bye kiddo!"

"Bye!" Toby answered, Then she heard a click and ringtone.

She hung up the phone. Grateful, at least it didn't seem Jareth had Toby in his sights.

But now..what the hell was she going to do? She had to face him, there was no other choice.

She didn't think he would hurt her. She thought about it as she walked slowly back to the hotel where she knew he was waiting. In fact, he really did seem to care about her. But why now?

Then another thought crossed her mind. Holy crap! I slept with The Goblin King?! What did that mean?!If he was really going to do her harm wouldn't he have done it by now?

She was confused, and angry, getting angrier again. Obviously he knew who she was. Why didn't he tell her, why did he take her memories away?

I guess I just need to confront the glittery asshole once and for all. Crap.

She felt a little ball of fear growing in her gut too. Why did he pursue me? What dos he want?

He must have been pissed off. What if...what if this was some grand revenge scheme? Seduce the girl who beat him, then break her heart and ruin her life?

What if..oh god..what if he is trying to get me pregnant to replace Toby? Then steal the baby away so he can have an heir? Would he do that?!

She had a million questions, and there was only one person that could answer them. She was making her way, although reluctantly, right to his lair. She stopped and shoved the fear down.

"I have no choice. If I run, he will find me. Just get it over with now. Do what you have to do Sarah. If necessary, kick his sparkly ass all the way back to The Goblin City."

Around 3am she made it back to the hotel. Hoggleston was waiting for her in the lobby. She could see now, he was Hoggle. It was like she could see 2 people at the same time, it was very disturbing.

"Sarah! Oh thank the stars! Are you okay?" He said, breathlessly happy she was back.

She stopped in front of him. She didn't want to give herself away, so she just smiled a little.

"I'm alright, I guess. I need to face the music, so to speak. Jareth up in his room?"

"Sarah he was so worried about ya.. we all were. We tried to looks for ya, but you disappeared. We was all lookin' even him. We thought we found ya once, then ya disappeared again."

Hoggle waved his arms around, his words coming out in a rush.

Sarah nodded."I guess I need to face him." She went to get into an elevator.

"You wants me to come with ya Sarah?" Hoggle called after her.

Sarah stopped, turning back. "No I have to do it alone. That's how it's done. But if I need you, I'll call." She smiled at him again, and continued on.

Hoggle nodded and watched her get into an elevator, and the door closed. After a moment, it dawned on him the significance of her words. He took off in search of Didymus, finding him just coming in the doors after another rounding of searching. "Fox! Fox!"

"What is it Sir Hoggleston?" Didymus answered, frowning.

Hoggle grabbed him and whispered frantically. "Sarah came back! She remembers!"

The two were at a loss at what to do next, so they simply waited, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Sarah slowly walked to Jareth's door, the fear trying to take hold upon her. She was angry, and wondered what he was going to do to her. Would he let her leave? Kidnap her? Take her back to his castle and force her to be his slave?

The night guard sat calmly in his place, as if there was nothing wrong. Then again he wouldn't know, would he? That's another thing, why was Jareth her in the mortal world, pretending to be a rock star?

He saw Sarah coming. "Mr. King has been waiting for you, Miss Williams. We were all worried. Everyone has been out searching."

She sighed. "So I've been told. Well, I'm back, and I'm fine. I take it he is inside?" The man nodded, and opened the door. "Go on in."

She took another deep breath and stepped through the door.

The lights were low. It reminded her of a few nights ago, when she went into his room in London and seduced him in the shower. She really can't blame him for her actions, though she would like to. She made that choice. She saw he was sitting on the balcony, staring out at the night sky.

She stepped out onto the balcony behind him. She could see through his glamour. It really was him. After all these years. Years when she didn't even know he existed, and here he was.

"Your Majesty." She said softly."Good to see you again..Goblin King."

"I felt it. When your memory returned to you. The magic rippled through me too, and The Labyrinth. We are connected, all three of us now." He said, not turning to face her as of yet. She saw him swallow hard. "I was going to tell you tonight, Sarah. I swear I was."

He turned then. His beautiful, inhuman face meeting hers for the first time since that night, as himself.

"Just so you know, it wasn't me that took your memories. The Underground Council did that. I had no choice. I tried to stop them, but, my hands were tied. It was either that or...a far worse fate for you. I couldn't allow that."

She moved to the chair across from him and sat, looking at him. Eventually she spoke.

"I'm still angry Jareth, for this, and for..earlier. Was this whole thing just a ruse to get me into bed? And why? Why me?"

"Sarah, I did not bed that...creature. Please know, I could not do that. Not after being with you. I hold no attraction to her. Or anyone else, anymore. It's just..I don't think it would even be possible. She drugged me with an underground herb, stripping me of my consciousness and apparently my clothing. She wanted to keep us apart for her own purposes. For that she will be punished, believe me. She is one of my kind you know. Banished here many years ago."

"What are you going to do?" Sarah blurted out.

"Sarah she betrayed a king, in concert with others, she made a move on my crown. There is only one punishment." He gave her a knowing look, hoping he didn't have to say it.

"So..you are going to kill her. Seems a bit harsh. Even if...I don't even know what happened to me..do you?" She had to ask why she acted the way she did. Her anger was understandable, but she was horrified that she had attacked another person.

"Yes. We are...bonded. Mated. By the laws of my people. You took my blood, and I yours."

He reached and took her hands. She thought for a second to pull way, but for some reason she could not.

"Sarah..you are not fully human anymore. I did not plan for that to happen yet. But you...once you marked me, took my blood, I had to finish it. You would have died within days."

She gasped and stood, jerking her hands away and going to the mark on her neck. "Is that what this means?!"

Jareth stood too, taking her shoulders. "Sarah you are a changeling. Changelings cannot fully control their power. Our mate bond coupled with your anger caused you to instinctually attack Lady Roxanna."

Sarah went inside and poured herself a drink. She wasn't happy drinking so much tonight, but on this night she needed it.

"I don't know how to handle this. What do I call you? " She turned looking at him.

"Jareth, of course. Just Jareth. Please." He answered. looking at her with such longing her heart ached.

"What's going to happen to me? Why did you do this? Is this why you wanted me to do this story? What the HELL do you want from me?!"

"Sarah..love please.." Jareth started.

"No! Don't call me that! No love, no precious, no beloved!" Sarah's voice was rising with her anger.

"You could have told me! Before I had sex with you! Before I let you..before I..this isn't about Toby is it? I called him, to make sure he was there, but I swear Jareth, if you mean to take my brother I swear I will fight you with every breath in my body!"

Jareth's voice rose too, to make sure she would hear him over herself. "No Sarah! It isn't about the boy! It was NEVER about the boy! Toby is safe, you won him back! I swear on my own life, he is safe! Please listen to me! Damn it woman!"

He grabbed her and yanked her to him, face to face, his eyes looking in to hers. He saw and felt her anger, her fear, her pain. He could hardly bear it. She started to struggle to get away but he held her fast.

"Sarah you must calm yourself. I implore you. I need to listen to me. please!" He demanded.

Sarah saw the look in his eyes and stilled. "Are you going to kill me? Because if you are, just do it. Or are you going to lock me in an oubliette? Or force me to be your slave? Force your babies upon me to replace Toby? I would rather you just end it, if that's the case."

Jareth eyes widened, it was his turn to be shocked. Is that what she thought? Really?

"Of course not, woman. I am a King. I don't need to force anyone to my bed. Are you mad? Kill you? What would make you think that I would do you harm?" Jareth asked in wonderment at the thought.

She laughed sarcastically, pulling away and going to sit in chair. "You did before. remember? The cleaners, the drugged peach? Sending your army after me?"

"The cleaners would have stopped before they did you harm, they were magically unable to touch a hair on your head. I wanted to scare you not kill you. The peach was enchanted, and you saw how wonderfully inept those goblins were. If I wanted my army to kill you, I would have send my real army. If *I* wanted to kill you, I could have snapped your neck before you ever entered the bloody maze. You were human trespassing in my world, albeit for a purpose of the world's making. It would not have been a crime for me to do so, in any case. The only humans safe from such crimes there are those that have been formally given permission to be there, and the wished away children. Not that I agree with those laws, or have killed a human by my hands for such reasons, but it *is* the truth. My station is unique in that I have regular contact with humanity, and I am rather fond of humans, for the most part."

He paused, letting her soak all this information in. "You were never in any real danger. The game is meant to confuse you, scare you, keep you from winning, not kill you." He explained, leaning against the wall and put one hand on his hip. The other produced one of those crystals he was so found of, and he absently twirled it as he spoke.

Sarah watched him. Now there is The Goblin King. The snarky being who drove her crazy on her journey.

Sarah barked out another laugh. "Then what the fuck is this about? What was THAT about? Why did you even come to me back then? If it wasn't about Toby, what was it about?"

Jareth stopped spinning the crystal and waved a hand, making it disappear. "It was always about you, Sarah. I saw you in the park by your home several times. playacting. I do not know how you came by the book, but something tells me a certain aggravating maze had something to do with that...regardless, you fascinated me. Your complete belief in that story, in my world, drew me to you like a moth to a flame. When you wished, I had no choice. I go where the Labyrinth tells me I need to go. You wished, it sent me to you."

Suddenly he was in front of her, kneeling. He took her hands again. "Sarah, for whatever reason, The Labyrinth found you, and it wanted me to find you too..because...we are fated, you and I. You were too young then. I had to let you go. I would have sought you out when you were older..in a less deceptive way, if I had been given a choice." He looked down and stared at her hands, waiting for her to speak.

"Then what happened?" Sarah asked him. "Why didn't you? Even if..even if you would have come to me the next day..it would have been okay. I mean..I have to be honest Jareth. Once everything settled in my mind. I knew you were right. You did what I wanted. If you would have come, I wouldn't have gone with you, but, maybe we could haven been friends first..you know? Until I grew up. Then after a few days..whatever happened happened and I forgot everything. Why?"

Jareth turned from her and looked back out onto the city.

"Sarah, even the underground has laws, and you defied every one of them, and I did too, to protect you."

"Laws? What laws?" You need to tell me what is going on Jareth." Sarah implored. She stood up and approached him.

"When a human enters the underground, which is rare. There are only three acceptable outcomes. They stay, they leave with their memories removed, or they are...they are eliminated." He said. He turned and met her eyes again.

"Sarah, it was either your memories or you. You must understand, no one had ever beaten The Labyrinth before..well no human. It just isn't done. Humans don't have the mental capacity to perceive it really. Most any other that has ever made the wish and had been answered, never got beyond the outer walls. They couldn't even see openings beyond that. They would run and run and collapse exhausted, until either their time was up or they gave up. A few might stumble into a opening and wander around the stone walls for a bit helpless to get out. But you..you were different, an immortal mind in the body of a human girl. So clever, so wise."

He touched her face as he talked, and she was hypnotized by the softness in his eyes.

"You made me so angry, you frustrated me to no end...and yet..if you would have reached out to me in any way, I would have fallen at your feet..my little Sarah. My Champion."

Sarah breathed in. She was so tempted to kiss him then, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

She backed away from his hand, which fell to his side.

He took a deep breath at her rejection, and continued on.

"They called me in. Word had gotten out. A human beat the game and got away, going aboveground with memories in tact. They ordered me to have you killed, I refused. The put me on trial, they convicted me, they punished me. So I am here. Ordered to find you using mundane ways, and with 10 years to do it. Either you are to come back with me, or none of us can go home, and they will attempt to strip me of my immortality. Oh..and did I mention, they also took your memories to make it harder?"

Jareth laughed, but not with any joy. "Now I find out, thanks to The Lady Roxanna, the head of the council has been plotting against me. He wants my kingdom. He thinks he can control The Labyrinth, he thinks he can handle the power. He is a fool."

"If I go...can I come back?" Sarah asked.

"You would agree?" Jareth was genuinely shocked. "Of course Sarah! You can come and go as The Goblin Queen. It would be a requirement of the station. I would take you back and forth until you learn."

Sarah had an idea. "Let's go. Now."

"Sarah..I'm not sure if..."Jareth stared at her.

"Do it, Jareth." She demanded. "You owe me."

He nodded, and stepped to her. He took her hands. They were limp in his grip but she did not pull away.

"Sarah..are you sure?" He looked into her eyes. He saw the determination there.

"Yes! Damn it!" She said.

He closed his eyes, feeling for the veil that separated the worlds. He pushed it, and..it opened.

He pulled them through, and they appeared in his castle.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked around. There were goblins, dwarves, various other creatures and a one man of Jareth's kind staring at them, shocked in their sudden appearance.

"Your Majesty!" the man exclaimed.

He fell to one knee. "Thank the Gods!"

Elsewhere in the Labyrinth, Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo appeared near the inner gates to the city. Looking at themselves and each other in surprise.

"We're homes!" Hoggle said. They started hugging and dancing with joy.

Back in the castle, Jareth went to pull Sarah into his arms. "Oh Sarah..You have no idea.."

She backed away from him, pushing his arms away. "Now..take me home." She demanded abruptly.

"What? You think I would just fall into you arms Jareth? I did this for them..not you. This was the easiest way to get you the hell away from me. You are back in your precious kingdom, and they..my friends..are safe. Take..me...home!"

Weyliss watched from the side, mouth gaping open.

"Sarah..please, you don't know what you are saying. You are angry I know but.." Jareth began.

"I know EXACTLY what I'm saying, Jareth! Now, what the fuck do I have to do, to go home?!"

She was yelling now, frantic.

Just then Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo rushed in. "Sarah..yer Majesty!' Hoggle said as he came towards them.

Sarah turned to the three, and smiled half heartedly. "Glad you to see you made it. But I'm leaving."

Jareth's heart was sinking. "Please don't do this Sarah, stay."

She turned back. "Jareth, I mean it. I will make your life a living hell if you do not return me to where we came from."

She grabbed his hands. "I want to go back..now!"

Something happened. She felt herself begin to tingle, and the floor fell out from under her. Suddenly it bounced back and she hit the floor hard. When she opened her eyes, she was laying on the carpet of the hotel room.

She looked over, Jareth was getting up a few feet away.

"How did you do that?" He said as he rose to face her.

"I have no idea. I just know I'm leaving. Tonight. I need to figure all of this out, Jareth. I have a life, a family. You lied to me, fooled me. Tried to manipulate me. I don't blame you for...well, I initiated the sex part. So I can't let you take all the blame for that. Now you can go home..whatever you want. Go back and forth, keep playing rock star, I don't fucking care. But I can't be here with you. Not now, maybe not ever. I don't know."

She picked up her bag and went into the bedroom they had been sharing, grabbed her suitcase and made her way to the adjoining bedroom, closing and locking the door. She knew he could come in if he wanted, but she hoped she would take the hint that she did not want him to.

She called the airport, finally finding a flight to New York. It cost her plenty for a ticket at such short notice, but she didn't care at this point. Unfortunately it didn't leave until 9:45 am, so she was stuck in that room for a few hours. There was no way she could sleep, so she sat there, staring blankly at a wall, as tears ran down her face. Every so often a sob would escape.

Jareth sat on the floor of the bathroom, outside her door. He heard her sobs, and every one stabbed him through the heart.

After while, he knocked. "Sarah? I want you to know..I do love you. I have since back all those years ago. I think the moment I fell, was when you said my Labyrinth was a "piece of cake." He smiled at the memory. "In that moment I knew. I think that is why I was so angry. Because you made me love you without even trying. I now see I should have done things differently. I..." He swallowed hard. This was something he had never done. Asking for this. He never apologized. Yet he kept finding himself apologizing to her. "I am sorry. I hope you can grant me your forgiveness someday."

A couple of minutes later, the door opened. He got up, and entered.

She stood there, alone, sad. Looking at him with those huge green eyes glistening with tears both shed and unshed.

Suddenly she pulled him to her and kissed him. She did it with all the anger, pain, and passion that was pent up inside of her.

He pulled away. "Sarah I.."

"Shut up Jareth." She said, and pulled his mouth back to hers.

She backed them to the bed, and fell, taking him with her. She tugged at his clothes, and he at hers, buttons, zippers, clasps, all unfastened or ripped apart in their haste.

Finally they were grabbing naked flesh and rubbing, caressing, kneading.

Jareth found her nipples with his hands and mouth, licking and sucking. Sarah moaned and held on as he tasted her.

Sarah felt down his stomach until she reached her goal, She took his semi erect cock in her hand and moved it up and down, making him rock hard, and leaking fluid onto her fingers.

He suckled and laved her skin on her neck, then upward until he found her mouth again. Their tongues dancing and rolling against each other.

His fingers sought and found her nether lips, rubbing her clit with his thumb and sliding 3 fingers inside her, feeling how wet she was. Moving them in and out, making her come apart under him.

She groaned and panted as she climaxed. Oh God..she thought..what the hell am I doing? I'm not just screwing Jareth King anymore. I'm letting The Goblin King have his way with me! Am I crazy?

No, her conscious said. You are in love with him, and you know no one can make you feel this way but him.

Shut up stupid, trying to enjoy this for what it is, she told herself. Thankfully the voice went away.

She turned under him, and he was biting the back of her neck. She shoved her backside against him. "Fuck me..now." She hissed out.

He grinned against her neck. Backing up, he cupped her, then finding her entrance with his shaft, he shoved himself deep inside her.

He grasped her hips and pumped hard. Her channel like liquid fire around him. He bent over her and nibbled at her neck and shoulders as he moaned her name into her skin.

Sarah hung onto the headboard as Jareth pounded into her. God..it felt incredible. She cursed herself for wanting him, and him for being this good. For filling her so completely.

"Oh God.. oh.. fuck..Jareth..."

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up against him, his mouth at her ear.

"My sweet little Sarah likes it hard and fast..doesn't she?" He whispered.

He found her earlobe and sucked on it.

He moved his hand under her, taking her clit between his fingertips. Rubbing and pinching as he slammed into her from behind.

He was close..she was squeezing him, milking him.

Sarah hit her peak, her body shuddering and clamping onto his. He licked the mark on her neck and it was like electricity shot through her body, making her tremble and tingle with heat. She grabbed his arm that was supporting her and held on as she rode out her orgasm.

Jareth spilled himself deep inside filling her to overflowing. He grabbed her hips and grunted and moaned as the feeling overtook him.

Sarah fell onto the bed, worn out. Jareth collapsed on top of her, equally exhausted. The emotions, the anger, then pain, everything..finally it was all out. They were unbound and free. Everything in the open.

"Sarah..." He finally said, through his heavy breathing.

"Jareth..please. Just..don't. Just hold me."

He did as she asked, keeping her back firmly against him. He buried his face into her hair. Breathing her in. She smelled of magic, sex and peaches. He adored that she preferred peach scented soap and shampoo.

After a while, they dozed off, unable to move from their exertions. He rolled away a little in his sleep. Waking her up.

She moved slowly back from him, and got up from the rather rumpled bed.

Looking at him, naked, gorgeous, more tears silently slipped down her cheeks.

Outside dawn was breaking. She took a quick shower and dressed, hoping he would not wake.

Mercifully he did not. She did not want a heavy goodbye scene.

She gathered her things and moved them to the living room area, and wrote a note.

_Jareth,_

_I'm sorry, I can't stay. I need to go home. I need to figure stuff out in my head. I am still angry, and hurting, and so confused. You need to go home too, I know. I do love you, but I don't know what that means for me. What is it to love The Goblin King? I guess I need to be able to answer that question before I can make any decisions. Please tell my friends I love them, and remember them with nothing but fondness. I swear to you, I will not reveal your secrets._

_The article is done, and _ _I will still submit it, but no one will know your true identity. That much I can vow to you. Just please, let me be for now. I know if I need you, All I have to do is wish for you. I know this mark on my neck means you can find me if necessary._

_Love,_

_Sarah_

_PS- I know you didn't sleep with Roxy, or whatever her name is. Just thought you should know._

Sarah called for a cab, and left. She was mildly surprised as she went through security before she boarded her flight that no one had came after her. Part of her wished she would turn and he would be there, begging her to stay. The other part was grateful.

Quickly enough she made it to the plane and found her seat. After it took off and leveled out, she opened her bag and took out the ring her mother had given her. She placed it on her finger, and an overwhelming sadness came over her.

She turned to the window and cried as the clouds went by. She watched unseeing, thinking of him.


	15. Chapter 15

Jareth woke alone.

He got up and saw both Sarah and her things were gone.

He made his way to the front room and found her note. His face fell as he read her words, and his hand balled into fists, crumpling the paper.

On top of everything, he had to perform tonight, and he had a decision to make if this would be the last one.

He called Derryn to him. The man appeared before him, bowing. "Your Majesty! Weyliss told me what happened! I was at Court dealing with Brayson again. Wonderful news! You can return!"

"Yes yes. I know. Thanks to Sarah the way seems to be open, but I sense our problems are far from over. I want to return as soon as possible, and be able to stay at least for a while, but I need to straighten a few things out first. Please..can you make do until tomorrow at least?"

Sir Derryn nodded. "I'm sure we can. We will have everything prepared for your return."

"Fine. I'll keep you posted." Jareth told him. "Send Hoggle, the fox and the beast to me, I'll glamour them when they arrive."

He called everyone for a emergency staff meeting. He needed to cancel the rest of the tour after that night. Hoggle and the others had arrived and Hoggle grumbled the whole time. He was hoping his time in the mortal world was over, but Jareth thought his absence might be odd to those gathered, so he made the dwarf comply.

Jareth faced his band members, his staff, everyone. He would miss them. They had been good friends, and loyal. Tomorrow he would activate all the provisions he had set in place for them, and they would betaken care of in his absence.

"I'm sorry to announce I will no longer be able to continue this tour. I do not know what the future holds either. Tonight is my last performance for the foreseeable future. I have some personal issues I must take care of, and will be dropping out of sight for a while. I will be leaving tonight after the show. I will be going alone except for my assistants, and no, you will not be able to contact me. If I need to contact any of you, I will. Your transportation back to the US is all arranged. I do not want to discuss it any further, I've made my decision."

There was a collective gasp, then silence as they all looked at each other.

"I will see you all tonight, you are excused." Jareth said, turning from them and leaving the room.

Stan followed him. "Ummm..Mr. King..Jareth? Is this about Miss williams? We know she left, but.. end the tour?"

Jareth did not meet his eyes. "Partly. There are things I must attend to that can no longer be put off Stan. I have left a packet of instructions that will be delivered to you when you arrive home.I trust you to do as I ask."

He held his hand up. "Please do not ask me anymore questions. I told you I did not know how long I would choose to do this when I hired you. I also said when I was done, I would be done. You are a good man, and your wife is an angel among humans. you will be rewarded."

Stan nodded once, and left. He knew there was no arguing with the singer.

Jareth stayed to himself the rest of the day. He did not feel like speaking with anyone, and he missed Sarah terribly. He felt like half of himself was missing.

Finally he left the hotel and went to the venue, but his desire to perform was absent. He would do it, but he would have to pretend to be enthused for the audience.

He called his band to his dressing room.

"I wanted to thank you all away from the others. You are fine musicians and have done an excellent job. I...apologize I have to leave you now. It is what has to be done. Please know none of you have anything to do with my choice."

Michael went and did something he rarely did. Hee put a hand on the singers arm. Jareth had told them explicitly years ago he did not like to be touched, but he felt the occasion called for it. "Hey man..thanks. I mean we don't really get what's going on, but, without you we would all be playing dives in Jersey. We decided to stick together, find another singer. I hope you don't mind."

Jareth nodded. "I'm glad. You should stay together. It is possible someday we may meet again, play again, but not for a while."

They 3 filed out, each giving him a look of sad resignation. They knew he wouldn't change his mind.

He wanted to be alone until the show, but when Hazel came to apply his makeup he let her. Hazel was special to him in a big way. She had been the mother hen of this group of people for a long time. He could not turn her away.

She was silent for a while as she worked, but eventually she had to speak her mind. "So..you going after Sarah, right?"

Jareth glanced up at her. "In part, yes." He told her.

"Time to go home too, right? This world ain't kind to you folk, I'm guessing." She said in a whisper so no one else could hear.

Jareth sat up and looked at her. She was looking at him in a very knowing way. "What do you mean?"He asked carefully.

"Jareth, I full a full blooded Irish Celt. My ancestors were..well, they had dealing with the your folk on a personal level. We are gifted with the sight, the knowledge from your people. There are still a few humans who are, ya know. I knew what you were right off. Saw right through your magic. Same with the 3 who trailed behind ya these years.. Don't know rightly what they are, but I know what you are. "

He dropped his glamour completely, locking the door with a thought. "You never spoke of it before."

"I know from my family passing down, one of you in the world for an extended amount of time means you are stuck here. Or were. Figured you had your own troubles. You were good to me and mine, as your people have always been to my family. Had no reason to speak of it. You have your reasons. Sarah ain't one of you, at least not yet. I see the magic in the girl growing though."

"I am the...I am The Goblin King, of The Labyrinth. Do you know of it?" Jareth admitted.

Hazel grinned at him. "Course I do. You know, humans haven't always been kept from your world, Jareth. When my people was just little more than a small tribe in the North of Ireland, we could come and go without recourse. My great Gran told me there was a great war, humans trying to gain a foothold there, and they were pushed back, the ways all but sealed, laws put into place to keep them out. And your people safe. For people that live such a longtime and can control the very stars, humans figured out quite easily how to kill a lot of you. Iron, mostly. My family has passed down tales of the great maze that straddles both worlds. So you're the King there huh? Goblins. wild little critters..you must have a strong hand."

"I know the history..yes. I never considered there might be humans who knew it as well." Jareth said. This was quite a surprising turn of events.

"Too few, Jareth. Too few. We never learned either. Always waging war on each other, always wanting what don't belong to us." She answered. She finished his makeup and smiled. "All done..your MAjesty."

"We are not conflict free, dear woman. I am afraid I will be waging a battle of my own when I go back." He sighed.

"Give 'em hell, Jareth. You need anything. You come to me. We will do anything we can here. By the way, that Roxy, she was one too right?"

He hissed through his teeth. "Yes. Vile woman. She caused this mess. She is as I speak in my dungeons. I may take you up on your offer, Hazel. While Sarah refuses to leave, I might need someone here who knows of her nature to step in."

"Course I will. She's a good girl. Smart, strong, beautiful. Kind. I take it you have designs on sitting her on the throne there with you?" She asked him.

"Yes...yes I do. "Jareth answered..sadness seeping in.

Hazel smiled. "Good luck. She would good there I think. I can see she won't take any crap from you either. A man needs a woman like that beside him. Don't let him get away with shit, make sure he does the right thing. You will figure it out, I can tell she loves you dearly. Give her time."

Jareth nodded. Looking at the clock, he saw it was time.

He got up and turned to the older woman. "Shall we?" He offered his arm.

She laughed and took it. "A King! Well isn't that something!" She said. They left the room and made their way to the stage area.

The concert went off without a problem, The crowd booing and upset at his announcement of his impending retirement. He thanked them and everyone for everything, sang the encore and left the stage.

He spent time thanking everyone he could individually. After a while he made it to the car and back to the hotel room. He had dismissed his staff that attend to his needs there as well.

He created a spell that would insert the memory of him, Hoggleston, Fox and Luddy leaving the hotel and driving off into the night solidly in everyone's memories, because if he were to go into his room and just disappear there would be far too many questions asked.

Once Hoggle and himself were alone. He summoned his assistant again. Sir Derryn appeared and bowed.

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes Your Majesty you have people waiting to see you." Sir Derryn informed him.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, Lord Brayson."

Derryn nodded. "Well let us go then." Jareth said.

A matter of seconds later he appeared in his own throne room, Sir Derryn and Hoggle with him.

"Goblin King!" He heard immediately, making him wince.

"What is it, Lord Brayson? I was going to contact the council in a day or two. I have many things to catch up on here."

The shorter, yet rounder man approached him. "What do you think you are doing? Where is your human? How did you break the magic keeping you from returning?!"

"My human..as you so rudely call her, is not here as you can plainly see. She was able to break your enchantment and retrieve her memories, and agreed to return here with me so that we may return. However she immediately demanded a return to the mortal world. I do not recall any rule of your punishment that states she could not do that."

Jareth snapped his fingers, and was once again dressed in his typical clothing. Leggings, silk tunic, boots, and leather waistcoat. He sat in his throne and almost sighed with joy. Home.

"Now..you may leave, Lord Brayson. I have much to deal with here."

The councilman was dumbfounded. He could not believe the audacity of this man.

"Jareth! OF course she was not supposed to go back! What were you thinking! You can not leave her there, alive, with memories of our realm! Either her bring her back or end her, immediately. Or plan on another trial!"Jareth rolled his head to the side and observed the other immortal. He was practically jumping up and down in anger.

"Really, Lord Brayson, your presence tires me. I found out something within the last few hours, as the matter of fact. Sarah is NOT The only human with knowledge of the underground. Apparently there are humans whose ancestors passed down the old stories from the time we lived side by side with humans, and the descendants are well aware we are here. By the way, do not call me Jareth. That is Your MAjesty, or My Lord to you."

Lord Brayson approached the throne with it's arrogant king in it. "Listen... Your Majesty. I'm tired of dealing with you. We all are. You are arrogant, reckless and defiant of the council's laws and orders. You think you have found a way around the council's declarations? You are gravely mistaken. If I have anything to say about it, the least you will suffer is banishment...preferably I'll see you executed for your crimes!"

Jareth stood, his anger rising. He made his way down the steps, his crop appearing in his hand. His eyes narrowing.

He stood in front of the shorter man, his mouth a thin line. "Lord Brayson..." Quicker than the man could even blink, he had a black gloved hand wrapped around his throat. "I would advise you to leave my kingdom, and never return. You think I'm afraid of you? Of any of you? Do your worst. I dare you to try and take my kingdom, or my life."

The Goblin King threw the man to the floor. "My human will return in due time. When she does, she will be my queen. When that happens, anyone, and I mean ANYONE, who threatens my kingdom, my subjects, and most especially my queen, will not live to see another day. Is that understood?"

He did not tell the man about Sarah's changeling status. It might only make things worse. The one law more strictly followed than humans having knowledge of the underground, was of changelings living in the mortal world. Typically they were unpredictable and could do very bad things, if not closely monitored. He had confidence Sarah would be careful, and that it wouldn't be long before she could be brought here and made completely immortal.

The man got up, and backed away. He waved his finger at the king. "You just prepare yourself, Goblin King. You will be hearing from the council and myself shortly about your actions."

With that he disappeared.

Jareth walked back to his throne and collapsed into it. He tapped his crop against his knee as all gathered there, goblins, dwarves, elves, immortals, and any other denizens waited for him to react.

"What!" He yelled. Everyone jumped, scampering about trying to find something else to do.

"Excuse me My Lord." Derryn addressed him warily. "May we speak privately?"

"Fine." Jareth sighed. A crystal appeared, then him and Derryn were gone, reappearing in Jareth's private study.

Jareth sunk into his supple leather desk chair created just for him. How he missed this.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, longing for her presence. He reached out and could sense her, above, her life force glowing brightly. He could tell she was still hurt and angry, but at least she was safe, for now.

"Sire, what do you think the council will do? Can they bring you to trial again?" Derryn asked his king.

Jareth opened his eyes, meeting the worried face of his assistant. "Sir Derryn, it seems they can do whatever they please. I know this, I'm not going to just acquiesce and let them do what they will. I see now quite clearly Brayson's plot to take my throne. I will expose him. Odd he did not even ask about Roxanna. Maybe he thinks she is dead. I commend you on successfully blocking her presence here. Come to think of it he probably hopes I killed her and his perfidy would be safe. Good. She is my "Ace in the hole" as they say above."

Derryn bowed his head in thanks at the king's words. "We need all the "aces in the hole" we can get, I do believe, Your Majesty. What of The Lady Sarah?"

Jareth leaned forward and placed his chin on his hand. "Derryn you must promise me. Whatever happens, you must serve her as you have always served me. She is queen of this realm, whether she knows accepts it yet. If, by happenstance I do not survive, she is the only thing protecting this kingdom from Lord Brayson and his cronies. They cannot take it if there is a sitting monarch. They can try, I suppose, but Sarah would do anything to protect her friends here, even if she is rather upset with me at the moment. If I'm...Jareth paused, hardly wanting to think about it. "no longer here, and she has not yet made the choice to return, you must convince her to, and protect her. She is the most precious thing in existence to me. I can accept death if I know she will be safe."

Your Majesty, please do not speak of that. That is the absolute worst that could happen. I do not think they would, or could, go that far." Derryn pleaded.

"I have to think of the worst!" Jareth voice rose, and he stood. "I MUST think of her protection! Sir Derryn, I have lived a selfish life. I have taken what I wanted, when I wanted. Yes, I have always done my duty. Even when I have been generous, it was because I was getting something from it. She is my redemption. A chance, for once, to be selfless. To make a sacrifice. She is the only living being that ever managed slip through of the walls I've had to keep around myself to protect my heart and do my job. I have to prove to her, that with her, for her, it is different."

He looked out the window, overlooking his kingdom, and The Labyrinth.

"I remember when I had to solve this maze, to prove my worth. Only one immortal in 10,000 years is given the chance, and no mortals before her. I had to use magic, trickery, every weapon I had to do it. All she had was her mind and heart and spirit, and she did it. I have been felled by that slip of a mortal woman. Somehow, it is I, who feels unworthy of her. She owns me...don't you understand, Sir Derryn? She owns me, heart and soul. I worship at her feet. I am...unused to such a feeling. When she solved The Labyrinth, all the tricks, traps, and twists and turns...it was like she made her way through me, and when she got to the center, she captured her prize."

He turned and look at his assistant, who stood there speechless. "So now, even above my own self preservation, I must think of her, or what a sorry excuse for a prize I would be, wouldn't you say?"

He smirked, waiting for an answer.

"I ...I will do what you need me to do, My Lord. I swear fealty to your Queen." He knelt on one knee. "I will give my life to defend her, I promise."

Jareth observed for a moment. "Rise Sir Derryn. I know you will. You have been a most loyal subject, and a good friend to me. If something happens to me, she will need you."

Derryn got up and bowed again at the king.

Jareth took a deep breath. "Now, enough of this. Shall we go discuss the near future of The Lady Roxanna, with the woman herself? I have some questions I need to ask, and I expect the answers will be quite enlightening."

They left the room and walked through the castle to the dungeons, where said woman was waiting.  
_

Sarah arrived in NYC, rented a car and drove to her parent's home in Rhode Island.

As she pulled up, the door flew open and Toby ran out to see who it was. Seeing it was her, he kept running. until he was beside the door as she opened it.

"Sarah! Oh Sarah! I missed you!" He threw his arms arms around her when she stood and held on tight.

"Ahh Tobes. I missed you too. So much." She hugged him back. Looking up she saw Karen come out of the house, wiping her hands on a dishtowel and smiling.

They had long ago settled their differences. Karen had become more of a mother to her than her own ever was. She also made her dad happy and Toby adored her, so as long as they were happy, Sarah was happy too.

She still felt separate from her father and stepmother, probably always would. Her dad, Karen and Toby were all connected in a way she could never be to all of them. Except Toby. He was her shining light. Now she knew why she had the fear he would disappear..because thanks to her selfishness, he almost did.

"Hello Sarah, so glad to see you dear." Karen said. She came and gave her stepdaughter a warm hug. "You are just in time for dinner. You dad will be home soon. I made a pot roast with those little red potatoes you love. Toby, help your sister bring in her things and take them upstairs."

Sarah smiled at the domesticity of it all. She felt herself relax a little at the comfort of being in her childhood home.

She and Toby tromped up the stairs. He wanted to prove to her how big he was getting, how strong he was by taking her big suitcase to her old room. She laughed a little to herself as he struggled to get it up the stairs, but let him do it. He managed even though it took a while.

When she opened the door to hero room, she breathed in the familiar scent of lilacs from the fresh bouquet Karen had placed on her old vanity, and the clean scent of the detergent Karen used to wash everything. She always kept it up, just in case Sarah came to town. She wanted the girl to know she was wanted and welcome here.

"So what did you bring me Sarah?!" Toby said excitedly. Sarah had picked up a couple of tourist-ish doodads at the airport, a small resin statue of Buckingham Palace, a keychain, a snowglobe with The Tower Bridge in it, a t shirt. She Had had the saleswoman wrap them.

She opened her suitcase and gave the packages to him. He grabbed them and unwrapped them all enthusiastically.

"Oh wow! Thanks Sarah, these are all cool!" He hugged her again.

"You are welcome, little brother. Why don't you go show your mom?" He nodded and took off. She could hear him. "Mom! look what Sarah brought me!"

She closed the door and laid on the bed, looking around. Much of her things had either been packed away or sent to her, especially her books. But there were a few things, still. He toy crown hanging on the corner of her mirror, a few stuffed animals. The figurine that so resembled Jareth.

She got up and approached the table. Reaching out, her fingers played over the figurine. She got it only a couple of months before that night. She remembered seeing it at that little curio shop in town and falling in love with it. How it reminded her of the book she had found in the park. She now realized, what Jareth said was probably true. She was connected to him, even before she ever knew he really existed.

She heard the front door slam, and her father's voice. "I'm home! Whose car is that in the driveway?"

Sarah scurried out of the room and leaned down. "It's me dad! Home for a visit!"

He looked up and his eyes lit up at seeing his daughter. "Hey kiddo! good to see you!"

Sheran down and embraced her father. His comforting embrace and the scent of the aftershave he had always used making her tear up.

"Oh Daddy..I missed you." She cried into his shoulder.

"Here now..what is with the tears?" He took her by the shoulders and examined her face for signs of distress.

She shook her head. "It's just been too long, you know?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I know." He put his arm around her and walked them further in.

Karen came out of the kitchen, smiling at the two together. "okay you two, dinner is ready and on the table."

"I'm starved!" Robert said grinning. He was overjoyed at having all his loved ones under one roof for a change. He looked down at his daughter and said, "Let's eat!"

Sarah had no idea how hungry she was for good homemade food. Toby kept the conversation flowing with his constant questions about London, L.A., her job, her friends, asking her about any movie stars or famous musicians she might have met.

"So, Sarah, how was travelling with the great Jareth King? What is he like? He is so handsome and mysterious." Karen asked during dessert, getting a slightly dreamy look on her face.

"It was good. fine. He is nice, eccentric, but great performances. It was an interesting experience."

"Well, consider yourself one of the lucky ones. Sarah. He just retired rather abruptly after his last concert, just a few hours ago." Robert said. "It's all over the news. Did you know about that?"

Sarah dropped her fork, trembling. "Ummm..yeah, kind of. He has some personal problems, family issues. I wasn't sure when but I knew he was going to have to take sometime away soon."

Karen leaned in."It isn't...She paused, lowering her voice. "drugs is it?"

Sarah laughed loudly at that. "No..no it's not. He doesn't do drugs or drink, Karen. That much I can say for him." Sarah picked her fork back up, trying to calm herself. Her appetite fled though, and she put it down again.

"I'm so full. Thanks for dinner Karen, it was wonderful. I'm really tired though, and I need a shower. So I'm excusing myself and going to go up and do that then hit the hay." She said, standing.

She kissed everyone on the cheek. "Night all. We can talk morning in the morning okay Tobes? I want to see your artwork too."

Toby nodded, grinning. "Okay Sarah, night!"

She went and grabbed her clothes and took a shower. There was a full length mirror on the bathroom door and she stared at herself afterwards. Oh God. What the hell? She could see the slight shimmer becoming more pronounced under the bathroom lighting, and her hair was definitely longer. She saw the uplift of her brows beginning, and..yep..her ears were beginning to point. Crap. She needed to figure out a way to hide as much as she could. She could wear long sleeves and turtle necks and maybe some heavy make up, but there was little she could do about her hair, eyebrows and ears. Eesh.

She turned away and put her pjs on, then went to her room and crawled into bed, turning off the light.

She tossed and turned and stared at the ceiling, her mind racing. What the hell am I going to do? She thought. Finally she fell into a fitful slumber as she waited to see what was going to happen next.  
_

Roxy laid on the cot, staring at the stone wall in front of her. Her life was over, she supposed. One good thing, she would finally be with her husband. She did wish she could see her daughter one last time. Maybe if she pleaded with Jareth he would allow it.

She was dressed as she had arrived here, cloaked by Jareth's magic and firmly held my his assistant and healer, she was marched straight here to what Derryn told her was the most secure area in the castle, already shielded and warded against discovery. Once the door had slammed shut, she had curled into a ball and cried.

Derryan had returned later with a change of clothing and some food, telling her Jareth would get to her as soon as he could, he still had to deal with things aboveground. The clothes he had brought lay on the wooden chair across the room, untouched. She just wrapped herself in the blanket provided and laid there staring at nothing. She had drank a little water but food was not the least bit appetizing.

She drew herself in further, and closed her eyes against more tears.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps, and knew Jareth had come. She could tell his walk. That telltale heel click.

The door opened and the two men stepped in, and the door closed behind them.

Jareth stood there for a few minutes, watching her.

Finally he spoke. "So, Lady Roxanna, what should I do with you now?" He put his hands behind his back and paced in front over her, but his predatory gaze never left her.

"Jareth..I mean Your Majesty...I'm so so sorry. I just wanted.." She choked up a little. "I wanted to come home so bad."

Jareth nodded once, then conjured a chair and sat, crossing an ankle over his other knee.

"Tell me what happened. I warn you, do not lie or leave anything out. I would hate to have to employ more..vigorous methods of getting the truth out of you. I'm not overly fond of torturing women."

Roxy nodded and sat up. "Lord Brayson came to me. He asked me if I wanted to come home and be with my dear daughter..that is exactly how he said it. At first I was thrilled, I thought maybe he had a change of heart, about humans. I thought that might bode well for you too, seeing as you were taken with a human."

Jareth gestured for her to continue.

"Then he laid out his plan. He said if I could chase your human girl off, and keep her away until your time ran out, I could come home. He even offered me the Goblin Queen's throne, alongside his nephew, with the stipulation I produce and heir as quite as possible. He would move Violet and her family here too, to be with me."

She saw anger begin to shoot from Jareth's eyes, and his mouth tighten.

"I told him I wouldn't do it at first, and I certainly didn't want to be a queen. I begged and pleaded to come home, to be with my family. He would not bend..but then he told me if I did something else for him..he might think about letting me visit. He made me...I mean I did it, he didn't force me, but..."

Jareth leaned forward, taking Roxy's face in one hand and bringing it up to meet his eyes. "He made you perform certain..acts, is that what you are saying?"

She nodded. "I thought..well, all those years in the above giving it away..what did it matter right? One more time didn't mean anything, and at least I would get to see my child. Then he made me...service his nephew too...with him there. Watching. It was disgusting and after I couldn't even think of..being with anyone else. I felt awful. He told me I was his good little whore."

Jareth dropped his hand and leaned back. inside he was enraged. If Brayson had been in front of him he would have ripped his heart out. But he said nothing. He turned and met Derryn's gaze. His assistant was also obviously angered as well.

"He told me if I didn't do what he said, not only would he not let me come home, he would make sure Violet and her family disappeared. He said he knew people who could take care of that and no one would ever know what happened to them. Except me. He would make sure I knew every detail, but that no one would ever believe me because I was a human loving slut, and no one would trust my word. He gave me the blackroot." Roxy finished with a sob, too broken to continue.

She put her face in her hands and leaned forward. The she grabbed one of Jareth's hands.."Please Jareth..don't let him hurt them. Whatever happens to me, whatever you do, don't let them hurt my daughter and her babies. I beg of you."

Jareth first made to pull away, then didn't. He thought of Sarah, and what she would do. She would have compassion for this woman, obviously broken by that vile Brayson's doing. His anger at her seemed to evaporate down to a feeling of severe disappoint in an old friend.

After a time he slipped his hand out from between hers and stroked her head lightly."Roxanna, look at me."

She did so. What she saw was..unexpected. His eyes were much softer, though she could feel his ire..but it was no longer directed at her.

"I am not going to kill you. Not here and now. I do not know exactly what punishment I will have you serve, but death will not be it. I also promise you Brayson will pay for his crimes against all of us, and if he harms a hair on your daughter's or her children's heads, his head will be displayed on a spike at the gates to this castle. Fortunately, he does not know you still live and most likely thinks I killed you already. You will have to stay here for now, but I will make sure you are well taken care of. The fool has no idea of the power I have access to. Another reason he must never get his hands on The Labyrinth. He would be such a clumsy idiot he would send us all into oblivion trying to wield it's magic."

He turned to Derryn. "Make sure a more comfortable bed is brought here, a lamp, a few pieces of furniture, and some basic comforts."

'Yes, Your Majesty." Derryn said, a half smile on his face. Finding love seemed to have a positive effect on his king.

Jareth left the cell and went to his study. He sat at his desk with his head leaning on his hand, deep in thought. There was a sudden knock onthe door.

"Come in Derryn." He commanded, knowing it was his friend through his magic.

"Sire, you better come to the throne room, now." Derryn told him. He had a very odd look on his face.

Jareth took a deep breath and followed Sir Derryn out and to the throne room. What now.

There was a messenger from The High Council.

Jareth strode confidently by the man, and sat in his throne, with a defiant glare.

"What is it now." He demanded.

The man unrolled the scroll he was carrying, and began to read. "You, Jareth, King of the Goblin Kingdom, are hereby ordered to appear before The high Council in 2 days time, to answer the charges being brought against you. Count one, allowing a mortal to retain memories of the underground while living in the aboveground. 2. Committing treason against The High Council, by defying their order not once, but twice. 3. Committing an assault on the Head of the High Council, Lord Brayson. 4. The murder of a one Lady Roxanna formerly of the Kingdom of Freecloud Mountain, most recently banished to the aboveground, in favor of a human woman."

Jareth rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"For your crimes your punishment may range from a period of banishment to the mortal world, to execution. Please but your kingdom in order and report this time in 2 days, or you will be forcibly removed and another charge of grievous resistance of the Council's orders will be added to list. That is all." The man handed Sir Derryn the scroll, and disappeared.

Every creature in the throne room was silent.

After a long moment,, Jareth turned to Sir Derryn and grinned. "Well then, we have some planning to do, haven't we? Get Weyliss and Hoggle and meet me in my study in 10 minutes."

Derryn bowed and went to do his master's bidding.

Jareth rose, and walked slowly out of the throne room, tapping his crop on his thigh, planning his next move and hoping Sarah would be safe until he could get her to the goblin Castle.


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah spend a few days with her family, not venturing out much outside the house. Thankfully it was autumn and she could get away with long sleeves and pants, keeping her hair covering her ears.

When her stepmother remarked about her unusual brow shape, she simply told her it was the latest thing to do in Los Angeles, and Karen shrugged it off. It seemed what people said was true, people will ignore the obvious and accept any mundane explanation if it is something they can't really comprehend.

She put on as much makeup as she dared without it being too obvious to hide the shimmer to her skin, which seemed to have stabilized and settled at it's current level. Sarah did not think she glimmered any more than Jareth had, so she hoped that was at it's limit at least.

She put on a fake smile during the days, and curled up in childhood bed and cried herself to sleep every night. She was at a loss. She knew because she was no longer really human, she would eventually have to return to underground.

Most of all, she missed Jareth terribly. She shouldn't, but she did. She should hate him, but she couldn't. As much as she railed against him in her head, her heart ached for him, as did her body. She knew with every fiber of her being he didn't sleep with Roxy, and she could feel her connection to him, like a low hum in her body.

She could tell when he was reaching through it to check on her. She wished she knew how to block it, again in her head, but every other part of her told her if that bond was broken she would not want to go on. She dreamed of Jareth, dancing and laughing, then they were naked, sweaty, clinging to each other.

The last evening of her visit, her dad had a business dinner he couldn't get out of, so Sarah shooed him and Karen out the door, assuring them she was perfectly fine having some alone time with Toby before she left for L.A. Sarah ordered a pizza and Toby set up the checkerboard, prepared for a night of fun with his beloved sister.

Once the pizza arrived the stuffed themselves as they played and laughed. There were times Sarah would stop and wonder if maybe this was the last time she would have this kind of time with Toby.

She was shocked when she was realizing she was starting to accept, and lean towards, going to the underground. Living in The Goblin Castle, being with Jareth. She knew she wasn't ready yet, but it was beginning to appeal to her.

"Hey Sar! It's your turn!" Toby said loudly enough it shook her out of her thoughts.

She smiled. "Oh yeah..sorry." She moved her piece and waited for him to go.

"Sarah can I ask you something?" He asked as he thought.

"Sure kid. Anything." She answered. She wasn't really into this game, but Toby loved games of all sorts.

"Why do look different? I mean you look like you, but still different." He said.

Sarah had no idea he had noticed, but of course, he would. My clever little Toby, she thought.

"I don't know, what do you mean?" She returned, acting surprised.

"Well..your eyebrows and your ears are kinda pointy, and you are all..sparkly sometimes. And sometimes there this kind of small cloud of silvery stuff that is around you, and it smells kind of..not smokey but, something like that. Not bad, just different. It not strong or anything. No one seems to notice it but me. I asked mom and dad both if you seemed different, and they said no."

Sarah started at Toby wide eyed. "Toby..I...I..it's kind of hard to explain. I didn't know you noticed anything."

"Well, duh Sarah, I'm not dumb or blind. I think you look pretty though, like that. You are all glittery and shiny, like a fairy or something. But the silvery stuff is weird."

"Is it around me now?" Sarah asked. She had to know.

"Nope, it's more like when you are alone, and sitting and thinking, with eyes closed. Then it sort of appears and floats around you."

"Oh. That is weird Toby. Maybe I'm haunted." She gave him a half grin. She really had no idea what the hell that was. Something to do with Jareth, she was sure.

"Well, let's get back to the game I want to beat you one of these times before mom and dad get home." She said brightly. She needed to change the subject fast.

Toby agreed and they spoke no more of it, but it gnawed at her.

When her mom and dad got home Toby was passed out on the couch, stuffed with pizza and soda. Robert carried him up to bed and Sarah went to her room.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a long time. Trying to figure out what Toby was seeing.

She saw all the physical attributes that had changed, but the "silvery stuff" that Toby had mentioned alluded her.

She closed her eyes and reached out with her energy, seeking that thread that connected her to Jareth. It came to life, and made her skin tingle. Concentrating more than she ever had, for the first time she reached into it, through it, and felt her energy travel towards...there.  
_

Jareth woke, startled awake by the brush of Sarah's energy against his. He sat up, waiting to see what she was doing. It made him smile. She was experimenting with her newfound gifts, trying to figure out how to use their bond to seek him out. He closed his eyes and laid back, and sent out the barest of threads in return.  
_

Sarah gasped as something reached out and lightly touched her thread of energy. Jareth. She felt him. Really truly felt him.

There was no brushing it off as wishful thinking like she had been trying to do. He wound his thread around hers, in an almost playful way. She pulled back and he slipped away, but remained close. She moved forward again, and tried to do the same, but he dodged, like he was playing tag.

Then something happened and Jareth's energy pulled back, and then he brushed her one last time. She heard the barest of whispers in her mind.."love you Sarah..." then he was gone.

Sarah opened her eyes, and saw what Toby had been speaking of, but it wasn't a cloud, it was a soft glow.

Magic. Her magic was developing. How the hell had Toby seen it?

She got into bed and laid there, thinking. Eventually she slipped into her dreams.

"Sarah."

"Huh..?" Sarah looked around. All she could see was a room dimly lit by a low red glow.

"Welcome, My queen." she heard.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" She said, a little panicked.

"Relax, My Lady, you are safely in your little bed aboveground. You are in a dream state."

Sarah blinked. Okay she was dreaming, but who was talking to her? It didn't sound like Jareth or feel like him either.

"You are not exactly dreaming, Sarah. No I am not Jareth. What is happening is very real." She heard.

"Come out please so I can see who is talking to me." She asked of the voice.

A figure emerged. Robed, not recognizable as male or female, human or other. eyes glowing a silvery white.

"Is this acceptable? Or Would you prefer a form familiar to you. Hoggle perhaps, or your brother?"

"Uh no. That would be a little weird. Then again this is all pretty weird. You are fine the way you are..I think. Who are you?" Sarah countered, facing the..whatever that figure was.

"I am what you know of as The Labyrinth. Or, rather, The Labyrinth is a part of me. It is one aspect of my being."

"Alright. Soo..um..what exactly did you bring me here for?" Sarah was truly curious about all this. Apparently The Labyrinth wasn't just some big maze.

She heard something like laughter all around her. "Oh my clever Champion, I do adore your spirit. I knew when I found you you were Jareth's match."

"Yeah... about that, uh, Labyrinth? Well, I have to say I would have appreciated a head up about that. About all of this. You couldn't have consulted me first? I really don't like the idea of some all knowing giant maze making life decisions for me."

She could feel the being's surprise. "Jareth does not please you?"

Sarah sighed. "It's not that. He is..well..he is..okay it's really not about him. It's about everything else. Being a queen? Immortal, magic?" Let's just say it's not a normal expectation of any human to get those things, you know? Probably if Jareth was just a normal guy and I met him on the street and we dated, then I probably would have fallen madly in love immediately with annoying arrogant self, but this is NOT ordinary."

"You are not ordinary, Sarah. You were born to be his queen. You solved The Labyrinth, something no human has ever done. He is your other half. Very few in any world find that My Lady. Why do you want to be ordinary? When you could be so much more? You think I did this? I did not. I a merely an instrument of the universe, Sarah. You may have been born in different worlds, and 2 thousand plus underground years apart, but you and Jareth are two halves of a whole. Jareth is my king, I know everything about him. You can trust me when I tell you, for I do not lie, his love for you is true and absolute. As is yours for him. It's is only your attachment to our humanity that keeps you in a state of confusion."

Sarah was annoyed at that. "Damn right I'm attached to my humanity! My life, my family! What the hell do you want me to do? Shove them aside, quit being who I am?"

The being paused, as if to think about what she had said. "Of course not. Sarah, your are who you will always be. human or not. Your family will always be there, but is it not time for you find your own happiness?"

Sarah swallowed and looked at the ground. "I just need some more time."

"Understood, but Sarah, you must decide soon. There are events in play, which I cannot speak of, that could go very badly for us all if you wait too long."

"How long do I have?" Sarah asked. "Days?"

"No more than a few aboveground months, at is hard to say. Time is flux in the underground, it shifts and circles, while aboveground it is a singular line." Was the answer.

"Alright." Sarah answered, thinking. "Give me a little more time, a month, maybe two. unless something happens and I am needed sooner. Then, I'll figure out something."

"It is agreed, Sarah. You will awaken soon." Said the being, backing away into the darkness.

Sarah eyes opened, and she sat up, going over the conversation she had just had with The Labyrinth..or whatever it was.

"Maybe two months more here, at most. I have a lot to do." She laid back and started trying to figure out what she needed to get done.

Finally she rolled to face the window, looking at the moon. "Well, I guess there isn't much I can do tonight, so it will have to wait until tomorrow...goodnight moon." She smiled thinking of the old children's book she used to love. Who knew the moon shone over more than one world?

Thinking about it, she thought maybe she always knew deep down inside, that there was much more out there than the eye could see. She was always one of those kids who always believed in fairy tales. Until, that is, her memories were wiped away of that night. Since then until her memories flooded back a few nights before, she had been firmly rooted in reality.

She concentrated again on reaching out to Jareth, but he did not respond. At least the bond was still there, and that gave her some comfort.

The next day she got up early and packed what she absolutely needed, leaving about half of what she had with her there.

She was thinking the safest place to store anything aboveground would be her parents attic. She told her father she was going to resign and look for a job close to them, and he was happy to give her use of a bit of attic space and her old room for a while.

She had plenty of savings to support herself for a couple of months.

Finally that evening she was back in L.A. She got some odd looks on the flight. Mostly due to the fact she was wearing a scarf, sunglasses, and heavy makeup to keep herself as hidden as possible from people's eyes.

She tried using her magic to make herself all but invisible to everyone..it seemed to work to a certain degree, as eventually people barely noticed her presence. When she went to get her car keys from the attendant at the LA airport, he jumped a foot as he had not even seen she was there until she spoke to him.

She drove to her apartment, and going in, breathed a huge sigh of relief. Alone finally, she could strip off her clothes, shower, and slip into a t shirt and shorts.

Home, but not for long. she thought, looking around. Then again, it wasn't like she that attached to the place. She went into her bedroom.

"Except this room." She said out loud. A feeling of melancholy washed over her. She had spent so much time creating a room that was her sanctuary.

Her soft bed was queen sized(ironic, she knew now), with an enveloping canopy of sheer curtains. She spent a little more for soft, high quality bedding.

When she crawled into her bed at night, she could pull the curtains and shut out the world. With a book and her imagination, she would sink into her fantasies and dream the world away.

She wondered if she could take her bed with her. Then she remembered, she would probably be sharing a bed. His bed. Well that had it's perks too now didn't it? She asked herself.

She went back into the living room and listened to her phone messages. Everyone was all frantic about Jareth's "retirement" and wanted to ask her a million questions. Ugh.

She got her almost done article and all her materials out of her carry on, and read through it all. This was the best work she had ever done, and she was proud of it, but now she felt it was all a lie.

"Well, no matter. I'm going to finish it, turn it in, and be done with it. My final article."

Sarah worked through the evening, ordering Chinese food from a nearby restaurant, and somewhere in the middle of the night, typed her byline on the last page. She added an addendum on the bottom, mentioning Jareth king's abrupt retirement and disappearance.

She had read that several people had remembered him and his assistants getting into a car and had last been seen driving away from the hotel. She figured it was probably a fake memory installed by Jarth's magic. Does Jareth even know how to drive? She wondered. Never mind. She shook her head, clearing it. The picture of Jareth driving a fast, sleek sports car, was now stuck in her mind and she grinned to herself.

She slept a few hours, got up and prepared for the day. She had also typed her resignation letter, stating she needed to be closer to home.

She drove to work, thinking the one thing she would NOT miss was traffic.

She entered into the offices of Rock Life, waving and greeting her coworkers who were happy to her back.

She realized the only friend she really had here was Erica, and that was just a casual friendship, someone to have a drink with our eat lunch with. She was a nice person but..always something lacking in her human friendships. Now she knew what it was.

Nevertheless Erica was thrilled to see her come in. "Sarah! Oh my God! You have to tell me what happened! Why did Jareth King retire? Is he as sexy in person as he is in pictures?"

She jumped up and hugged Sarah. Sarah resisted the urge to push her away. She had worn gloves like Jareth always did, to avoid direct contact. She wasn't sure why as he had not covered that, but she had found herself uncomfortable with direct contact as of late with her fellow humans. Or former fellow humans as the case may be.

"Hey Erica. How are you?" She asked trying to sound pleasant.

"Okay I guess, broke up with Jim, but otherwise good. you look gorgeous! I guess England agrees with you!" Erica replied cheerily.

Sarah smiled. "Yes, I suppose it did, sort of. As for your questions..yes, Mr. King is very attractive. All I can say is he had some personal issues to deal with. Family stuff."

Erica pouted. "What no gossip? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired. Is Mr. Franklin in?" She asked the frowning woman.

"Yeah sure, let me tell him you are here." Erica told her. She dialed the office number and spoke briefly into the phone, then hung up and turned back to Sarah.

"He is waiting for you! It is good to see you, you know." She said, touching Sarah on the arm.

Sarah nodded and gave her a small smile. "You too. thanks."

Sarah went into her boss' office and stood in front of his desk. "Mr. Franklin."

"Ahh! Sarah! I have to admit I was a bit worried about you. After the King announcement then you leaving me a message your were staying in Rhode Island a few days, well, made me wonder." He said as he stood up and gestured to a chair.

Sarah sat down, leaned over and placed the article on his desk, then handed him the envelope with her resignation letter in it.

He ignored the article in it's folder an opened the envelope, eyes growing wide as he read it. When he was done he looked up at her, a bit red faced.

"You're quitting now?! You just got your first major byline! Are you crazy?!" He declared loudly.

"Mr. Franklin..I appreciate everything you've done for me. The opportunity to work here. It was wonderful and I will cherish my time here. I need to be closer to my family. I need to do something else. I can't do this anymore. I hope you understand." She said in a pleading tone. She really didn't want to have to go into any more detail. Not that she could without being committed. She would have to make something up and really didn't want to.

He sat the paper down. "Well I can't stop you, but I wish you would reconsider. You are very gifted and passionate. This has something to do with Jareth King, doesn't it? I knew something was going on. Don't give up your career for a guy Sarah, not even a rich famous one."

Sarah smirked, thinking how to answer. "In a way, I suppose it does. Let's just say he helped me see where I belong, and it isn't here. Not anymore."

"You know where he is at, don't you?" Her boss asked. He eyed her closely."You know why he quit."

Sarah looked at her feet. "I am not certain what is going on. I know if I need him, I know how to get a hold of him, and leave it at that."

Colin Franklin stood and walked around his desk. Sarah stood and faced him. She liked her boss. He was good guy, especially in this business. He was a kind man, and a good boss, cared about his employees.

He stuck out his hand and she took it. "Well, Sarah, I'm going to miss seeing you around here. Good luck, whatever you do. If you ever decide you want to write again please let me know. Keep in touch okay?"

Sarah nodded, and left quickly before she teared up.

She went to her desk and started clearing it out. Erica was watching her. "Did he fire you?" The girl asked her.

"No." Sarah answered. "I resigned. I have to go back to..back home." she said as gathered her things into a box.

Erica grabbed her and hugged her again. starting to cry a little. "Oh Sarah! I'll miss you! Who else will put up with me here!"

Sarah turned and hugged her back. She didn't want the woman to think she didn't care, she did. She was just trying very hard to force herself to be accepting of the situation.

"I'll miss you too Erica, you've been a good friend here." Sarah backed away and picked up her box. She turned one last time. "Take care of yourself. Hope we see each other again sometime."

Sarah abruptly turned and left, saying goodbyes as she went back through the building. When she got to her car and threw the box into the trunk and was able to lock herself inside, then she let the tears flow.

She drove slowly home, picking up a burger and fries for dinner on the way. She just couldn't bring herself to cook. She figured she might as well enjoy it while she could. If she was going to be immortal, a greasy meal sure wasn't going to kill her.

She also stopped by the store and bough a container of rocky road ice cream, her favorite. She was lonely and sad, and wanted to have one self indulgent night of junk food and misery in her own apartment before having to start figuring out what she needed to do.

Sarah curled up in her favorite chair and indulged, crying on and off. She watched old sad movies and let herself mourn for all she was leaving behind. Eventually she dozed off.

"My my my precious, aren't we feeling sorry for ourselves." She heard behind her. She knew that voice, of course. Jareth.

Obviously taking a lesson from The Labyrinth, and visiting her dreams. She looked around, she was in the Escher room.

"Oh crap not again." She said. "Can't you let me deal with this in my own way? I already told your damn maze I would come there." She grumbled at him.

"Have you now? The Labyrinth has been speaking to you? I should have known it would. How are you, love? Are you safe?" He asked.

"I'm fine, great, just hunky dory. Is that all you wanted?" She said.

"I just wanted to check on you. Things are very unsettled here. I won't apologize for worrying about my beloved." He smirked at her, but with a tender look in his eyes. She could see he was longing to touch her.

"I know, Jareth. I'm just trying to figure all this out, you know? I admit though..I..I miss you too." She said quietly.

He touched her face. "I miss you too. I felt your touch the other night. I am glad you are beginning to use your magic."

She automatically pressed her face into his hand, then put hers over his. Looking up at him she almost gave in and wished herself to him...but she didn't. Not yet. "Jareth, why can Toby see my magic?"

He dropped his hand, hesitating. "Sarah..Toby has been touched by my and The Labyrinth's magic as well. He will always be gifted. With enhanced capabilities. I do not know how that will manifest itself in the future, but it does not surprise me that he would notice such a thing."

"Oh. It won't hurt him will it?" She had to know.

"No, it won't hurt him, but he may be thought of as unusual in your world. That could be good or bad, depending on who or what he is dealing with." Was the answer he gave her.

Sarah stepped towards dream Jareth. "He wants to be an artist. A painter."

Jareth smiled. "Then I'm sure he will be a great master someday. As he will see a beauty in everything most people never do."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Yes, he already does."

"I have to go Sarah. I will see you soon. I love you precious. "He backed away and disappeared.

"Good bye Jareth...um..take care." She answered, no knowing what to say to him as of yet. She wasn't ready to declare her love to him. Not this way. She wrote it in a note, but this was different. Face to face. Her eyes meeting his. If she told him she loved him, she would be lost immediately.

She though she heard a low chuckle as she floated back to consciousness.

She got up and wandered around, looking at things, flipping through magazines. Eventually she climbed into bed but slept little.

The next day she began making plans. She decided she would sell or donate as much as she could and only pack what she could not part with.

She spent the couple of weeks sorting and packing, and ended up shipping 4 boxes of belongings back to her parent's home.

She gave her landlord her notice that she was vacating at the end of the month.

She got every thing sold and donated that she wanted to and managed to only be taking 2 suitcases and her carry on went she was due to fly back to Rhode Island.

Her former boss called her and congratulate her on her article, and told her it would be in 2 month's time. He would send her a copy to her at her parent's home. She also had a farewell lunch with Erica who kept insisting.

Finally everything was done, and with a long look around her empty apartment, she closed the door and dropped the key into her landlord's mailbox.

She had sold her car, so she called a car service to take her to the airport.

As the plane took off, she felt the bonds of the life she had built there in LA begin to slip away, and she leaned back in her seat.

Off I go, she thought. Talk about a whole new world. She closed her eyes and prayed it was everything she hoped it would be.  
_

Brayson was tired of waiting.

The irritating Goblin King had smirked the whole time he stood in front of The Council having his charges read to him, and when he was done reading, Jareth had infuriated him by simply stating. "Is that all? Are you done now? When is the trial? I must get back to my castle, I have important things to attend to." and walked out, shocking the council and the entire audience.

He was done dealing with the man. He had tried to do this the civil way, the legal way. He wanted The Labyrinth's magic, and soon. Once he had it firmly in his grasp and The Goblin Kingdom under his heel, he could start accumulating enough power to take over the whole of the underground and run it the right way. There had not been a High King in many thousands of years. He wished to be the first of a new legacy. He would take human women from the above to impregnate, bearing him many sons to continue the line.

He had tried to get the idiot mortal loving whore Roxanna to chase the woman away, which apparently she had done, but then the mortal had blindly managed to say the words to restore her memories of the underground. Well, at least it seemed Jareth had disposed of that loose end for him. No one had seen her above or below.

The man in front of him was a last resort. but it was something that had to be done. He handed him the information, a crystal, and a large bag of currency. "Do it. If that insolent man will not then it is up to me to take care of things."

The other man, swathed in black, opened the sack of gold coins, counted them carefully, then nodded. "It will be done, Lord Brayson." The man said, and sweeping his cape, was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah rented a car at the airport again, and drove back to her parents house. She was glad she didn't have to try and find some cheap motel or somewhere to stay at for next few weeks.

Besides, she wanted to spend a little more time with Toby. She wondered if they would forget about her, when she was gone. She just wasn't sure how all this was going to work yet.

She arrived at her parents house, taking her things upstairs and putting them away.

Her parents and Toby had already planned a week's vacation in Florida to visit Karen's parents, so they had sent her a key and told her to make herself at home. Her boxes she had shipped were there, waiting.

She spent several days getting settled and taking many walks, soaking in the New England autumn. She always loved the time of year. She had missed it living in Southern California. It gave her time to think about the future. And the past.

She wondered if she try to talk to her mother. Eventually she decided against it. She had not really spoken to her at length since she was barely a teenager.

Linda lived out of a suitcase, traveling the globe with whatever boyfriend she had at the time and pursuing her ever evasive "perfect role" that would make her a star. She had idolized her mother until after her Labyrinth journey. Something about giving up her chance at her dreams to save Toby taught her about what real love was. Linda would have taken her dreams in a hot second. It was a sobering thought.

She went to the park, where it had all started. She had found that little red book here, so many years ago. She smiled, remembering that night, Merlin, her constant companion, the rainstorm. Her silly dramatics.

As she was walking home, she suddenly had the sensation she was being watched. She stopped and turned around, looking. She saw no one. Except..a large raven sitting in in tree nearby. Seemingly very interested in her.

"Well that's kind of weird." She said to herself. "Go away bird."

It squawked and flapped, but flew off farther away.

She shook her head. "Man I'm paranoid." She laughed at herself, and walked the rest of the way home. She still felt a bit shaken, for some reason.

She firmly locked all the doors and windows when she made it inside the house. That bird unnerved her. She had no idea why, but she had a real feeling of dread creeping into her body.

She showered and ate, then curled up on the couch and watched tv until she fell asleep there, as the tv droned on.

A while later Sarah was startled awake by something. There was no sound and the only light was the dim moonlight coming in through the window.

"Crap. I guess the electricity went out." She murmured sleepily. She stood up thinking to go upstairs and get into bed.

Something grabbed her from behind, a black gloved hand over her mouth.

"Is anyone else here?" A deep voice she had never heard before asked.

She shook her head. She was held firm against her assailant.

"Good. Witnesses make things much messier." The voice said.

She saw a flash of something in the moonlight..and suddenly a long wicked looking blade was before her eyes.

Sarah panicked, and adrenaline kicked in. Her changeling strength propelled her forward and she managed to break the hold of one of the man's arms and turn, missing the sweep of the blade to her neck, but it got her on the shoulder. She gasped in pain.

She shoved back and they fell backwards, her on top. She wrenched herself away and up putting space between herself and the man who was already standing.

She saw he was dress all in black with a black cape, the hood had fallen back. She saw dark hair and eyes, and pale shimmery skin. An immortal.

She took a few steps back and faced him. "Who are you? What do you want? I know you are from the underground!"

"My name is no concern of yours, human. What I want is to do what I have been paid to do, remove a liability. A human with knowledge of my world." He hissed at her, taking a step forward. He still had the blade in his hand.

Sarah's shoulder ached, she knew she was bleeding. "Stay the fuck away from me. Do you know what the hell Jareth is going to do to you if you kill me?"

The man grinned. "In due time if all things fall into place, he will no longer be a concern of anyone in the underground."

Sarah's arm and shoulder were beginning to throb, but her anger was growing. How is this man threaten Jareth..and her!

Sarah reached into herself and with all her strength pulled the magic she held into her hands, put them up and pushed the power out of her.

The man saw the blast of magic coming, but had no time to comprehend how a mortal had magic before it hit him. He flew back and slammed into the wall, staring at the woman, taking a closer look and seeing what he did not notice before.

"You are not mortal," he said, sounding surprised, as he slid down the wall.

"That's right asshole. I'm the fucking Goblin Queen. and you just bought yourself a whole world of hurt." Sarah ground out. She took a step forward, but got dizzy. Using so much magic had made her weak.

She did the only thing she could. "JARETH! DAMN IT! Get your glittery ass here now!" She cried out as her legs gave way.

Suddenly there was someone beside her. "Sarah?" She heard the familiar voice of Hoggle.

"Hoggle..where's...where's..." She was losing the power of her voice as her head started to swim.

"Sir Derryn! Weyliss!" She heard Hoggle say. Then there was someone else, not Jareth, but still his hands were tender. She looked up and saw another immortal, tall thin, with a goatee. "My Lady Sarah, I'm am Weyliss, The Goblin King's royal healer. Please lay still."

She nodded. She heard grunts and movement and turned her head. Another man was picking the man in the black cape up by his collar, twisting the fabric so it choked him. "You dare attempt to assassinate my Lady Queen? Who sent you?!"

"Brayson.." The man said, grunting it out while trying to breathe.

"I thought as much." Weyliss added quickly. "I told his Majesty he was pushing him too far and he might try something like this."

Hoggle was hopping mad. ""Looks at his clothes, see the markin's?! He is of the Order of the Raven! They is scum of the underground! Jareth is going to rip his throat out. Killers for hire, they are."

Derryn nodded. "Yes. I will take him with me and deposit him in an oubliette, then be back shortly." He disappeared with a firm hold on the injured man who attempted to take Sarah's life.

Weyliss lifted Sarah off the floor and laid her on the couch, examining her wound.

"It is not bad, but you have lost a lot of blood, Your Majesty. Hoggle, please come and help her. I need to get this closed. I will have use a spell. The blade was enchanted with Order magic to resist healing."

Hoggle hopped up next to Sarah, stroking her head. "Hold still, Sarah, this is gonna hurt. But Weyliss is the best, he is." He said to his distressed friend.

Sarah nodded. Weyliss concentrated and spoke in a language unknown to Sarah, then a crystal took shape in his hand, glowing. When he was done he pushed it into Sarah's shoulder. White hot pain shot through her body and she jerked, but Hoggle and the healer held her fast.

When it had completely disappeared into her skin, and the glow had dissipated, the wound was gone. She could see a pink scar where it had been.

By that time the other man had returned. They helped her sit up, and knelt before her, heads bowed.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at Hoggle quizzically.

"They is your subjects, Sarah. They are swearin' fealty to you." Hoggle whispered in her ear.

In truth he also should have been, but felt someone she keep her informed.

"Oh..please, stand..umm..act normal..at ease?" She guessed.

The men looked at each other and shrugged, then stood. Close enough for now they supposed.

"Where is Jareth?" She burst out.

The one Hoggle called Sir Derryn spoke. "He is at the council hall, My Lady. Awaiting trial. We were instructed to listen for your call, and come if needed. I am Sir Derryn, His Majesty's aide."

"Trial? Why he is he on trial?" She asked the men.

They looked at each other again. "Well tell me!" Sarah demanded.

"There are several charges he has been ordered to answer for, My Lady." Sir Derryn answered.

"And?" Sarah said, waving her hand for them to continue. "I need to know."

She stood and they stood right after.

"He is charged with letting a human retain their memory, again. As well as treason against the council, assaulting Lord Brayson, head of the council, and murder of a fellow immortal in favor of a mortal." Derryn reluctantly answered her.

"Jareth murdered someone? Who?" Sarah asked them, taken aback.

"The Lady Roxanna, Lady Sarah. However she is not dead. She is safely hidden at the castle." Weyliss answered.

Sarah was a bit relieved she was still alive. "Then how can they charge him with killing her?"

Sir Derryn replied to her this time. "At His Majesty's orders, we are are not to reveal her presence until necessary, except to you."

"Uh well, I think avoiding a murder charge is a pretty good reason to reveal that the person someone is accused of murdering is still alive." Sarah said, shaking her head. "What will happen to him?"

The two men looked at each other again, wondering if they should worry the woman, depending on what she would choose to do.

"Fine. Hoggle, answer me, please? I can trust you to tell me what the hell is going on."

Hoggle bowed his head. "Could be many things, Sarah. He is pretty tricky. Might gets out of the whole thing. But Lord Brayson, that's the Head Of the Council, is really gunnin' for 'im this time. At the very least he is going to be spending some more time ups here. At most, execution."

Sarah felt a lightning bolt of fear go through her. They could kill him? Oh God..no. She had to do something. She may be mad at him but..no. She loved him. No matter what, that was something she could not begin to deny. She had to do something.

"What would happen to The Goblin Kingdom?" She asked, her voice breaking.

Sir Derryn met her eyes. "One of two things. Lord Brayson would attempt to put his nephew on the throne, or...you can claim it for yourself, as you are Jareth's wife, and The Champion. You already beat The Labyrinth, so there would be no need for you to challenge it again."

Hoggle hopped down off the couch. and gestured for Sarah to lean down. "Sarah, you gots to do it. Brayson and his nephew, they ain't good. They want to control somethin' that they have no way of controllin'. The Labyrinth won't have it. Those two would end up killin' us all. Even if they manage to get some handle on things, trust me you don't wants them up here messin' with humans. They don't like humans, and I'm bettin' any wished away or anyone doin' the wishin' ain't gonna survive. I don't likes Jareth much, but ain't no better Goblin King than him, that's for sure. He don't let no outsiders harm us, and he protects the humans. Please Sarah. Jareth left it up to you. He might be payin' with his life to protect you. He loves ya girly. That much I know. Ain't no one else he would do that for."

Sarah sat and put her face in her hands. Tears flowing freely. She didn't know if she was ready to do this, but evidently it didn't matter. She couldn't let these assholes win. She sure couldn't stand by and let them hurt or kill Jareth. If anyone was going to do him harm, it was going to be her and her alone that got to kick his ass.

She stood again and looked at the three standing there. "You are telling me Jareth trusts me with his Kingdom? How does he know I wouldn't make a mess of things?"

Sir Derryn spoke. "He has confidence in you Your Majesty. He sees you as the other half of himself. He believes in you. Can you believe in him? Trust that he is right and believe in yourself?"

That was the ultimate question, Sarah supposed. Could she? If not now, could she come to in time?

Sarah took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Well, I guess I have no choice, do I? Give me a few minutes, and we will be on our way to The Goblin City. Stay here."

Sarah made a made dash upstairs and changed into her sturdy jeans, t shirt, hoodie and boots. She grabbed her trusty carry on and packed a pair of tennis shoes, and some clothes and necessities for a few days. Jareth did say she could come back and forth once she was Goblin Queen. She threw on her favorite leather trenchcoat and went back downstairs. She made sure the back door and windows were securely locked, and on a whim grabbed 2 bags of her favorite chocolate kisses she had bought and stuck them in the bag. She might need the energy and she was betting they didn't have coffee underground.

Returning to the living room, she checked the front door locks and checked to make sure all electronics were in the off position for when the electricity came back on.

Facing the two men and Hoggle again, she nodded. "Alright, let's do this. I guess it's up to me to save Jareth's sparkly hide."

She took one of Sir Derryn's hands on one side and Hoggles small hand in the other, and they were gone.  
_

Jareth was frustrated and restless. He was being held in a suite of rooms at a dormitory adjacent to the council's meeting hall.

Technically not a prison cell, but it surely felt like it to him. He was not used to be pent up. The only visitors allowed were Sir Derryn and Weyliss. He had to careful even then, as he knew spies were probably listening to any conversation he had within these walls.

"FUCK!" He yelled at the walls, and threw himself onto the bed. He hoped whomever was listening enjoyed human expletives. He had been using them a great deal lately.

Two more days, and he would stand before the council and speak his peace. Tell his side of the story.

He had one witness, Roxanna, safely hidden in his castle, that Derryn would bring to speak. He wasn't sure how reliable of a witness they would perceive her as. Some would see her as irredeemably tainted by humans.

He had not been able to reach out to Sarah since the last night he had been in his own castle. To do so from here would certainly be detected.

He missed her desperately. He had been forced to take many cold baths in the past weeks. Remembering how she felt, tasted, smelled..drove him insane.

He ached for her warm body next to his. He wondered if she felt the same.

There was a knock on the door and Lord Brayson entered, grinning like the snake he was.

"Good day Goblin King, are you enjoying your stay?"

Jareth snarled at him. "Oh it's quite the palatial setup you have here, Brayson. I shall recommend it to everyone I know as a prime vacation spot."

Brayson laughed. "You do amuse me Your Majesty. Quite a witty one, you are. I thought maybe I would offer you a deal. You leave the underground, permanently, and I may let you keep your immortality, and your life. You can go perform like a court jester for the human masses, and be a king among men..so to speak."

Jareth sat regally in a chair and said nothing, jaw clenched tight.

"Well? Jareth?" Brayson asked.

"You are stupider than I thought Brayson, if you think I would flee like a coward and let you destroy my kingdom and wreck havoc upon my subjects. As I have said, Do your worst. You think I come to the council with nothing? How wrong you are. When this is over, you will pay." Jareth ground out,

Brayson laughed harder. "You have nothing. and when I am through with you, I will have The Goblin Kingdom and The Labyrinth."

He turned and walked to the door opening it. Before he closed it behind him, he stood in the doorway observing his most hated enemy.

"One more thing, Jareth, I thought you should know, I took care of the little mess you left aboveground." He smirked at the man and closed the door.

Jareth was at the door pounding on it in the blink of an eye. "Brayson! come back here! What do you mean! I swear if you laid one finger on her I will rip your heart out!"

All he could hear was the man's laughter and his retreating foot steps.

Jareth was in panic mode. Sarah! Wait!

He stood still and took a deep breath. He could not reach out with his energy, but he could feel for the thread that connected him to her on his own end. Doing so, he found it still there, although muted, due to the heavy enchantment over the building he was in to prevent to much magical communication. So she *was* alive. He relaxed a little.

Then he tensed up again. That could just mean whatever Brayson was planning on doing hadn't happened yet. Which meant she was in danger, and he was stuck here!

He caught sight of himself in the mirror, and stared at his angry reflection. "I swear to gods he will suffer like no one has ever suffered before at my hand, if anything happens to her."

He picked up a statue and threw it at the mirror, shattering it.  
_

Sarah, along with Sir Derryn, Weyliss and Hoggle appeared in the throne room of The Goblin Castle.

When the world stopped spinning Sarah sat on the steps that led to Jareth's throne, nauseated.

"I will never get used to that." She moaned a little holding her stomach.

"Would you like some tea to settle your stomach, Your Majesty?" the healer asked.

"Yeah okay. Do we have a place we can all speak in private?" She said to them.

Sir Derryn nodded. "Follow me, if you will."

"I will get that tea and meet you there." Weyliss said and left.

She did and they ended up a a very luxurious study. Very masculine in dark woods and soft leathers. Jareth's obviously. She took the chair behind the desk, sinking into the supple leather of the chair.

"How long do we have? Uh..Sir Derryn." Sarah asked the man who sat down across from her.

He gave her a small smile as he answered. "Two days, Your Majesty."

Just then the healer appeared and placed a cup of fragrant tea in front of her.

"Thanks." She took a few sips, the liquid soothing her stomach and calming her nerves. "What do I have to do?"

"Ideally, I think His Majesty would prefer to oversee your transformation. However it would not do to have you show up as a changeling queen before the council. It could make things worse for him if they knew he let a changeling remain in the aboveground." Sir Derryn told her.

"Alright. How can I complete the transformation without him? Is there some potion I need to drink or spell someone needs to say over me?" She asked the three.

Hoggle spoke then. "The Labyrinth could do it. In fact I thinks that the best idea. It don't answer to no one, and you would have the best chance of survivin'. It's mighty rough on a human, Sarah, gaining immortality. Probably 'cause you are a changeling, you have a good chance anyways, but that's what I woulds do."

Sarah sipped her tea, and thought about it. "Well, then, that is what I will do. It's still daylight here, so let me rest a few more minutes and we will get it done. Where do I need to go?"

"I'll takes ya Sarah. You gotta go to The Heart of The Labyrinth. Only me and the king knows where it's at. You gotta go in alone, though. I can't be there. no one can."

Sarah nodded. "Well, then my friend Hoggle, lead the way." She stood and all 3 stood with her, following her out the door of the room.

They walked through the castle, getting stared and whispers from all they passed. Sarah heard her name said over and over in concert with murmurs of "The Champion" and "future queen."

Hoggle waved everyone out of their way. "Moves you idiots! Important business here!"

Weyliss and Sir Derryn went no further than the castle door. There was little they could do but wait. They were not allowed to know the whereabouts of The Heart of The Labyrinth.

They trudged through the city, out the gates, and took a shortcut that bypassed the junkyard. Once the got into the Labyrinth proper, Sarah could not help but smile at the memories.

However, it seemed the great maze knew and accepted her, opening the way for a much quicker trek than her first time. It was like it was almost *bowing* to her, respecting her place in as The Champion.

Birds and fairies flew about, waving and making happy noises as she passed. It was almost bending to her will. The walls moved around to remove themselves from her path.

Hoggle led her to a wall, that was not a wall, but a door. He pushed the right stone, and it slid back. A dim staircase spiraling downward.

Hoggle bowed to her. "This is as far as I can go, Sarah. I'll be out here waitin', as long as it takes."

Sarah knelt and hugged the little man. "Thank you Hoggle. A better friend I have never had." She noticed the plastic bracelet around his wrist, touching it. "You kept it, all this time."

Hoggle looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "Well, yeah, Sarah. I um..yeah. Take cares down there. Be careful."

Sarah stood. "I will. Please, if anything happens, tell Jareth I love him okay?"

Hoggle almost started crying, but didn't."Heck Sarah, you'll be fine. You can tells him yerself." He smiled through his worry.

Sarah went inside and the door slid closed.

The stairs were dimly lit by a glow coming from below. She took them carefully, not wanting to slip.

When she got to the bottom there was a chamber, and in the middle, a glowing red circle.

She supposed that's where she needed to go, so she stepped into the circle and waited.

A white light shone down on her, and she heard a voice in her head. The same voice from her dream. "My Champion. You have come."

"Yes, I'm here. Ready to..claim my throne. I guess that is what you call it."

The voice sounded pleased. "You are here to be made immortal."

Sarah nodded. She was pretty scared. They way it had been described to her made her worry she wasn't going to make it out of this room alive.

"Do not fear. Sarah. You will be fine. I feel your worry and apprehension. My power is different than the power of the immortals. I have abilities and resources they do not. It will not be pleasant, but you will come through alive and well."

"Okay, let's do it then. What are we waiting for?" She demanded.

"My brave Champion. You make me proud."

A small knife appeared before her. She took it.

"Now take that, slice each palm carefully. Not too deep."

"Really?" Sarah said. "I'm supposed to cut myself?"

"Do it, Sarah. It is what has to be done."

She swallowed hard and gritted her teeth. She made a cut down each palm, blood coming forth and running down her hands.

"Now kneel, child, and lay your hands flat against the floor."

Sarah got on her knees inside the circle and did as she was instructed, laying he bloody palms on the ground. At first nothing seemed to be happening. She tingled a little like when using magic, but then it was like a switch was thrown.

Sarah's back arched and she screamed. She thought this is probably what electrocution feels like.

Wave after wave of power poured through her, altering cell after cell in her body, each on an agonizing pinprick that added up to blinding surreal pain.

Through all of it she kept her pose. Her body felt like she was burning alive, then freezing cold.

She knew she was screaming but could not hear herself do it due to the loud thrumming in her head. It went on and on and on for what seemed like hours.

Outside the stone door, Hoggle listening to the distant screams and wept, praying to the Gods for her safety.  
_

Far away at the council's dormitory, Jareth had passed out on the bed exhausted from destroying almost even bit of statuary and glass that resided in his room.

He was awakened by pain shooting through his body starting with his hands, making him jerk and twitch.

"Dear Gods, what in all the realms is this fresh hell?!"

He wretched and gasped, as he tried to figure out where in his body the pain was coming from, what had been done to him. He forced himself up, and went to the door, pounding on it. "Guard! Guard!"

The door was unlocked and opened, a the guard stepping in. "Your Majesty?"

By this time Jareth was on his knees. He looked up at the man standing there, anger flaring in his eyes. "Get a healer, now!" He managed to say through the searing pain.  
_

Sarah mercifully went numb after a while, staring at the ground unseeing. Her hands were throbbing, but she did not move them. She could not move them. It was like they were glued to the floor.

Just when she thought she could not take another second. The pain stopped.

She fell to the ground, sweaty, panting, heart pounding in her ears. Gasping.

"Please rise, Champion." She heard.

"Are you fucking serious?" She yelled. "You're lucky if I can crawl!"

"Do not defy me, Sarah. Do it."

Sarah slowly pushed herself up, then stood, swaying. She looked at her hands. No sign they had been cut.

"Now I know where Jareth gets that whole "Don't defy me" bit." She said.

"You must be strong, child. Never give in to weakness." The voice countered.

"Fine. I'm up. on my own two feet. Oh, and I'm not a child. Now what do I need to do?"

"You are a child to me, as is Jareth. It is done, Champion. You are immortal." The Labyrinth informed her matter of factly.

Sarah was relieved. "Thank GOD. I don't think I could do that again."

She heard the laugh of the voice of The Labyrinth in her head. "Welcome, My Queen, to the underground. Now, go and save your king."

Sarah almost crawled up the stairs, but finally made it to the door. She pounded on it. "Hoggle! Open up!"

After a minute the door slid open and she practically fell out of it into the cool evening air.

"Sarah! You okay? Sarah?" Hoggle said as he fussed over her.

"I'm alive. If nothing else." She told him.

Hoggle hugged her tightly. "You needs help getting back?"

Sarah stood. She still felt weak. She was hoping she could survive a long trek back to the castle without passing out, but she doubted it.

"It would be appreciated, Hoggle, but who.."

She heard a bellow behind her. "Sawah!" and "My Lady!" in higher pitched tone.

Hoggle smiled. "I called in some help while you was down there, just in case."

Sarah turned and saw Ludo's sweetly monstrous and entirely welcome form in the semi-darkness. Dear Sir Didymus and his mighty steed were standing by.

"My brother Ludo, will carry you on his back, My Lady. We will guard against any who may choose to block our path!" Sir Didymus bravely declared. Ludo nodded. "Ludo will carry Queen Sawah home to the castle!"

Sarah found herself lifted up and in the very comical position of riding piggyback on Ludo's back and shoulders. She couldn't help but laugh, no matter how exhausted she was. The oddness just gotten to her and she couldn't stop herself. Ludo's long strides meant it didn't take half as long to get back to the castle steps, where Weyliss and Sir Derryn were waiting.

Sarah slid off Ludo's back and was one her feet, but her head was swimming. The two men rushed forward and caught her, Sir Derryn picked her up and carried her inside.

"I have something to show you, Your Majesty." Sir Derryn told her, sounding happy and relieved.

She nodded, too tired to speak. She found herself being gently placed into a seat, and she looked around.

"What is this?" She asked the men.

"A while ago we were informed to come and see. Here next to his Majesty's throne, This appeared. Your Majesty, you are The Goblin Queen."

As she sat, looking out upon the room, creatures of all types bowed and knelt before her. The sight of Jareth's empty throne made her a bit sad.

She looked down and there on her chest hung a pendant like Jareth's. Smaller, feminine, but beyond that, identical.

Just Like that, Sarah Williams, The Goblin Queen, claimed her throne.  
_

Jareth had been moved to the infirmary after the healer had assessed he was experiencing some sort of seizure.

He had continued to writhe in pain for quite a while, while several healers had tried to hold him down and figure out what was going on. That wasn't easy as The Goblin King was incredibly strong and had thrown several guards attempting to hold him across the room. The healers used all the magic at their disposal and found nothing.

Jareth finally laid here, twitching and staring at the ceiling thinking his life would soon end picturing Sarah and waiting for his vision to dim...then it stopped.

Just like that. There was nothing.

He sat up, weak, weary, sweaty, his heart pounding. Several people standing over him waiting to see what would happen.

"Your Majesty...what happened?" One of the infirmary attendants bravely asked.

Jareth looked up and met the woman's eyes. He was as confused as he had ever been. "I...can honestly say for the first time, I have no idea."

His eyes rolled back into his head. He fell back unconscious, his body and spirit worn out.


	18. Chapter 18

Sarah sat there on her newly created throne, unsure of what to do. What did she know about being a queen?

Sir Derryn bent down and spoke in her ear. "You should tell everyone to rise if you do not want to sit here all night."

Sarah gave him a grateful glance.

"Everybody, rise. Or please rise?" She announced loudly. She hoped it was loud enough.

All the creatures and immortals stood, and waited for her to speak again.

"Hey all! I mean thanks everyone. Umm..please just go about whatever you were doing." She was totally befuddled at how to do all of this. She was pretty sure it showed too. She really needed to bone up on queenly behavior.

Fortunately everyone seen to know what she meant for the time being. All that were gathered slowly dispersed, still casting glances her way, but continuing on.

She turned to look at Jareth's assistant. "Is there someplace I can rest? I'm so tired. I don't think there is much else I can do tonight anyway."

Sir Derryn bowed his head. "Of course. I will have a servant retrieve your bag from His Majesty's study and take it to the Queen's Chambers. Can you walk or shall I carry you?"

She snorted out a loud laugh then covered her face and turned red. "Thanks but I think I can manage, just stick close. I'll follow you." Sarah answered. Could she really order these people to carry her around?

She had a sudden picture of herself being carried on a lounge bed by large shirtless burly men like Cleopatra while being fed grapes and fanned with large feathered fans like in the movies. She laughed again to herself and rolled her eyes.

The two men gave her questioning stares. Sarah figured it would be too hard to explain so ignored them.

She was was relieved she would soon be able to sleep. Apparently she was getting a bit punchy.

She got up and followed Sir Derryn through the castle, with the healer close behind. Hoggle followed too, not because he could really do anything but he thought she might need moral support.

Sir Derryn stopped in front a pair of ornate doors. He opened the silver one, and gestured.

"What's in there?" Sarah asked and pointed to the gold door.

"His Majesty's chambers, My Lady."

Sarah gave him a confused look. "Oh. I thought we would be..you know." Sarah's face blushed red again.

The men looked at each other, lips twitching but they kept themselves from smiling.

"That is for you both to discuss at a later date, Your Majesty." Derryn said. "For now, I believe The Queen's chambers are better suited to you."

She nodded and went in, the men followed her.

The rooms were gorgeous. The was a sitting room, and beyond that a bedroom with a bathroom off to the side. All the rooms were in hues of soft greens, mauves, with a silver trim. The heavy wooden furniture was a series of blonde and light brown colors, polished to a high sheen.

"Wow. This is beautiful." Sarah said, marveling at the decor and how well made everything was.

"Elven wood makers, the best in all the underground, Lady Sarah. His Majesty had this decorated and furnished for you specifically." Weyliss answered.

She turned at looked at him. "He did this for me? Why?"

"You are The Goblin Queen, and his wife. Only The best would do, he said." was the reply.

Sarah felt herself choking up a little. How she wished he was here.

She could picture him, grinning and showing her around, proud he could lavish this upon her. Waiting for her to compliment his tastes, his efforts, for her to fawn all over it, and tell him how wonderful he was. The thought made her smile sadly to herself.

She shook her head thinking of how he would react, and how she wished he was here to be his conceited, arrogant, pompous glittery self. Because she would do all that, and would reward him greatly by throwing him on the bed stripping his clothes off and thanking him properly. Her heart ached.

Derryn, Weyliss and Hoggle watched her wander around, touching the furniture, smiling. After a few minutes she turned back to them. They could see unshed tears.

"Thank for everything, but I think I want to be alone now." She said softly. By then a goblin had brought her bag and set in inside the door.

They filed out of the room, and Derryn closed the door behind them.

As the 3 walked back through the castle, they were silent.

Sarah took off her clothes and put on her long t-shirt, and crawled into the huge soft bed.

She wanted to bathe, but was so tired she figured she might drown in the gigantic tub that she found in the bathroom. She was glad to see there were semi-modern fixtures, and did not dwell long as to how the plumbing worked. She just grateful to have it.

She laid there and fingered the necklace she now wore, thinking about all this day, night, whatever, had brought. She had only had a couple of hours sleep, and between fighting off an attacker, using magic, and being tortured into immortality by The Labyrinth, she really needed to rest. She still had yet to wrap her mind around the prospect of being immortal. The thought alone was pretty overwhelming.

Here in this place, his castle, it was hard not to think of him. Finally she got out of bed and wandered around some more.

She found a door in the sitting room, a gold one. She opened it and stuck her head in the rooms beyond.

It was a room of dark woods and velvets. Colors ranged from purples to blues and reds, some emerald green. Rich sumptuous fabrics and furniture. Jareth's rooms. She went in and through the doorway into his bedroom.

A great bed, carved out of a black wood, was the center point. Covered in rich purple bedding and silver furs. She sat on it, running her fingers over the softness.

She picked up an abandoned silky gray tunic laying there, and buried her face it it. It smelled like him. She rubbed her face on the fabric, longing for it's owner to suddenly appear and take her face into his hands and kiss her.

The tears came, she could not stop them. God how she loved him. How did this happen? How did a normal ordinary girl from Rhode Island get to this place?

She sat there a while longer, contemplating that very question.

After a bit she went back to her rooms, but took the silky shirt with her. she took off her shirt and pulled his over her head, his scent surrounding her.

She got back into bed, and quickly slept, dreaming he was there with her.

In her dreams his slender strong hands ran over her body. He whispered words of love and passion as their bodies came together again and again. She woke several times and had to calm herself before trying to sleep once more.

Sarah rose early the next day. At first she was unsure where she was, then the memories flooded her mind. She was in The Castle Beyond The Goblin City, somehow now queen of this place.

She had no idea how to be a queen. If Jareth was here, at least he could teach her what to do. Now it was basically trial and error. She suddenly felt sorry for everyone in the kingdom. She hoped they would be patient with her.

First things first. She needed a bath, and she needed to find some food.

She got up out of bed, and grabbed a few pieces of the candy she had brought but she knew she had to get some actual decent food before facing all the tasks she needed to get to this day. As she chewed she went and and pulled the curtains open.

Laid out before her, was the great maze. It was so beautiful here. She could see the greens of the forest, and the fairies flitting around. She say goblins going about their days, and she could smell the distinct odor of eggs cooking. Her stomach rumbled. The chocolate wasn't really helping.

She turned and went to the bathroom, making use of the facilities. Then got out her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth. She figured out how the bathtub worked, it looked like it pipe in heated water from some sort of natural hot spring. She filled the tub and got in sighing with delight as the heated water soothed her aches and pains. She found a selection of soaps and shampoos. She opened and sniffed each one. Finding scents she liked she took one of the soft cotton cloths that laid nearby and made use of them.

Realizing she had too much to do to dawdle too long, she indulged just a few extra minutes, then got out and dried off.

She put on her other set of clean clothes, realizing she needed to get some more clothes or figure out how to wash some. Maybe Derryn could take her back to the above to get a few more clothes. She could tell what she wore was not usual fare here, but had nothing else. She could probably magic something up, but had no training. Ugh. She felt like she was just out there blowing in the wind, trying to figure out which way to go.

She had an idea. She went next door to Jareth's rooms and rummaged around in his closet. She found a jacket of deep purple leather. A waistcoat with tails and silver buttons. Nice. She put it on and looked in the mirror. A little big but not bad with her black t-shirt, jeans and boots. Alrighty then, she thought. Now she looked a bit more the part.

She went back to her rooms to do something with her hair.

There was a knock on the door as she was brushing it in the mirror.

"Enter!" She said as she pulled her hair back and put it in a ponytail.

Sir Derryn stepped in a bowed. "I was hoping you would be awake, My Lady. I came to tell you I need to go to the council hall to meet with His Majesty."

"Oh! Really? I guess I'd better not go, huh?" She said to him.

He nodded."It would be best if you stay here within the walls of the castle. They do not yet know you are alive, much less here and transformed. I am afraid I cannot even tell him of your presence here. The walls have ears in such a place."

Sarah's hopes dwindled. He couldn't even know she was here. She knew they were connected so she hoped he would know she was alive, at least. Just like she knew he was. She wondered what it would feel like, if he were no longer there. The idea made her want to scream.

She remembered that she still needed to take care of some things here anyway. "Where is the man who attacked me? And Roxanna?"

Derryn stood straight and tall answering her questions. "They are safely ensconced in the dungeons, Lady Sarah."

She nodded. "I need to take to Roxy...anna." She had to get used to that. "But first, where can I get some food?"

"At the dining hall. I will take you to Weyliss before I depart and he will escort you down." Derryn said as her offered his arm. He took her to the healer who showed her the way to the dining hall. She entered and everyone rose from their breakfasts.

"Please, keep eating." She said to them all. They did so, and a servant, a dwarf brought her a plate of food. Eggs, some sort of breakfast meat, fruits, bread. She ate it all, starved as she was.

She pushed back and stood, and every stood again. Sarah rolled her eyes. That was going to get old, fast.

"Okay, new rule. Please do not worry about standing when I stand in the dining hall, or come in, or leave. It's really not necessary. Everyone got that? Just going on with your meals."

All the creatures in the room openly stared at their queen. "Yeah, I said it. I'm not Jareth, okay?" She continued. They slowly sat down, talking among themselves about their odd new ruler from above.

Weyliss cleared his throat, getting her attention. "His Majesty won't like that."

Sarah laughed. "Well, I'm here, he's not, and the glittery bastard owes me big time."

Weyliss' mouth opened and closed a few times. Shocked at her language and the way she talked about his king.

"Anyway, I need to talk to Roxanna. Shall we?"

The healer nodded and led the way.  
_

Jareth woke in the infirmary. The healers checked him over and released him to go back to his rooms. Which had been cleaned and put to rights. His assistant was there waiting.

"How are you, Your Majesty?"

"Ah..Sir Derryn. I shall regale with a wonderful tale." He said in an ironic tone. He told him of his conversation with Lord Brayson, and the inexplicable episode of pain he had been subjected to the night before.

"I will check on Sarah, if you like, Your Majesty. The dwarf spoke to her yesterday, and she was fine." Derryn answered. Not exactly a lie, but not the truth either. Lying to his king was against everything he believed in and was trained for but if anyone at the court even suspected Sarah was underground their plans could be foiled.

Jareth lounged in a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I know she lives, I just think Brayson will try to do something soon. Have the dwarf check in on her frequently. Several times a day, and if anything happens he is to call you." He had a blinding headache. "I will be glad when this is over, one way or another."

"One more day, My Lord. Then you can come home to your..subjects." He almost slipped.

"Either that or go back above. Of course if Brayson has his way, my head will be mounted on his wall, won't it?"

Derryn's mouth twitched. "I don't think it will come to that, Your Majesty. I cannot see the council ordering your execution."

Jareth was too tired to argue. This whole situation was wearing him down.

"Is everything prepared for tomorrow? You will be here?" He asked his assistant, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, Sire. We will all be here to bear witness and support our king."

Jareth just sat there, his thoughts drifting in her direction. How he wished...no. He would not go there now.

"Fine, you are dismissed. I will see you, all of you, tomorrow afternoon."

Derryn bowed low and left.

One more day.. Jareth thought. One more day and this would be done, either way.  
_

Weyliss led the way to the room Roxanna occupied. He opened the door and followed his queen inside.

Roxanna looked up from her breakfast, and was genuinely shocked to see Sarah there.

She stood quickly.

"Sarah! Thank goodness you are alive! I was so worried someone might.." She didn't get a chance to finish.

"They tried." Sarah said, interrupting the blonde. "They failed, obviously."

Roxy saw the symbol of Sarah's new station laying on her chest and reddened. Then bowed. "I'm sorry I didn't..Your Majesty."

Sarah sighed. She supposed she had to get used to it, but still.

"Don't worry about it Roxy. Look I need to know what you know. Everything. What happened, why you did what you did, why this Brayson guy is going after Jareth, and me."

Roxy gestured for her to take her chair.

Sarah refused. "No..finish your food. I'll just sit on the bed. Let's just try to pretend we are above, okay? I'm not good at this whole queen thing yet."

"Alright, if that's what you want me to do. I guess I owe you." Roxy said, smirking.

So Sarah sat and listened while Roxy told her what happened, everything she told Jareth. Roxy saw the compassion in the other woman's eyes when she she spoke of her husband, her daughter, what Brayson put her through. She apologized profusely for the incident in Jareth's hotel room, making sure Sarah knew that Jareth did not have sex with..had never had sex with her.

"Thank you. I already realized that. I am sorry I attacked you." Sarah said when when Roxy was finished talking. "Are you prepared to go to this council place and say all this?"

Roxy gave her a fervent nod. "Yes. I already promised Jareth I would. He agreed to protect Violet and her family from Brayson and his nephew, no matter what he chooses to punish me with. He said he did not plan to execute me but I cannot blame him if he does."

Sarah stood. "Don't worry about that Roxy. As far as I'm concerned you aren't in any danger. I guess as recently named queen here it's up to me to give the same promise. I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow but I will stand my Jareth's promise too. You will be heavily guarded."

"Thanks Sarah." Roxy stood, and stuck out her hand. Sarah took it.

Well, now I have to go talk to my would be killer, I suppose." Sarah sighed. She wasn't too afraid. She knew he was well restrained but there was a certain amount of trepidation in her about it.

"Be careful Sarah." Roxy warned her. "I heard talk he is of the Order. They are not to be trusted or trifled with. Even in chains they are dangerous."

Sarah nodded her thanks and left the blond to finish her meal.

She followed Weyliss down the hall to the other end where there were to extremely large beasts guarding a thick stone door.

Sarah looked at the healer questioningly.

"Ogres, Your Majesty. No better guards for one such as him. They could rip his head from his neck before he could take a full step towards you. These are Jareth's most loyal of the Ogre ranks. Brok, and Jorf. They also need little sleep therefore are perfect for around the clock guard assignments."

Sarah smiled and bowed her head. "Nice to meet you both."

The two Ogres bowed in return, saying in unison "Your Majesty." In deep gravelly voices. Each of them had a wicked looking axe firmly in one hand. She would hate to have these guys as her enemies, Sarah mused.

Both ogres moved to the same side, so that when the door was swung outward they would step in ahead of Sarah. That way if the prisoner made a move they would directly in the path of an attack.

They opened the door and stepped in.

Sarah had no idea how the man could make a move. He was chained to the far wall with only a few feet of chain between himself and the wall. He probably could not take more that 3 steps out from it before being pulled back but it was enough for him to sit on the cold ground if he wanted.

He had been stripped of all but his black pants. He was well muscled and covered with markings, scars and tattoos. Most prominently a huge black bird within a circle that looked almost burned into his skin across his chest. He had long black hair and black eyes. Sarah noted he would in her world be considered quite attractive.

Too bad he got into such a horrible line of work and Sarah doubted Jareth would let him live very much longer than it took for him to arrive back at the castle. She had a feeling his first order of business was this man's horrible end. Even though he had tried to kill her she could not help but feel a twinge of sympathy.

She stepped as close to him as she dared, and he stood and faced her. There was little emotion in his eyes as he watched her.

He grinned and she noticed his teeth were filed to sharp points, much sharper than any other immortals' she had seen. His rather feral look disturbed her.

"You realize, your life is over." She said flatly.

He nodded. "It is what I expect. Yes. I accept my end if that is what you are asking. I will not beg if that is what you want." His voice was deep but really quite pleasantly so.

"What is The Order of The Raven? I'm new here. Can you fill me in?" Sarah enquired of the man.

He laughed. "They did not tell you? We are...what you of the above would term as, mercenaries. We work for who pays us the best."

Sarah eyed him. She heard the guards step to either side of her and Weyliss right behind watching the man closely from over her shoulder. Sarah did not see but he had drawn his sword and was ready just in case. The man saw, his eyes flicking down and back up to Sarah's.

"Who paid you to kill me?" Sarah asked him.

"Lord Brayson." He answered without hesitation.

A slow smile crossed her face. "Isn't it illegal to assassinate a King and or Queen here?"

The man nodded. "We do not deal in assassinations of monarchs. Such acts bring too much unwanted attention. We were told you were human. A human with memories of this realm. It is perfectly legal to hire another immortal to take care of such an issue."

Sarah's eyes grew cold and angry. "Well, let me tell you something. It *may* be perfectly legal here but in my world, murder is murder. How many humans have you killed in the above?"

The would be assassin looked down."I am young in my clan. I have not killed any humans. This was my first aboveground assignment. But of my people many hundreds. Over time, thousands. If it would have been one of my brothers to seek you out you may not have survived to easily."

Sarah felt sick. She wondered how many unsolved murders were caused by these people.

She took another step towards the man. She could now she he was the equivalent to a human of probably college age. So young.

"Then where are all the scars from? You looked like you have been in a lot of combat."

"Training, My Lady." He admitted. "Training is quite harsh. Only the strongest survive."

Sarah was curious to know more of this, but refrained for the time being. "You gave up Brayson quite readily? No loyalty to your employers?"

He grinned again. "We are not paid to keep secrets. There would have been no need. Since killing you would not have been a crime here, to our knowledge. We were not told you were no longer human and in fact were a sitting queen."

Well not exactly. Sarah realized with only herself, Jareth, Derryn, Weyliss, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and the Labyrinth itself aware she had only transformed fully and claimed her throne AFTER she came here, there was a decent chance she could help Jareth.

"What is your name?" She asked the young man.

He hesitated. "I am not supposed to speak it to non clan members or I will never be able to return. I will be ostracized and stripped of my place in The Order."

"I will remind you, you tried to kill me." Sarah said. "Jareth will not allow to live. But maybe I can do something for you. How do you feel about humans, personally?"

"I...do not know, Lady Queen. I have never known humans but my mother was a human who died in childbirth. I will say I have always been curious about the human world and have no preconceived thoughts of their natures. I only know what I am told."

"Your mother was human? How did that happen?" Sarah had to know.

"Her name was Ailidh. She stumbled upon the underground as a child and was captured and sold into slavery. My father bought her and when she was of age, mated with her. He does not speak of it often. He was rather fond of her and it pains him. She bore him 4 other sons before she died birthing me. I am told I resemble her. As my father and brothers are fair, I assume that is true."

"I have an idea. All I ask is that you trust me to try and make it happen." She laid out her plan to the young man. He was surprised, then intrigued. His eyes got wide as she spoke. She asked him again for his name.

He thought about it, then answered her carefully. "My name I will not give to you now, but if I am needed to speak before the court, I will give it, My Lady. You give me your word? As a Queen?"

She gave him a small smile to try and reassure him she was being truthful. "Yes. I will have to convince my husband to do it. It will be a hard sell but I have a great deal of pull where he is concerned. Plus like I keep saying, he owes me for the crap he has put me through."

"I do not know what to say, Your Majesty. You are a fine queen. My people do not like royalty as a rule. You are different. I hope your plan works." The young man said.

Sarah gave him grateful look.. "Thanks. I guess I better learn to be good at it."

She stepped back and the Ogres stepped in front of her so she could turn and walk out.

Once she was back in the hallway Weyliss came up beside her. "Do you this His Majesty will really agree? He does not deal with The Order, My Lady. He has slain several in his life for perpetrating crimes against humans. He calls them abominable people whom have no conscience. When he finds out he will be furious to say the least." The healer whispered in her ear.

She stopped and looked a the man. "I really don't give a fuck what he is going to be mad about. I am trying to save his ass. At least he will be here to mad in the first place. Jareth and I are supposedly equals here right?"

"Well, yes, but in most cases, The Queen leaves such things to the will of her King." Weyliss said.

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "Weyliss, it's a whole new world..or kingdom. At least here. Look this was Jareth's idea, and The Labyrinth's I guess. Not mine. So guess what? You all are going to have to get used to that. I'm not a shy violet or going to sit around bowing and scraping to anyone, ever. I will do what I think it the best thing to do, to do what needs to be done. The guy tried to kill ME..so guess what I get to say what happens to him. If I'm okay with it, everyone can suck it up and deal."

She turned and continued down the hall and up the stairs to the main part of the castle. A dumbfounded Weyliss trailing her.

Sir Derryn had returned by the time she got back to Jareth's study. He told her of Jareth's condition and what had happened the day before.

"The healers found nothing wrong, Your Majesty, I hope it's nothing serious." He was saying as she sat there listening to his report.

Hoggle had joined them by that time and was standing at Sarah's side.

"You knows what happened right Sarah?" He said.

Sarah shook her head as she drank a sip of the tea Weyliss had brought her. She thought maybe the underground food was not agreeable to her body yet.

"No..why do you?" She asked her friend.

"You two is mate bonded now. He was feelin' what you was feelin' when you was changin I'd bet." He said, waggling his finger.

"I had no idea...so if someone does something to him, I'd probably feel that?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep you would, unless you block it with magic. So let's hope that don't happen. Execution of an immortal ain't pretty, and I'd imagine it's mighty painful." he told her.

Sarah felt he stomach lurch at the thought. She can't let that happen. No matter what he had done. She loved him. She accepted that she did. Even if...well, she didn't know what exactly the future held, but He WAS her husband. She supposed they would work things out over time.

Sarah stopped and replayed that in her head. She realized she was finally calling him her husband. The thought made her heart clench again. He WAS her husband, and she DID love him. Damn it.

Sir Derryn spoke then. " My Lady, His Majesty has a witness he would like me to fetch from the above. Would you like to accompany me?"

She jumped up at his words. "Yes! Definitely? Who is it?"

He smiled. "I will tell you when we get there."

They appeared above an hour later, glamoured and dressed in standard human clothing. Sarah remarked Sir Derryn looked good in jeans, he blushed.

"Thank you My..Sarah." He said looking around to get his bearings.

She laughed. "Well I'm not your Sarah, exactly, but okay." She winked at him. She liked Derryn. He told her he was Jareth's cousin, and she asked him if he was the cousin that had gotten into so much trouble with Jareth when they were children. He had blushed then too as he confirmed her suspicions.

The two had arrived at a small secluded park on a residential street in suburban New Jersey. Checking the paper with the address on it they found the right house and Sarah knocked on the door.

It took a couple of minutes but finally the door opened.

"Sarah!" Hazel exclaimed. She drew her in for a tight hug.

"How are you, girl! I've been thinking about you! How is Jareth? Have you seen him?"

"I'm okay. Jareth is..can we come in? I would like to talk about this in private." Sarah said as looked around to see if anyone was close by.

Hazel waved her arm and opened the door further, letting the two in.

She told them to sit and offered them refreshments, stating Stan was on tour again but she had chosen to remain home.

Derryn refused politely, but Sarah asked for a cup of coffee. It had been too long without caffeine and she had been craving it. The underground didn't exactly have a coffee shop on every corner.

Hazel brought her a big mug of coffee which she sipped in extreme pleasure.

"So.. what is up with Jareth?" Hazel asked after she had sat down.

"He is in trouble, Hazel. We came her to ask if you would help us." Sarah asked.

"Go underground you mean?" Hazel answered. "Well now, that would surely be an adventure wouldn't it?"

Sarah nodded. "I hate to ask you because it's not exactly danger free for you. You will be a human in a world that isn't kind to them for the most part to say the least. But you will be under the protection of The Goblin Kingdom. We will draw up papers and make it formal. Still, this Brayson guy, he may not be too happy you are there and that you know of the existence of the underground. We might have to wipe your memory of coming at all afterwards, as a compromise."

Hazel drank her coffee and thought. "Of course I'm coming. Jareth he was really good to me and mine. You should see the trust he left us. Stan don't ever have to work again, nor our kids, and probably our grandkids when they come along. He did that for everyone."

Sarah smiled. These little glimpses and insights in to Jareth's character, his heart, weakened her anger little by little.

"When do we go?" Hazel asked her, making her come out her thoughts and back to the present.

Sir Derryn answered instead. "Tomorrow morning Lady Hazel. You have the eternal gratitude of The Goblin Kingdom for your assistance."

Hazel winked at him. "Not a problem, handsome. You immortals sure are a good looking lot aren't you? If I was 25 years younger." She grinned as Derryn blushed again.

Sarah laughed. She had missed Hazel.

"And you Sarah, just look at you. Becoming one of them agrees with you. You are gorgeous girl! Glowing even!"

Now it was Sarah's turn to blush. "Thanks, I'm trying to get used to things."

They talked a few minutes more of the next day's plans, then Sarah and Derryn left.

They went back to the secluded spot in the park and disappeared back to the castle to solidify their plans and get everything prepared to go and face the council the next day.

Sarah just hoped she had covered all the bases, and by tomorrow evening Jareth would be safely back in his kingdom.

If not, she honestly did not know what she would do without him.

The thought completely terrified her.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Sarah rose with the sun. She had much to do and little time to do it. She had to have everything in place and be ready to go to the council with her contingency in a few hours.

Sir Derryn was going to fetch Hazel, and Roxy wasn't a problem, she was compliant and would accompany Sarah herself and her guards. The would be assassin was going to be tricky. He had to be taken chained up and heavily guarded.

She had worked most of the night on learning some control over her magic. She needed to have proper clothing, and the only way to get it fast was by magic. After several hours she managed to create an ensemble Sir Derryn and Weyliss agreed would be acceptable.

Sarah hated it. Granted it was beautiful, a rich purple velvet gown, trimmed in silver and gold. A gorgeous black velvet cape and slippers to match. It fits her like a glove because it was made for her.

Normally she may have liked it, bu in it she felt too vulnerable. She felt she might blend in with the drapery. This wasn't a ball. It was her husband's trial, and hers too of a sort. She could not fail.

She had went into Jareth's closet to find some ideas. She paused when she saw the midnight blue coat he had worn to dance with her in her dream back when she was 15. Tears threatened to come, but she fought them off. She had to be tough this day.

As she made to leave his closet she spied something that interested her. Pulling it out and looking at it, she smiled. That's it! She took the items and went to her room and got to work.

By the time she was done, Hazel had arrived.

She went to greet her in the throne room.

"Hazel!" She exclaimed, and hugged the older woman.

Hazel hugged her back tightly then pulled away and looked around. "So..this is The Goblin Kingdom! If my gran was alive she would hardly believe one of her own got to step foot in the underground again. I am honored, Lady Sarah." Hazel curtseyed.

Sarah giggled. "Come with me Hazel, I have something for you!"

She guided the woman to a guest room and handed her an appropriate outfit, and pretty underground style dress in a rich green to set off her red hair.

"Oh Sarah! It's beautiful!" Hazel said, thanking her with a hug.

"I'm glad you like it. Please make yourself at home. Derryn will come to get you in an hour. We will gather in the throne room and be off." Sarah kissed Hazel on the cheek and left. She sent a maid to help Hazel into the dress.

She had a servant go to the market and find a dress for Roxanna, as Sarah had barely enough time to create two, one for her and one for Hazel. She had used a book out of Jareth's library to find a spell to make Hazel's dress conform to fit her once she put it on. Fortunately Roxanna's size was a common one here so finding her appropriate court wear was not an issue. She had also ordered her would be assassin's clothes returned to him.

As Sarah dressed, she felt like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. She was scared and incredibly tense. If she could not pull this off, she might be the reason they killed Jareth. Then she would be alone here.

She would be Queen of a land she did not understand, part of a culture and people who would probably not be too happy to have her among them, and be responsible for every living being in The Goblin Kingdom.

On top of everything, the only man she ever loved would be gone from her. Sarah wondered if she could even survive long with out him. She loved him so deeply it frightened her. She never believed in the whole soul mate things, but she was beginning to.

Also, she would have to deal with wish aways. That was a frightening thought. She wondered how Jareth dealt with that. Couldn't be an easy thing, taking people's kids. Derryn told her is was rare now, but it did happen on occasion.

Once dressed she stared at herself in the mirror. "Alright Sarah, you can do this. You are The Champion. The Goblin Queen. Try to remember that okay? Don't let these bastards win. Everyone is counting on you." She told herself.

Her stomach grumbled and tightened. Ugh, no time for more of Weyliss' magic tea now.

She went to the throne room, where everyone had gathered. Every gaped at her.

"What?" She asked them all.

Weyliss cleared his throat. "Excuse us Your Majesty..but..you are going like that?"

Sarah smirked at him. "I changed my mind. It's a woman's prerogative, you know. Besides, I think I will make quite an entrance don't you?" She said with a confidence she did not feel. Ah well, she thought. Fake it until you feel it.

Sir Derryn walked to stand beside her. "I have been informed the trial has started, Your Majesty."

Sarah nodded. "Well, then I guess it's time. Shall we?" He smiled and offered her his arm.

In the blink of an eye, the group had disappeared.  
_

Jareth stood in front of the council.

Lord Brayson looked down at him from his chair in the middle of the dias smiling his reptile grin. Jareth thought he rather looked like a disagreeable toad.

They had bound The Goblin King in cuffs created to weaken his magic. To render it ineffective so he would be unable to harm anyone should the trial not go his way.

The court announcer stood and read the charges against Jareth. The hall was at full capacity, as each charge was read there were gasps of shock from the crowd.

Jareth rolled his eyes at the fakery of the court attendees. They were expected to act shocked so they did.

He hated court and rarely attended, and very few cared for him much at all.

He was not allowed to turn and see who was there, but he could wager a few guesses at his fellow monarchs of the realm pretending to give a damn what happened to him. He was certain there were several licking their lips at the thought of his demise.

The vultures would dearly love to carve up The Goblin Kingdom and divide it among themselves.

He had worked out that Brayson's main goal was to gain control of The Labyrinth itself, to access it's power. Jareth knew he couldn't care less about the city proper, the outlying villages of various species.

The population of immortals was much smaller in the Goblin Kingdom than elsewhere. Most considered goblins pests and nuisances. Jareth smirked to himself. Yes well they are aren't they? Still, they were *his* pests and nuisances.

Lord Brayson stood to make his opening statement.

"I hereby assert that The Goblin King has become not only an ineffective ruler, but blatantly breaks the laws of the underground, as well as commits acts of violence and treason against not only myself but the entire council. His contact with the human race had tainted him beyond saving. I call for either his death, or permanent banishment and stripping him of his immortality, wherein he can go live above and die about among his precious humans."

He walked across the dias, looking out into the crowd, and continued. "The Goblin King decided a human girl was his chosen mate. He refused to take her memories or her life after she beat The Labyrinth, and was duly punished. Then said human, a one Sarah Williams, somehow retrieved her memories after the council stripped them from her. Once again, The Goblin King refused to do his duty."

He took a pause for effect, milking the reaction of the crowd.

"He murdered an immortal woman, The Lady Roxanna of The Kingdom of Freecloud Mountain, which by the by is his native kingdom. She was said to be his friend, yet, he took her life simply because The Lady Roxanna dared insult his pet mortal!"

He waited for the appropriate shocked murmuring from the attendees, then continued.

"When the Goblin King was able to return, I went to him. To talk some sense into the man, reason with him. What does he do? He attacks me! In front of my honorable nephew Sir Keirnan! He threatened my life! Jareth The Goblin King is a menace to the underground!"

The crowd roared. When the noise died down, Another council member, Lady Corlin, spoke.

"You may speak, Goblin King."

Jareth smirked at the assembled council members. "Lord Brayson is liar who is conspiring to take my kingdom. He wants to sit his nephew on The Goblin Throne and thinks he can control The Labyrinth. If you let him, he will put you all in danger. No one can control The Labyrinth but myself. You all know this. He will try to wield magic he is nowhere near strong enough to wield and will inevitably create havoc in all of the underground."

Lady Corlin sighed. "Let us go through this one point at a time. Goblin King, did you allow the human to once again retain her memories and her life?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes I did. I would do it again. Sarah is no danger to myself or anyone here. I just need more time to convince her to be my queen. She has nothing but the utmost respect for the underground and it's residents. She has myself and several friends here. She would not put any of us in any danger."

Lady Corlin made some notes. "Did you murder The LAdy Roxanna of The Kingdom of Freecloud Mountain?" she asked.

"I did not." was his immediate answer.

"Then where is she?" He was asked.

"She is safely hidden." Jareth said, smiling and giving Brayson a knowing look.

More note scribbled by the council members.

"Goblin King, did you physically attack Lord Brayson?" another council member, Lord Bain, asked him.

"Yes, I did. He threatened me, He threatened my chosen queen and my subjects. In my own castle. I will not tolerate that from anyone."

Lord Brayson stood again. "The Goblin King lies! I did no such thing!"

He stormed as close to Jareth as he dared. He knew bound or not, Jareth was a dangerous man.

"I have some news for you, Goblin King." He spat. "You human is no longer an issue. If she is not yet dead, she soon will be. I sent a man of The Order of the Raven to take care of it."

Jareth lunged at the man and was pulled back by the guard hanging on to his bindings.

"Let go of me! Cretins!" Jareth bellowed. He growled and hissed, staring daggers at the man he hated with every fiber of his being. Fear was grabbing a hold of his insides and twisting them into knots. Sarah was in real danger, and if he did not get out of here, he could not protect her.

It took half a dozen guards to get Jareth minimally subdued. "Fine! Brayson, send me above. So I can find your assassin and tear him to tiny pieces. If a hair on her head is harmed, I will find a way to come back and make you suffer in a thousand ways."

Suddenly the doors burst open at the back of the hall. One of Brayson's aides came running down the aisle. "Lord Brayson! The contingency from The Goblin Kingdom has just arrived!"

He eyed his aide with some amusement. "So? What Sir Derryn and the healer are here. Send them in! Let them see the downfall of their wayward king!" He announced grinning.

"Lord Brayson you don't understand! It's not just Sir Derryn and Healer Weyliss..it's..."

The doors burst open again, and the group from the Goblin Kingdom entered. In front of the group was a woman. Dark hair, flashing green eyes, in full armor to match the formal armor traditionally worn by The Goblin King, At her side she bore a royal sword, on her hip a dagger. Around her neck the symbol of her station.

She strode to the front of the room followed by a dozen or more people. As well as two ogres, A dwarf, a rock caller and a fox creature riding a dog.

She reached the dais near Brayson and Jareth and stopped.

Jareth was on his knees being held down and could not see what was happening. He still struggled to get loose of the guards.

As her eyes crossed over the scene, they softened for a second. Before anyone could see she hid her emotions and faced the head of the council. Stone faced and as emotionless as possible.

Lord Brayson stared at her in disbelief.

The Goblin Queen had arrived.

As Sarah had walked down the aisle her knees were shaking. All the immortals in the crowd gaped and gasped. She heard the murmuring and the wonderment of who she was.

The butterflies in her belly were pretty much giant flying dragons by that point. She swallowed down the urge to vomit and held her head up. She faced them with as little emotion as possible. Sir Derryn had been thorough on his instructions.

She had seen Jareth's armor, the very armor he had worn the first time she seen him. She immediately decided she would make herself a matching set to fit her. She found it gave her a certain amount of confidence to dress like him. He was nothing if not confident, and she could channel a little of that attitude and make it her own..or try at least.

She saw the rotund man standing in front of the dias, yelling, and figured that was her target, Lord Brayson. She recognized him from Derryn's description.

Looking over she saw Jareth, on his knees being held down and subdued by some council goon squad. He had his hands and arms bound. It hurt her heart to see him that way, but first things first.

"You are Lord Brayson, I take it?" She asked. She made her hands into fists and held them at her waist, Goblin King style.

Lord Brayson stood up as tall as he could.

"I am. Who are you, may I ask?" He knew what she was going to say, but refused to act like he would think her important enough to know.

"I am Sarah Williams, formerly of the above, Wife of Jareth The Goblin King, and The Goblin Queen." She answered. Speaking strong and loud. Derryn had drilled that into her memory. She was proud she got through it just like they had practiced. They had practiced dozens of scenarios and conversations so hopefully she was prepared for anything any of the council would say or ask.

Jareth, meanwhile had stopped struggling in astonishment. His guard had loosened their grip so he was able to raise his head and finally see her for the first time in many weeks.

She was resplendent and his heart sang with joy. She was alive and safe! He looked as closer. He smiled, and it crept across his face. Nice touch, the armor.

Sarah looked over at them men holding Jareth, then back at Lord Brayson. "Release my husband. Immediately. Rescind your charges against him, and never attempt to interfere with our Kingdom again. Or you will force my hand."

The guards hauled Jareth up, so he could stand. Sarah turned towards him.

Finally their eyes met. Electricity that was palpable to anyone in the vicinity arched between them.

She turned back to the other man and her lip trembled just a little. But it was enough. He saw an opening in her facade.

"Sarah Williams?! A mortal?! Here! And you claim to be The Goblin Queen?! That is laughable girl! You are lucky I don't have you hauled out of here and executed on the spot!" How dare you sully the halls of the underground council!" He demanded.

As he spoke Sarah first let her fear overwhelm her a little. Her insecurities, everything she had been thinking about her role here he was attacking.. All the doubts that had plagued her since her arrival coming to the surface. She could not speak for a moment.

Them she looked at Jareth. He caught her gaze and gave her a look of confidence. He tipped his chin up and encourage her to do the same. She could read in his eyes, his belief in her, and she knew he was telling her to believe in herself.

Sarah took a deep breath in and faced Brayson.

As he watched she calmly held out a gloved hand. With a little effort produced a perfect crystal that teetered on her fingertips.

The entire hall went silent.

"As you can see, I am no longer human." She handed the crystal to Sir Derryn who stood beside her. She then proceeded to pull back her hair and show all the mark on her neck that bound her to Jareth.

She had noticed it had taken on a distinct shape over the last few days. The shape of the symbol on her necklace. "You will find a mark on The Goblin King's neck that corresponds with this one. We are fully bonded and married by the laws of the underground, and I have already solved The Labyrinth to prove my rightful place on The Goblin Throne. I assume you all know that by now." She finished, smirking at the man in front of her.

Lord Brayson was so incensed she thought fire would shoot from his eyes. He started to panic. The Goblin Kingdom was slipping from his hands because of this mortal girl.

"Listen woman. I do not care if you are a changeling. It changes NOTHING! No mortal, or changed mortal, can come here and take a position of such power! It just isn't done! You know nothing of running a kingdom. You cannot begin to understand how to wield magic effectively! Producing a crystal is NOTHING compared to the magic and power contained within that maze!"

His voice got louder and louder until he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

She grinned at him in that same infuriating way The Goblin King did. "I am no changeling. Lord Brayson. I was changed by way of blood in the Heart of The Labyrinth itself."

He stared at her a good minute, the Lord Brayson spoke again in a lower voice. "Be that as it may. The charges against ..your husband.." He said with some hesitation.. "are valid. He murdered an immortal woman in cold blood, and he attacked me."

Sir Derryn stepped forward a spoke. "We would like to present a witness if the council agrees."

They discussed it, then Lady Corlin nodded. "Yes Sir Derryn, please bring your witness forward."

The crowd parted, and there, who had been hidden purposely by guards. stood Roxy. She walked forward and faced Lord Brayson, whose eyes were bugging out of his head.

Sir Derryn bowed. "May I present The Lady Roxanna of The Kingdom of Freecloud Mountain."

There was a collective gasp around the room, including the council.

"Too bad Lord Brayson, Jareth didn't kill me after all. Like I'm sure you hoped he would." She told the man who she hated. "He still might, I do not know. I betrayed him and if that is the price I pay, then so be it. But I'm taking you down with me, after what you did to all of us. I will make sure you do nothing to harm my daughter and her family, regardless of what happens to me."

She smiled then, joyful at the shocked look on Brayson's face.

Another council member waved her forward. "Lady Roxanna, we are happy to see you live. Why is it that Lord Brayson thought you were dead at the hand of The Goblin King?"

She bowed. "If I may start at the beginning, Lords and Ladies of the council?"

They agreed, all except Brayson. "This is obviously some sort of trick! This can't be Lady Roxanna! Some disgusting form of magic has created a simulacrum of her!"

"You can have her examined thoroughly, by magic, if you wish." Derryn answered.

Lord Brayson huffed and puffed, but was silent.

Roxy told her story. She started from the point she was first approached by Lord Brayson to the moment she betrayed Jareth and ended up in his castle. As she spoke there were points when she looked at the floor in shame, ready to cry. But after a moment, and Derryn's hand that kept occasionally brushing her back to comfort her, she would gather herself and continue.

Sarah remembered Derryn had told her he and Jareth had known Roxy since they all were children. She imagined these things were not easy for him to hear, either.

When she was done Roxy could bear it no longer and the tears flowed down her cheeks as she took a few steps back. Sir Derryn wrapped an arm around her waist and spoke softly in her ear.

Sarah said nothing. She had already heard it, so nothing was a shock to her. She just watched Brayson's face which grew redder and angrier as his scheme was exposed. Occasionally her eyes would flit to Jareth standing a few feet away. He was unapologetically watching her and her alone.

When Roxy was done, Sarah stepped forward again. "So you can see, Roxanna isn't dead. So what else have you got..Lord Brayson?" She tilted her head and spoke in a mocking tone.

He was obviously ready to kill, but restrained himself. "I do not care what Roxanna says, she has lived with humans for too long and cannot be trusted in any case. Lies of such a person should hold no bearing on this court. As for you, Goblin Queen, when exactly were you changed? Hmmm? I can smell the new magic on you. All that matters is that at the point the charges were made against him;" He gestured towards Jareth, who had been oddly silent for a while, "stand because when they were made, you were not yet queen and were still a mortal in the human world!"

Sarah ran a hand through her hair and looked down. This was going to be tough. She expected Jareth would not react well at what she was about to do. "Fine. I have another witness."

She turned and nodded to the ogres, and the rest of the group parted. The young man of The Order was brought forward, heavily bound.

She heard Jareth snarl and turned in time to see him lurch forward, ready and very willing to kill.

"Underground filth!" He yelled, as the court guards held fast against The Goblin Kings attempts to free himself. "Stay away from her or I will remove your organs one by one and feed them to the trolls while you watch and suffer!"

Sarah paused. "May I speak to my husband, good council?"

They discussed it for a minute. "Yes, Your Majesty. However you will have to do so here in full view of us."

She nodded and walked to stand in from of Jareth. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. The guards would not allow more than that. The bond flared to life, and she smiled at him.

"Trust me, okay? I worked it out. I'm your Champion remember? Believe in me."

Jareth met her eyes, and they stared at each other for a long time. His anger retreated a bit and she saw the love that resided there.

"As you wish, Champion." Jareth finally said, "I do trust you Sarah. It's that...nasty creature I do not trust. You should not trust him either, love. He would gladly slit your throat as to look at you."

"Jareth, it will be okay." She affirmed. She reluctantly let go of his hand and returned to stand in from of the council.

She saw genuine fear in Brayson's eyes. She knew he had not expected this particular witness.

Sir Derryn came and stood next to the bound young man and recited more of their practiced speeches.

"Please state your name for the council." He demanded.

Everyone was shocked at this request. Clearly he was of The Order, and the knowledge he would give his name was quite scandalous.

The young man help his head up and his quick sharp eyes darted from one person to the other.

"I am Zerian, of The Order of the Raven. My clan resides in the Forest of the Singing Stones."

He met Lord Brayson's stare and smiled, his jagged teeth clearly visible.

The council was quite taken aback at the man's presence there. Just seeing one of The Order tended to make others nervous. The only make themselves known when they want to be seen, and that was rare outside of performing assignments which they had been hired for. So seeing one of them usually meant something very bad was going to happen.

One council member stood. "You realize you have violated the laws of the Order, and you are now clanless?"

"I do" Zerian answered. "My life is forfeit anyway, and I will not lie for the likes of him." He gave Brayson a knowing look. "The Goblin Queen has given me temporary asylum in The Goblin Kingdom."

"Alright..Zerian." LadY Corlin said. "Why are you here, and at the behest of The Goblin Queen?"

"I was hired by Lord Brayson to take her, Lady Sarah's, life. We were not told she was no longer human. He deliberately omitted information because he knew we would not have taken the job. Because he knew we do not perform royal assassinations."

The council began talking among themselves excitedly. A councilman, Lord Bain, turned back towards the man to ask him further questions. "What exactly happened aboveground?"

"I followed the directions given to me by Lord Brayson. I located the woman and followed her for a day or two to assess her movements and when they best time to strike was, She kept herself quite covered up and obviously now, she used some sort of mundane disguise to cover her skin so I did not immediately recognize her as an immortal. I had no reason, to my knowledge, to use magical means to look for any trace of magic within her."

He took a breath and met Sarah's eyes, then turned back to the council.

"I entered her home and she was asleep. She awoke and I struck, putting her in a chokehold. When I made the attempt to slit her throat, she was able to fight me, she knocked me down, turned around and blasted me with powerful magic throwing me against the wall. I stated that she was not human, as I had been told, and she told me she was, in her words, "The Fucking Goblin Queen." Then Sir Derryn, the dwarf Hoggle, and the healer Weyliss arrived. I was bound and removed to The Goblin Castle's dungeons. I remained there until I was brought here."

Sarah moved forward, this was the trickiest part of the scheme. "As The Goblin Queen I not only demand my husband is released and all charges dropped, I insist on bringing charges against Lord Brayson, for conspiring against the crown of The Goblin King. He is also guilty of extorting Lady Roxanna with threats to herself and her daughter, and her daughter's family. He forced himself upon her as well as encouraging his nephew, Sir Keirnan to do the same. Lastly he should be charge with an attempted assassination of a sitting monarch of the underground. Which would be myself, The Goblin Queen."

Brayson stomped over to be face to face with Sarah. There was murder in his eyes. Jareth bristled, ready to try and break from those who had a hold on him if Brayson laid a finger on his woman.

"How dare you, filthy human trash! You have no say here! You can call yourself whatever you want. You will NEVER rule any part of this realm! At the very least I will see you dumped back above where you belong with the rest of your disgusting race! You can take you human loving husband with you!"

Sarah met him eye to eye. This time she did not blink. She could not blink. If she did they could lose everything. Derryn and Weyliss had told her over and over. Never back down, or she would be seen as weak. It did not matter if her stomach was clenching and she felt like throwing up, that she was lightheaded and dizzy with nerves, or she felt curling into a ball and hiding away from these people.

"Step back, Lord Brayson. Now." She commanded. "Or I will take your words as a direct threat to my life and order my guards to take appropriate action." The two ogres stepped forward, standing behind their Queen.

Jareth smiled. He was so very proud of Sarah. He could feel her fear, her nausea clearly. That she was brave he knew, but he would not have blamed her for giving in to her feelings. She was not born and raised here. She was not schooled in the art of dealing with his kind.

Lord Bain stood behind him. "Lord Brayson. You must step back, now." He spoke firmly. "She is within her rights to receive protection from her guards if you threaten her. There is nothing we can do if you continue down this path."

Lord Brayson slowly took a couple of steps back and turned. He climbed the dias and faced the council.

"You are all going to let this woman claim The Goblin Throne?! Are you all crazed?!" He yelled.

"You cannot let her bring charges against me?! These people are all lying to overthrow the council! Can you not see?!" He continued. He was insane with anger..screaming and gesturing. His eyes wild, spittle flying from his mouth. He saw his plans evaporating and it was driving him over the edge.

Lady Corlin stood. "Lord Brayson, we respectfully ask you to recuse yourself from the head chair of this council. We have no choice but to arrest you and bring you to trial. You have obviously been making plans of a dubious nature, and scheming to make a power grab starting with The Goblin Throne."

Sir Derryn spoke up. "My Queen has another point she would like to speak of, council."

Lady Corlin waved her hand forward to let Sarah know to speak.

"I also move that this violence against humans must stop immediately. The law stating humans cannot have knowledge of this realm is moot. There are humans who *do* have knowledge of it as a birthright. To prove this, I have brought someone who would like to speak to you all."

She turned and smiled, pulling Hazel forward. "This is Hazel Martin, formerly O'Donoghue. Her family has passed down the tradition of knowledge of this place since humans and immortals lived side by side. She knew Jareth was one the whole time he was there and never said a word."

Hazel bowed. "I bring you greetings from the above, good people of the underground. My family has always known of this world, and we are far from the only family with that knowledge. Killing humans just because they know you exist..well, that's just not right. Humans sure aren't perfect, but most of are good people. I not saying announce to the world you are here, I understand that wouldn't be a good idea..but to slaughter those who do happen to know or someone come into contact with this world..You shouldn't be doing that. I hope you reconsider repealing that law."

Lord Brayson, who was now held by guards and watching this exchange, spit at the human woman, which Hazel easily dodged. "Vile creature. How dare The Goblin Queen bring a human here! See I told you all! We will be overrun with them!"

Jareth laughed. All turned towards him. "Brayson, you are a fool. I told this before, and I will tell you again. You will never rule The Goblin Kingdom. You are too stupid to rule goblins, much less The Labyrinth. Now enjoy your trial and I hope to Gods you enjoy living among humans, because, in your words, that is the very least of the list of punishments I will see that you face."

Lord Bain turned towards Jareth. "Goblin King, I have no choice but to have to set free to return to your kingdom with your Queen."

Then he spoke to Sarah. "We will consider your proposal. I take it this human is under the protection of your crown?"

Sarah handed him the scroll. "I will remove her memory of this proceeding, but nothing more. She will continue to be under the protection of The Goblin Kingdom even above. Her knowledge of the underground can be verified by a memory spell, of course."

"Granted, Goblin Queen." Lord Bain bowed.

Lord Brayson roared in anger and broke from his guards.

He ran surprisingly quick for a rather large man, and grabbed an as yet still cuffed Jareth and threw a crystal, disappearing with him.

Sarah had seen him make a break for Jareth and headed in the same direction with the guards right behind, but he was one second faster that them.

Brayson and Jareth were gone.

Sarah's heart sank and she screamed in fear for his life. "NO! JARETH!"


	20. Chapter 20

Brayson reappeared in Execution Square with Jareth clutched in his grip.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he threw Jareth away from him.

Jareth landed hard on the ground, his face hitting the stones and scraping his skin.

He winced at the pain and felt blood run down his cheek.

He turned the best he could without being able to use his bound hands and managed to push himself up to his feet, facing Brayson.

"Have you lost what little mind you have left Brayson?" He gasped out. "Take me back now!"

Brayson advanced upon The Goblin King, snarling at him. He was obviously enraged and had lost all pretense of sanity.

"Do you know why I brought you here..Jareth?" Because I have decided I don't give a damn about what the council does anymore. I am going to end you myself. Then I am going to end your pretty little queen, but not before I chain her to a wall and use her body in every way in can be used. Then I will beat her, torture her and listen to her scream for you with the profound joy that you are not alive to save her."

He stalked closer to Jareth, eyes black. Jareth had no choice but to hear his foul words as he struggled to get loose of the shackles that held his arms.

"Maybe I will let my nephew have her to use her to bear his heir, then as she lies covered with the blood of childbirth, slit her throat. Yes! A child of The Goblin Queen that will legitimize my family's claim to The Goblin Kingdom.  
Then I will raise that child to know and despise the legacy of you and your queen, and to do everything within it's power to make The Goblin Kingdom a kingdom to be feared!  
We will rule this realm, and with The Labyrinth's power, we can reach through to the mortal world and bring your beloved humans here to enslave for our pleasures. How does that sound to you, Goblin king?"

Jareth saw pure unadulterated evil in the man's eyes.

"You think to kill me Brayson. Then do it. But I warn you now. Sarah is my true mate in every way. She will fight you, and she will win. I do believe now The Labyrinth foresaw your plans, and found the only woman who could take The Goblin Throne and keep it. You have no idea what you are dealing with."

Brayson charged him and he dodged the heavier man, but the cuffs he wore weakened him and threw him off balance and he fell to one knee.

Brayson grabbed him from behind and put him in a chokehold. He squeezed Jareth's throat slowly cutting off his air.

"Enjoy The Summerlands, Jareth. Your wife will join you in due time." The foul man said into Jareth's ear. A glint caught his eye and he saw in Brayson's hand an iron dagger.

With everything he had, he pushed through the magic weakening him and sent one last thought, one last tendril of energy to his beloved. Jareth gagged as his air was become cut off in Brayson's grip, his sight swam.

He thought he heard voices, coming closer.

_I love you my Sarah, always. The Goblin Kingdom is yours now._

The dagger came down and he closed his eyes and waited for the end.  
_

As soon as Brayson and Jareth had disappeared a frantic search ensued.

Sarah tried to find him with their bond, but he was silent. He was alive she could tell, but it was hard to get a read on which direction to go.

Lord Bain told her that the cuffs he wore weakened his magic and the hall muted magical communication.

Sarah followed her instincts, and took off outside. She could barely make out his energy but it felt stronger there away form the building. She followed the slightest little pull at full speed, praying they were going in the right direction.

Sir Derryn, Weyliss, even Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo ran outside and starting running after Sarah. The council members were not far behind.

Derryn yelled behind her. "I know where were are heading! Execution Square! If he is planning on killing the king that's the place to do it!"

After a couple of minutes they were coming upon The Square, and could see Brayson and Jareth at the far side, Jareth got up, then fell.

Then Brayson had him a headlock.

Sarah did not slow down, even though she could hear every screaming behind her for her to stop, she did not, could not stop. She knew if she took even one second to take a breath Jareth would be lost to her.

"BRAYSON! DON'T!" She screamed as she came within a few yards.

Then she heard Jareth's voice in her head.

_I love you my Sarah, always. The Goblin Kingdom is yours now._

"NO! STOP! JARETH!" Sarah cried out._  
_

Sarah had her dagger in her hand. She had no idea how it got there or remembered drawing it, all she knew is she brought it up, then down, and drove it into Brayson's back. She felt the blade scraping bone, cutting through organs, piercing the mans heart, and kept driving it in until the hilt hit his skin.

Nothing happened, at first. Brayson was so shocked at the feeling of the dagger sliding into his body he just stood there, mouth hanging open as his vision dimmed and he lost his grip on The Goblin King. Then he pitched forward and landed facedown on the stones. Dead.

Jareth felt Brayson's grip slacken then release. He fell forward and rolled, then opened his eyes.

As he lay there, the larger man fell forward and just missed falling on him. There was a look of utter confusion on Brayson's face as he fell.

Jareth saw the dagger sticking out of the man's back. He slowly pushed himself up with his knees and turned to thank his savior. He expected to thank Derryn or one his guards for the deed.

His blue eyes met large, concerned green ones.

Sarah was still in shock at what she had done. She sank to her knees in front of Jareth.

Finally she spoke. "Are you alright?" She was trembling. She had killed someone, took a life. Even one that needed to be taken, how could she live with that? It shook her down to her core.

By that time everyone had made it to the square and was standing in a semi circle. Taking in the scene.

Lord Bain entered the circle and walked past prone body of Brayson. No one really knew if he was even still alive, or cared. Sarah's dagger was pure cold iron so he would not last more than few minutes more either way.

The councilman helped The Goblin King to his feet and unlocked the cuffs, setting him free.

The rush of magic to his veins made Jareth pitch forward. Sarah, who had stood when he had, was there to catch him.

As her hands touched him, and his touched her, they both felt the shudder of their bond as they came together. Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist and held on as tightly as she was able. The blood on his face rubbed off onto her face. She did not care.

Jareth lifted his head and took her face in his hands, and smirked. "My Sarah. I have missed you. My brave girl. I guess I owe you my life."

Sarah laughed, and touched his face in return. "I'll put it on the list, you arrogant jackass."

He chuckled and hugged her to himself. Her soft warmth all he had dreamed of for weeks.

"I am sorry you had to take his life, Sarah. I never wanted such a thing for you. To extinguish life is a difficult choice to make, in any case."

She looked into his eyes. Damn. She should not love him. She did though. He looked at her in a way no one else ever did, ever would. She knew that. She needed to stop fighting. She leaned her head forward and laid her forehead against his. "I missed you too." She breathed. "So damn much."

He tilted her face up and kissed her. The warmth of him spreading from her lips and all over her body.

The stood that way for another minute. Until the heard a loud clearing of a throat.

"Your Majesties, I understand this is an emotional reunion, but we still have much to settle here." Lord Bain said in a disapproving tone.

Jareth took a deep breath and let it out, then turn Sarah to stand beside him.

"Lord Bain, as you can imagine, I am tired. This terrible chain of events has worn me down and I need to retreat to my Castle and rest. What absolutely needs to be settled now? The rest can wait."

"Well for one thing, what to do about this." Lord Bain said, toeing the body on the ground.

Just then there was shouting as Sir Kiernan and a couple of his men came running. He saw his uncle laying face down on the ground, Sarah's dagger still sticking out of his body.

"Uncle! No! Who did this! I want to bring anyone involved in his murder up on charges immediately!" The man yelled.

Sarah stepped forward. "I killed him. No one else."

Kiernan turned and gave her a nasty look, then glared and pointed. "You! Disgusting human! She deserves nothing less than immediate execution! You heard her, she confessed!""

Lady Corlin moved forward. "Sir Keirnan, that is not possible. The Goblin Queen had the right. We saw what happened. There is no need for charges. Lord Brayson schemed to the point he overplayed his hand. He paid with his life. It is done."

Kiernan pulled his sword and made a lunge towards Sarah, but found his sword stopped in midair by sudden presence of another.

Jareth had drawn Sarah's sword from her hip without her even knowing he had and quicker than anyone could blink had blocked the other man's attempted blow.

"Sir Kiernan. I would advise you to back away. Slowly and immediately." Jareth growled. "You realize I will be having you brought up on charges for conspiring with you uncle to take my crown."

"You don't scare me, Goblin King, in truth you disgust me. Bringing a creature such as that, and mating with it? Making it your queen? You have destroyed the very definition of what it means to be one of our kind."

Kiernan spit towards Sarah, but it fell short and landed near her feet. Sir Derryn came to stand next to Sarah, just in case.

Jareth smirked at the man. "I could kill you for that, I am sure you know."

Kiernan raised his sword in fighting stance. and flicked the fingers of his other hand. "Well then.." he grinned. Jareth noticed he had the same reptilian smile as his uncle.

Not taking his eyes off the other man, Jareth spoke to Sir Derryn.

"Sir Derryn, take the crystal Sarah created out of your pocket, and create a circular boundary spell with it. Unless, of course, Kiernan is afraid to take on The Goblin King without any chance of anyone else stepping in."

Kiernan snarled. "Do it."

Sir Derryn did as he was commanded, and there was a flash of blue light. A slight circle of blue encircled the two men.

Kiernan attacked, and Jareth blocked once more, then the fight was on.

Sarah was mesmerized at the grace and speed the two men fought. She realized if she still had been human it would have been a blur.

Kiernan turned out to be a fairly proficient swordsman, which worried Sarah. Jareth was already tired. She looked over at Derryn who gave her a nod of reassurance. He knew his king, and his level of skill.

At first it was even but eventually Jareth was wearing the other man down. He was drawing heavily on his magic and his connection to The Labyrinth. That too had a price. His body would wear out faster.

Every blow Jareth blocked and dodged ripped through Sarah's soul. She prayed that she would not see Jareth struck down. There was no way she could help if the other man got the best of him.

Jareth roared and growled as he fought. He had taken all he could take, and now he would do what he had been longing to do all this time, give in to his instincts to tear to shreds those who would threaten his kingdom, his wife and himself.

Kiernan was beginning to tire. The Goblin King's blows were relentless and jarring. Every time he barely blocked the Goblin King's blows his whole body would rattle from the impact. Then he made a costly mistake.

As he went to lunge his tiring grip faltered just for a second, just enough for Jareth's next blow to knock the sword from his hand.

Jareth hit him with the hilt of his sword and knocked Keirnan to the ground. The he pulled him up by the hair and held the sword to his neck.

Kiernan was trying to breathe through the blood pouring out of his nose.

Jareth leaned in and spoke softly. "It seems, Lord Kiernan, I have a choice to make. So let me ask you..live, or die?"

Kiernan's mind was racing as he attempted to keep breathing.

"I want you to..." he spat blood on the stones. "I don't want.."

Jareth jerked him up hard. "SPEAK! LIVE OR DIE?" Jareth yelled at him.

Kiernan let his body relax. "I want to live." He gasped out.

Jareth let him go and tossed him to the ground, then kicked him slightly.

"I thought as much. So certain of your convictions when you have to fight a human woman or a man bound in chains, like your uncle. But you are a coward. Live with your cowardice until the council decides what to do with you. I care not. If you step one foot in my kingdom, I will kill you."

Jareth turned and started to walk away.

Kiernan lunged with his dagger to take one last blow. A blow like Sarah had taken to his uncle.

Jareth had already known what the man was going to do. He had given him the opening to condemn himself. So when Kiernan took his chance and went to attack the king, with a roar Jareth turned and swung his sword.

Sarah screamed and turned, hiding her head in Sir Derryn's chest.

"Lady Sarah, It had to be done. His Majesty could not let him live, or he would have been seen as weak. It would make you both a target." He whispered into her ear.

Jareth picked up Kiernan's head and lifted it for all to see, and spoke loud so all would hear.

"Know this. This is the fate of anyone who dares to attempt to bring harm to my kingdom or anyone within it, or try to take away what belongs to me by right. The Goblin Kingdom is mine, and mine it will stay."

He tossed Kiernan's head next to his body. As he walked through the circle boundary it disappeared.

The crowd was silent.

Jareth handed Derryn the sword, and turned Sarah to look at him.

Sarah saw the blood splatter on his clothes and skin, and it made her shiver.

"Sarah.." He murmured quietly. "I regret you had to see that. I had no choice. If I would have..." He said as he removed a glove to caress her face.

She grabbed him and pressed her face into his shoulder. "I know. I know you had to. Please. I want to go home."

He kissed her hair as she clung to him. "Soon, my love. A few things to attend to then we will go."

Lord Bain told some of his guards to remove Brayson and his nephews' bodies to the infirmary, where they would be prepared for funeral rites.

Hoggle approached his king and queen, looking up at Sarah. She bent down and took the dwarf in a big hug. No truer friend had she ever had.

Much of the crowd of onlookers began to disperse, and council members led the way back to the council hall, where they would finish a few points of business so The Goblin King and his Goblin Queen could go home.

Sir Derryn handed Jareth a cloth so he could wipe Kiernan's nasty blood from his his face and neck, and ended up handing on to Sarah when he saw some of the blood had gotten on her as well.

They got back to the hall and found that Roxanna and Zerian were still there and heavily guarded, and Hazel was having a very in depth conversation with an elf. Sarah could not help but think how surreal everything had been the past few days.

Hazel saw the two come in and jumped up. "Jareth!" She said and ran to hug him. Usually such thing were looked down upon in any situation, much less a human, but Jareth did not care. He embraced the older woman. He had missed her dearly.

"You look like crap Your Majesty." She said. "Go home and get some rest. I'm not expected home until tomorrow so don't worry about taking me back today. Any of you." She said to the group.

Jareth looked at Roxanna, still guarded. She was nervous obviously, at what would happen next.

"Guards. There is no further need to hold her. Roxanna, come here."

Roxy slowly walked to stand in front of Jareth.

"As punishment for your betrayal you are hereby sentenced to serve my queen for a period of time not exceeding 10 underground years. Once you have done so, without complaint, you are free to join your family. Underground. I take it you do not object, council members?"

The group had moved back to the dias and after some discussion, agreed.

Roxy gaped at him, then she began to cry. "Thank you Jareth...My Lord. I will gladly serve The goblin Queen."

He gave her a small smile and gestured behind her."With that said, I do believe there is someone waiting to see you."

There standing a few feet away, was her daughter, Violet. Violet's husband and children were standing nearby.

The two women rushed into each other's arms crying as they embraced for the first time in a long while.

Sarah teared up at the sweet reunion.

Jareth nodded, satisfied. He turned back towards the front of the room. "Now, about Hazel. And all humans. Let me be the first underground monarch, besides my wife of course, to petition an end to the killing humans. A cause I have attempted to take up before and have been shot down. I realize there is still much debate and discussion on the matter, but hear this. ANY human entering The Goblin Kingdom, will not be killed for doing so. Anyone who tries to usurp my ruling in my own lands about it will deal with The Goblin Queen and myself. Hazel will be returned safely above ground to her family, and will suffer no consequences for being so brave in coming here to speak on behalf of her race." He turned to Sarah. "Shall we repair to The Goblin Kingdom?"

Sarah nodded. "In a minute. What about Zerian?"

Jareth took her shoulders and made sure to speak calmly. "Sarah, he tried to kill you. You do not know how they are, The Order. Do you know how many humans they have killed? There is no way I can let him live. If I do, I will seem weak to all of the underground. They expect any of their clans to either do their job or die trying. There is no compromise."

"What if there was?" Sarah leaned in and said so no one could hear.

He looked at her puzzled."What are you talking about?"

She smiled a little. "I have an idea, but I will wait until we get home. It must remain a secret." She whispered. Then she said loudly. so all could hear, "I agree Jareth, there is no other choice, he must be killed as an example of anyone who would try such a thing."

Jareth tilted his head and looked at her. She was up to something.

Sir Derryn walked up to his king and queen and bowed. "Everyone is ready to go Your Majesties. By your command."

Sarah hugged tightly to Jareth. "Let's go home." She smiled up at him.

Jareth nodded. He turned to the council and bowed. "We are done with this. You know where we are if any further discussion is necessary, Do us all a favor, and keep it unnecessary."

The group that had come from The Goblin Kingdom left, with their new queen and their returned king leading the way.

When they arrived back at The Goblin Castle there was a huge reaction from all who were waiting when Jareth appeared. Their king was safe.

They cheered and clapped. There were whistles, growls, hoots and all sort of odd noises Sarah had never heard before coming from more types of creatures than she could comprehend.

She let Jareth lean on her slightly as they climbed the stairs to the thrones. He was more exhausted than he would admit, even to her. She decided not to mention it. She thought he should immediately go rest, but he told her they needed to climb these stairs and sit side by side, to prove a point.

Jareth gestured for her to sit in her throne, she did. He bowed to her, kissing her hand, then sat in his throne next to her.

Sir Derryn stood slightly below and to Jareth's side waiting for orders.

The Goblin King spoke low to his assistant and Derryn leaned to hear what he was saying. He smiled and stood, facing the crowd.

"Attention all subjects of The Goblin Kingdom, your King has something he would like to say and commands silence." Derryn announced. Jareth had given him the ability to magnify his voice when needed. In a kingdom filled with noisy goblins, it was needed often.

The crowd died down and waited.

Jareth stood. Slowly, but he stood. "My people, I thank you for your welcome home. You all will be happy to know, the immediate danger has passed and for now we are safe."

He paused and offered his hand to Sarah who took it and stood next to him.

"As you all know, I quite recently took a wife, my beloved Lady Sarah. The Labyrinth's Champion. I want you all to know on this day, Her Majesty Queen Sarah, quite literally saved my life. I am eternally grateful as all of you should be."

The crowd cheered and Sarah blushed hard. She gave Jareth a look that told him he would pay for her embarrassment later. He gave her a cheeky grin.

Then he did something completely unexpected.

He got down on one knee, took her hand again and kissed it. Then he looked up at her with all of his emotions naked in his eyes so only she could see.

Gods how he loved her.

Her heart melted and tears threatened again to spill over.

Damn him, she thought. How was he supposed to fight it, if he kept looking at her like that? Crap. Why does she keep fighting it anyway? What was wrong with her? She had started accept her future here in this land but for some reason still had an issue accepting him as her beloved. She thought maybe it was because she wasn't yet completely sure she could trust him.

Sir Derryn watched, a smug smile on his face. He turned and announced. "Bow to your queen! All hail!"

At that command, all creatures did as their king, kneeling before their new queen.

Sarah was speechless. All these people, creatures, goblins, even Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo who did the best he could at kneeling.

"Ummm..thanks. I really don't know what to say. This is all.." She stopped looked back at Jareth who tried to give her encouragement.

"I guess, just..thanks. I only did what was right. You have all been good to me, and welcoming. I can only say I'll do my best. Just bear with me please, because I REALLY don't know what the hell I'm doing most of the time here."

The crowd cheered in support as they stood, Jareth included.

She noticed he was swaying a little.

She stepped forward and wrapped an arm around him and spoke softly. "Jareth you need to rest. Please."

His eyelids drooped just a bit. "Yes, I agree. Will you help me? I am afraid I can't make it on my own and would rather not pass out in front of my subjects."

She nodded and gestured for Sir Derryn to discreetly come to his other side. Sir Derryn turned and gave Weyliss a signal to follow them.

Between Sir Derryn and Sarah's power they were able to transport the 3 of them. As soon as they appeared in Jareth's chambers his legs gave out and they laid him on the bed.

Sarah sat next to him, stroking his face. "Jareth? Are you alright?" She was terribly worried about his sudden weakness.

Weyliss appeared and had them straighten him on his bed. By this time he was almost unconscious.

He carefully examined his king using magic and traditional means.

After he was done he spoke to Derryn and Sarah.

"He will be fine in a couple of days. He is just completely devoid of power and energy now. I can find nothing else wrong. It was the cuffs coupled with yesterday's episode. Putting the cuffs on him so soon afterward did not give him a chance to properly recover for that so what little he had recovered was thoroughly depleted today."

"I thought magic was infinite." Sarah said, surprised.

"It is, but the energy to wield it is not. As powerful as the king is he is still but one man and can be drained if enough of it is expended." Weyliss explained.

"Alright, what do I need to do?" She asked.

"There is nothing you can do, but make sure he stays in bed for at least a day or two then takes it slowly for few days after that. I have never seen him so lacking in power." Weyliss answered. "I will tell him this myself tomorrow, but he has a habit of not following even my advice." He concluded, smiling a little.

Would you like me to stay and assist?" Sir Derryn asked Sarah.

She shook her head. "No. Just go do whatever you need to do to keep this place running. "I'll take it from here. I've taken care of sick children before. Knowing him it won't be much different."

The two men smirked at each other, but said nothing.

"Go you two, I mean it." She commanded. They were obligated to do as she said so they left.

Sarah removed her armor and her dagger that Derryn had retrieved from Brayson's back. She practically threw it across the room to get it away from herself. It was tainted and she wanted nothing to do with that memory at the moment. She would deal with that later. She did not know where the sword was.

Sarah removed Jareth's boots and helped him sit up to get his waistcoat and tunic off. He mumbled something about bogging whomever was touching his person, which she ignored. Then got the blankets out from under his body and covered him, tucking the blankets around him.

She left his leggings on because she knew if she was going to get into bed with him. He might wake up and decide he would want to expend some more energy by seducing her and she figured that probably wasn't a good idea now, as tempting as it sounded.

Although she still didn't feel all that well. Her stomach still in knots. She had eaten early that morning and should ask for some food to be sent, but wasn't all that hungry. She did pour a glass of water from the pitcher that seemed to be enchanted on a nearby table. As much water as she took it stayed at the same level.

Taking a sip she was glad it was sweet fresh cool water no different than above. Come to think of it, it was probably better. No fluoride, no pollutants.

She wanted to bathe but decided to wait. She went and retrieved her nightshirt, the tunic she had taken from Jareth's chambers, from the rooms she had been using and changed.

She got in the bed and laid next to Jareth. Her husband. The idea of it still boggled her mind.

Not 2 months ago she was a writer for a rock magazine doing a story on a rock star, and now she was a queen with a gorgeous supernatural man for a husband and in charge of a kingdom which she had no idea how to run.

She saw the sun was setting so it was still early here, probably just after dinnertime. She didn't think she was going to be able to fall asleep with all adrenaline coursing through her body, but she laid her head on Jareth's chest and fell asleep quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

Somewhere in the night, Sarah was awakened by gentle stroking between her legs and a warm set of lips on the back of her neck as a familiar body was being pressed against hers.

She turned her head only to have her lips covered by Jareth's as he kissed her deeply and long.

She managed to pull her mouth away, moaning a little at the feeling of his fingers under her panties, stimulating her.

"Jareth..no..we can't..Weyliss said you were too weak to even be out of bed, you need to recover before we.."

"Shhhh..love. I admit I am still not 100 percent, but I think I can manage to pleasure you without doing myself in. Let me..please. I missed you so. Don't defy me."

Sarah sighed and turned, kissing him back. She had missed this too. Missed him desperately. Her body craved his. There were nights she had tossed and turned, her body on fire from want of him.

Pleasuring herself didn't put a dent in the need she felt, so she didn't bother after the first couple of times. It only made it worse because after she felt even more alone, more empty.

Her body wanted his, and only he could give her what would douse the flames that licked at her very soul.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey..you removed your pants."

He laughed. putting his chin in his hand and grinning wickedly. "Yes dear. It was skill I managed to master years ago. Removing my own pants. However I can put you in charge of that task from now on. Making it an official duty of The Goblin Queen. Draw up papers. Right at the top it will say under your name and title, "Official pants remover of The Goblin King."

Sarah giggled and smacked his shoulder. "Smartass."

He kissed her again, stroking her skin. "I am very much so. As are you. We have that in common."

She nodded. "Are you really feeling better? It seems like you were close to being in a coma only hours ago."

"I am. I recover much more quickly than my healer gives me credit for. Being connected to The Labyrinth helps. I still need a day or two of light duty, but I will be fine. Besides we have been asleep longer than you think. It is just before dawn. Dawn is when I usually wake. There is much to do, when you are the king. Sleeping in is a luxury I rarely am allowed."

He tugged at her shirt, really his shirt as she had continued to wear his gray tunic to sleep in. She sat up a bit so he could pull it off her. His eyes soaked in her beauty, letting her warm presence soothe his spirit.

"This shirt looks far more fetching on you than it does me. As a human you were a beauty, I could not imagine it was possible to you to be more beautiful, but you are. There is no woman human or immortal that could stand next to you and even be noticed."

Sarah smiled at him. "Well, I've got to say, becoming immortal was about the least fun thing ever. That freaking hurt. No matter how it made me look."

"Yes, I have heard that. I take it that The Labyrinth though it prudent that I get to share in that experience." He remembered the pain. Once he had seen Sarah at the court he figured out what had happened 2 days before. The Labyrinth could have blocked the pain from him, but chose not to.

"I heard." She said. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her again. "Don't be, I am glad I know. The Labyrinth has a point. We cannot hide our pain from each other, and we should not."

He let his lips and hands wander over her body, stroking and kissing everywhere. He sucked and tugged at her nipples. She arced upwards, thrusting her breasts towards him.

He pushed down the blankets so he could explore her lower half, pushing her underwear down her legs and tossing them on the floor.

His fingers delved between the soft downy curls between her thighs. He found her entrance and pushed two fingers inside, while his thumb circled her bud. She trembled beneath him breathing heavily, already more than halfway to her climax. It had been far too long. and the last time had been quick and angry, not languid and relaxed like before.

He kissed her as he teased her center, her gasps and moans being swallowed by his mouth.

"Mmmmm love, you are so perfectly lovely when you are close to your summit. Your skin flushes, your eyes sparkle...I must make sure to bring you to orgasm often and for hours at a time, so I can watch you come apart at my hand..and mouth, and other certain parts that at this very moment are desiring you very much." He whispered into her ear and ground his pelvis against her so she could feel him hard and ready.

His words made Sarah all that much more turned on. He pushed his fingers in harder and faster, curling them to reach that place inside that made her crazy. He pushed up hard with his fingers and down with his thumb. "Come for me, my Sarah."

She let go, and wave after wave of her orgasm crashed through her. She thrashed and bucked and he did not relent until he squeezed ever last drop of her climax out of her. Her her body collapsed onto the bed, spent.

He removed his hand and as she watched, licked his fingers to taste her, meeting her eyes as he did.

"You are delicious, beloved." He grinned, his fangs making him look very very dangerous and incredibly sexy. It should not turn her own to watch him as cleaned her orgasm from his fingers, but it did.

She wrapped her arms around him and brought his mouth to hers, tasting herself. Driving her tongue into his mouth and meeting his own. She needed him desperately and it scared the crap out her.

"if you insist on continuing this, at least let me take the lead. Relax and let me steer, so to speak." She said, pushing him on his back and starting to reacquaint herself with his body.

She returned the favor and used her mouth to explore him and caressed him all over. Her hand sought out and found his erection, pulsing and begging for attention. She gave it what it asked for, rubbing it up and down. It was Jareth's turn to moan and shudder at her touch.

She grinned at him and took him in her mouth, sucking him down. She loved his taste. She did not think she would ever tire of it. She licked him all over and caressed his sack with her other hand. He grabbed her head and pushed gently as she pleasured him.

"Gods Sarah...you are incredible. Your mouth on me..I can't tell you how amazing it is."

Suddenly she stopped and he opened his eyes and watched her crawl over him. She reached down and placed him at her opening and drove her hips down to meet his, completely taking him inside.

He groaned long and loud at the sensation. Sarah began to ride and bounce on him, needing the feeling of him filling her so fully. She gyrated her hips and the motion increased both of their enjoyment a hundredfold.

Jareth grasped her hips and helped her move her body. She sat back slightly and started teasing her own nipples. He used one hand and found her clit again, tugging at it, then rubbing.

They moved as one, working towards the same goal. When they reached it was hard and satisfying. They moaned in unison and he poured into her, her body taking it all and grabbing onto his, unwilling to let him go.

Slowing they came down from their peak. She laid down on him, her chest against his, her face buried in his neck. He looked over her shoulder and watch as the sun started to rise over his kingdom.

After a few minutes he turned them so they were side by side. She laid there an examined him closely. He still looked a little tired, but happy.

"I must admit I missed that. A lot." She said, kissing his nose and burying her face in the crook of his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

Jareth kissed her forehead, a little laugh escaping him. "Yes..well, that is another thing we have in common. I'm fairly certain we were both in a sorry state these past weeks apart."

He nudged her head up so he could see her face. "Does this mean you have forgiven me?"

Sarah took a deep breath and let it out, then turned and sat up. She wrung her hands together in her lap, as she thought. She stared at the rising sun, trying to figure out if she had truly forgiven him.

"I still have stuff to work out, Jareth. I can't pretend that isn't true. But..I love you. I can't deny that. I want to be with you, even if you are a glittery asshole sometimes. I know..." She turned to look at him. "I know you did what you thought was best, and tried to make the best of a bad situation."

She paused and thought on what she wanted to say.

"I know you didn't plan to hurt me, but you did. I do realize that wasn't what you had hoped to do. I know that when Brayson had you and was about..well in that second I knew that if he took you away from me, I would not want to go on without you in my life. Lastly, I know even though I killed someone to do it, I'm not a bit sorry I got you back."

Jareth sat up and took her hands. "Say that again..the part about loving me. I do not believe you ever have before."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Fine..I love you, okay? I really do..I stupidly foolishly hopelessly fell in love with you. I'm not sure when but I did. I don't want anyone else, ever. I became immortal so I could save your ass and spend eternity annoying and being annoyed you and fighting with you, then making up again and having hot crazy sex with with you. The queen thing doesn't even enter into it. Honestly I'd be happy if it was a title only, I really don't want to rule unless it's absolutely necessary. I'd rather be the woman behind the man, kicking his ass."

Jareth laughed loud and long. "My dear, that is fine with me, if you would rather be queen in name only. Not that you are not suited to rule, you might be more suited than even me. I understand it may take a long time to get used to it, to learn to do it."

Jareth pulled her into his arms and kissed her bare shoulder.

"It is a difficult, distasteful job much of the time. It has it's perks, but they are few and far between. I wholeheartedly give you the job of kicking my ass and warming my bed. Well on top of being my pants remover of course." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Oh you will be in charge of household things, the running of the castle, if you don't mind. Just doing that will make my job much easier."

Sarah laughed with him. "I suppose I could do that. Just..all the rules and regulations crap, all the diplomatic bullshit, going to courts, being all proper all the time. I can't do that. I can, but I don't want to. Anything within the Goblin Kingdom, fine."

Jareth kissed her to seal the deal.

She leaned against him and relaxed, his warm skin comforting.

Suddenly her stomach rolled and flip flopped, and she bolted out of the bed and ran for the bathroom before Jareth could even ask what was going on.

He got up and followed her. Seeing her heaving into the toilet, he bent down and stroked her back.

"Sarah? What is wrong? Are you ill?" He asked, deeply worried about this sudden onset of nausea.

She sat back and grabbed a towel, wiping her mouth. It had been mostly water, but still.

"Ummm..yeah..okay..Jareth I think I might need another title added to my name." She put her hand on her forehead. It figured.

Boy that didn't take long, she thought.

"What?" He asked, mystified.

"Mommy." She said looking at him meaningfully.

Jareth sat backward on the cold floor, staring at her.

"Are you certain? He finally asked.

"Well, It crossed my mind a few times, but I shrugged it off, I was on the pill. I figured it was the whole changeling immortal thing that was throwing my system off, so not having a..." She paused, not sure what they called it here. She knew Jareth would know what she was talking about in any case. "A cycle?" He nodded let her know he knew."Didn't really concern me."

He took the towel from her, dampened it in the sink and wiped it over her face.

"Sarah love, synthetic human hormones would be ineffective the moment you and I...were bonded." He explained. "Another thing I must apologize for I suppose, but I did not think of it. It is very difficult for immortals to conceive. That is why children are cherished here, even those that come from above."

She nodded, he stomach still queasy. "I guess Weyliss will be able to tell for sure?"

She looked up at Jareth and he was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes dancing with delight.

"What's up with you?"She asked him.

He got down on the floor next to her and laid down his head on her stomach, stroking it.

He started kissing it and whispering in that language she didn't know. She could make out "bairn" or something similar which she remembered was Gaelic for baby so she assumed he was talking to the maybe baby in her womb. She listened, and began to wonder about this man's sanity.

He sat up, tears in his eyes. "He is there, Sarah, I have no doubt. Our son."

Her mouth dropped. "Son? how do you know that? So you can tell if I'm pregnant?"

He inclined his head, the pulled her mouth to his and kissed her. She pulled back immediately.

"Ugh..let me brush my teeth, Jareth." She complained.

"No matter love. You taste wonderful!" He jumped up and pulled her with him then hugged her and she swore he giggled with glee.

"Oh he is quite strong Sarah. Already reaching out. I spoke to him through magic, he reacted instinctively returned the communication. Here I will show you."

He took her into the sitting room and had her sit on his lap.

"Jareth we are still naked." She reminded him. She could feel him already semi hard again just from rubbing against her backside.

"Mmm yes precious, we will get back to that in moment, for now, follow my lead."

He placed her hand on her abdomen, and his over hers. He closed his eyes and told her to close hers. She felt his energy taking hold of hers and guiding her.

Suddenly It was like she was inside her body, traveling through it. He was pulling her along, and suddenly there were there. He reached out and gently took her energy and that of the one growing within her and brought them together, then joined with them both.

Sarah was still completely. She was flabbergasted at the feeling of her unborn child's life force. She was also shocked she had not noticed this foreign energy residing in her own body before now.

She stroked and held it as it reach out and grabbed onto her on it's own.

_Mother._ It seemed to say.

She replied through the connection. _Yes, mother. I am your mother. I love you._

It warmed at this. She could now tell the presence was male. Her son.

Their son. Her's and Jareth's.

The presence turned from her slightly and reached for Jareth. giving him the same attention.

_Father._

She felt Jareth affirm the word.

Then the energy warmed a bit more and went back within it's own bubble, seemingly content it was safe and loved.

Her eyes popped open and she was back sitting on Jareth's lap. She looked at him with wonder. "That was incredible!"

He urged her to stand and stood behind her, then held her to him. "You are incredible. Do you know what a gift this is? We are about to cause a ruckus of immense proportions in the entire of the underground! Married two months and already a child! We are truly blessed! Me, most of all."

He kissed her face, her lips, showering her with affection until she stopped him.

"I need a bath." She complained at him.

He picked her up and marched to the bathroom, sat her down and ran warm sudsy water in the tub.

When it was full he picked her up and sat her in it. She just stared at him thinking what a long seven months this was going to be.

He got in with her and insisted on bathing her.

"Jareth I'm not an invalid. I can wash myself. Like you, I learned a few skills too over the years." She said sarcastically. "Besides you still need to take it easy."

"Woman I do not need to take it easy. I'm am fully charged and over the moon today. Let me pamper you, will you? Even if it's just for today? It is not every day one finds out they are going to be a father." He told her.

Sarah sighed. "Fine. You know it's not every day one finds out they are going to be a mother either. After this can we get some food? I'm starving all the sudden. I hope Jareth Junior takes it easy on me."

Jareth paused. "Jareth Junior? I like that." He laughed, joy filling him.

"Hey, I was being rhetorical. I wasn't serious. Let's get used to this whole thing before we get to the whole names conversation." She answered, poking at him.

He laughed again. Sarah thought he was just having way too much fun with this whole thing.

After they bathed, They went to dress. Jareth was more than willing whip up a quick outfit for Sarah. First he created a gown that Sarah immediately frowned at, telling him it was way too "floofy" for her. She insisted on pants, it was Jareth's turn to frown.

She reminded him she was going to dress how she damn well pleased, and he skeptically changed her outfit to black leggings, and an aboveground style t-shirt. She put her boots on and was happy. She was in relieved really as the leggings were much more comfortable than her jeans were beginning to be.

They walked together to the dining hall, Jareth pointing out this and that along the way, greeting various creatures who were all quite happy their king was back.

When they entered, Sarah went in first. As her command days before had been that no one rise as she entered the room, no one did.

Jareth, following close behind, glared at the crowd.

"Subjects, Rise!" He yelled.

Everyone dropped their food or cutlery and jumped up, startled.

"I told them they didn't have to do that for me." Sarah turned and told him.

"Sarah.."Jareth started. "Sarah it is a show of respect for them to rise when we enter a room. It is an acknowledgment of our station."

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Really Jareth I'm starting to think you have narcissistic personality disorder. They already respect you, why this constant need for them to prove it?"

Jareth put a hand on his hip in return. "Sarah don't give me your mortal psychology mumbo jumbo. I am not mortal. I am a king. I deserve respect because I have earned my place as king." He raised his brow at her.

"Don't give me that Your Majesty, you just like it." She said sarcastically.

Their voices had started to rise.

Sir Derryn hurried over. "My Lord, My Lady, maybe you should..."

Jareth waved his hand at the other man. "Of course I like it, dearest. I would not have aspired to kingship if I thought I would not like the respect it would mean from others."

"Your Majesties..." Sir Derryn started again.

This time Sarah put her hand up at Derryn to silence him and tapped her foot. "Well get over it. Let people eat their damn food without interruption, it's ridiculous and unnecessary."

"Your Majesties!" Sir Derryn yelled finally.

They both turned towards him. "What?" They said in unision.

"Perhaps this isn't the place or time?" Derryn said, gesturing behind them.

They all turned and saw everyone staring at them, perfectly silent, listening to every word.

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other, both smiling a little in embarrassment.

Jareth bowed his head to Sir Derryn. "Perhaps you are right, my friend."

Just then Hazel came up to them. "Well I see you two are still causing scenes." She said, chuckling at them.

"Lady Hazel, how have you enjoyed your visit?" Jareth was back to his charming self, Sarah noticed. He took Hazel's hand in his and kissed it.

"Oh I've been having a great time. Hoggleston..I mean Hoggle showed me around a little. It's lovely here. Your man Derryn there is taking me back after breakfast. So I hoped we could eat together?"

Jareth nodded, offering his arm to the older woman. Sir Derryn took Sarah's arm and guided her to the head table.

They all sat and a servant brought plates of food out to them. As they were eating, Derryn and Jareth started talking about kingdom business and Sarah tuned out.

Hazel leaned over to Sarah and whispered. "So, did you tell him about the babe, Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes widened. She whispered back. "How did you know?""

Hazel grinned at her. "Told you I have a bit of the sight. I knew when you showed up at my door all that glow wasn't just the change you went through. You had the look of a woman with child, it was practically screaming at me. But I figured you wanted to tell him first, so I kept my mouth shut."

Hazel squeezed her hand. "It's wonderful, girl. A baby. I know Jareth's people, now your people don't have the easiest time makin' them. I'd say that pretty much tells me you two are soul mates, even if you like to peck at each other. Just learn not to do that in front of the kids. They don't need to see mom and dad fighting. Learned that the hard way. If you need anything you come to me."

Sarah gave her a discreet hug in thanks back. After they finished eating, there were hugs and goodbyes all around. Before they knew it Hazel was gone, back to her world.

Sarah asked Jareth if they could now speak about Zerian's fate in private.

They went to his study and sat across from each other.

"Sarah, you know how I feel about this. To let him live is to send a message that as a king I cannot allow." Jareth started.

Sarah met his eyes. "I know that. I get it. But even though he tried to kill me, I can't help but feel sorry for him. He is so young, Jareth. 18 or 19 in human years. I was basically supposed to be his first assignment. He has publicly acknowledged who he is and now he couldn't go back even if we let him, we can't just..you know." She made a gesture of slitting a throat.

"What would you have me do?" Jareth asked her. "Let him wander around my kingdom? Make him a gardener or a cook?"

"Noo..but, I sort of promised him a new life. Above." Sarah said slowly, then waited.

"WHAT! Are you insane, wife?! You can't set an immortal trained killer among the mortals!" Jareth yelled.

"What if he wasn't immortal? You can take his immortality right? They were going to do it to you so it's possible. He would still get a death sentence, but maybe he could do some good there. Live a mortal life, helping people. His death would just be..slow, I guess you might say."

Jareth leaned back in his chair, looking at her.

"He has agreed to this?" He asked finally.

"Yes. he has. Like I said, he is young. He seemed fascinated by the above, from my conversations with him. His mother was human. We could check in on him, make sure he behaves himself. He hasn't killed any humans yet, so maybe we should just give him a chance to starting redeeming himself and his so called Order. We could create a background for him, right?"

"Yes, but Sarah, if I let you do this, you will be in charge of keeping tabs on him. I will do the spells and bindings, but you have to be willing to accept the consequences if he hurts someone."

Sarah agreed. "We announce he had been executed for his crimes and cremated. So no one here will ever know. Except us. Well, Derryn and Weyliss too. They are against it, by the way."

"Of course they are. They work for me and I encourage good sense." Jareth told her.

"Kingy, you have a queenie that uses her heart more than her head sometimes. Which is probably a good thing. Since my head says "What the hell am I doing here?" quite often."

She went around the desk and straddled him in his chair. "Another part of my weighs in with my heart, though, where you are concerned." She gave him a smoldering look.

He grabbed her hips and groaned a bit as she wiggled them around against him.

"Guess which part." She said, her voice husky.

"Woman, you will be my undoing." He growled. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her.

As they kissed, he slid his hand into her leggings, finding her wet and warm.

"I think I found the part." He said against her mouth.

As he rubbed her she started to pant."Oh yes you certainly did." She groaned.

"Damn it, precious, I knew I should have insisted on a skirt. Access is so much easier." He remarked as he tried working her leggings down.

"I guess they do have their perks. I'll remember it for the future." Sarah said, giggling at his struggles.

After a couple of more minutes he said, "Fuck this." Her leggings melted away at his touch, leaving her in her panties.

Sarah tore her shirt over her head and worked Jareth's jacket and shirt off as well.

Jareth used a tendril of magic to lock his study door, then stood and lifted Sarah onto his desk. Who, he had to admit, looked amazing sitting there in panties and boots.

"Are you going to take my boots off?" Sarah asked him.

He grinned. "No, I'm not."

She laughed as he rolled her panties down her legs and threw them over his shoulder.

Jareth perched in his chair and spread her legs wide. First he feasted with his eyes.

He slid his hands up her legs and over her creamy thighs.

She looked delectable. He dove into her center. She hung onto his head as he licked up and down her folds, then spread them open a sucked her clit. She shuddered and moaned. He then slid his tongue inside of her and swirled it around.

Sarah knocked several things off the desk as she thrust herself into his face and thrashed around.

She came hard and fast, Jareth's mouth working her into a frenzy. He kept it up until he made her climax again. He then stood up and undid his pants, freeing himself. His cock rigid and ready.

He pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and plunged into her, unable to wait any longer.

Their coupling was relentless. He pounded into her as she arched her back and gyrated her hips against him. He sucked and bit hard at her sensitive nipples.

She was propping herself up with her arms but they were weakening fast as he took her there on the desk.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. He moved his face from her breasts and kissed her hard, his tongue mimicking the motions of his lower half.

The climb to the top was so fast. Sarah found herself clutching at him as she came yet again, her body squeezing him. He groaned and climaxed biting her neck where the mark he had left was, and it made her moan louder and grab harder onto his shoulders for support.

Sarah fell back, laying across his desk, her head hanging off the other side. He laid his head on her chest, catching his breath.

"Precious, you drive me insane. You blackmail me into doing you bidding then seduce me. I find you quite confusing." He said, raising his head up so his chin sat between her breasts.

She laughed. "Good. You behave yourself or no nookie for you. Your Majesty."

He raised his brow. "Nookie? Is that what we are calling it now?" His fingers ran lightly down her sex.

"Well you lived in the above for almost a decade, Jareth, surely you heard the term." She answered, shuddering as his fingers played over her. She was already wanting him again. Man her body had no pride.

"I did, but really paid no mind to it. Much of human slang went in one ear and out the other. Most of it to crude to even comment on."

Sarah sat up and pushed him off of her."I heard you say a naughty word a few minutes ago." She teased him.

"True, love. I did. I admit the occasional "Fuck" can be quite satisfying." He raised his brow at her and smirked, double meaning obvious.

"We are way past occasionally." She reminded him, getting off the desk looking around for her underwear.

Finally she located them behind his chair, and pulled them on. He pulled his pants up and fastened them, then sat on the edge of his desk watching with a cheesy smile in his face. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

He laughed. and pulled her to himself. "You. You are beautiful. You are also infuriating, sexy, and obstinate. I adore you." He answered, kissing her.

She gave him a skeptical look. "You are sucker for punishment. Then again, so am I. Where is my shirt?"

He waved it at her. She went to grab it at he held it away. "A kiss first."

She sighed and kissed him, grabbing her shirt and tugging it on.

Looking down she started laughing at herself. "Jareth could you magic my pants back, please?"

He acted like he was thinking about not doing as she asked. When she started to glare at him, he ran a hand down her leg and the leggings returned. Then he picked up his shirt and jacket and put them on.

There was a knock on the door.

Jareth unlocked it with a twitch of his finger and Sir Derryn stepped in. "I have returned from taking Hazel home. Your Majesties...what happened here?"

He saw all the things from Jareth's desk laying on the floor.

Sarah blushed and Jareth grinned.

"Ahhh..oh. Well. " Sir Derryn blushed too. "Um, My Lord, I was curious about the man Zerian. We need to.."

"We worked it out, Sir Derryn." Sarah answered. "We will be going ahead with my plan. His death will be faked, he will be sent above stripped of immortality and magic bound. He will live a human life and die a human death, but he will at least be given a change to make amends and help some people. Maybe he can find a nice mortal girl, get married and have a few kids. It won't be a long life in comparison to here, but it still can be a good one, a meaningful one."

Sir Derryn looked to his king, seeing if he had agreed.

"I have agreed, with reservations. But as my wife keeps reminding me, I owe her. Sarah, will be in charge of looking in on him and making sure he does not stray from a good path."

He turned towards Sarah. "If he does, love, you realize you may have to end him yourself. One done, I cannot interfere unless you are incapacitated."

Sarah nodded. "I know, I accept. I think I can trust him to be good. I have a feeling he will be happy there."

Sir Derryn was wise to say nothing. This was between the two monarchs.

"Lady Roxanna is waiting to see you both, as well." He said.

"Send her in." Sarah said. She moved quickly around the desk and put Jareth's things back on it.

Sir Derryn left as Roxy came in and bowed. "Your Majesties."

"Roxanna, did Sir Derryn make sure you got new quarters?" Jareth asked the blonde.

"Yes, thank you, My Lord. I came to see when I am supposed to start my new position."

Sarah turned and smiled at her. "Roxy, I have so much to do, soon you will be wishing you never asked me that. I want to set up my own office area, and of course I have to get a nursery started..and..."

"Did you say a nursery, Lady Sarah?" Roxy asked, clearly shocked. "So soon?"

"Yes. Apparently Jareth is truly a powerful king in every way. I'm pregnant. Probably about 2 months." Sarah answered, rubbing a hand over her belly.

Roxy's eyes moved from one to the other, her mouth opening and closing a few times.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties...this is..unexpected and...wow! A child already!"

A smile spread across her face. "This is a good sign I hope of things to come."

"Thank you, Lady Roxanna. Sarah will inform you of whatever tasks she wants you to perform. You will report directly to her." Jareth told her.

Roxy bowed. "Of course. Do you need anything done My Lady?" She asked Sarah.

"Well..only thing today is, would you move my things from the Queen's chambers to Jareth's? I need to go above." She said this for Jareth's benefit as well.

Jareth wasn't surprised, he expected it. "To see your family?"

"Yes, that too. I need to get my things also. Jareth we need to figure out what to tell them. I'm not just going to disappear."

He nodded. "We will work it out. I'm still who I am there, so it won't be difficult. You fell in love with a rock star and he swept you away to his country estate somewhere in Ireland, and we lived happily ever after and made lots of babies." He laughed as he spoke the last part.

She shook her head. "Let's just start with this one shall we? If we manage not traumatize him and turn him into a complete kook like us, maybe we can talk about another one later."

"Alright then..we practiced at making lots of babies." He changed the story.

"Jareth..Roxy is right there." She pointed at the woman.

"It's alright love, our dear Lady Roxanna has lots of practice as well. I doubt anything she hears will surprise her too much."

Roxy covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She had to admit these two were meant for each other. Jareth needed a woman that would face him head on.

Sarah put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Jackass, she thought.

"Jareth, please do me one favor. Go have Weyliss check you over, to see if you are strong enough to make the trip above. Then we will go okay?"

"I'm fine, but if you insist. I will return with a clean bill of health soon." He bowed and disappeared.

The two women looked at each other and started laughing. Sarah sat in the chair and waved her hand at the other, offering it to Roxy.

"Well, let's discuss a few of the ideas I have while he is gone, and you can get started making some lists while we are above." Sarah said, handing her a piece of blank parchment and moving the feather pen over so Roxy could reach it.

Mentally Sarah made a note to get some regular pens and paper while she was above.

Roxy bowed her head and picked up the paper. She retrieved the feather and opened the inkwell.

"Let's begin."


	22. Chapter 22

As he said, Weyliss gave The Goblin King a clean bill of health, but still advised he to not do anything to strenuous.

Jareth returned to the study with Weyliss in tow, finding Sarah waiting for him.

My Lady," Weyliss bowed. "I have been requested by His Majesty to look you over as well."

Sarah gave Jareth a dirty look, which he grinned at. "Turn about is fair play, my dear. besides, I have a reason to be concerned now. I made a decision that it would be a good idea to have you checked over before we went above."

"Fine. Sarah sighed. "Just get it over with. I'm getting hungry again, and I want to have a burger."

Jareth made a sour face, but said nothing.

Weyliss closed his eyes and began crafting magic to examine the queen. He had her sit and he laid his hands on either side of her head, chanting.

After a few minutes he stepped away, smiling.

"You are quite healthy, Your Majesty. The child is well. I foresee no problems at all with your pregnancy."

Sarah stood up. "Weyliss, can you explain how it happened so quickly? Jareth told me of the difficulty immortals have...well you know."

Weyliss smirked at her slight blush. "Ah. It is a perfectly natural function, My Lady. No need to be embarrassed. I believe conception took place sometime immediately following your bonding with His Majesty, but you were still a changeling. Leaving you with the fertility of your human nature. It is quite a miracle, and blessing. The timing was perfect for it to happen. Then again, I will have to see after the child arrives is you have kept your human ability to conceive more easily. It happens sometimes. A certain percentage of human female children adopted but immortals have higher fertility rates when they become adults. here. Such women are highly sought after as wives here."

"So babies born here to humans or former humans will be immortal?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, the genetic makeup dictates it. The immortal side overpowers the human genes."

"You know, you immortals ought to be nicer to us humans. Maybe if you injected more human blood into your bloodlines, figuratively speaking, you could conceive much easier." Sarah said smartly.

Weyliss inclined his head. "Point taken, My Lady. I have no issue with humans. Perhaps with your influence such prejudices will be overcome. Then again, as immortals, we really don't need an over abundance of births, so there is a downside to such a thing."

"Good point. I guess there is reason you would want to have some sort of population control."

Sarah agreed. "But I think Immortal is a bit of a misnomer, as you *can* die."

Jareth spoke up then. "But is not a natural thing. It has to be deliberate. poisoning or murder..or execution." He shuddered at how close he may have come to death.

SArah saw the look that crossed his face and embraced him, giving him comfort.

"Well, My Lord, My Lady, I will return to the castle infirmary. There is always a goblin with an injury in need of me. Clumsy creatures that they are." Then he was gone.

"It's okay Jareth, you don't have to hide your feeling from me. I was there remember?" Sarah said when they were alone.

Jareth caressed her face. "I know. Can we not speak of it today? This is a day for joy. Shall we repair to the above?"

Sarah nodded. Jereth took her hand and a few minutes later they were in a hidden area of the park near her childhood home.

Sarah gave him an odd look.

"What?" He asked.

"How come you couldn't find me before, but now you can come right near to my home?" She wondered.

Jareth was surprised it took her this long to ask. "I was prevented from feeling your trace in the above. I did not know of above geography well then, I followed feelings, wishes, emotions of people. You were completely blocked from me magically. Since I did not know exactly which state, town, area where you lived at the time, I had little idea where to start except I knew you were American, and your name. "

He paused and took Sarah's hand, and the started to walk.

"Now I can find you anywhere and feel the trace of your energy everywhere you have been. Like an energy trail through the mortal world. My mission here was to find you by mundane ways. So I studied geography, linguistics, genealogy, and every related subject to find you. Most of my time not recording or playing music was learning everything I could that might help. "

Sarah squeezed his hand, listening.

"I saw your byline in your magazine, and hired private detectives, as well as doing my own investigating until I was able to draw a straight line from Toby, to you. He was the key. When I found out you had a brother named Toby, I knew you were the right one. Then one of my detectives took a few pictures and brought them to me, and it was lightning bolt. So I contacted your magazine and made the offer. You came, and the rest you know."

As Sarah listened to his explanation, she became more and more impressed at his efforts. "So you were basically a stalker looking for a woman to stalk." She said, winking.

"Stalked I did, I stalked, I pounced, and now you are mine, never to get away again." He said, kissing her and laughing.

Jareth glamoured himself into his human facade, and helped Sarah with hers as she was still learning.

To the mortal world, the looked completely normal. Except they forgot one thing.

As soon as they had walked about a block, a couple of young people came running up which surprised the two.

"Aren't you Jareth King?!" The girl said, bouncing up and down.

They forgot, here, Jareth was famous. Oops, Sarah thought. Here we go.

Jareth politely signed a piece a paper for each of the fans and talked with them a moment.

The teenaged couple continued on their way, super happy to have met the famous singer.

Jareth promptly added a slight beard to his human glamour, and a hat.

Sarah had brought her wallet so they walked to a place a few blocks downtown and rented a car for the day, and drove to Sarah's childhood home.

Her family probably got home 2 days before from their vacation. She had left them a not saying something about needing to go take care of something. She hoped they weren't worried.

Her dad opened the door. It was a Saturday so he would be home.

"Sarah! You didn't have to knock! We were kind of concerned at your vague note. Everything okay kiddo?"

Sarah hugged her dad. "Everything is fine, dad. I want you to meet someone."

She pulled Jareth inside behind her. "Dad, this is Jareth king. He is the reason I left. He called and needed me to help him with something."

Robert stuck his hand out and Jareth shook it. "Good to meet you Mr. King!" So..are you really never going to perform again? Seems a shame, seeing as how popular you are."

"I have not decided yet Mr. Williams, for certain. I may still occasionally perform. Now that I have some of my personal matters taken care of."

"Who was at the door Dear? Oh..Sarah and..Jareth King? Oh my." Karen said as she came downstairs.. A blush washed over her cheeks at the sight of the handsome singer.

Jareth approached her and bowed, taking her hand and kissing it. "It is a pleasure, Mrs. Williams."

"Call me Karen, please." She said giggling. Sarah rolled her eyes. Karen giggled? Eesh.

Jareth turned and gave Sarah a wicked smile. "See love, I am charming after all."

"Whatever, Jareth." She said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at the scene.

Robert watched the exchange between the two, and had a suspicion they were far more than friends but kept it to himself. If his daughter was in an important relationship she would tell them when in her own time.

"Toby, your sister is back!" He yelled.

"Coming!" They heard from upstairs. In a matter off moments the boy was bounding down the stairs and into his sisters arms.

"Sarah! I want to tell you about my trip..I saw some alligators and.." He caught sight of Jareth and stopped, staring.

"Toby, this is Jareth. Jareth, Toby." Sarah introduced the two.

"It is an honor to meet you Sir Toby, I have heard a great deal about you. Your sister says you are quite the artist."

Toby's eyes went from Jareth to Sarah several times. Then he reluctantly took Jareth's outstretched hand shook it. "Okay. Nice to meet you too. I think."

Sarah wondered exactly what it was Toby was seeing. She had a feeling he might be seeing through the glamours.

"So Tobes, let's go outside and we can show Jareth the swing!" She said bright and loud.

Karen nodded. "Good idea, lunch will be ready soon. burgers and fries, our typical Saturday lunch. We have plenty." Sarah's stomach rumbled. "Oh good! I'm starving. Come on little brother!"

She took his hand, and they went to the back yard Jareth trailing behind.

"Toby..." She said when they were far enough away from the house.

Toby dropped her hand and faced his sister. "What is going on, Sarah? Why do you both look like that? What are you?"

"Toby, I swear it's fine. We are both fine we are just..enhanced, with special abilities."

He eyed them suspiciously. "Did he do that to you?"

Sarah met Jareth's gaze.

"Okay, Tobes how about this. After lunch we go get ice cream, and talk."

"Alright Sarah. but you better tell me the truth." Toby answered sternly.

Sarah and Jareth agreed.

After lunch they went and got ice cream..rather, Sarah and Toby got ice cream. Jareth got a fruit sorbet, then they went back to the park.

Sarah brought a blanket. They sat Toby down and Sarah gently told him the story from beginning to end, leaving out certain things he did not need to know.

After she was done he was quiet for a long time.

"You wished me away?" He said, sound a bit angry.

"Toby, I was 15 and angry at the world. My mom was gone, and I felt left out and sad all the time. Someday when you are older, you will go through some emotional changes too."

Sarah said. She put an arm around him. "I swear I loved you, but I had to go through that to really see how much. From that moment on you meant everything to me. You always will be my very best friend in this world. She swore.

She continued, taking Jareth's hand with her free arm. "I can't say I regret it though. I wish I could. I learned a lot even if I wasn't allowed to remember until recently. Plus it brought Jareth into my life." She smiled up at him, beaming.

"Soo...now what? If you aren't human anymore, what is going to happen to you?"

Toby didn't pull away, so Sarah found that a good sign.

"Well, I'm going back, Toby. I'll come and visit, but The Goblin Castle will be my home now. I can't live here all the time anymore. I'll always come if you call though, I promise."

Jareth had let Sarah do most of the talking. It was her story to tell. But he chose to weigh in at that time. "She will. I will make sure you have a way to reach us. Sir Toby. You will be able to come and visit, if you like. Unfortunately you will have to stay within the castle grounds to be sure you are safe, but at least it's possible. Acceptance in humans in my world is still a work in progress."

Sarah smiled at the boy. "You have to promise you keep all of this to yourself Toby. I'm trusting you are grown up enough to understand how important that is. The consequences of what could happen if you didn't..well, people would probably think you have problems."

Toby met his sister's eyes and smiled a little back. "I am. I won't tell anyone Sarah. As long as you are sure I can come and visit, and that you will come see me now and then."

"Absolutely. You are my brother and you know I love you." She answered.

She kissed he cheek and he gave her a dirty look and wiped it off. "Gross! Sarah! Not in public!"

Sarah and Jareth laughed, and Toby smiled, eventually joining in.

They went back to the house.

Sarah sat Robert and Karen down and told them her and Jareth were involved, and very much in love. She explained she would be going to live with him now.

Robert was upset at first, at the idea of his daughter "shacking up" with the musician.

He pulled Jareth to the side and told him so.

"Mr. Williams, my intentions are honorable, I swear on my life. Sarah is everything to me. She will be loved and cherished and respected, that is my vow to you as her father. I would give my life for her without a second thought." Jareth declared to the man. He understood. If it was his child he would be equally concerned.

Robert saw the look in the man's eyes, and despite his misgivings, somehow could not doubt the sincerity of the other man's words. Despite his reputation and profession, this man truly loved his daughter.

He slowly nodded and offered his hand, Jareth shook it. They went back to Karen and Sarah who were sitting at the kitchen table.

Sarah gave Jareth an enquiring look, to which he smiled and put his arm around her and hugged her.

When they were ready depart, Sarah gathered some of her things.

There were still a few boxes in the attic, but she didn't need anything from them right at that time. She would eventually get it all, but right now she just took her two suitcases and put them in the car.

Before they left, They went in to Toby's room with the premise he wanted to show them a picture.

Jareth created a crystal, then transformed it to a small charm Toby could hang on a chain.

"Now, hold it close and speak into this Sir Toby, and Sarah will hear you, as will I. "

He told him, them ruffled his hair.

"I can visit soon?" Toby asked them.

The two adults looked at each other. "We will figure it out. I promised you and I will keep that promise." Sarahsaid. She grabbed him up in her arms and held him close.

When she sat him down, he walked to his desk and handed her a picture he had drawn. Of her and him playing checkers, something they always did.

"I made this for you. Maybe you could hang it your room or something, so you won't forget me." Toby said as tears came to her eyes.

"That could never happen, little brother!" She said, hugging him again.

They left the house after hugs and goodbyes, and drove back to the rental place to return the car.

The clerk was surprised they came back after only a few hours. Jareth told him they had had a change of plans. The man nodded and took the keys, as he was handed a $100 tip for his trouble.

He thought it was odd the two people had taken two suitcases out of the car and started walking, but just shrugged and went back to work. He's seen stranger things.

Once they walked back to the secluded area they had appeared in, the disappeared and reappeared back in Jareth's chambers in the castle.

When they got there they sat the suitcases down.

Sarah turned towards Jareth. "Jareth, we still need to talk about a few things."

He nodded. "Well, then let us talk."

He sat down on a lounging chair and she joined him, He leaned back, and she leaned against his chest.

"First, I want to have a small aboveground wedding, Jareth. Nothing big, just my family and a few friends, Stan and Hazel, your band members, maybe my boss, people like that. I know we are considered married here, but I think I would really like to have a normal wedding, the whole Sarah Williams and Jareth King cordially invite you" thing. It would make me feel married. Right now I don't know if I feel that way yet. this has all happened so fast."

"If that is what you wish Sarah, we can do that. Hazel will be a big help making arrangements in that circumstance, as she know of our rather unique situation." Jareth answered. If that is what she needed to feel married, he would do it.

"Soon, too. I don't want to be a whale at my wedding. Maybe in a month, or two at most?" She suggested.

"Ahh..you will never be a "whale" as you say it. you will be a beautiful woman with child, but I digress." He kissed the top of her head."You contact Hazel and let me know the date, and we will do it. Now what else?"

"I don't think you should stop being Jareth King...not yet anyway. It is a good cover for you there. I really think it's a good idea to do at least some sort of farewell tour. We can figure out the logistics later, but being able to travel back and forth now, and Sir Derryn is here and handled things for years so I don't think he would mind. Then Jareth King can "Retire to the country with his wife and raise babies..or practice making them." She sat up and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He chuckled. "Oh I insist we practice and practice until we get it right...it will probably take an eternity."

"You rock stars can never get enough can you?" Sarah said, laughing with him.

He got up, taking her with him and laying her on the bed. "No, we cannot. If you recall, you seduced me first, woman."

He laid next to her tracing his fingers over her face.

As soon as their lips met, the fire inside both of them starting buring. Clothes were quickly removed, and soon they were naked and writhing against each other.

There was little foreplay this time. She was already damp and ready, and he was hard from just her scent alone.

Jareth simply sunk himself inside of her and set a fast rhythm to take them to their peak.

Sarah met him thrust for thrust, hanging on and finding the scar on his neck with mouth and sucked.

The power of their connection shot through his body and he grabbed her hips and lifted her lower half off the bed, burying himself in her warm channel.

Sarah, like every time they were together, was shocked at the depth ather need for him, she could not get enough of him, ever. He was like an addiction.

They climaxed quickly, then laid there holding each other. saying nothing.

After a while they got up from the bed. He put on a robe and went to the sitting room, calling for a servant to bring dinner, as Sarah ran a bath.

They spent the evening alone together. They bathed, ate, and made love for hours until they fell asleep, completely spent.

The final though Sarah had before drifting off was maybe being The Goblin Queen won't be so bad after all.  
_

The next day, Zerian was brought to Jareth's study.

They told him what was going to happen. If he agreed, they would proceed.

Sarah watched the young man think it over. She know he had said before he wanted to do this, but hoped he hadn't changed his mind. She knew what would have to happen if he did not.

After a few minutes, he swallowed hard and nodded his approval.

Jareth ordered him to be taken to the infirmary, and for everyone except himself, Sarah, Weyliss, Sir Derryn, and the young man to be kept out.

Sir Derryn removed his chains and ordered Zarian to kneel. As Jareth worked, he reached out and connected to Sarah, so she could feel and understand the working. It was one of the most powerful magical workings there was. Only the council members and monarchs were allowed to have access to such spells.

She felt every part of the weave as the spell was created. She watched a large crystal form in Jareth's hand swirling blues and reds, some greens, twisting together and churning.

Once it was created, Jareth stepped to the kneeling youth and motioned to Weyliss to make a small cut across his forehead. After Weyliss did so, Jareth took the crystal and placed it to the cut and pushed it in. The crystal disappeared into Zerian's body.

At first Sarah's didn't see anything..but Zerian started to glow, then he lost his balance and fell over, his body starting to thrash and twist. His back arched off the floor and his lips pulled back into a snarl. He started whimpering in pain, but managed to not scream. She could see streams of energy leaving his body. Jareth created another crystal so the energy could flow into it.

Sarah knew it was painful. She had went through it recently in the other direction, and would imagine it might be worse having your immortality stripped from you, rather that given to you.

After a few minutes, Zerian was still, an unconscious.

"Check him, healer." Jareth commanded.

Weyliss looked him over. "He is alive, and no longer immortal."

They took him to back to his cell to rest. Sarah made sure he had a comfortable cot and warm blankets. He would need them now. It would be a couple of of days before he was strong enough to start his new life. He no longer needed to be chained.

Jareth and Sarah went back to his study and Jareth held the crystal a long time, staring at it.

"What is that exactly?" Sarah asked.

"Zerian's immortality. I have not yet decided to destroy it or keep it." Jareth said solemnly.

"It can be given back to him?" Sarah was surprised to hear this.

Jareth nodded. He stood and crossed the room, waving his arm, a small door appeared in the wall. he opened it and placed the crystal gently on a pedestal he created.

"For some reason I feel it may be necessary to keep it. So I will. For now." He said as he returned to his chair.

Sarah was intrigued. "Is it safe to have here?"

"Yes. It cannot be used by anyone else so there is no reason to worry." Jareth answered.

Sarah walked around the desk and sat on her husband's lap. There they stayed until dinnertime, silent, deep in their own thoughts of the man down in his cell, about to be sent above.  
_

3 days later They took him to the above, having created a identity for him, Sarah made sure he had money, an ID and a birth certificate. He was clothed in jeans, shirt and boots, with a nice warm jacket as it was coming on to winter. Lastly she gave him a small suitcase that had a few changes of clothing. Zerian Black was born.

She explained to him she would be checking in on him, so he would be expected to not let her down since she really had to fight to give him this chance.

He promised on bended knee he would honor his word to live a good life, and slowly walked away from her, out into the human world to find his place in it.

Sarah watched him go, and with a single tear, she took her husbands hand an returned to her new home.  
_

6 weeks later, Sarah Williams married Jareth King in a private ceremony at the hotel in NYC where Jareth leased the penthouse.

The gossip magazines were all over it, clamoring for details, but only Rock Life magazine was given the exclusive rights to pictures and attendance.

Many people speculated on how long they had been involved. Some said he had known her for years, and some said they had just met and had a whirlwind courtship. Little did they know both were true.

Jareth sang a song for his vows, a familiar one that made Sarah cry tears of joy and remembrance. The first song he ever wrote for her. Thier heart song.

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo, as the world falls down..._

The article Sarah had written had been a huge success for the magazine making it the biggest selling single issue ever.

Thier wedding made it a collector's item.

At the reception They told everyone about the baby which was almost necessary by the as Sarah's belly had began to grow daily it seemed.

Jareth also told his band and crew, since they were all in attendance, he was planning a final large tour, and would still occasionally perform when the occasion called for it.

The tour would start as soon as possible and would last until Sarah was close to giving birth. He planned to then retire with his wife and raise his children in a house in the country.

They were still arguing about the child vs. children issue. Jareth wanted as many as they could produce, Sarah was a bit more hesitant about it, insisting on taking it one at a time. But they were both very enthusiastic about practicing as much as they could.

A month later Jareth's King's farewell tour launched to sold out crowds everywhere. With Sarah in tow, Jareth no longer needed Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. However Hoggle chose to come at Sarah's request to be her assistant. She handled all the publicity and promotional issues. She stood, and as her pregnancy developed, sat at the side of the stage every night, smiling and getting lost in his voice.

They would go back to the hotels every night, and as soon as they were alone, would travel back to the Goblin Kingdom to sleep in their bed there. In the morning Jareth would rise and do his kingly duties, then they would go back to the above and once again join the tour.

If more pressing matters dictated he stay longer in either place, Sarah, who had become quite proficient at traveling back and forth, would cover for him until he could return. It became routine and although sometimes trying, they got the hang out living the double life. Days off were spent in The Goblin Kingdom, with Sarah studying magic and resting a great deal at Jareth's insistence.

When Sarah was 8 months pregnant she chose to remain in The Goblin Kingdom most of the time, and there were only a couple weeks left of the tour. She did promise she would be there for the final night if nothing else but her girth was becoming too ungainly to travel back and forth so much and she tired easily. By that time a midwife had been added to the staff, who along with Weyliss closely monitored Sarah's condition.

Still, every night, no matter what, Sarah would feel the familiar sensation of his arms wrapping around her, and his hands cradling her abdomen where his son safely grew.  
_

The last night of the tour was a triumph, Jareth did 3 encores as the crowd did not want to let him go.

They knew it would be his last performance for some time.

They ended where she had seen him the first time, at that same venue in New York.

As promised Sarah was there. She had stayed in the dressing room with her feet up until he was about to go on, then walked, or waddled as she always described it, to the side of the stage where a comfortable chair was provided for her.

Even though she couldn't really move around as much as she would have liked, she bopped her head along and tapped her feet and fingers, listening.

The child within her loved the music, he was always active when she was at the side of the stage. He seemed to moved to the beat sometimes, she noticed.

Jareth sang to her belly all the time, she Sarah figured he probably knew his father's voice pretty well by then.

There was an party afterwards at the hotel, but Sarah only stayed long enough to greet people then went up to their rooms.

Weyliss and Sir Derryn met her there to help her back to the kingdom. Her energy had been extremely low for a week or so. Thier combined power transferred all three of them easily.

The midwife, Cora, was there waiting, and put the queen to bed.

She had not been happy when Sarah had chosen to attend the concert, as she was tired most of the time now and getting so close to giving birth.

When Jareth returned he found Sarah sleeping soundly, climbed into bed and curled around her. She did not wake. He also was concerned with her energy levels.

The next day Jareth had to go back to tie up some loose ends with his crew, and Sarah was still sleeping.

In the late morning Sarah woke, feeling tired and achy. She had a meal in her rooms and went back to bed to rest, but a while later was woken by her body cramping hard.

She called for Cora and Weyliss. Cora examined her and pronounced that she was in labor, and Weyliss agreed.

Sarah gritted her teeth and said through the pain, "Weyliss, she said through her clenched jaw, you need to get Jareth, now."

"It will be done, My Lady." He said, leaving to fetch his king.

Cora examined her "Your Majesty, this child is coming now, and quickly. He wants out in a hurry."

Sarah panted and tried to breathe "No! Jareth isn't here. He promised he would be."

Cora shook her head. "There is no way to delay it. Babies come when they want in the the timeframe they set. We are just forced to go along."

Sarah groaned and leaned back into the pillows. "Jareth where in the hell are you?"  
_

Jareth was attending a final meeting with his band, finalizing some papers so they had equal access to the rights for the music they had made together. So if they chose they could continue to play and record it without him there, they could.

He noticed he did not feel well, but assumed he ate something he did not agree with him. His stomach was cramping and he was nauseated, but pushed through it so he could finish his tasks and get back to his wife.

"Hey Jareth..you should record that song you sang for Sarah at your wedding, chicks would dig that song." Michael said, grinning at him.

"Maybe someday. For now it will remain something just for her and I." Jareth answered.

Just then Hazel came running in. Weyliss could not find Jareth in his rooms, and was told to appear to Hazel if he could not find Jareth, so he did.

"Jareth! You better go, now! Ummm..Someone is waiting for you in your rooms and it's an emergency. Sarah..needs you right now!" Hazel gasped out. She was getting too old to be running around damn hotels anymore, she mused. It was good thing they hadn't left for home yet.

Jareth took off out the door, running down hallways and as soon as he found a secluded so\pot he traveled straight to his room where Weyliss was pacing.

"What is it!" Jareth said as soon as he caught sight of his healer.

"You must come, the queen is in labor, and it is happening very quickly." Weyliss told him.

In the blink of an eye they were gone.  
_

Sarah was grunting and screaming through another contraction.

"Oh..fucking damn it to hell!" She was saying. The woman at the other end gave her a disapproving look. "Language, Lady Sarah."

She glared at the woman through the sweaty locks of hair hanging in front of her face, the contraction ended and she tried to breathe deeply.

"I don't fucking care if the whole of the underground hears me swearing right now, Cora."

The woman shook her head, tsking at her.

Roxy had joined them by that time and was providing Sarah wih a hand to hold. Roxy had given birth and knew exactly how she was feeling. The two women had become good friends over the past months. "She can curse as much as she wants, Cora, she is The Fucking Goblin Queen after all" Roxy said, joking.

It had become a thing between them all. Sarah managed a small smile in gratitude towards the blonde before another contraction started.

Cora was timing it. "Do not encourage her, Lady Roxanna. The contractions are less that two minutes apart, My Lady, and you are almost fully dilated. It is almost time to start pushing."

"Squeeze my hand, Sarah." Roxy said. "It won't be long now."

Just then the door burst open and Jareth flew into the room. He was followed by Weyliss and Sir Derryn who stayed in the doorway..Sarah also heard Hoggle's voice behind him. "Is the babe here yet?"

"Sarah?! I thought we had two more weeks?!" Jareth exclaimed.

Roxy gestured for him to take her place at Sarah's side and moved back.

"Well guess what Jareth, apparently he is as much of a jackass as his father, and decided he was ready to come out without consulting me." Sarah grumbled at her husband.

Jareth chuckled. "My poor love, saddled with two of us. You surely must have the patience of a saint."

He took hold of her hand and seconds later another contraction hit. He immediately regretted taking her hand.

"Crap damn shit fuck! Okay Jareth..that's it. I don't care how great sex is with you...don't plan on it ever happening again!" She screamed as she tried to breathe through the pain.

He heard much snickering behind him. He turned and gave all those standing there evil looks.

"All of you, out! Now! Except Cora and Weyliss no one else is needed here."

Cora was even smiling a little, despite her annoyance at Sarah's language but she managed to not laugh.

A minute later she announced the time to push was at hand.

Three pushes later and a king's grievously injured hand later, Sarah felt the distinct sensation of her child leaving her body, and then heard a tiny cry.

"My Lord and Lady, your son." Cora announced as she gently cleaned and wrapped the baby.

She laid the small bundle into her king's arms. Who was openly crying, although he later denied it.

Jareth leaned over his wife and laid the babe in her arms, then sat back down next to her.

Sarah marvelled at the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Oh Jareth..he looks just like you...figures." She said poking her husband. I guess there is no denying who his daddy is. Not like there was any other option."

"Sarah..." Jareth started.

"I was just kidding. Kingy." Sarah joked. She knew he hated when she called him the nickname all the goblins called him.

Jareth laughed a bit and instantly let it go. Not the time to argue. "My obstinate, beautiful wife, maybe we should concentrate on the matter at hand?"

Sarah nodded. She counted fingers and toes and..definitely a boy.

"Jareth Junior." Jareth said. "He is just like me."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "God let's hope not just like you. The looking like you is fine. The acting like not so much..and no you are not naming him Jareth Junior. That's annoying."

"Then what do you suggest?" Jareth asked,

She thought, then smiled. "David, I want to name him David."

Jareth thought a minute. "I like that. Prince David. It is a good name."

By then Cora had taken care of the queens needs and cleaned up, so she bowed out and motioned for the others to enter, quietly.

They all approached the bed. Hoggle first.

"Is the babe okay?" he asked.

Sarah smiled at him, her eyes bright and glistening. "He is fine, hoggle."

Jareth took the baby in his arms and turned.

"I would like to introduce you all to Lord David Jareth, The Goblin Prince.

They all surrounded the king. The baby opened his blue eyes and blinked, then whimpered a little. He had a full head of wispy blonde hair which showed sign of being quite wild like his father's.

After a few minute he shooed everyone out again, and gave the child back to Sarah.

"I believe his is hungry."Jareth said as he latched onto her breast.

"Uh..you think?" Sarah said, watching the child nurse.

Jareth got into bed and roped his arms around them both, watching in wonder and the boy fed. When he was done He took him from Sarah and placed him in the cradle at her side.

He could see how tired she was. Before he even got settle next to her she was asleep.

Jareth did not sleep for a long time. The sun was just setting and He wasn't tired. He just watched over them both. and daydreamed of the future that lay before them.

He could hardly believe what had happened in the last year. finding Sarah, then losing her, then her being so strong and saving him. Her unexpected pregnancy. Now he was a father.

He leaned back and reached out to the event present entity in his kingdom.

"Thank you, Labyrinth.I do not think I could ever repay you.

He heard a small laugh in his head. "You're welcome, My king. Just take care of your queen and child. He will be my king someday too, you know. There has never been a king by hier here before."

"So you can see into the future." Jareth remarked.

"Of a sort, Jareth, I can see where the threads should eventually lead, but of course choice plays a part on the end result." he heard. "A wrong choice can change things. But I expect a child of you and her will eventually make the right ones. you both did, even if it took time to get here. now, go and watch over your queen and son. They need you far more than I at this time."

The voice receded.

After a while he fell asleep, his head on Sarah's chest. He nodded listening to her heartbeat, their sleeping son nearby.

The Labyrinth kept it's silent vigil, watching over the kingdom and all who dwelled within. Most especially the new precious life that lay sleeping next to his parents' bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

5 years later

Sarah Williams-King stood at the side of the stage, smiling. Her husband and world renowned rock star was just finishing one of his now rare performances. The sold out crowd of nearly 20,000 were screaming and chanting his name, and Jareth King was already into his fourth encore.

He glanced to the side and gave his beloved wife a grin of triumph and walked to the the front of the stage. "For my final song, I want to sing one that is very special to me and to my precious girl."

The band went into what had become their biggest hit in the past few years.

_There's such a sad _ _love_

_Deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel_

_opened and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky, within your eyes..._

At first Jareth had no intention of recording it, but Sarah finally convinced him he should.

She loved it so much, she wanted the world to hear it. His fans adored it and it was a song used all the time for people getting married. Sarah was very proud and happy it was so loved.

She felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to see her son smiling at her, his head encased by large headphones he had to wear when he watching his father perform. At first his parents were not sure of letting him attend but they talked it over and since it was so rare now thought he should get a chance to see it. He loved music and this was a good memory for him to have.

Davey pointed out to the stage and screamed "Daddy sings great, mama!"

Sarah nodded, taking the child's hand.

A few minutes later Jareth and his band members ran off the stage, and Davey was swept off of his feet by his father and hugged in one arm while the other arm wrapped around Sarah and pulled her close as they walked to the dressing room area.

As they walked, people were congratulating and clapping as Jareth walked by and he politely and sincerely thanked them all.

Hazel was waiting for them in the dressing room watching over the small bundle in her arms.

"She woke up a bit ago Sarah. I think she is getting hungry."

Sarah took the baby girl in her arms and cuddled her to her body. "Probably. She last ate about 4 hours ago and she is a mama's girl, she likes her food."

Jareth sat in the chair with his son on his lap so Sarah could nurse his daughter. "Hazel would you mind helping me removed this gunk from my face, I'm a bit preoccupied."

Hazel nodded and started to the task.

Davey piped up. "Daddy when can I wear makeup?"

Sarah chuckled from the chair across the room.

"Someday son, you will. When you have to. You will find it is not as enjoyable as it seems." Jareth answered tapping his son's nose.

"Can I help?" The boy asked Hazel.

"Sure you can." She answered and handed him one of the soft cloths, and Davey proceeded to do more smearing the makeup around than removing it, but he was praised for his efforts.

When it was done he hopped down and dug into his box of toys, letting the grown ups talk.

"And how is our princess Iris this evening?" Jareth said as he stood and crossed the room, sitting on the couch next to his wife.

Sarah was burping the baby now, holding her up to her shoulder. So the little one had a clear view of her father. She smiled her toothless smile, large green eyes staring at him.

So like her mother's eyes, he thought. He gently touched the child's face and smiled back much to the baby's delight. She giggled and hiccuped then burped loudly, which made both her parents laugh.

Iris was now 6 months old and had her daddy wrapped firmly around her finger.

She reached her small arms to him. He sat forward and took her from her mother, cuddling and cooing her as Sarah watched.

"You are going to spoil her rotten aren't you, Kingy." Sarah said, shaking her head, but melting a little at the sweet scene.

"She is a princess after all, love. Who should be spoiled more than the daughter of The Goblin King?" He answered as said daughter patted his face and grabbed his nose.

"Yes well you certainly look formidable right now don't you?" Sarah answered back, laughing.

There was a knock on the door. When it opened a young man's head popped in a looked around the door.

"Hey Sar, Jer, mom said she wants to go back to the hotel soon. We have a long drive tomorrow for home, so is it okay if we come in?" Said Toby, Sarah's now teenaged brother.

Sarah stood. "Of course! Come on in guys!" She said opening it further and letting her dad and stepmother in.

They had invited Sarah's family to attend the show, all expenses paid, and they had wholeheartedly accepted. They did not get to see their grandchildren as often as they would like so this gave everyone a good chance to visit.

Davey stood and ran into Karen's arms. "Gramma!" He bellowed, and got hugs and kisses from first her, then his grandfather. Then he went and hugged his Uncle Toby at the waist. He adored Toby.

Sarah watched, smiling. She was glad her children had a chance to know her parents. She knew they would still be quite young in immortal years when her parents were no longer here, but she wanted them to know where they came from on both sides of their heritage.

Jareth offered Toby the eventual choice of becoming immortal if he so chose. He already had magic within him, therefore was a candidate for it. Toby was still thinking about it.

Sarah hoped he would but would not force the issue. Either way he was her baby brother and always would be.

"So Tobes, would you like to come to our house for the summer? I already discussed it with mom and dad, if you want to come just let us know" Sarah asked him.

His face lit up. "Cool! Wait..you mean here right? Not that I mind going there too, but..well you know." He said blushing.

Sarah knew Toby had just started dating and wouldn't want to be underground for the entire summer.

"No..the house here Toby. Although you can do both. I know Davey would love it too." She answered.

"Would you Toby?" Davey begged, tugging at his clothes.

Toby bent down to talk to him "Sure..kid. We will have fun!"

Jareth had purchased a large piece of property in upstate New york, and they built a very lovely house there. Sarah had insisted they needed a real home base in the mortal world. They originally they thought it would be in the UK, but they had made the decision that it would better if it was in the US. Sarah could see her family and most of their friends lived there.

It was isolated and private so the two could move between worlds without worry of anyone knowing about their double life. They hired Hazel and Stan, who had retired from touring, as caretakers. Between Sarah, Jareth, and Hazel, he had finally accepted the idea of the existence of the underground.

They knew eventually they would in all likelihood leave the mortal world for good. As their family underground grew and their friends and family in the above passed through the veil it would become harder to stay.

The questions would become too great about their continued youthful existence. However for now, Sarah was not willing to give up her world completely. It was the first of many compromises. Jareth also still greatly enjoyed being Jareth King now and again, and though he would not admit to anyone but Sarah, enjoyed living in the mortal world part time. It was more peaceful. No goblins.

About a year after they were married Sarah had also made the decision that should should not conceal the true nature of who Jareth was and what she had became to her parents.

At first Robert and Karen had had a hard time coming to terms with it all. Eventually they did, and had even been to The Goblin Kingdom a few times.

They all left the venue and went back to the hotel. When Jareth, Sarah and their children were finally alone they disappeared and reappeared underground in the throne room.

It was still daylight there on this day as the time between the worlds fluctuated. So Jareth went to his study and Sarah took the children to their rooms where their nanny was waiting.

Jareth was tired but finished up some paperwork so he could retire early that evening.

Sir Derryn stepped into the room. "Your Majesty, all is quiet here today. If you prefer, I can finish here and you can rest. How was your time above?"

"Very well, they concert was a success. I think we raised a good amount of funds for the children's hospital charity it was put on for." Jareth answered. "How is your lovely wife, Sir Derryn?"

Derryn smiled and blushed. He was a newlywed. "The Lady Roxanna is well, My Lord, thank you for asking. I do believe she is visiting with Violet who arrived this morning for a visit."

Roxanna had a hard time of it for the first couple of years in The Goblin Kingdom. Not because of anyone there, but because of what she had been through. She had thought herself unworthy of even living at times. Derryn had slowly wooed her convincing her that her past did not matter to him. Eventually they became more than friends. They had married just a couple of months earlier and were given a suite of rooms to share.

Jareth and Sarah were happy for them. Sarah and she had become dear friends.

Roxanna's daughter Violet and her family had been there to visit several times over the years.

Jareth's parents Caedmon and Egwene and his sister Anwell had also come to visit often, and they had traveled to The Kingdom of FreeCloud Mountain twice.

Sarah was astonished at the beauty of Jareth's home kingdom. She said it reminded her of Colorado in her world. with large snow capped mountains and large swaths of forest. In the center valley was a huge city that served as the kingdom's capital.

It was there that Jareth had been born and raised, had been schooled and attended court. This is where his immense magical talent had been discovered which had forced him to leave when he was in his teen years to be sent away to the main city in the underground where the council hall was. He was sent there to be trained by all the best mages to learn to wield his magic. He had many fond memories of his childhood there, of his innocent years and being with his family.

Jareth stood and handed the papers he had finished to his assistant. "Please just see to these and send them off. Just more tiresome forms to be sent to the council."

"Yes My Lord. They are still trying to fight you on your edict I take it?" Derryn inquired to his king.

"Of course. I have at least accomplished the moratorium on the killing of humans. There is still a long way to go to gain full acceptance and citizenship of our human population. Thankfully those that enter my kingdom are safe."

It had taken time but eventually the council formally approved his declaration that The Goblin Kingdom would be the human sanctuary in the underground. Any humans who came underground could come there and be safe.

They would not budge on most humans returning above having their memories removed but agreed that those that already knew of it by heritage should be left alone, and of course The Goblin Queen's family had received a formal exemption.

Jareth and Sarah were proud they had been able to accomplish even that much in such a short time.

Jareth left his study and went to his chambers planning to relax.

As he entered he heard humming coming from the bathroom. Grinning he went in and saw a most delightful sight.

His wife naked and lounging in the large tub.

She looked up and smiled. "Join me? The children are napping and Cora is watching over them, we have a few hours to kill."

He stripped off his clothes and got into the tub. He snuggled against Sarah, bringing her face to his for a long kiss.

"These moments are too few these days, precious." He said, nipping at the skin of her jaw and neck.

"Well, that's what you get when you have kids, and a career, a kingdom to run, and any other thing that comes up to keep us from each other."

"Mmmm." Is all she heard as she was being nibbled and stroked. How she missed spending private time with him when life kept them apart too much.

She was as addicted to him as she had always been. Every touch, taste, stroke was like fanning the flame he ignited inside of her soul.

She got up and straddled him, and he cupped her breasts with his hands, lowering his lips to taste them.

He was already hard under her pressing against her heated center.

Jareth looked at her as he moved his hands and mouth over her sweet skin. She was the most beautiful thing in his world, in his universe. She was his rock. He could not imagine sharing his life with anyone else.

Her luscious body had born him 2 precious children and if he had his way more would come. He loved it when she was with child, all round and overflowing with life.

Sometimes he would see in his mind the slip of girl she had been, and marvel how she had become such an incredible woman. It made him realize all that had happened made her what she was now. Though it had not been an easy road, he was glad of it and would not change it.

He had stopped moving and was just looking at her, so long Sarah was beginning to wonder what he was thinking about.

"You in there, Jareth?" She wondered, tapping his forehead.

"Oh yes. Of course wife, I was just mulling over how lucky I am." He answered, going back to his ministrations to her body.

"Yes.. yes you are. You got pretty lucky considering what an arrogant jackass you are. Although you are getting better, thanks to me." She told him jokingly.

"Wench." He answered, sliding a hand between her legs and rubbing her sex, finding her swollen bud and plucking at it.

She trembled when his fingers found her, and rocked back and forth a little as he played with her.

She came easily against him, moaning his name into his neck. He knew just how to move his fingers to make her climax within minutes. He knew her body better than she did, she thought. Then again it was reciprocated.

She reached between them and took his erection in her hand, returning the favor, rubbing him just the way he liked.

Jareth growled and moved her hand. He lifted her up and placed himself at her entrance, than sat her back down, sliding all the way in.

"I could not wait any longer my queen, I need to be joined with you."

She nodded and sighed, then started moving her hips with his. They were rocking together, thrusting against each other. As he always did he filled her completely, made her feel whole.

Sarah grabbed onto his shoulders and kissed him as she rode him, seeking her release, and bringing him with her. Once they found their rhythm together, it was only a matter of time before they reached it. They began coming apart in each others arms, the water splashing around them as their cries of passion rose and fell.

After they had recovered they washed each other and played in the water. Laughing and splashing like children.

It was dinnertime by the time they left the bath and dressed. Feeling refreshed in more ways than one they joined their family for the evening meal.

Once they had eaten and the children were fed and put to bed the returned to their chambers.

After they changed into their night clothes Jareth took his wife in his arms and danced her around the room and sang love songs to her as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. His voice was soothing to her, it always made her feel safe and loved.

She yawned and he picked her up, laying her on the bed and laying next to her.

She turned and wrapped herself around him. Their limbs languidly intertwining as the settled in for the night.

Jareth kissed her eyelids and spoke softly. "So, my queen, are you happy?"

She opened her sleepy eyes and looked into his. "How could I not be, I married The Goblin King of Rock and Roll..best of both worlds."

They both laughed. "I love you my Sarah, always." He said, carassing her face and kissing her.

"Love you too..Kingy." She answered as she drifted off to sleep.

He sighed and smiled. Holding her tight he soon joined her in slumber.

The next day the sun rose brightly above The Labyrinth.

Jareth and Sarah and their children were in the great hall, talking and laughing.

Sir Derryn approached. "Your Majesties I have brought you your calendar for the day."

Jareth turned and smiled at his old friend. "Cancel it all, Sir Derryn. I have decided to take my wife and children on a picnic for the day. It is much too beautiful to be stuck in a stuffy old castle doing paperwork or meeting with diplomats, or mediating goblin business. I advise you go grab your wife and do the same."

"Yes Derryn, we will be out by the mermaid pond under the peach trees, please join us if you both would like." Sarah said warmly.

"As you command, My Lord." Sir Derryn grinned as he watched as the two strolled out of the castle hand in hand, each carrying a child.

So much had changed. The Jareth he had known before was always one to put work first, and everything else second, now first and foremost in his life were his wife and children.

Sarah truly completed and complimented him in every way.

He turned to go fetch his wife deciding that a picnic sounded like a fantastic idea.

Derryn and Roxanna found the king and queen with their two children frolicking among the trees having a grand time.

They looked at each other, shook their heads and joined them.

It was going to be a beautiful day in The Goblin Kingdom.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the first half of 2014, this seems to be my most popular story at least on FFN. I spent a long time in the music biz, and this was the story I most wanted to write when I started writing. It might be my magnum opus even if it needs a but of editing haha.


End file.
